


Shotgun Blues

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, All the time, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Eren Jaeger's bad decisions, Eren is a photographer, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Levi sass, M/M, Sexual Tension, dammit Eren, oh sure let's chase the two men down an alley, or a photojournalist if you want to sound classy, what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 111,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to self: do not listen to brain.<br/>Note to self: do not fall for short man wielding a gun.</p><p>Or for a more accurate summary: hitman!Levi x actual-sunflower!Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man In The Cravat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing about writing Levi and Eren in AUs where one of them is an assassin (or in this case, a hitman) and voila! Here this is.  
> I blame my cats. Seriously, it's all their fault.  
> Enjoy!

Never again.

Never again would Eren Elizabeth Jaeger listen to his shitty instincts that told him to follow a pair of sleazy looking guys down an alley. Work or no, it had been stupid, reckless, and had he mentioned stupid?

“Never again.” The brunette repeated, as if saying the thought aloud might help to convince him to pay attention and let the words sink in.

It was a miracle that he was even alive and home, curled up safe in his bed within the confines of his home.

The young man shut his eyes tight, fisting his hands in mussy brown locks.

 

Today had not been the first day that the brunette had landed himself in trouble…however; it was the first day where Eren had been afraid that he might not get away with his life.

Eren Jaeger had never been one to simply sit idly and let life just pass him by without travelling some of the bumpier roads first. If mistakes were the best road to wisdom, then clearly the brunette was doing it wrong. He’d had more than his fair share of mistakes…but that didn’t stop him from repeating them.

The nineteen year old was employed at one of the city’s most competitive newspapers, the Shinganzina Herald. It wasn’t the flashiest of establishments, having been built from nothing in the middle of one of the city’s lower class districts, namely the district of Shinganzina from which the paper got its name, but there wasn’t another newspaper that even came close in terms of plain stubbornness. It refused to close and employed especially determined (or as other might say, nosey) staff willing to dig around in the dirt in order to find stories worth publishing. Some might argue that such a detail had given the paper a bad reputation, but the readers kept buying and that’s all that mattered.

Eren Jaeger was one such employee, a photojournalist fresh out of high school working his way up the ranks with his keen eye and determined attitude that led him into trouble more often than it led him out. But the kid hadn’t gotten himself killed yet, and some of the paper’s best photos came from the Jaeger boy.

Editor Dot Pixis was more than happy to keep the kid on the payroll as long as he continued to be useful.

And useful, Eren Jaeger certainly was.

 

It was a Friday afternoon, just after two o’clock if the clock at the town square was on time. Eren had been planning to go shopping, to get some well needed groceries for his flat. It had been a good and sensible plan, low risk and for once not about work.

Eren loved his job; he grew more excited by it every day. He had always enjoyed photography and the chance to get paid to do something he loved was like a dream come true. But he knew that a break was well in order. A break and some rest, definitely.

But two dark shadows slipping past his table outside a little café threw his plan to the wind.

“Is the cargo ready?”

“Yep. It’s around the back.”

“You’re sure no one’s suspicious?”

“Keep your voice down, or you’ll be the one who looks suspicious.”

Too late for that, however, as the interests of one Eren Jaeger had been caught. The groceries could wait, surely, and as always Eren had his trusty camera looped safely about his neck in case of emergencies just like this.

Who knew, this little event could just turn into quite the story for one of the investigative reporters at the Herald. The thought alone caused excitement to build in the brunette’s gut; he knew Pixis would pay well for good pictures of a decent story.

The two men had carried on down the sidewalk at a pace too slow to be casual. Eren followed, being sure not to stare or attract attention. After walking a good two hundred metres along, the shady pair exchanged glances, checking over their shoulders before ducking down a side street and out of sight. Eren had a feeling that they weren't slipping away to discuss the weather, in fact this could just prove to be just the scoop that he needed to finally land a promotion.

Throwing trepidation to the wind, the brunette gripped his camera and hurried after the men.

They hadn't gone all that far anyway, Eren almost ran smack into them not twenty metres down the street. If he hadn't paused at the corner, the brunette would have run right into the middle of a drug exchange.

“Jesus Christ...”

Not just any run of the mill deal either, there was a whole damned truck being loaded. Weren't these guys afraid of being discovered? Weren't they worried about people like Eren stumbling upon this?

Suddenly the broken conversation from earlier made perfect sense.

Peering cautiously through a stack of crates, Eren listened closely to the voices he could distinguish over the sound of the truck’s engine.

“Is this the lot of it?”

“Yeah.”

“And the other truck?”

“It’s leading the cops on a joy ride.”

“Perfect. That’s what I like to hear.”

Eren scrambled for the notepad that he knew was in his coat pocket, scribbling as many details as his frenzied brain could take in.

 

_Drug deal, back alley. St James Avenue? Behind market streets._

_7 individuals involved?_

_Check highway chase, vehicle: single truck, suspected trafficking. Second truck is a decoy._

 

A glint of metal drew the brunette’s eyes to a handgun hanging from one of the men’s belts and suddenly Eren was the one worrying. He could handle himself in a fist fight, had done many times before, but against armed opponents?

No fucking way.

 

_Suspects armed. Handguns. Other weapons unknown._

 

The brunette pocketed his notepad, made absolutely certain that the flash was turned off on his camera and then snapped as many shots as he dared. Three of the truck itself and two close-ups of the actual ‘cargo’, then about ten of the individual people involved for identity checks later. Mikasa would be able to place most of the names and faces; she had a lot of ties in the Shinganzina Police. A few last images were taken of Eren’s own surrounds, the one street sign visible and a final shot of the group. He was just about to leave when-

“Ahem...”

Eren froze; his whole body felt like it had turned to stone in his fright. Shit, someone had caught him. The brunette turned without really being aware of his own movements, his eyes wide and fearful.

Standing before him stood a man, not quite as tall as him, with the most frightening expression of calm that Eren had ever seen. How anyone could make a blank face seem so intimidating was beyond him, all the brunette knew was that his legs felt like they were made of goo rather than flesh and bones.

The other man looked at him, and Eren noticed that he was pulling on some sort of white gloves. He was dressed in a dark suit that hugged his lean form in such a way that it had to have been tailored to his exact measurements. Around the man’s neck was an odd strip of white cloth that could have been a tie…but looked more like some kind of loosely pleated napkin. It shouldn’t have suited the ensemble, in Eren’s opinion, but it did. Shiny black shoes covered the man’s feet, the toes narrowed almost to a point. One foot started tapping, as if in annoyance, and the brunette lifted his head.

Glancing up, Eren was caught in a whole new level of awe.

Black hair that parted just off centre, the fine strands slightly wispy and styled immaculately; the dark shade served to draw out the hard grey gaze that flickered silver in the right light with maybe just the tiniest hint of blue. The raven-haired man had an angular face, sharp and defined and far too attractive for even a first impression. Not even the fear coursing through Eren’s veins could stop the brunette from appreciating the man’s appearance. The raven standing before him was short; Eren could easily look down to meet his eyes. He had a slender build but could in no way be described as being too skinny.

Thin lips parted and suddenly the stranger was speaking.

“What are you gawking at? Move.” The voice that left those lips was sharp and full of authority; the sound was like a zap of electricity that had Eren stepping aside even before his brain had caught up with what was happening.

As he did, scooting quickly past the raven, the brunette noticed that the hair at the back of the smaller man’s head was shaved into an undercut. It was a detail that Eren had missed from the front.

“Not that it's any of my business,” the voice spoke again, murmured over the raven’s shoulder. It was deep and yet somehow soft at the same time in its quiet murmur, “...but you might want to run.” The raven sounded strangely casual in his authority, as if years of experience lay behind that tone. The smaller man jerked a thumb behind him. “That way if possible. Things are about to get messy.”

The brunette wasn't sure how he managed to move again but seconds later his feet were carrying him back down the way he had come, slamming against the ground as he ran like never before in his life. That is, of course, until he heard a shot ring out.

Fear spiked in his entire being, but as the saying goes...curiosity killed the cat.

The gunfire had been quieter than expected, and Eren suspected that a silencer had come into play. Another few shots sounded and still the brunette couldn’t stop his feet from carrying him towards the sound. His legs were shaking and the boy stumbled more than once.

By the time he got back to the corner and peeped around, the gunfire had ceased. He had no way of knowing who exactly had fired, but two men lay dead in a pool of blood, probably their own, and another, presumably the leader, was currently being beaten to a bloody pulp by none other than the mysterious raven-haired man that Eren had been startled by moment ago. Was he a cop? If so, he was a very unorthodox one.

Eren’s heart beat wildly in his chest as his eyes scanned madly for the other two men he had seen loading the transport. He found them cuffed to the door of the truck, slumped against the vehicle with their eyes shut.

Either dead or unconscious, then.

Taking an almost silent breath, the brunette pointed his camera at the scene. One snap, two and then three, soon Eren had lost count. He caught the unfolding violence in stills as a million and one questions buzzed in his skull.

The mysterious raven landed blow after blow, hissing words too low for the boy to hear but he presumed that they were questions. Or threats.

Apparently satisfied with his good work, the raven let the sobbing man fall from his hands and slump against the ground. Landing one last vicious kick to the man's head to knock him out, the raven tsked at his bloodied hands. Peeling off the gloves that Eren noticed the smaller male had been wearing, the raven turned on his heel to leave and looked up...directly into startled teal eyes.

“Oi, you brat. Didn't I tell you to beat it?”

Eren’s mouth opened only to shut again, and he supposed that he must have looked exactly like a fish out of water, floundering for his words.

Grey eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the camera still held between trembling fingers.

Panicking, the brunette took a step back.

“Oh no you don't, you little shit.” The man tossed the gloves and started over in Eren's direction. “Whatever you just took, delete it. Right now.”

The brunette took another step back, almost on instinct...as if everything in his very being wanted to get as far away from this man as was humanly possible. At his nervous retreat, the raven paused and held up his hands.

“Hey, easy there. I really don't want to have to chase your sorry ass down so let's make this simple. You delete any pictures you have of me and I won't kick you in the face and break your camera. Deal?”

Eren stood rigid and still, frozen with his lips parted slightly in shock. The raven’s words echoed in his mind and he knew exactly what he should do, but he couldn’t seem to make himself move.

“Come on, brat.” Blue-grey eyes narrowed and Eren would have squeaked if he could speak. “I don't have all day. Is that a deal? Or do I need to ruin your day?”

The sharp cracking of the raven’s knuckles finally snapped the boy out of his terrified reverie.

“Y-Yes! I-It’s a deal!” The brunette managed to stutter out at last.

A wry smirk curved the man’s thin lips. “There we go, he speaks.”

The smaller male sauntered over, ignoring Eren's increasingly nervous fidgeting, and dusted himself off while the brunette went through and deleted every picture where the raven-haired man could be identified. Not that he had much choice with the sharp-eyed man in question keeping a very close watch from beside him.

“Th-There...” Eren said at last, making a startled sound when the camera was snatched from his hands.

The cord was still around his neck, so the man couldn't make a break for it, but that didn't seem to be his purpose anyway. The raven simply wanted to make sure that Eren had indeed removed any incriminating evidence of himself. Checking through the remaining images, the raven yanked the brunette’s head down so that he could hold the camera in front of himself, ignoring the boy’s half-pained, half-startled yelp of protest.

“Shut it.”

Eren did just that, standing as still as he could with his legs still trembling. He could still see the gun that had been tucked under the raven’s arm.

“Good boy.” The smaller male muttered, returning the camera less than gently and sending Eren scrambling to catch it even though it was secured by the cord around his neck. “Now scram. A kid like you should know better than to come down shady streets like this.”

The brunette fumbled to get a hold of his camera, vaguely noticing the dark shape of the other male slipping away in his periphery. The device remained unscathed and Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He would still have something to hand over to Pixis.

Remembering his unlikely acquaintance, the boy stumbled around.

“But, who are you?”

The bastard was already gone.

 

It was a severely shaken Eren that stumbled back into his apartment a few hours later. The brunette had walked straight from the alley to Lick-Its and eaten about his own body-weight in frozen yoghurt in an effort to calm himself down. Many brain-freezes later the boy headed for home, grocery shopping and staff meeting be damned! All he wanted was to shower and sleep for the rest of the weekend.

After an encounter like today, he figured he deserved the nap. He was sure that he’d lost ten whole years off his lifespan after the day’s fright.

The images could be edited and sent to Pixis tomorrow. Or hell, even Mikasa could take them in for him.

For now though, all Eren wanted was sleep.

The boy considered whipping up some sort of food, but he figured that the shit-tonne of yoghurt should be enough to tide him over until morning. He showered quickly, promising himself proper meals tomorrow.

Pyjamas were located, having been strewn around the room in Eren’s haste to get dressed this morning. In all honesty, he couldn’t even remember what he’d been so eager for. Work was work, and the day hadn’t even been all that thrilling until it took a turn after 2:00PM.

What a turn, though. Eren was happy just to be alive at this point and not just another body to be found in a lonely backstreet with a bullet in his brain.

The boy flopped into bed and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment at the cool pillow beneath his cheek. He rolled onto his back, stretching out until his hands bumped against the headboard. Drowsiness was already tugging at him and Eren was more than ready to surrender to sleep.

But before he could doze off, his mind presented a few flickering pictures from the day and the brunette’s brow creased, frowning at the images that popped up behind his lids.

It had been a narrow escape indeed and Eren knew that he would really need to think on this tomorrow. Never again would he recklessly charge into a situation that was clearly unsafe.

At least not without some form of back up.

“Never again.” The brunette repeated, as if saying the thought aloud might help to convince him to pay attention and let the words sink in.

It was a miracle that he was even alive and home, curled up safe in his bed within the confines of his home.

The young man shut his eyes tight, fisting his hands in mussy brown locks.

One in particular refused to leave him be…a sour-faced man with ebony hair and the sharpest eyes Eren had ever seen.

Teal eyes blinked open in confusion.

“Stop it, Eren.” He grumbled to himself, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Just go to sleep.”

And sleep he did…but the subconscious is nothing if not persistent, and Eren tossed and turned throughout the night, plagued with visions of piercing grey eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Eren!  
> So that was a fairly short first chapter. This will probably be a slowly updated fic, as I'm currently working on my main story (Under The Bed) and panicking over a new fandom that I only found a week ago and already have my OTP and ships and GAH! It's all so overwhelming!  
> But hopefully this wasn't terrible and I'll probably get a new chapter up soon...ish? I won't promise anything!


	2. Weather-wise, Such A Lovely Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Insight on Eren's life, job, etc...and some of his close friends.  
> Enjoy!

“These are all the shots?”

Eren nodded in response as his boss, Pixis, clicked through the list of image files on his computer screen.

After much tossing and turning and delaying getting out of bed, Eren had decided to take the pictures in to work himself. Emailing was easier, much quicker too, but the boy knew that it would make Pixis see that he was willing to sacrifice his time to put his job before personal affairs.

The bald-headed man seemed reasonably impressed with the results of Eren’s labour; an hour spent cropping and enhancing images was paying off. The boy had saved the edited file and the originals to a USB stick which was currently attached to the newspaper editor’s computer.

At last, the wiry old man nodded, giving a hum of approval.

“Job well done, Eren. I’ll see to it that you get double for these if you take them directly to Mikasa. I’d email her myself, but I have a meeting to attend to in five minutes.”

“Of course.”

Mikasa and Eren were practically family; having lived together for most of their childhood after the girl’s parents had been killed in a car crash. Mikasa had been injured in the accident, but she was the only one that pulled through. She had watched as her parents’ lives had faded away right before her very eyes, and Eren didn’t have to wonder why she was so serious most of the time.

Or so protective. More than once had the boy’s hide been saved growing up thanks to his, now, adoptive sister.

The brunette was pulled from his thoughts by movement from the older man. He watched Pixis copy and paste a single file onto the USB before removing the device and handing it over to Eren.

“That’s a copy of the email you sent me before you came in.” Pixis informed the boy upon noticing his questioning expression, and Eren nodded upon recalling the information he had sent in about the possible story. “Tell Ackerman that she’s got until deadline tomorrow. I don’t want this to be rushed. Off you go now, son.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

By now the teal-eyed boy knew his way around the Shinganzina Herald well enough to be able to take several short cuts to find Mikasa’s desk. Sure enough, the dark-haired girl was already hard at work, typing away furiously at her computer.

It was becoming quite normal for Eren to drop by with photos, a new story or simply a message from Pixis during the day. Although it wasn’t all that often that the new story took precedence over the ravenette’s pre-assigned work.

“Coffee?” The young woman enquired, spying Eren’s approaching form in her peripheral vision.

She never took her eyes off the computer screen, nor did her almost aggressive typing cease.

“Story.” Eren replied with a slight smile, knowing that he would most likely be sent on a quest for coffee anyway after this. “From Pixis. You’ve got until tomorrow’s deadline to get something finished.”

The brunette tossed the USB drive onto Mikasa’s desk, noticing her eyes flick down at the movement for a second.

“Everything’s already on there, information, pictures, but of course the rest is up to you.”

“Right.” The ravenette nodded, clicking something on the screen. “Got any summary for me?”

“Drug trafficking. A significant haul from the looks of it. Things turned sour towards the end.” Eren tried and failed to suppress a shiver.

If Mikasa knew the full extent of the details, he'd probably be grounded by her. It didn't matter that they didn't even live under the same roof any more or that they were both practically adults, she would find a way.

Only then did he notice that the raven-haired girl had stopped typing. The drive had been plugged in and Mikasa was already perusing the files. All his pictures were there along with the word document containing everything and anything that Eren could remember about the incident. He had even gone so far as to do a little research on the area itself, just to see what kind of a neighbourhood it was supposed to be.

Mikasa opened the document after clicking through the first few pictures.

She clicked her tongue, dark eyes flickering over the words. “Looks heavy.”

“Yeah.”

If only you knew, the brunette thought to himself, swallowing at the memory of a gun clasped between gloved fingers and those stoic steely eyes.

Coal eyes hardened as the ravenette read through the document. “I take it that you were the eye-witness. Again.”

Eren flinched at her tone, glancing quickly towards the door. Maybe if he made a run for it now, he might make it out of the building alive. Instead, he opted for a hasty explanation.

“I didn’t even mean to be there, Mika, I swear! It just happened-”

“For fuck’s sake, Eren,” the raven-haired girl sighed, sounding tired. And then she looked up, dark eyes fierce and protective, “you need to be more careful! What if they’d seen you? What if you got shot in some crummy alley and I never even got to say goodbye?”

“Mikasa…” the boy groaned, but she had a point. A solid point. “I’m sorry. You know that. But it’s a job, sometimes there’s risk. And I was very careful, they didn’t see-”

But someone else had. Eren did not mention that fact to his already concerned sibling.

“Look,” Mikasa began and Eren winced at her gentle tone, the kind she got when he was about to receive some kind of lecture, “I know you think you’re invincible…but just…please promise me that you’ll try to be a little less rash? Or, if you’re going to do something stupid, call me first and I’ll be there to keep an eye on you.”

The boy managed a soft laugh at that. She knew him too well to even hope that he would be able to stay out of trouble.

“Alright, alright.” The brunette agreed, giving the girl's shoulder a little affectionate push.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two and for a moment the sounds of the office and the other reporters working away filled the quiet.

But then Eren started to fidget and Mikasa was getting that look in her eyes, like she was going to start laughing because he had the attention span of a goldfish at times.

Eren breathed in through his nose, a long, slow drag of air. “So, you still want that coffee?”

Mikasa's lips quirked upwards just slightly in amusement. She nodded. “Please.”

 

Fetching coffee wasn’t such a bad way to pass the time. It provided the perfect excuse to get some exercise and the leisurely strolling served to calm the brunette’s mind. A nice ten minute walk got Eren to the closest Starbucks and fifteen minutes later he was striding right back into the Shinganzina Herald building. Up a few floors and there sat his sister. It was like she hadn't even moved at all since he'd left. Eren was sure that all the girl did at work was breathe and type.

“Already?” The boy laughed, placing the disposable cup down in front of Mikasa.

“Yep.” She replied, scooping up the coffee with one hand and continuing her typing with the other. “Thanks.”

The brunette watched her take a long drag of the hot beverage, hissing out a breath afterwards.

“Damn that's good.” She muttered, setting down the cup and gesturing to the computer screen. “This is looking good already. What do you think?”

Eren stooped to glance over the words, not bothering to scroll back to the top of the article and settling for reading one of the paragraphs towards the end of the page.

 

– _the deal taking a turn for the worse when an unknown assailant arrived on the scene. Eye-witness accounts claim that the attacker was a single individual, male and appeared to have reasonable experience with a firearm. Considering that these terrible crimes occurred a mere twenty yards from the public, the citizens of the Shinganzina district are left to wonder just how safe they really are. If anyone has any information concerning the incident, we of the Shinganzina Herald would urge you to come forward–_

 

“Seems decent.” The boy nodded, giving the raven-haired woman’s shoulder an approving squeeze. “Can’t wait to read the whole thing.”

“Pfft!” Mikasa scoffed, giving the boy’s arm a playful shove in response. “Do you even read my work?”

“Of course I do.” Eren defended but he grinned when she shot him a dubious look.

“Just not all the time, huh?”

“Exactly.” The brunette chuckled, taking a hasty step back to avoid his sister's swiping arm when she tried to punch him for being cheeky. “But hell, I was directly involved with this piece. If anything, I’ll read it to see how close to the truth you really get!”

“Pretty damned close, considering the quotes I have from you.” The ravenette said with a little wry smile, leaning one elbow on the desk as she took a long sip of her coffee. “Are you heading home now?”

“Yeah. I might go to the shops first. I kind of skipped grocery duty yesterday.”

“After what you saw, that’s not really surprising.” She paused, as if considering something, and then spoke up again. “Tell me one thing?”

The brunette frowned at the question but gave a nod anyway.

“Just tell me that you didn’t blow Wednesday’s pay on that yoghurt place again?” The dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes when the boy winced, fidgeting. “Eren…”

“I’m sorry, but it was only a little…” he paused at the look Mikasa gave him, she didn’t believe a word he was saying, and he sighed, “okay, it was more than a little bit but come on, Mika! It was well earned comfort food! It’s how I chose to deal with the trauma.”

“Keep it up and you won’t have that nice figure much longer.” The ravenette teased.

“Ugh, I know. I’ll cut back, okay? Can I go now? _Mom?_ ”

Mikasa rolled her eyes at the comment, scrunching up a sheet of paper and tossing it at him. The paper ball bounced off of the teen’s head and the ravenette gave a snort at the sight, disregarding Eren’s attempt at looking stern.

“Alright, go on.” She said through a breath of laughter. “Go buy some food. Vegetables, if you can remember what those look like.”

Eren left with a mock huff of annoyance, sticking his tongue out at the girl who shot him the finger playfully before returning to her work.

Despite the bickering and the occasional petty fights, despite all the pointless little arguments and Mikasa’s smothering levels of protectiveness, the two had never had a fight that they couldn’t fix.

Eren was all that Mikasa had and the boy was more than grateful to have her in his life as well. Life as an only child hadn’t suited Eren and he remembered how much more enjoyable the whole experience of life had grown to be once the little raven-haired girl had joined his family.

With a stay at home mother and a dad he rarely saw anymore because of work that called him on frequent trips overseas, Eren Jaeger had been a lonely child. His only friend growing up had been a fragile kid called Armin.

Pulling out his mobile from the pocket of the dark jeans he’d dressed in that morning, the brunette frowned through the glare of searing sunlight above and scrolled through his contacts.

It had been some time since he’d last spoken to Armin, not since the boy had moved back into his grandfather’s house from a dorm in the University of Trost further in the city. Finding the boy’s name quickly enough, Eren stabbed his thumb against the screen and pressed the phone to his ear.

One ring, then two passed before the other boy answered.

“Hello? This is Armin speaking-”

“It’s me,” Eren cut him off with a smirk, “check your screen before you answer, you doofus.”

“Oh, Eren?” Recognition coloured Armin’s tone and he gave an apologetic chuckle. “Sorry, man, I haven’t heard from you in a while. I thought you were one of my professors. What’s up?”

“Thief, that was going to be my question.” Eren grinned into the phone, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun with his free hand.

At the other end of the call, Armin’s soft laughter filtered through the phone.

There weren’t many things in the world that Eren enjoyed more than making Armin laugh. He had always been trying, all through their friendship. Ever since meeting him at a hospital for a blood drive.

Who knew, maybe Eren’s blood had even helped out his blonde friend at some point? The thought was immensely comforting.

If anyone deserved to laugh, it was Armin. Of that, Eren was sure.

“Sorry, sorry,” the blonde apologised through his gentle laughter, “I guess I should have asked why are you calling?”

Eren could imagine the exact smile that his friend would have right about now and it made him smile as well.

“I wanted to check up on you.” The brunette replied, giving a shrug even though a part of him realised that the other boy couldn’t see it. “How did the move go? Is everything back to normal?”

“Mostly.” Armin confirmed, sounding cheery. “I still have a few books to pick up, but a friend of mine, Marco, is holding onto them for me.”

The name rang vague bells and Eren concluded that the blonde must have mentioned this Marco before.

“That’s good.” He said.

And it was. It was beyond good that Armin was out there finding new friends, even if the thought made Eren feel just the teensiest bit jealous sometimes. He supposed it was only natural, after all Eren had monopolised a lot of his friend’s time since they’d met.

Pushing the brief negative twinge of jealousy away, the brunette smiled again. “How’s old papa Arlert?”

More laughter. “He’s doing well,” Armin’s voice held no lies and Eren was glad that the boy’s grandfather was in good health, “he’s much happier to have me home even though he keeps trying to tell me to spread my wings, leave the nest and all that.” The blonde gave a little chuckle through the phone. “I’m happy as long as he’s happy.”

“You’re a saint. You know that, right?”

“It’s been said.” The boy replied and that was definitely a little hint of smugness in his tone. Eren couldn’t help but smile, but he didn’t say anything, letting Armin carry on the conversation. “Anyway, how’s the photography thing going?”

“Good. Great actually.” The brunette nodded, more to himself than to Armin, not that the kid would have seen the motion anyway. “I finally moved out of home.” He added, remembering that Armin still didn’t know.

For a moment the line went quiet and Eren had to pull his phone back to check that the call hadn’t disconnected.

“Oh gosh,” Armin’s voice held more shock than Eren had expected when he placed the phone back by his ear, but he smiled anyway, “that’s…wow; I know we talked about it, but I never really thought you’d leave.”

“Har har, thanks for the vote of confidence.” The brunette said in a tone of mock-offence.

“I know, it sounds bad, but I just couldn’t picture you living anywhere else.” Armin said through a gentle laugh and for a moment Eren could see the two of them sitting in his old living room playing with cards and little robot toys from a cereal packet on one of the days when the blonde boy had been allowed to leave the four white walls of his hospital room.

Before the brunette could dwell too much on the bleaker memories, Armin's voice sounded in his ear again.

“How did Carla take it?”

And just like that, Eren was brought back into the present. He managed to smile, recalling the look on his mother's face the day he'd moved out. She had tried to convince him that moving away was a good idea until he actually did it. Then, of course, she had been devastated that her baby boy was leaving the nest. Eren would have laughed if he hadn't been just as emotional as she was.

“She cried,” the brunette said into the phone, smiling a little wistfully at the memory, “but they were good tears. I hope.”

“Did you cry?”

Armin's voice had a barely perceptible cheeky note to it and Eren would have called him out on it if he hadn't been busy trying to find a suitable way to lie.

“…no.” He murmured into the phone, praying that his friend would leave it at that.

“You did, didn’t you?”

“Shut up, I did not!”

Armin was snickering and Eren knew that it was pointless to try and tell the boy that he was wrong. It would be a lie anyway.

“Ever the manly best friend.” The blonde teased, chuckling into the phone.

Eren grumbled but didn’t deny it. Armin had always been able to tell when he was lying, even when they were little kids.

The blonde managed to control his laughter at last. “Sorry, sorry, it was too good an opportunity to miss. So where are you living now?”

An easy transition from crying mothers to new apartments, Armin truly was the master of conversation. At least with people he knew.

“One of the Legion Inc. buildings.” Eren answered, kicking a loose pebble as he walked.

“Oh yeah?” Armin murmured, something in his voice telling Eren that his friend recognised the name. “The big residential towers, right? What branch are you in?”

“Stohess.” Eren replied. “Although it's right on the border of Shinganzina so it practically doesn't count as a part of Stohess really.”

“Isn’t that owned by that big company?” Armin asked, mostly to himself and Eren heard books shuffled in the background. “The one with shares in like…everything?”

Eren shrugged, realising even as he did it that there was no way for his friend to even see the motion. “Probably.” He answered instead, letting his dubious tone communicate his lack of solid knowledge as well as his lack of caring. “It’s reasonably priced, that’s all I care about.”

“Pfft, of course.”

Eren had almost forgotten how nice it was just to talk to Armin. There was no hassle these days, no schedule for the blonde to keep to, no classes to catch up on or private tutors to please. It was freeing in all the best ways.

For the first ten years of his life, Armin had been in and out of hospital due to his weak immune system after complications had arisen at birth. His mother died during childbirth and his heartbroken father had thrown himself from the highest floor of his work building weeks later. Home-schooled and a certified genius in the eyes of those who knew the boy, Armin learned to be optimistic enough for everyone. Sadly, his marvellous intellect had to grow in the shadows of hospital wards.

With no parents to care for the child, the boy’s grandfather had stepped in to raise the boy. Eren was certain that the old man was the one and only reason that Armin had turned out to be such a wonderful person.

Thankfully, instead of becoming a bubble-child, Armin’s multiple surgeries paid off and the youth had finally started going to school in Eren’s grade at the age of eleven.

Nowadays, Armin was studying to become a doctor himself, with his heart and mind set on helping other people just as he had needed help so long ago. The way Armin had explained it to Eren; he saw it as a way to repay a debt to the wonderful people that had helped him escape the confines of his condition.

Smiling to himself on Armin's behalf, the brunette asked the one question that he knew would instantly put his friend in high spirits.

“So, how goes the study?”

“It’s great!”

Eren’s smile grew bigger and bigger as he listened to his best friend gush about how amazing the campus was or the super friendly students and how the professors weren’t put off by his intellect. Some of the medical jargon passed right over the brunette’s head, but Armin’s excited tone was enough to make him pay attention and smile, giving a hum or speculation here or there to make sure that his friend knew that he was listening.

“And...I’m probably boring you.” Armin trailed off at last, but it was clear that he was still smiling away.

Eren rolled his eyes playfully at the response. “You could never bore me.”

A chuckle sounded from the other end of the call. “You’re my friend; it’s your responsibility to say things like that.”

“Well yes,” the brunette agreed, grinning when his friend groaned at the other end, “but as long as what you’re saying is making you happy, I could never get bored.”

There was a brief pause and then Armin's voice sounded again, gentle and happy.

“And that’s why you’re my friend, Eren. That right there.”

“Thanks.”

Another brief bubble of friendly laughter. “I’ll let you go now, grandpa is calling. We’re weeding the back garden today.”

“Ooh, fun.”

“Oh yes.” The boy muttered in false agreement and Eren could imagine the exact smile he would have on his face at that moment. “You take care now!”

“The same to you, little man.”

Muffled laughter. “Bye, Eren.”

“Later.”

 

Groceries were bought, and Eren surprised even himself by picking up some honest to God vegetables instead of just grabbing instant meals. In his defence, they were always the healthy looking ones and he only ever bought fast food on the days when he was feeling especially lazy or worn down.

The food was taken home and packed away and Eren changed into some lighter clothes to head out for a run before it got dark. There were still a few hours of sunshine left in the day and the brunette intended to make the most of them.

Eren wasn’t sure exactly what it was about running that he enjoyed; the rush of blood in his veins, the wind whipping his hair back, the burn of oxygen in his lungs or the heavy beat of his heart pounding against his ribs. He decided that it must be a combination of all the elements. Running made him feel _alive_.

By the time the sun was starting to slink below the horizon, Eren was jogging back to his apartment building; the rising structure of black tinted glass rising high above the other structures surrounding it.

Like his friend had mentioned before, Stohess Tower was owned and run by Legion Inc. and Eren didn’t really know much about the company, other than the fact that it was globally known and involved in more trades than the boy could poke a stick at. As far as the tower went, it was designed solely for living purposes.

The boy reached the building foyer feeling thoroughly disgusting and in need of a good shower. Pausing in the revolving glass doors, Eren felt his skill tingling. He couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that someone was watching him, but when he turned to look, nothing seemed out of place. Cars passed, people strolled by, crossed the road, made phone calls. Same old city.

Turning back around, the brunette shrugged off the feeling and marched into the Tower, looking forward to actually cooking something solid for dinner.

He failed to notice the reflection of a dark sedan slip out of a side street and drive off after the boy entered the building, the image of the vehicle passing by the dark tinted glass of the tower and disappearing into the traffic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as interesting as the first part but you know how it is, setting up the scene and such. Next chapter things can finally take off a little.


	3. Hello Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it took a while but here we go. Chapter 3!  
> Enjoy!

_Illegal Drug Trade Reveals Darker Levels Of Crime. Shinganzina In Fear?_

 

_The usually peaceful district of Shinganzina wakes this morning to grim news; namely, bloody murder._

 

_The sickly criminals transporting illegal narcotics barely twenty yards from the public eye were met with a swift end at the hands of an unknown vigilante._

 

_Eye-witness reports place the incident to have occurred behind the Shinganzina market place, at the corner of St James Avenue._

 

_Police Forces were led on a goose chase like a dog on a leash, following phony transport all the way to the edge of Stohess district before catching on to the ruse. In all this confusion, can we truly rely on such forces to maintain the safety of our well-loved streets? Or will incidents like March 12_ _th_ _continue to plague out our neighbourhood?_

 

The story had made front page news.

Eren nodded to himself as he read over the morning’s paper. Mikasa’s article was right on the money, as always. She knew what the people wanted to read and ran with it in her every story. It was no mystery why Pixis paid her the sum he did; even as young as she was, the girl was on her way to becoming a top reporter.

Sunday was always a big day for the Shinganzina Herald, with nearly everyone working flat-out to make deadline for the morning paper deliveries. It was a hectic process, a too-early morning fully of rushing people barrelling past one another.

Although on this particular Sunday, one Eren Jaeger found himself delightfully work-free. Pixis hadn’t given him any new leads to follow up, probably the man’s way of telling him to take a break after Friday’s scare, and the brunette found himself at a loss for what to do. Mikasa had called and left him a message, an order for him to take it easy for the next few days, and the boy was left to mind himself until Tuesday. The girl would assume that her brother would turn up then; Tuesdays were the days when he normally trailed into work with some new shoot.

With nothing better to occupy his time, Eren went for a jog before breakfast, not really feeling all that hungry upon waking. He glanced at the paper, had a good read over Mikasa’s article and sent her an encouraging text to congratulate her efforts.

Phone pocketed and earphones in, the brunette hunted around for his shoes.

By the time his clock read 8:30AM the boy was out the door to his flat, making a somewhat poor decision to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Eren failed to take into account that descending twenty-seven flights of stairs first thing in the morning could very possibly tire him out before he even made it out of the building. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.

But he pushed on, glad that at least he was going _down_ the stairs and not climbing up them, and in a surprisingly short time the boy was heading out of the foyer. Crisp morning air welcomed him, chilly against his skin but fresh in his lungs. People headed this way and that, men in suits muttering into their phones, a few with bluetooth headsets, a woman walking her screeching children to school and even a few cheery individuals walking their dogs. A few cars were pulled up to the curb; a couple of taxis, a wheezing old Toyota being crowded by laughing youths, a red station wagon and a dark van with tinted windows.

Eren didn’t think much of the sight as Stohess was always pretty busy on all days of the week. He trotted on down the sidewalk with the intention of heading up that one hill in the park before he came back home.

At the very least, the boy took comfort in the thought that he didn’t have to go shopping for food any time soon. He wouldn’t be starving for the next week or so at least and that was always a nice thing to know. Besides, even if he died of starvation or malnutrition, Mikasa would bring him back just to kick his ass.

The thought of running didn't inspire the boy long and he returned home only to freshen up before heading right back out. Without any work to preoccupy his mind, Eren found himself seeking the comfort of simply being out and about with other people. Not even people that he knew, just being in a populated place was enough. He smiled whenever he met someone else's gaze, heading through the down town area of Stohess towards the park again. The brunette walked somewhat aimlessly, heading back through the park, spending a little time throwing rocks into the river down past the tree line. It was nice out, warmer now that the day was progressing, and with a cool breeze.

Eren couldn't figure out why he kept feeling...off. Like something didn't fit right after Friday. Nothing seemed to have changed...so maybe it was just his mindset. The brunette wished that he had Armin here to talk to, but unless he wanted to drive to Trost and interrupt a study group, all he had was himself.

A quick glance at his watch confirmed that it was later than expected. He had known that it was past midday but 2:30PM was pushing it even by his standards. The brunette turned on his heel, heading for home through the market area.

The enticing scent of coffee reached Eren's nose and he hesitated. Sure he could go home and make his own coffee but it would never be as nice as the stuff he could buy from a café. Decision made, the boy steered himself towards the smell of caffeine and no more than two minutes later he was standing in line, waiting for some sneering man in a suit to place a ridiculously complex order.

Footsteps sounded, soft and rhythmic until they stopped behind him.

Great, wedged in. The brunette resisted a near overwhelming urge to sigh, listening to the man in front of him specify for the third time that he wanted extra foam and two _and a half_ sugars even though they came in damned packets for fucks sake.

“I don't believe this...” A voice murmured behind him and Eren half turned his head to make a scoffing sound in agreement.

At least the boy wasn't suffering alone. He ran a hand over his face and really did sigh this time, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. And then-

“Brat?”

It was the guy behind him again and for the life of him Eren couldn't place why that voice sounded so... _so_...familiar. The boy frowned, turning as he did and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

Yet another man in a suit, only this one wasn't a stranger. Well...not a complete stranger.

Dark hair, piercing eyes and a standoffish posture. Arms crossed over his chest, toe beginning to tap in a tell-tale sign of irritation. Steely eyes flicked up and down just once before settling on startled teal orbs and thin lips almost formed a smirk before settling into a barely perceptible frown.

Eren couldn’t move, a mixture of surprise and fear rooting him to the spot.

“Y-You...” He stammered, unable to get out more than the one word as his brain tried to sort out what was happening.

Okay, not the smartest of sentences, but it was the only thing that Eren's frazzled mind could offer him other than screaming the word 'shooting' which wouldn't do well in public.

Images of blood-stained gloves and guns flashed through Eren's mind and he remembered the sound of gunshots.

Stormy eyes narrowed. “You printed that damned story.” The man stated, scowling when the brunette opened his mouth to speak. “Don’t try to deny it, I recognise the photos.”

Eren blinked owlishly, closing his mouth again and swallowing. Clearly the man recognised him and knew that Eren recognised him in return. Yet the conversational starter offered by the raven-haired man was so blunt that the boy couldn't think of a single thing to say.

“Uh…” Was all his brain seemed to be offering as he gawked at the shorter male.

The raven arched a thin brow. “What?” He muttered, voice almost snapping and yet somehow remaining quiet enough not to draw attention. “What the fuck are you staring at?”

“You.” The brunette said without really pausing to think of a better response.

Awkward and abrupt, the true Jaeger style. Thanks brain, Eren thought glumly as he watched the raven's eyebrow rise impossibly higher.

“Right.” The smaller man murmured, looking thoroughly unimpressed with the situation. “I’m going to assume you were dropped a lot as a child.”

“Hey!” The brunette cried indignantly, shutting up when the smaller man shot him a vicious glare.

“Geez, keep it down, would you?” The man hissed, keeping his voice low as his eyes darted quickly around them. “You don’t need to be seen with me. Vice versa.”

The raven pushed him back towards the counter suddenly and Eren realised that the snobby business man had completed his order at long last and fucked off. Stammering out an order for a latte, Eren got out of the raven's way as soon as he could, snatching up a handful of sugar packets as he went.

The boy almost yelped when the smaller male caught his arm, preventing him from leaving. The grip was strong and the lean fingers tightened on Eren's bicep when the boy tried to pull away. The smaller male didn't even bother looking at the brunette as he placed his own order and Eren was too busy praying that his heart wouldn't give out to pay attention to what it was.

Being towed over to a table by a guy barely clearing five feet was more than a little humiliating, but what could he do? The raven sat down, releasing the boy's arm at last and gesturing to the chair opposite.

It was then that Eren noticed the food being pushed towards him; apple crumble.

The brunette's eyebrows shot skywards and he stared for a long, awkward moment, mouth opening and closing at least three times before he was able to form any kind of sound.

“Y-You shot a guy…” Eren managed at last, not sure if he was stalling or honestly unable to say anything else.

The raven gave a snort, grey eyes flicking up. “Uh, yeah. Glad you noticed, but if your memory served you the way it should, you’d remember that I shot _two guys_.” He corrected, taking a sip of his coffee. “And they were pieces of slime.”

The lid was off the cup and sitting upside down on the table. On a serviette, Eren noticed, like the guy didn't want to mar the table. The gunmetal orbs never left him, keeping watch over the rim of the cup.

“But it's...” Eren trailed off, glancing at the empty chair and then back at the man, “it's still m-m…”

“Murder?”

Swallowing, the brunette nodded. But he sat down anyway.

Thin lips quirked up into a tiny smirk and he gave a one-shouldered shrug, settling back in his seat. “I like to think of it as _clean up_.”

Eren swallowed at the dark tone that the raven's voice had taken on, glancing at the table to escape piercing eyes.

“But why buy me food?”

“Maybe it's your last meal?” The raven suggested, chuckling a little less sinisterly when the boy paled to an almost sickly shade. “Relax, I'm kidding.”

“You don't seem like the type to kid.”

“Good guess.” Thin lips twitched up into a half-smirk before the raven gestured to the seat again. “Sit. We're not being watched, it should be alright.”

Without really thinking about what he was doing, the brunette slid into the empty chair, taking a long gulp of his coffee. It was hot and burned a little, but the distraction was welcome. Suspicious eyes regarded him from across the table and Eren glanced away, accepting the food that had been offered to him.

He was about eighty percent sure that it wasn't poisoned.

“Wh-What do you do for a living anyway?” The brunette asked, taking the first bite of the crumble.

He might as well get some answers just in case the raven hadn't been joking and this really was going to be his last meal.

The man gave a low chuckle, setting down his cup and tapping a finger against the side. “What do you think?”

Eren frowned a little as he considered the question. “Well I thought...maybe you were a cop?” He said, voicing his original assumption from the time of the incident.

A snort sounded across the table and the brunette looked up in time to see the raven shaking his head.

“Oh no.” The smaller man chuckled. “That's not my style.”

“Then what?” Eren frowned, picking at his food again.

“Why do you want to know? Going to do a story on me?” The man asked, grey eyes narrowing suddenly and Eren realised why the guy was acting suspiciously.

“That's not...I'm not a reporter.” He hurried to explain, waving his hands in front of him as if to better dismiss the thought.

The brunette watched as a thin brow arched up. “Oh?” The man's voice purred, deep and silky. “So you only do photos?”

Eren swallowed, though he wasn't sure what prompted the action. “Yeah.” He replied, taking another bite of the crumble.

The raven gave a nod of understanding. “Well then I guess we have some common ground, only working in specifics.” He said and a lazy smirk began to curve his lips. “You only do the photography side of journalism and I only do the justice side of peacekeeping. No messy morals and laws to restrict the business.”

The brunette wasn't exactly sure if he would call that common ground, but no way in hell was he going to say anything that might piss this guy off. He may not have been a six foot wall of muscle, but Eren knew exactly how those fists could leave him in a bloody puddle if he said the wrong thing.

“Are you some kind of vigilante?” The boy asked at last, shifting in his seat.

The raven took the question in stride, shrugging, “Not really. A vigilante enacts justice because they feel some sense of misguided purpose. I'm just paid to do a job.”

Eren chose to simply absorb that information rather than question it. He gave a nod. “And you...you do it alone?”

Food finished, Eren sincerely hoped that he wouldn't constrict in pain and die any time soon. Something flickered behind the grey eyes watching him and Eren wondered what had prompted the brief silence.

“Hmm…” the raven hummed, the sound deep in his throat, “that’s a little too curious for my liking.”

Teal eyes held confusion as Eren leaned forward. “What?”

“I don’t have time for meddlesome brats in my life.” The smaller man announced simply, holding his hands up and shrugging. “No room in the schedule.”

The brunette couldn't help but pout a little at the pet name he seemed to have earned. “Don’t call me that.”

“Hmm?” Grey eyes returned to teal and the raven smirked. “A brat? But it’s such a useful adjective. Oh wait, did they even teach you that word in pre-school?”

Eren's eyes narrowed at the jibe at his age and the boy bristled.

“Fuck you, I’ll have you know I’ve already graduated.”

“Hoh?” The raven arched a brow in challenge, leaning back in his seat. “Well I’ll have you know that I don’t give a shit. Go drink your coffee, _brat_ , and stop pestering me.”

The teen sat back incredulously. “You’re the one who talked to me!”

“So?”

“You bought me food and practically dragged my ass over here. I only assumed-”

“Don't assume, brat. It's a one way ticket to trouble. Besides, if I wanted your ass, I'd have it by now.”

Grey eyes filled with amusement as Eren sputtered indignantly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“You're one weird little guy.” The boy frowned at last, downing the last of his coffee. “You need to work on your mixed signals. It's a problem.”

“Fine, my mistake there.” The smaller man muttered, eyes narrowed at the height jibe. “Now would you fuck off already?”

“Why?” Eren shot back in challenge. “Am I throwing off your lone wolf aura?”

A brief pause passed between them in which the raven looked to be trying awfully hard to keep a straight face.

“As a matter of fact.” The raven nodded, but he couldn’t quite suppress the little smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Eren took it as a good sign. But of course, he had to be a little shit.

“My bad.” The boy said, holding his hands up in defence as he stood. “I’ll let you get back to making all the ladies swoon.”

The comment succeeded in making the raven laugh, casting a languid smile up at the brunette. “So you’re saying that I’m attractive?”

Eren’s face felt like it had both flushed and paled at the same time and the boy’s mouth kept opening and closing but no words came out as he stood there mentally flailing.

“…I-I….I didn’t…I was just-argh!”

A low chuckle came from the shorter of the two and Eren’s attention snapped right back to him, drinking in the sound.

“I thought so.” The raven smirked to himself, leaning back in his chair. “What makes you think I’m straight?”

Eren licked his lips to wet them, exhaling. “…are you…not?”

A challenging smirk seemed to be all the response that the boy was going to get, but then the other male spoke. “I didn’t say that.”

“But you…” Eren trailed off, brows furrowing as his confusion grew. “I have a headache.”

“Then my job here is done.” The raven-haired man said with a chuckle, snatching up his cup again and suppressing his cheeky smirk by taking a sip. “Run along now, pup.”

Blinking, Eren looked back towards the man. “Pup?” The boy questioned, watching the older man give a single-shouldered shrug.

“Well if I’m a wolf, like you said,” the raven began, eyeing the boy, “then that makes you a pup. It’s like the dog version of brat.” He explained, leaning forward a little as a mischievous glint flickered in grey eyes. “Unless you’d rather me address you as ‘mutt’?”

“Pup is fine.” The brunette said quickly, an idea striking him. “But…does that mean that you think I’m cute?” Eren shot back in an attempt to break the man’s cool composure in the same way the older male had done to him.

Grey eyes flashed wickedly as the raven sat forward further. “Maybe I do.”

The boy's plan backfired spectacularly with that comment and the kid's face flushed like a beetroot. It was a clever tactic and Eren was out of the café in record time having just become the human equivalent of a tomato in front of one of the most attractive men that the boy had ever laid eyes on.

Back in the café, the raven chuckled to himself.

“Works every time.”

 

Damn. Damn it all to hell.

Eren had made it all the way home, even going so far as taking the long route to his building, and yet he still couldn't stop thinking about that man. They had spoken, had an actual conversation, and yet the brunette still felt as though he knew even less about the guy than he had before. At least there had been the suspicion that the raven could have been a cop, but with that thrown out the window Eren was left with squat.

The raven-haired man had denied being a Police Officer and a vigilante, but admitted to being paid to work. What the hell did he do? Was he a really unorthodox private detective?

The more Eren thought about it, the more his head hurt. He refused to let his mind wander down darker paths, roads that spoke of death and gore and ransom. Surely not. This man...he was definitely distanced enough for it.

But dammit, as cryptic and downright terrifying as that shorty could be, Eren would be a plain-faced lair if he said that the guy didn’t have a certain charm. He was cheeky, dry-humoured, quit-witted and practically oozed confidence. For some strange reason that appealed to the boy.

He imagined that dark-haired stranger to be a dominating kind of soul, always in charge no matter what the situation at hand was.

Maybe he was a pimp? That would sure as hell explain all the innuendoes. And maybe the drug dealers had just messed with one of his bitches? That could be a reason...

“Don't be ridiculous.” The brunette muttered to himself.

This guy was classier than that.

“ _So you’re saying that I’m attractive?”_

By God yes, Eren thought that this man was a piece of fucking art come to life. The lean build, strong but not bulky, and the sharp and angular features framed by dark hair was turning out to be just Eren's type. He'd never even thought that he'd had a type.

First time for everything, right?

Not for the first time did Eren Jaeger fall asleep only to dream of the mysterious raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit, Eren, don't you know better than to fantasise over petite, dark-haired men who get paid to beat others to a pulp?  
> The answer is no.


	4. More Often Than Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where any of this came from. I had a completely different plan set out and then I started typing. This is the result of that. A little more overview and...what's that I see? Is that plot?

_Robbery Foiled, Local Photographer Saves Bank!_

 

– _Shinganzina Bank is thanking its lucky stars this week after a robbery gone wrong. Three assailants, armed with knives, made their assault on the bank at 11:02AM, Wednesday, and made various threats to harm those captured within the building if they were not delivered $100 000 in cash –_

 

– _these atrocious fiends might just have gotten away with their terrible task if not for one of Shinganzina's own locals, Eren Jaeger, phoning the Police after arriving on scene. Aspiring photographer, Eren, managed to stall the robbers long enough for officers to apprehend and arrest the thieves. The Jaeger boy bravely defended other victims against the armed assailants, suffering several minor knife wounds to his right arm while shielding a mother and her child from attack –_

 

More on the news front of a certain brat with unforgettable eyes, a raven-haired man sat in his living room stretched out on the sofa. Surrounded by the papers of the day, the raven sipped at his tea as he flipped through the first few pages of the Shinganzina Herald.

It had never been a paper that had caught his eyes before, yet he found himself reading it now. And of course the one time he decided to pick up a new paper, that damned brat's face was plastered all over it.

“Eren Jaeger,” the low murmur seemed to hum in the air like the steam drifting up out of the raven's cup, “...you're turning out to be quite the ballsy little tyke.”

Gunmetal eyes roved over the next article involving the nosey brat, yet another win for the kid's career.

 

_Robbers of Shinganzina Bank Linked to Failed Drug Deal Fiasco!_

 

– _two weeks after their failed operation to steal from the Bank in Shinganzina District, the three assailants have been identified as a part of the infamous syndicate known as the Titans. The identities of these three criminals have not been disclosed to the public as of this time and Police are asking anyone with further information on the Titan syndicate to come forward –_

  
  


“Careful, kid...you might not like the spotlight all that much.”

Downing the remainder of his tea in a single, long drag, the raven pushed up from the couch and took the papers with him. Scissors already out on the desk in his office, the petite raven made short work of the articles, cutting them out and adding the little squares to a folder marked with the teal-eyed brat's name.

“Better safe than sorry. What is it about this kid?”

More often than not, it was best to keep at least a little information on people he interacted with. Especially since this Eren kid had blundered into his day twice now. First the drug bust fuck up and then the café incident. Geez, if it got much worse then soon the raven would be tempted to put a tracker on the kid.

Hell, maybe they should just fucking quit tip-toeing about and get married. At least then the raven could keep a tab on where the brat was. Alas, though, it was a little too drastic a move for the raven-haired man. If the boy was following him, then he would deal with it. If not, then perhaps the universe in all its stupid cliché wonder had decided that these two really really needed to see each other.

Filing the folder back into its place, the raven sat down and booted up his computer. He'd had enough with the scraps of information salvaged from the paper. It was about time that he did some solid research on the Jaeger brat.

  
  


Not two days back into working and Eren had landed his second big scoop of his career after quite literally stumbling into the middle of a robbery. Camera on hand like only the most hopeful of photographers are sure to have, the boy snapped a few shots of the assailants. Usually the brunette would have laid low like any of the other terrified people being threatened there. That would have been the safe thing to do, the smart thing to do even, and he had had every intention of playing it safe. That was, of course, until he realised that the one and only gun the three assholes were carrying wasn't even a real firearm.

After tackling one of the guys and smacking him into a wall, Eren discovered that the only weapon the thieves had possessed was a single knife. It cost him a few nasty cuts to get the blade off of the burly bastard, but once unarmed they were easy prey. Eren had thanked his lucky stars that his many brawls in school had at least taught him how to win a fight. That and his bone deep drive to protect the people that wouldn't fight for themselves.

A blur of flying fists and a few thuds later and Eren had been swarmed with the teary victims echoing their thanks in his ringing ears.

Mikasa had been both furious with his recklessness and proud as only a sister could be of his near stupid levels of bravery in heat of the moment scenarios. A few hours in hospital and some stitches later, Eren was being driven home by said sister and properly spoiled for the next three days while he recovered from the worst of the gashes. Even Armin had come over to spend an afternoon with the two siblings when he heard about the brunette's deed. It had been a wonderful evening, just like the old days when the three of them used to crowd around the television in the Jaeger family room to watch late night cartoons on barely any volume so that Mrs Jaeger wouldn't wake up and scold them.

Good times brought good memories and Eren found himself feeling quite relaxed. No nasty crimes, no noisy newsroom helping Mikasa proofread her source articles.

No new sightings of his mysterious raven-haired acquaintance either, although the brunette wasn't sure if he was happy about that.

It was almost surreal; just a few weeks ago business hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. There had been a scoop here and there, an event or three, a local wedding or the opening of a new school or shop.

After landing his third big story in a month, the boy finally landed himself a decent bonus when some of his photographs linked the three men from the bank assault to the infamous underground gang that called themselves the Titans.

Eren didn't know a lot about them, hell not many people did. They had been around a long time, gradually working their way up the ladder of crime as the years went by and they came by new members, new resources, and expanded their schemes. The public were only fed a slow trickle of information when it came to that sort of danger, which lead the brunette to believe that maybe his work connecting new criminals to the Titans could prove good for the community. At least he had put three dangerous criminals behind bars, and if they were involved in the Titan syndicate then there was no knowing what kind of trouble they might have caused should their robbery have been a success.

Word of Eren's deeds spread faster than the boy had thought, not only bringing several articles on the events themselves, but also an exclusive interview which was conducted by Mikasa at the instruction of Pixis. The public were eating up the idea that one of their very own was ready to put themselves in harms way to keep others safe. Naturally, the editor wanted to milk this story for all it was worth. If it sold papers, then that was a good enough reason to pursue it.

It was publicity that would do good for the paper and its reputation.

They say that there isn't any such thing as bad publicity. This, of course, depends on the audience. Unfortunately and unbeknownst to Eren, he was attracting more than just the attention of his peers. News travels quickly on the street, nothing like the good old-fashioned word of mouth to pass the word along, and the word was this: Eren Jaeger spells trouble.

Through the maze of backstreets and winding, twisting alleys of the outer districts, the news of Eren and his nosey habits reached the ears of the Titan HQ. Keeping to the outskirts of the districts, the Titans maintained a low profile. But even those far from events catch word.

Bad news for the teal-eyed photojournalist, because his name just happened to be the words that the leader of the Trost branch of the Titan's syndicate was delivered.

Nile Dawk was his name. He was a cautious man, tall and lean with dusty black hair cropped short, thin and wiry, relying heavily on intel and outside information before making any sort of big call. However, one such call had just landed in his lap.

“Jaeger, you say?” Nile muttered, eyes flickering across the pages on his desk.

His assistant, a grey-haired youth named Boris Feulner, nodded once. “That's right.”

Despite it's criminal activity, the Titan syndicate tried to follow a military influence in the way that it was structured. There was a hierarchy to those with power, a top dog and the lower ranks. Nile had managed to crawl his way up the ranks to have his own unit. It still wasn't anything close to being what you might call a stable job.

The wiry looking man hummed to himself as he glanced over the file he had been handed, containing information, an address for Stohess Tower, habits, even a page of images to identify the kid with.

“Sir,” the younger male spoke up after an extended silence from his superior, “have you come to a decision about the Jaeger boy?”

Glancing up, the black-haired man heaved a sigh, raking a hand through his hair. “It isn't really our place...” Nile murmured, mostly to himself as his eyes roved over the reports of Eren's troublesome qualities again, “but he is becoming quite the nuisance.”

Boris gave a dry chuckle, the sound soft in the still air. “Like father, like son.” He clicked his tongue, a foot tapping once, twice, as the youth thought. “What would you have us do? Bring him in?”

Nile rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunching up as he exhaled. “To what end?”

This wasn't an ideal situation. Nile wasn't the top dog in his line of work, if it could even be called that, and any actions that he made could come under the critique of his superiors. If possible, Nile did not want to have to decide this 'Eren Jaeger's' fate.

“We could interrogate the boy.” Boris suggested. “See if he knows more than he's letting on.”

“You think he's uncovering our operations on purpose?” Nile pried, his brows furrowing as he glanced across at his assistant.

“It's a possibility-”

“No,” the dark-haired man cut the younger off with a shake of his head, “that's ridiculous. There's no way that twerp could have those kinds of resources.”

The Jaeger boy may have been a nosey little shit who wouldn't say the word 'quit' but even so, he was just a kid. The brat was barely out of school and all his records stated clearly that he was in no way an academic student. Stubborn? Yes. A genius? Nope.

Boris stood waiting, patient as always but needing an answer. “What do you want us to do?”

What could they do? This wasn't their decision, or at least it shouldn't be. Why were the higher ups never around when they were actually needed? Talk about a rock and a hard place; one wrong order given and Nile could wake up tomorrow only to be shot between the eyes.

Sitting in contemplative silence for another long moment, Nile gave a single shake of his head.

“ _We_ don't need to do anything.” The black-haired man stated, looking up at last.

There was a way around this, a scapegoat of sorts. Just so long as neither of them were directly tied to any harm done to the Jaeger boy, then all would continue to be well. But someone else could easily get the job done. No need to get their hands dirty when one could make use of an outside party.

“Sir?”

“Call that Ackerman fellow.” Nile called, gathering up the papers spread over the desk and stacking them into a neater pile. “The guy owes us a favour.”

Feulner's eyes had never looked so wide before and Nile was certain that he saw a trace of fear.

“The Corporal?” Boris asked, just to be sure. “You want to call him in? Is that really-”

“Just do it.” Nile cut him off in a sharp tone. “The sooner I can cut ties with the Legion, the better.”

The Corporal; an assassin of great acclaim in the underground communities who had been swept up and recruited by the infamous Legion Syndicate. Very few people had ever actually seen his face, or at least...anyone who had didn't live to speak of it. Nile, on the other hand, was one of few people who was on a first name basis with the guy. That being said, they weren't on particularly good terms. Who knew if the title The Corporal went by was even his real name? One could never be too careful in this line of work.

“True.” Boris nodded in agreement. “But last I checked, we weren't exactly in their good books. How do you know that Ackerman won't show up _here_ instead?”

That was a damned good point. While the Corporal was damned near perfect at his job, the man was a nightmare to deal with in person. God help them if he decided to show up unannounced.

“He won't.” Nile found himself saying, even though in his head he had no idea whether or not his own words rang true. “Not without provocation. He may be one freaky little bastard but he loves his deals.” That was true at least. Nile swallowed, clasping his hands together. “Besides, I'm sure we can offer him something as incentive.”

Trading was always more interesting than a simple payment and The Corporal liked to keep his transactions interesting. Nile was certain that this new plan would work...just so long as he could find something that Mr. Ackerman would want in return.

From the other side of the desk, Boris shifted. “Do we need to kill the kid?” The young man voiced, brows furrowing slightly as he glanced at the top file on Eren. “Wouldn't scaring him be enough?”

Nile understood what his subordinate was thinking, but in cases such as this it was best not to get too involved. Details such as this could always be left up to the hired lackey.

“We'll let him decide.” The man replied, staring at where his hands were clasped together atop his desk. “After all, it's not our hands that'll end up dirty from this.”

Calling in a mess, yet again. One day Nile would get a peaceful, relaxing few hours in the office without having to fret over anyone's life but his own. That day was not today.

“Fair's fair.” The grey-haired youth nodded. “I'll go make the call.”

“Better let me.” The dark-haired man suggested, casting a weary look across the room at Feulner. “Last time he spoke to you, you ended up in hospital for three weeks.”

The younger male paled a fraction at the memory, nodding once in consent. “Point taken. I'll be outside, let me know when it's done.”

Boris slipped out of the office, letting the door click shut after him.

From his seat at the desk, Nile let out a longwinded sigh and cast a withering glance at the phone to his right. Pausing longer than was necessary, the man finally reached out and snatched up the phone, hitting one of the buttons.

Yes, he had a trained killer on speed dial. Oh the joys of life working in the Titan Syndicate.

The dialling tone rang only twice before it picked up, eerily quiet for those first few seconds.

“Hello?” The dark-haired man said after the quiet dragged on. “It's Nile-”

He paused as he was cut off by a sharp tone that lapsed into an almost monotonous murmur of words. Nile couldn't help but smirk a little at the drawl of a greeting at the other end of the call. It was barely more than a string of expletives with a 'what the fuck do you want?' tacked onto the end.

“Lovely to hear your voice again too.” Nile shot back, mindful of his tone. He paused again as another round of colourful language was sent his way. “Charming. Still got your pot mouth, I see?”

The black-haired man pushed up from his seat, standing, and began to pace around the desk as he listened to the voice at the other end of the call.

“No, no, I'm not one for small talk.” Nile agreed, having been called out on beating about the bush. “I'm calling in that favour.”

Getting straight to the point was probably the best choice he could make. Putting it off would only make him feel more stressed and The Corporal already knew that he wanted something or else he wouldn't have called at all. That was how this man worked...he didn't do personal calls.

“Oh no, it's nothing you haven't heard before.” Nile assured the ever suspicious man at the other end of the call. He even managed to smile a little as he finally posed his question. “Ever heard of Legion Inc. Towers?”

The dark-haired man really should have been prepared for the other man's vocabulary but even still, after all the time he had known him, his eyebrows still shot up at the colourful choice of expletives that The Corporal seemed to use in the place of normal adjectives.

“Yes, I thought you might have.” Nile managed to chuckle when the other male finally stopped drawling sarcasm in his ear. “There's a guy there. I need him...kept quiet.” Another pause passed and Nile found himself nodding to the reminders spoken in his ear even though there was no way for the other man to see it. “I know, I remember. I'd say I'm willing to pay you generously, but you're not a money kind of guy, are you? How about a trade?” More sarcasm, Nile could almost see the way those slanted eyes would have rolled with the tone. Nevertheless, he pressed on. “I'm willing to bet that I can make it worth your while.”

A bite of intrigue sounded in The Corporal's voice as Nile listened to him throw a few options out into the open for him to consider.

“Payment after, as usual.” Nile said after the other male had finished speaking.

The Titans had a strict 'earn your money' policy where you had to actually complete your job before you received any kind of reward. Unfortunately for Dawk, Mr. Ackerman didn't give a flying fuck about their rules and he made a point of saying so.

“Fine, I'll have the collection ready in...an hour?” Nile paused again, swallowing at the dark tone murmuring in his ear, far too calm. “Okay, half an hour.”

And just like that, the call was ended. Nile had almost forgotten how stressful a conversation with The Corporal could make him feel and he slumped down into his seat even as he was calling his assistant back inside.

A few moments and some footsteps later, Boris appeared through the door, closing it behind him with a click.

“Is it done?” The grey-haired young man enquired, noting his superior's slumped position.

Nile gave a slow nod, eyeing the phone on his desk. “The Jaeger brat won't know what hit him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lock up your teal-eyed brunettes.


	5. The Human Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a bit of a wait. I can't remember how long ago I updated this fic, it could've been yesterday and I wouldn't remember. Too tired. But here we go, chapter five.  
> This is actually the first thing I ever wrote for this fic and then built the rest around it, so hopefully you'll enjoy this. I know I enjoyed writing it :)

“Sleep. Come on, Wednesday, just give me sleep.”

Eren Jaeger was not in a good mood.

He had just suffered through one of the slowest days of his life helping with a coffee run that should have been a half-hour dash at most but ended up taking over four hours.

Mikasa had finally come to his rescue at midday, only to inform the brunette that he had a new task...interviewing her newest source for an upcoming article. Yet another event which should have taken maybe an hour tops, but by the time Eren had trudged back up to his sister's desk to hand over his notes it had been over two and a half hours.

The majority of the afternoon had been spent visiting Armin, which led to gardening, which led to mending a fence, and it was dark by the time the teal-eyed boy finally made it back to Stohess Tower.

Eren was both mentally and physically fatigued. He didn't want to see another human being, all he wanted to see was his shower and then bed. The journey from the foyer doors to the elevator seemed to take far longer than it normally did, but at last the brunette stepped into an empty lift with a sigh.

The brunette reached out and stabbed the elevator buttons, missing and pressing the floor above his instead. Staring at the buttons for a long incredulous moment, he gave an angry huff and smashed a hand against the panel in frustration, rolling his eyes when several other floor numbers lit up.

28\. 35. 17. 30. 51.

The numbers glowed back at him and the boy hung his head with a sigh. The lift was a slow as fuck container on a good day; at least having more than one light going on the panel might prove a source of entertainment on the ride up.

Finally pressing the number for his own floor and watching the little circle with the number 27 light up, the boy leant back against the rail.

“Hold the lift!” A voice called from the lobby.

The cry wasn't particularly loud, nor was there much urgency in the tone, but Eren recognised the authority in that voice. The doors were already closing and Eren had an awful feeling that if he let anyone else in the lift with him after such a deplorable day, he would snap. Reaching over, he stabbed the close door button a few times, cursing under his breath as footsteps drew nearer.

At last, the doors began to slide shut and Eren was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when an arm shot through the gap between the closing doors. The silver panels paused before sliding open again and Eren would have groaned had he not recognised the irritated little man striding past the lift doors.

Dressed in dark grey jeans an IAMX tank top visible through a black biker jacket, Eren blanched as his familiar dark-haired stranger came strutting into the elevator. Harsh silver eyes, that intriguing undercut shaping black hair and an almost terrifying calm that managed to look murderous without actually altering any facial features. The brunette wasn't sure if his day had just gotten better or worse.

Teal eyes flickered up from the combat boots that had distracted him while the raven entered the lift and he gave a slight start at the sharp grey eyes that caught his gaze.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.” The smaller man muttered, sounding more surprised than his facial expression let on. “Are you some freaky stalker or something?”

Okay, the day had definitely gotten worse. Never mind the dreams that Eren may or may not have had concerning the dark-haired male in front of him since they had met. They were both too forceful in their personalities for anything to work. Fantasies were stupid anyway. He knew that.

Teal eyes hardened out of their previous sheen of surprise and Eren knew that he was frowning but couldn't give enough of a shit to try and change anything about that.

“I might think the same thing about you.” The boy spat back, surprised by the amount of venom in his own tone.

Even the raven looked a little affronted, thin eyebrows raised as the doors slid closed.

“Who shit in your cereal?”

No one. The boy hadn't even gotten a solid breakfast that morning. There were a million and one reasons for the brunette to be frustrated right then...but even so, the boy recognised that it wasn't fair to take out those frustrations on a stranger.

“Sorry.” Eren mumbled, averting his eyes and leaning back into the wall with crossed arms. “Bad day.”

An odd occurrence in itself, as usually Eren didn't have bad days. He was normally fairly good at dealing with the more mundane elements of life, but apparently he had used up his quota of patience for the week.

“Calm down,” the low voice carried across the lift again, stirring the boy from his thoughts, “you don't want that frown to set, do you?”

Not for the better, as Eren found himself clenching his jaw to stop himself from clenching his fists instead.

“Look, I'm,” the brunette began, pausing to heave a sigh and rub the bridge of his nose, “...I'm not really in the mood for...people.”

Across the elevator, the raven shrugged. “I'm not people.”

Teal eyes rolled at the man's response, more akin to a teenager than an adult. “Could've fooled me.”

“Are you giving me sass?” The raven's tone took on a biting quality.

For once, Eren couldn't even find it in himself to be concerned, simply letting a hiss of a sigh rush out between clenched teeth.

“I just want to find my bed, okay?”

“And I just want to get my job done,” the smaller man countered, seemingly cheeky if not for the deadpan expression, “but you don't see me biting anyone's head off, do you?”

“Not at the moment.” Came the clipped reply as blue-green orbs slid over to appraise the raven. “But I've seen you kill a guy.”

A smirk graced thin lips, just a simple quirk to one side of the older male's mouth, and the raven held up two fingers. “Two guys.” He corrected, yet again.

Eyes closing in frustration, the boy gave a groan. “Yes, yes, I know. So you keep reminding me.”

“Math wasn't your favourite subject, I take it?”

“Neither was Social Studies.” Eren bit back, shooting the raven a glare that he hoped would clue the smaller male in to the fact that the brunette was not in a talkative mood.

The dark-haired man sent the boy a smirk that said he knew exactly what Eren was hinting at, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth again.

“Human beings weren’t meant to avoid company; we’re social creatures, kid.” He shrugged, waving a hand between them before one eyebrow quirked up. “Maybe your lanky, hormonal excuse for a body slowed down enough to realise that. And here we are.” The man smirked as the brunette’s frown became a full blown scowl. “Calm down before you bust a vein, kid. It’s not like either of us planned this interaction, unless of course you really are stalking me?”

There was a playful lilt in his voice that Eren wanted to wipe away with a glare but, by the time he turned to look at the man, he was already speaking again.

“What am I saying?” The raven went on. “That would require actual planning on your part and, let’s face it, we both know how that would end.”

Eren’s hands curled into slow fists at his side as he glowered at this infuriating little man from across the elevator. Even being on the opposite wall wasn’t far away to escape the frustrating aura of the raven. He was intimidating and alluring and infuriating all at once.

“Is there a reason that you're even here?” The boy snapped, not bothering to appear civil any longer. “I'm the one with the excuse. I actually live here. But you?” The brunette stabbed a finger in the older male's direction accusingly. “This is the first time I've ever seen your sorry ass loitering in the lift.”

A scoff sounded from across the lift. “Nice alliteration.”

Eren's scowl felt as though it really was going to set in place as he growled. “I will hit you.”

The smaller male's stance changed in a second, straighter, with one foot placed back to support his weight as though he expected Eren to jump at him. Or at least...he was prepared for something of the sort.

It was like a whole different being was standing before him. The raven he saw now was a fighter, plain and simple, eyes dark but sharp, ready for any sign of attack, hands hanging by his sides, loose and at the ready.

“Oh will you now?” Came the almost teasing query, although the smaller man's face held no trace of humour. “Do you think you could? You think that I'd let you actually land a blow?” A thin brow arched up in challenge before lowering again. “Try it, brat. You'll be on your ass before you can take the first step.”

Eren had never cooled down so fast before in his life. It was as if the temperature in the elevator had dropped and suddenly the boy felt cold. There was an anxious tingling in his spine and every nerve in his body screamed at him to be careful. He was enclosed in a small metal box with an extremely dangerous animal...and one wrong move or word could land him in the emergency ward.

“Okay...,” the boy managed to force out the word, though it trembled as he held up his hands slowly in defence, “okay...I'm sorry. It's just been a really, really long day.”

The smaller man watched Eren back up until his back was pressed against the railing, fear evident in teal eyes, before he relaxed again.

“Tch.” The raven clicked hi tongue at the boy, folding his arms and leaning back against the railing again. “At least you've finished your work, brat. I'm still on the clock.”

The sense of immediate danger was gone, for now at least, allowing the boy to actually focus on what the raven was saying.

“Really?” Eren asked, slowly lowering his own hands as he began to feel a little safer.

“Mmhm.” The smaller man hummed in response.

The brunette licked his lips to wet them, steadily relaxing out of his tense posture. “Will you tell me what it is?”

From his place in the corner, the raven gave a scoff of laughter, letting his head tilt back with the sound before looking back to the brunette. “You don't want to know.”

Frowning a little in curiosity, the boy cleared his throat a little. “Actually, I do.”

For once the raven-haired man looked a little taken aback, as if he had not expected the boy to continue displaying interest after such an intimidating threat display before. Still, the older of the two males schooled his expression rather quickly, levelling the brunette with a knowing expression.

“Trust me, brat,” the raven paused for emphasis, “this isn't the kind of situation you want to get tied up in.”

“Well you know what I do for a living.” Eren pushed, suddenly finding himself actually wanting to know a little more about this man.

He had been curious before, of course, but having run into this same stranger over and over, Eren had to wonder what it was that kept drawing them together. After several more queries and a little prying, the raven spun on his heel with a vicious glint in his eye as a hand reached out and long fingers twisted in the material of Eren's collar.

The brunette yelped as he was slammed back against the elevator wall, the railing biting into his back, but he was too scared of the cold grey eyes rooting him to the spot to think about struggling.

“What if it’s a hit job, hmm?” The smaller man challenged, the words clipped and biting. “What are you going to do then? Are you going to try to stop me, brat?” The raven held startled teal eyes for a long moment before releasing the boy from his hold roughly, stepping back over to his corner. “Or are you going to shut your mouth long enough to avoid becoming another stain on these filthy walls?”

Teal eyes blinked back owlishly at irritated grey, the boy too startled to even consider talking back. The remainder of the ride up seemed doomed to awkward and terrifying silence until at last Eren noticed that it was nearly time for him to exit the lift.

“My floor’s coming up.” Eren announced at last in a desperate attempt to end the intense silence.

From across the space, the raven-haired man regarded the boy with his narrowed eyes before he let out a sigh. “Oh yeah?”

Apparently even this temperamental assassin hadn’t enjoyed that silence. The raven relaxed a little out of his tense posture, leaning a little more causally against the rails, and his features smoothed out of their frightening glower.

Eren nodded in response, hoping that he could avoid that glare for the rest of the trip.

“Which floor is yours?” Came the sound of the smaller man's voice again.

Brows furrowing slightly, Eren leaned his head back a little, looking at the raven with a light suspicion in his teal eyes. “Why do you want to know?”

Yet another scoff escaped thin lips. “Excuse me for making conversation. I just assumed that it was one of those.” The raven flicked his wrist towards the multiple lit floor numbers.

Eren's face flushed a little, recalling his angry wall punch that had caused the mess of lights on the panel.

“Ah...” he managed to get the sound out, sheepishly scratching his arm, “that was my fault.”

“You pressed all those buttons?” The dark-haired male asked, sounding mildly incredulous. “How old are you, three?”

“Nineteen.” The boy replied, ignoring the jibe.

“Hoh? Legal then?” The raven chuckled at the scandalised look on the boy's face. “You'll tell me your age but not your floor number?” Grey eyes rolled, but a tiny smirk had worked its way onto his lips as he leaned casually against the railing. “Geez, kid, you look like you expect me to come and torch the place in the middle of the night.” The thought seemed to amuse the raven more than it did Eren. “It was just a question, if you don’t want to answer that’s fine by-”

“Twenty seven.” The words flew out of Eren’s mouth before he really knew why.

The way the raven’s eyes widened a fraction almost made him proud that he could take this man by surprise. At least that was until the older male dipped a hand into his pocket and drew out a piece of paper. He glanced at it and Eren noticed his frown return. Had he done something wrong?

“What corridor is your room in?” The raven asked suddenly and the undertone of worry in his voice was enough to prompt Eren to answer.

“The A block.”

“It’s not room 12, is it?”

Eren felt a jolt go through him, although he couldn’t tell if it was from surprise that the raven had guessed it correctly or from the fear he felt due to the darkening of grey eyes across the elevator. Everything in his body was screaming for him not to answer but that might make the other man angry and land him in even more trouble. It could be a harmless question. It could have nothing to do with the paper the smaller man was holding.

“…yeah.” Eren replied at last, watching the raven intently for any sign that he should run. Not that he could go anywhere until the lift opened.

A troubled expression crossed the smaller man’s face and for a moment he was silent, refusing to look anywhere but at the paper.

The raven cursed mentally, wishing not for the first time that the bastards who hired him would have coughed up a few more details other than a goddamned address, building, floor and room number. He was good at his job, good at working off minimal details, but this time it had been disadvantage.

So Eren was the runt that the Titan Syndicate were concerned about? Given the amount of stories the brat had gotten in the paper, it wasn't that big of a surprise. But still...his plan for the evening had gone very awry.

It had been a simple method; break into the apartment, wait for the douche to get home and strangle him. Clean up the evidence and call someone to come and remove the body. Simple, elegant, fool proof.

Except his target was Eren. Bright-eyed Eren who didn't know when to quit or keep his mouth shut. He was just a kid, for fucks sake...

It startled Eren more than he would admit when those stormy grey orbs finally swivelled up to look at him again and something in his expression must have confirmed whatever the raven-haired man was thinking because he crumpled the paper in his hand and stuffed it back into his pocket, reaching over.

Eren's heart pounded against his ribs as he flinched back, his hands flying up to protect him. But the shorter male only rolled his eyes as he punched the button for the ground floor, leaning quickly back into his corner.

“Relax, brat.” The raven muttered with a toss of his head, flicking dark hair out of his eyes. “I’m done here.”

Still breathing harder out of fear, the boy regarded the raven with wide eyes. “Why?”

An eyebrow cocked up in mild confusion. “Why what?”

“Why did you want to know my floor?” Eren managed to gasp out, feeling breathless all of a sudden. “Why are you just suddenly leaving now that you know where I live?”

There was fear in those magnificent eyes and the smaller man knew it. It compelled his own eyes to soften slightly.

“It’s not important, kid.” The raven murmured in a quiet voice, soft enough that Eren had to lean over just to catch the words. “Just don’t get yourself into any more fights for a while. You’re drawing the wrong kind of attention.”

“Like yours?” Eren blurted out before he could stop himself, slapping a hand over his mouth after it was too late.

The raven looked bemused for a second before he smirked again, shaking his head as he chuckled.

“This kid…” he muttered under his breath and Eren bristled.

“I’m not a kid!”

“Oh aren’t you? Mister temper tantrum.” He watched the boy with amused eyes. “And yeah, you’re right by the way.”

Eren's anger evaporated, replaced with confusion. “I am? Wait, what about?”

“Attracting the wrong kind of attention does include me.” The raven replied, giving a wry smirk before shaking his head. “If I’m the one that was sent to find you, I can only guess what you’ve done to piss them off.”

“Them?” The brunette asked thickly, feeling his throat close nervously.

“The people I work for.” Came the explanation, if it could be called that.

Eren frowned a little, confused. “I thought you were-”

“Even assassins have superiors, kid.” The raven cut him off, sounding remarkably serious.

“Is that some kind of whacked metaphor meant to scare off the kids?” Eren asked, still trying to play of the tense vibes as a trick of his mind.

“No, brat.” A shake of the raven's head moved his hair in a hypnotic sway, framing grey eyes. “I didn't have to tell you what I do for a living to scare you.”

Eren swallowed, feeling his nerves spark up with new worry. This man had just openly admitted that he was an assassin, a murderer, and he did it without even batting an eyelash. Like it was nothing. There was no misunderstanding those words, no light and joking banter, no kidding around. This mysterious stranger was an assassin...and his latest hit had Eren's name on it.

The elevator announced its arrival with a cheery ding, but Eren couldn't help but jump at the sound. Quiet laughter sounded from the raven, but when the boy glanced over at him, those grey eyes were strangely gentle. After a moment in which the boy did absolutely nothing but stare at the smaller man like a mouse confronted by a snake, the shorter male shook his head.

“Christ, come on, brat.” The raven muttered, stepping forward to wrap long, cool fingers around Eren's wrist.

It took another human's touch to make the brunette realise that he was trembling.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Eren called out, voice rising in alarm as he tugged back, resisting as he was towed out of the elevator.

“I told you, I'm done here. I won't hurt you.” The raven attempted to reassure the boy, loosening his grip a little. “But you practically turned white back there.” A quiet chuckle sounded. “I'm walking you to your door.”

The words took a moment to register and even when they did, Eren had no idea why this man would bother with something so trivial as seeing a kid to his door. Especially a kid that he had been sent to 'deal with'.

“Why?” The brunette managed to force the word out, his throat feeling dry.

“Because I worried you might pass out.” Came the response, but even Eren could tell by the raven's tone that the man wasn't finished speaking. “Also...I want to know if I was the only one my employers hired for the job.”

The boy gave an audible gulp, but allowed himself to be steered to his own apartment door. The raven inspected the frame, checking the lock to be certain that no one had tampered with it. Eren assured him that there was no need to come inside, still fairly shaken up from the elevator.

“Okay,” the raven said through an amused hum, pushing the kid's shoulder as he passed back towards the lift, “stay safe, kid.”

Time seemed to slow for a moment as Eren watched the man's retreating back as he took one step away, then two, then three.

“Wait!” Eren called before he could think to stop.

He had just escaped being murdered in his own apartment and now he was chasing after the assassin. What an inspired idea. Good job, Eren.

Strangely enough, the raven stopped. He waited in the elevator, holding the button to keep the doors open as he glanced curiously back at the boy.

“What is it, brat?” The raven enquired, arching a brow.

“I’m not a brat.” Eren complained as he drew nearer to the lift.

Smirking, the smaller male rolled his weight onto his back foot. “The fact that we even have to clarify that is proof to me that you’re a brat.”

Eren’s jaw clenched. “At least I’m not forty!” He spat, regretting the words the instant they left his mouth.

Gunmetal eyes narrowed a fraction and the dark-haired man took a step forward. It frightened Eren enough for him to take a step back, which seemed to be the reaction that the raven had wanted anyway because he stopped, smirking.

“That might have stung a bit more if it weren’t coming from a ten year old.” The smaller male shot back.

He turned to leave again.

“Wait!” The brunette called, not even sure why he was asking the raven to stay anymore.

“What?” The grey-eyed male spun on his heel, snapping a little. “What is it? You’d better spit it out, brat, before I come in there and beat it out of you.”

It occurred to Eren that perhaps he was just scared to be alone by himself after such an ordeal, but even so...he couldn't ask the man sent to kill him to stay and keep him company.

“I-I don’t even know your name.” The boy said instead.

The raven looked back at the younger male with a curious expression, like he knew exactly how worried Eren felt in that moment and maybe, just maybe...he was considering staying.

But then he gave a dry chuckle. “Heh. Poor you. That’s the way it’s going to stay too.”

“But-”

“No buts about it, kid.” The raven stepped forward, stretching up a little to murmur into the brunette's ear. “Call me when you get your training wheels off and maybe I’ll consider it.”

And just like that, the dark-haired man stepped back, melting into his corner with a smirk. The elevator doors slid shut and the raven was gone.

Eren slept uneasily that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter could be a while, but that's pretty much a given what with UNI. I'll update when I can. Hopefully you all liked this well enough. Only a few more chapters until Eren learns Levi's name!


	6. Volatile Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it, a new update at last! And I think it's the longest chapter for this particular fic! It took a little touching up and it's not beta'd but hopefully I didn't miss anything too drastic. If you do spot something amiss, feel free to tell me :)  
> Enjoy!

Eren hadn't dared to ever leave his apartment for the next two days after his mysterious raven's visit, lying low until his sister came by with threats to kick his door down.

The brunette thought it best not to mention the fact that he had spent those past days jumping at every little sound just in case another murderous individual happened to be prowling about his apartment.

By this time, even after only two days, the brunette had firmly decided that yes, there were definitely some sort of feelings building in his mind towards his dark-haired stranger. Particularly after the man had walked him to his door. The boy had gone through many conflicting thoughts, most of which revolved around the notion that the raven had very probably been sent to kill him, but those thoughts were driven back by the knowledge that he was still alive. Hired to do a job, and clearly capable after all that Eren had seen, and yet his surly raven had let a nosey brat live another day. Dammit if his heart didn't warm in response to that.

Maybe the guy just had a conscience, although that seemed a little absurd. A hitman with a conscience? Yeah, that would work out really well. Besides, the grey-eyed male had already admitted that he was damned good at his job, which had to mean that he didn't let morals or something like a conscience get in the way of his work. Surely that left only one reason why the man had left Eren alive.

The raven felt something for the boy as well. At least...Eren hoped that he did.

It was a stupid thing to hope for and the brunette was more than well aware of that. But even if it was just a teensy little something, the thought of that was enough to make Eren's stomach fill with butterflies.

Ugh, stupid crushes. Why couldn't Eren develop feelings for a normal person? Someone who he didn't have to worry whether or not they had just killed a person. Someone who didn't scare the ever-loving shit out of him every two minutes.

No, of course Eren had to end up liking his terrifying little assassin come saviour when the mood was right. Of course.

Being coaxed back to work was more of a challenge than usual and it took Mikasa a solid hour and a half to convince her brother that he ought to head into the Shinganzina Herald with her and talk to Pixis.

“He's been asking after you.” The ravenette had informed him on the drive there, Mikasa driving her four-wheel drive into the staff parking lot out the back of the Herald building. “Apparently there's new work he wants you to do.”

“Why me?”

“Because you're pretty much the best around here, Eren.”

They could praise him all they wanted, but all the medals in the world couldn't calm the brunette's nerves. He couldn't help but check over his shoulder sporadically every few minutes, as though an armed ninja could launch out from behind a pillar at any minute.

Pixis didn't seem to pick up on the boy's edginess as he briefed the brunette on his next job.

“I'd like you to tail this man.” The bald man drawled, handing over a printed mug shot of a wiry looking individual.

Eren gave a slight nod as his eyes scanned over the image, tracing ratty features with his mind's eye to memorise what this guy looked like.

“Uh-huh...and he is..?”

“He's a suspected member of the Titan's gang,” Pixis answered as another person hurried into his office to hand over a copy of the morning paper's front page template, “very possibly linked to those three robbers you got the drop on.”

Eren grimaced while the older man gave the template a quick glance over before nodding once.

“We're still running with that?” The brunette enquired, watching the panicked looking individual scurry back out the door with the copy.

Pixis gave an affirmative grunt, relaxing back in his chair. “It's what the people are interested in. They want news that concerns them.” The older man leaned forward a little, causing his chair to give a creak of protest. “Can you bring that to them?”

The brunette cast another glance at the photograph. As much as he disliked the idea of following yet another shady individual around the streets of Shinganzina, somebody had to do it.

Could Eren bring news to his people?

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

 

Sometimes Eren honestly questioned just what the hell he was doing with his life. Being hunted down to the building where he lived by a man all too willing to pull a trigger really put some perspective on the boy's daily routine.

He didn't go running anymore, in fear that someone might track his movements. Although he had spent an hour running from the ground level to around level fifty three on the stairwell to replace his jogging routine. He didn't dare go visit Armin, in case that got his friend involved with whatever shit he had landed in. The only real focus that the boy had left was his work, unless he wanted to spend all day fantasising about a certain dark-haired stranger who was surprisingly strong for his size.

Just remembering the force with which that man had shoved him against the elevator wall, like it took next to no effort, like Eren weighed about as much as a feather. It was enough to make the boy wonder what else that raven was capable of.

Then followed the frustration of having nothing to refer to this mystery of a man. He had no name, no clue as to what his identity truly was, and it was driving Eren up the wall. Why did he care so much about one guy's name?

Pushing past thoughts of his attacker come comforter, the brunette pulled focus on the job at hand. Pixis wanted him to get photos and that was something that he could do.

It took all of a day to locate the man, loitering outside a pub in a ragged brown coat for half an hour while apparently pondering whether or not to make a call.

The boy made note of this and waited at a table in an outdoor café across the street, keeping watch until the man got in a cab twenty minutes later. Not exactly the most thrilling way to spend the day, nor was it the most engaging, but Eren would take it over shootings and bank robberies.

The man was back there the next day, inside the pub this time, and Eren tried to be as casual as he could about slinking into the joint, ordering only a glass of water and some chips so as not to look suspicious while sitting over in one of the far corners.

Pretending to solve a crossword really helped with the whole 'blending in' part, heck, even Eren was starting to believe that he hadn't come here with a purpose. But then his nervous looking target began to amble from the bar towards the door and the bright-eyed brunette was on his feet just as the man staggered out the door.

It was an awfully familiar scene, following this unhealthily lean man down the street until he turned down an alleyway. Eren felt an unpleasant twisting of unease in his gut as he waited a moment before edging down the backstreet after him.

The wiry man staggered at a steady pace, turning down several more corners as Eren tailed him. Phone snapping as many images as he deemed necessary, the brunette made sure to keep a thumb over the speakers so that the capture sound wouldn't give him away. Even if he was keeping his distance, the words 'better safe than sorry' kept passing through the boy's mind.

Eren turned another corner, pausing with a frown when he couldn't immediately see the other man. There was no trace of him, no swish of his coat turning down another street further on, nothing. It didn't bode well in Eren's mind and he found himself almost tip-toeing down the street in search of his target.

There was the slightest crunch of pebbles underfoot just behind the boy to his left and Eren froze so fast that it sent a sharp tingling pain through his joints.

Every single hair stood up on the back of the brunette's neck mere seconds before he heard the tell-tale click of a gun being cocked.

“You should've quit the media business while you still could, kid.”

Turning slowly, eyes wide in a mixture of shock and panic, the boy identified the weedy looking man he had been tailing as his attacker. There was a black handgun pointed in his direction, aimed steadily at his head.

“Wh-Who are you?” The boy managed to stammer out, feeling his throat close nervously after the words.

Apparently Eren's target had been even more paranoid than Pixis thought. He had been prepared to have someone follow him. Hell, maybe he had even been warned about someone like Eren. The look in those murky eyes told the boy that he had known he was being tailed...and he had come prepared.

“That's not something you need to worry about.” The man said, voice rasping unpleasantly. “Not anymore.”

The words made Eren's eyes widened fearfully and the boy could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, fast and hard behind his ribs. He'd taken a step too far in pursuing his work. Even this morning he had been reluctant to even leave his own apartment, wanting to call in and tell Pixis that he was sick and then sulk in the flat all day.

Instead he was facing the barrel of a gun and waiting for his life to start flashing before his eyes. It was almost as if time had slowed down for the boy as he watched the other man's features harden further as he prepared himself for the kill. Eren could have sworn that he could hear his own heartbeat pounding, the shrill chirping of birds seeming to echo in the air along with the faint noise of cars passing by out on the main road.

There was a ringing in the boy's ears which intensified for a long moment before time lost it's illusion of standing still.

A shot rang out at last, loud and sharp in the air, shattering the deadly quiet. Eren tensed in fright, eyes snapping shut...but no pain came. No pain, no blood, no envelope of darkness other than the veil of his own closed eyes.

Eyes that finally peeped open to take in what had happened.

It took a long moment for the boy to register the shocked look on his attacker's face, the vague shaking of his previously steady arm...and then to notice the red blotch that was steadily spreading from the wound in his chest.

Teal eyes widened as time seemed to slow for the second time that day, the display before Eren surreal and horrifying.

Lanky legs trembled before they began to buckle, unable to support the man's weight. A slow trickle of blood leaked from parted lips, silently gasping for air. With a horrid, gurgling breath, the man collapsed to the ground, twitching a few times before finally becoming still.

Eren's lungs felt too small, constricted, and he knew that he was beginning to hyperventilate but he couldn't tear his eyes from the twisted body on the ground, not ten feet away. The high-pitched, gasping breaths echoing in the air were his own and the boy stumbled back a few steps. A hand came up to cover his mouth and Eren forced himself to focus on breathing evenly through his nose.

In through the nose, out through the mouth, calm...calm...

“I might have known that I’d be seeing you again.” A dry voice muttered.

Eren spun around, fear spiking it's way up his spine in a tingle so sharp that it was almost painful. Wide eyes scanned the surrounds wildly only to see the face that had become so familiar in his mind over the past few days and the boy cursed himself for feeling a little thrill shoot through him upon seeing the man again. A thrill that should have been fear based as well...only it wasn't.

“Y-You?” Eren cursed inwardly at his inability to speak without stammering, adrenaline was still coursing through him.

He couldn't speak, couldn't stop shaking, all he could do was look on as he attempted to breathe normally again.

Eren's assassin might just have been turning out to be the boy's new favourite person. The raven was pacing towards him, cleaning the sleek silver gun in his hand with a small white cloth. What was it with this guy and cleaning things? First the coffee lid, then the scrutiny of the elevator standards, now gun polishing. The quirks only served to make the brunette even more curious about this strange little man. Eren’s heart fluttered against his will when familiar grey eyes turned on him at last as the raven came to a stop a few feet away.

“You know,” the shorter of the two paused, sheathing his gun in a leather holster strapped to his hip before letting his eyes flick back up to catch the boy's gaze, “you’re not making my job an easy one.”

Frowning at the odd and abrupt conversation starter, the brunette shook his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I told you to stay out of trouble until things cleared over.” Grey eyes held a solid amount of sternness as they held Eren's nervous stare. “Was it not clear to you before that I was sent to kill you?”

Eren went rigid, his stomach twisted as the thought was confirmed. The brunette wet his lips, “Then…why am I still here?”

The still air seemed to wrap an odd quiet about the pair as the grey-eyed male observed the boy. It was a contemplative quiet.

A tired chuckle sounded from the raven. “That's the million dollar question, isn't it?”

Eren gave a start at that, confused. “You mean you honestly don't know?”

“It's because I bothered to play nice for a change.” The smaller male shot back at the brunette, eyes narrowing at the boy's incredulous query. “I turned around and walked away with every intention of letting you carry on with your precious stain of a life.” Pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, the raven huffed out an irritated breath. “But kid, that’s going to be very difficult if you keep throwing yourself into the fray.” His eyes hardened. “Next time you might not be so lucky.”

The threat was there, clear as day, and yet Eren detected very little venom in the man's tone. Which, of course, prompted his next line of enquiry.

“Will you tell me your name now?”

Once more, silence took over. The raven looked at Eren like he had just asked if he could move in with him. Sharp eyes wide and incredulous, the right eye twitching just a little in disbelief.

“No.” Came the incredulous reply.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not something that you need to know.” The smaller man said like the answer should have been obvious, his voice rising a little as he spoke. “Hell, it’s not even something you should _want_ to know!”

By this point Eren felt confused, disoriented and just plain tired. Tired of being afraid of something he didn't understand, tired of having this mixed bag of feelings for a man who wouldn't give up something as simple as his name.

“I don’t understand.” The boy said with a sigh.

He didn't. He didn't understand much of anything that had happened lately. The raven-haired man let out a long breath through his nose.

“Look, kid,” Eren watched the man inhale slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose again, “You only need to know a person’s name if you’re going to be seeing them again.”

The shorter male looked at Eren as if that explained everything and he had just handed the boy all the knowledge in the universe and more. The brunette had more trouble than usually keeping a straight face.

“Well,” Eren began, pausing for a moment to best sort together his words, “with the way we keep running into each other...I figured I might as well know what to call you.”

“You can call me Death,” the smaller male said without so much as missing a beat, his tone dipping into a dangerously low murmur as his glower returned, “because that’s all I’ll bring you, kid.”

There it was again, that simple pet name that Eren both hated and loved. The boy had noticed it over his several encounters with the moody raven before him currently. He loved it because it was the one way he could tell just how mad this odd little man was. Everything else was a mystery but Eren had learned to distinguish the difference between two little words and that excited him. Even when threatening, the man usually used the word kid instead of brat. That had to mean that, even though he was trying to warn Eren away, he was more exasperated than angry at this point. And that meant that there was a possibility that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t want Eren to disappear.

The soft clicking of the raven's tongue brought Eren back to the present.

“I’ve wasted enough time here,” the raven muttered, checking his watch before fixing the brunette with a stare, “go home and don’t you even think about following me.”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, having every intention of saying something cheeky, when another shot rang out in his ears. The noise cracked through the air, shattering the quiet, and a burning pain in the brunette's right arm was almost enough to distract him from the way the smaller man’s hand had latched onto his wrist suddenly, wrenching him out of the way. The raven pushed Eren back against the wall of the building to their left and stepped in front of him and Eren couldn’t help but notice that it was a protective stance. The brunette flinched as his protector drew his gun and fired it off down the street, sending out another two popping sounds of gunshots. These were muffled, and Eren's eyes trained on the silencer attached to the silver weapon in the raven's hand. There was a pained cry and a thud, quickly followed by angry cursing and a flurry of voices.

“Shit.” The raven sheathed his weapon once more and turned, looking at Eren.

The boy was clutching his arm where a patch of red was slowly spreading. It stung like a bitch, but hopefully the kid wasn't too badly hurt.

_Please be a graze, please be a graze..._

Something flashed behind the smaller man’s eyes and he grabbed Eren’s wrist again on the kid's good arm, breaking into a run and hauling the boy along with him. Being below average height had no effect on the raven's speed as he tore along the street. Eren stumbled, trying to keep up as he was towed swiftly around a corner and shoved against a hard surface.

“What are you doing?” The brunette asked, wincing at the pain in his arm as he watched the raven hastily step back. “Who were those guys? Why are they-”

“Remember what I said about following me?” The dark-haired man caught the boy's gaze and waited until Eren nodded. “Forget that. Get in the car.”

Eren turned and gave a start as he realised that the surface he’d been shoved against was in fact the side of a sleek, black sports car. No time was left to marvel at the shiny paint job as the shouting of voices drew nearer. The brunette fumbled with the handle, managing to wrench the door open at last. Sliding into the seat, the boy tried to keep his arm away from any surface in fear of marring them.

The raven, already buckled into the driver's seat, eyed the growing stain on Eren’s shirt as he twisted the keys sharply in the ignition.

“Don’t you dare bleed on my fucking seats.” He warned, turning his sharp eyes on the road, but the boy definitely detected a hint of concern in those grey orbs.

The car growled to life and for a split second Eren saw a spark of satisfaction pass behind the raven’s eyes. It was then replaced with determination.

“Hold on.”

With a high-pitched squeal of tires, the car pulled away from the building side and roared off down the back alley. The brunette gripped the door handle as he was pushed back into the seat from the force of the sudden acceleration, teal eyes wide.

Eren heard the raven curse and the boy checked his review mirror in time to see a dark van screech around the corner in pursuit.

“Is...” the brunette paused to swallow nervously as their car swerved around another corner, “is that going to be a problem?”

“Not if I can get this baby onto a main road.” Gunmetal eyes never left the road ahead, except to cast quick glances at the rear-view mirrors, scanning over buildings and the surrounds.

Watching the way they were driving, it was clear that the smaller man was holding back on speed and if Eren had to guess why, he'd put his money on their vehicle being a powerhouse out on an open road. Too fast to floor it in narrow streets like this.

A bang was heard, accompanied by a flash of light from behind.

“Don't panic, but we're being fired at.”

Don't panic? Really? That was all that this man had in the way of comforting words to offer? Great.

The gunfire seemed to be serving the purpose of herding them away from any exits leading out of the alleyways and Eren caught the raven shooting him multiple concerned glances. Like the man was deciding whether or not it would be worth stopping to actually take these bastards on, or perhaps it would be better to risk his car copping a few scratches.

At last, with a wince and a sharp inhale, the raven jerked the steering wheel around and managed to cross the firing line, cringing at the loud pattering of bullets hitting metal.

The car skidded into a particularly narrow lane, nearly scraping its sides as it tore out of the end and narrowly missing several collisions with traffic. Several cars came to a screaming stop; Eren could hear the muffled panicked cries of people on the pavement as the shiny black car corrected with a squeal of tires before tearing off.

The boy was gripping the door handle so hard that his fingers ached, the knuckles a sickly shade of white from the pressure.

“Relax, kid.”

“Not possible.”

A quiet chuckle sounded at that and Eren took a long moment to pry his fingers out of their death grip on the car door. He flexed his hand, grimacing at the ache in still trembling digits.

The boy's heart was still beating hard in his chest, slowly but surely calming from the series of frights as adrenaline began to wear off. It left the kid feeling a little sleepy and emotionally exhausted. It had been a long day so far and it still had a good ways to go yet. All Eren wanted to do was curl up and sleep and not face the world again for a few weeks.

A few minutes passed in silence while the raven took multiple detours in an attempt to thoroughly throw anyone following them off their trail. This time around the silence felt heavier, tenser, and the boy found himself harbouring a sudden desire to sink down in his seat. If he hadn't been making an effort not to bleed all over the car, he might have done just that.

The brunette nearly squeaked in surprise when a hand grasped his chin to turn his face towards the smaller male, grey eyes solemn as a thumb slid over his cheek just beneath the boy's eye, grazing over something warm and...wet?

Eren hadn't even realised that he had been crying.

“How's your arm?” The raven's voice came low, quiet as he released the boy's chin, letting his hand drop.

Sniffling, the boy tried not to think about the throbbing pain in his upper arm. From the feel of it, Eren guessed that the bullet hadn't done too much damage, only managing to catch his bicep on the way past. But it still ached with every shift of movement.

“Hurts.” The boy mumbled.

“There are tissues in the glove-box if you-”

“I'm fine.” Eren cut him off, eyes trained on his own lap.

The raven was quiet for a moment, giving a gentle hum after a while. It was a thoughtful sound, barely enough of a noise for the kid to hear.

Eren flinched at the hand that moved from the steering wheel and brushed against his knee, giving a little comforting squeeze before the older male drew it back to place both hands on the wheel again.

“Of course you are.” The raven-haired man murmured, voice gentle, eyes ahead, and for once there was no mocking in the smaller male's tone. “Little trooper.”

Silence enveloped the car again, an odd kind of quiet that felt both familiar and comforting, as though this was all part of a well worn routine. The choking tension seemed to have dissipated and both males relaxed a little. Eren kept his eyes trained out of the window for the remainder of the drive, frowning a little when the car began to slow near an old looking building.

They had been driving in a somewhat run-down suburb for the last five minutes and Eren had been perfectly okay with that...until the raven pulled up in a rusted garage and exited the car.

Rounding the vehicle, the smaller male opened the door for the boy after performing a hasty check outside.

Eren cast him a dubious glance as he eased out of the vehicle, being mindful not to let his arm touch anything.

“Where are we?” The brunette enquired, wishing that his voice didn't sound so hopelessly uncertain.

Grey eyes regarded the boy in a way that told Eren that the other man knew exactly how nervous he was.

“It's a safehouse.” The shorter male answered, casting another quick glance around. “It doesn't look like much, but I should be able to treat you arm here.”

The brunette allowed himself to be led through the cramped shed, through a door that was joined to the house beside it and along a hallway into a living room. There was a healthy amount of dust and cobwebs decorating the walls, but the raven didn't bring Eren into the living room to sit down. No, instead the smaller male shoved the sofa pressed against the wall over to reveal a trap door, flicking a switch just below the edge of the hole which illuminated the space beyond in warm yellow light. Holding the wooden door open, the raven-haired man motioned for the kid to climb down.

Eren stared down at the raven where he sat crouched by the trapdoor. “Are you serious?”

Clearly the boy's concerns were not something that the raven had considered as the smaller man blinked up at the brunette in a bored fashion.

“Is there a problem?”

The boy blinked right back, about three times, before he gave a surprised little scoff. “Uh...yeah. How do I know that you're not going to lock me in there?”

A barely perceptible smirk curved the other man's lips for a moment. “Do I look like the type of guy with the patience to keep brats prisoner?”

The boy's brows furrowed slightly as he thought about that.

“Well,” Eren began, pausing for a moment to regard the shorter male, “maybe not the patient part.”

“Heh.” The raven chuckled dryly, shaking his head and smirking at the floor. He let out a sigh and levelled the boy with a look. “I'm not some freaky creeper, relax. I just want to get that fucking bleeding stopped, okay?”

Teal eyes continued to observe the raven with suspicion, but after a moment Eren sighed.

“Alright, alright.” He huffed, edging towards the hole in the floor with a wary gulp.

The raven helped the boy down, keeping a grip on his good arm while Eren toed his way down a ladder to the ground. Much to Eren's relief, the smaller man followed straight after.

The light that brightened the room created an almost homey feel to what would have otherwise seemed like a sterile environment. It was much cleaner down here, with not a single cobweb to be found. No clusters of dust either and the brunette had to wonder how often the raven had this place cleaned up.

Sitting on one of the wooden chairs available, the brunette shed his jacket, wincing at the pressure against his wound. His white button up was hopelessly destroyed, stained with bright red all down his right arm. The brunette drew out a sigh, wondering what Mikasa would say if she heard about what had happened today. He would probably never be allowed to leave his apartment again.

The boy made a mental note to get some new shirts for work sometime.

“How're you holding up?” Called the raven, rummaging under some cabinet for first-aid.

Teal eyes flickered over to where the smaller man was crouched, frowning into the cupboard.

“Not so bad...” the boy replied, trying not to focus on the pain itself, “it still hurts like a motherfucker.”

“Oi, watch your language, brat.” The raven-haired man snapped over his shoulder, grey eyes glowering at the brunette. “Just because you hear foul words doesn't mean that you should repeat them.”

Eren could scarcely believe that he was being lectured over a simple curse word by a man who killed people for a living. Any other day he might have burst out laughing.

All the boy could manage that day was a sulking mumble. “What are you, my mom?”

It was quiet for a moment and Eren had to look up, noticing the watchful look on the raven's face.

“No,” the dark-haired man murmured after a moment, striding over and coming to stand before the boy in four paces, “and don't ever make that mistake. I'm not here to coddle a baby-faced brat like you.” The raven muttered as he crouched, looking slightly guilty. “I just hate that you got shot under my watch.”

“It wasn't your fault.” Eren found himself saying, surprising not only himself, but the grey-eyed man before him.

The shorter of the two let out a single morose chuckle. “Wasn't it?” He challenged, tone quiet as if he were berating himself. “Out of the two of us, I should have had my guard up.” The raven shook his head slowly, bringing a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. “This is exactly the kind of reason why you should be around me, kid.”

True enough, getting shot at was usually a pretty darned good reason to not hang around somebody. But after everything that had happened, after all of the scares and the threats, this strange little man had gone out of his way to keep Eren safe. If that wasn't enough to earn a little trust, then Eren didn't know what was.

Sure, this guy still scared the bejesus out of the kid and his humour was often rather morbid and confronting, but he had made a call that let Eren live. He was cheeky and even a little flirtatious when given the chance. The brunette didn't want to watch this man disappear out of his life just yet.

“What if...” Eren began, speaking before he had really gotten his thoughts together.

The raven glanced at the boy as he trailed off and looked away. The kid looked more than a little sheepish and there was a definite flush of colour on his cheeks.

A slender eyebrow rose and the raven reached out to prod the kid's shin. “What if what?” He prompted. “Spit it out.”

Of all things, the kid swallowed. The sound was loud enough for the other man to hear and both of his eyebrows rose. What could this boy possibly have to say?

“What if I want to be?” The brunette managed to force out the words, keeping his eyes low.

The smaller male stared down at him for a long moment, waiting for the boy to look at him. It took a moment, but eventually those magnificent teal orbs lifted uncertainly to meet stormy grey. His face a carefully blank mask, the raven held the brunette's gaze for a long moment just so that the boy would understand how stupid he sounded wanting to be around a trained assassin.

Only when the brunette began to look very nervous indeed did the raven let out a dry 'tch' and roll his eyes.

“Shut up and take off your shirt.” He drawled, giving the boy's knee a little shove. “I need to see how bad the bullet got you.”

Pouting a little at the raven's avoidance of his question, Eren reached up with his good hand to unbutton his shirt. His palms felt a little clammy and his fingers fumbled a little.

With another roll of grey orbs, the raven huffed impatiently and stretched up, batting Eren's hand out of the way and deftly working free the remaining buttons.

It took having another man removing his shirt to bring Eren's focus to the situation and he blanched, feeling his face burn a little.

“Control your fucking hormonal mind for a minute, would you?” The raven chided, coaxing the material from the boy's limbs and clucking his tongue in disapproval.

Eren winced, both at the reprimand and at the cotton that pulled against his wound, sending a sharp sting through his arm.

“Ouch.”

“My bad, kid.” The raven paused, his tone repentant as he gave the boy's shoulder a brief squeeze by means of an apology.

Soon enough the shirt was discarded, balled up and tossed over the raven's shoulder where it landed in an empty box marked 'burn this'. Eren couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at that. He gave a start when the smaller male hovering over him let out a relieved breath.

“Ah, thank fuck.” He sighed. “It's just a graze. I can treat that right here, a little disinfectant should do.”

Eren let out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding, feeling relief wash over him as well. The other male moved away to snatch up a bottle of detol and a cotton ball, dampening the white ball with the disinfectant as he drew near again.

Then the shorter male paused, a small crease furrowing his brows as he stooped suddenly to take a better look at the boy's arm.

“Kid,” the raven started and Eren frowned too at the tone of the other male's voice, “...you were shot, right?”

An odd question, as both men had witnessed the shooting take place.

“Yeah.” The boy replied with a nod, glancing up at the frowning raven.

“Then please explain to me what the fuck your arm is doing.”

Tearing his gaze away from concerned grey eyes, Eren glanced down at his arm. He didn't see what the problem was. The graze on his arm that should have been raw and bleeding had already scabbed over. By all rights, it look at least three days old.

“Ah...that's...kind of normal for me.” The murmured, casting a curious look up at the raven.

“What?” The smaller man said, not really meaning to utter the word aloud but too transfixed on the boy's arm to really bother with a filter.

This wasn't normal...not in any respect of the word. The raven reached out, gently pressing the skin around the scab and feeling the brunette flinch. So the tissue was still tender then? Still sore and healing...but healing far too fast to be accidental.

“I don't really know how to explain it,” the boy was speaking again and the dark-haired man forced himself to pay attention, “I just...I heal pretty quick. It's not usually like this, though.”

No kidding. How could anything of such a nature be thought of as 'usual'? It was unusual. It was absurd.

“Kid...I hate to break it to you,” the raven paused to let out a disbelieving little scoff of laughter, “but you're a bit of a freak.”

“Gee, thanks.” The brunette rolled his eyes but didn't look entirely offended by the comment.

“I'm not trying to insult you.” The smaller man tried to reassure, knowing that his incredulous expression probably wasn't helping. “Just...you were shot.” He murmured, reaching out to trace a finger along the tan skin of Eren's arm, frowning as he circled the digit around the graze. “A bullet tore its way through this skin. You were fucking bleeding, your shirt was fucking painted with the stuff! And you're telling me that this is normal?”

Grey eyes met teal, oddly calm for once.

Eren shrugged. “Normal for me.” He said simply. “I guess. I've never been shot before, but I've always healed faster than other people.”

“You're telling me...” The stormy-eyed man murmured, awe colouring his grey eyes. He exhaled slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well...I was going to send your ass off to hospital...but it looks like you don't need it. Even so,” the raven paused to glance at the detol swab in his hand, “maybe some antiseptic wouldn't hurt.”

Eren winced, hissing at the sting as the raven bent to brush the cotton swab over his healing wound before proceeding to scrub the rest of the blood from his arm. The dirtied cloths were thrown into the box along with Eren's shirt and the raven lent the boy a jacket to replace the shirt at least until he got home.

The attention, while a little rough at times, was more than welcome. If anything, it provided a distraction from the dull throb of pain in the boy's arm.

“You’d better lay low, take a few days off and be fucking careful.” The raven advised, steely eyes focused on the task at hand even as he noticed the boy's head tilt towards his. “I wouldn’t come out of that apartment for at least two days and never alone. Call someone if you have to.”

“O-Okay.” Eren frowned suddenly. “What do I tell my boss?”

“What the fuck do you think?” The other man replied, arching a brow. “Tell him you got shot doing your job, demand a raise and take a week off.”

Eren managed a chuckle at that, watching the raven pack away his first aid again. He was all bandaged up and treated, even if the wound was no longer bleeding.

“You think so?” The boy prompted, smiling at the scoff that came shortly afterwards.

“Absolutely.” The shorter man answered, closing the cupboard and standing again. “Have a holiday, kid. You're earned it.”

“I've already been in my flat for a couple of days now.” The brunette made a face at the thought of being cooped up in the same place any longer. “It can't be healthy.”

The raven-haired man gave a dry laugh as he paused by the kid's chair to help him up.

“Jesus, brat, if I wasn't so busy I'd camp out on your damned doorstep just to make sure you stayed there, you little shit.” The smaller man smirked at the brunette, having to look up a little now that Eren was standing. “It's either lay low or risk getting shot again. Comprende?”

The brunette made a mopey face but agreed. “Fine.”

“Tch.” The smaller male tsked, prodding the boy between the eyes. “Quit it with the face and get your ass to the car.”

 

The drive to Eren's building was far less exciting than the previous chase, although the raven-haired man went far out of his way to keep a low profile, driving some back route through the city that Eren hadn't even known existed.

When they did eventually arrive, the car pulled up around the back of the building on the side that was not facing the main street. The raven parked on the side of the street just around the block before walking the boy in through the back door.

Eren felt a little reluctant to admit it, but he felt a hell of a lot safer with the odd little man by his side on the trip up to his apartment. Even when they both stood right outside the door, all the brunette felt was relief that he wasn't alone and having to look over his shoulder. Turning to his chaperone, the boy gave a tired smile.

“Thanks.”

Grey eyes regarded him for a long moment, longer than usual for a natural pause. At last, those eyes seemed to lose a little of their harsh glare.

It looked as though the raven's next words actually confused the smaller man. “No problem, brat.”

The boy couldn't help but laugh a little at that, watching someone so clearly not used to being thanked for their efforts trying to accept a simple thank you.

Those gunmetal orbs narrowed after a moment and Eren mock-yelped when his arm was punched. The brunette was still trying to stifle his snickering as he was guided towards his door by two hands, one curled around his good arm and the other pressing forwards at the small of his back.

“Oi, you twerp. Less giggling, more getting the fuck into your flat.”

Eren could only smirk back over his shoulder. For all the venom those words could have held, the raven seemed more like a moody cat than the angry little gremlin he had the potential to be. It shocked the boy that he could even tell that this man, who he knew so little about, was not as mad as he seemed to want Eren to think he was. It was a strange and yet pleasant surprise.

“Do you,” Eren paused, glancing over his shoulder at the other man as they paused. It was a risk of a question lingering on his tongue, but the boy threw caution to the wind, “I mean, would you...maybe want to come in?”

The black-haired man stared up at Eren, face unchanging, for an extended pause in which it looked like he was deciding whether or not to snort at the boy's query. He didn't, in the end, but he did raise one thin brow.

“Did you honestly just invite a trained killer into your home?” The man's lip was curled slightly like he was ready to scoff, but more words followed. “Are you a total moron?”

Unable to hold back a smile, Eren ducked his head a little and offered a sheepish chuckle. “I guess I am.”

The raven smirked at that, shaking his head at the boy.

“I'll take that as a no.” Eren murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

The smaller man stared over at the boy for a long moment, longer than could be classified as casual, and exhaled through his nose. “Brat...if you were a few years older.”

Teal eyes blinked owlishly wide as the comment sunk in and Eren's jaw dropped. “H-Huh?”

“Nothing, forget I said anything.” The raven replied, waving a hand to dismiss the boy's babbling questions. “Just go inside,” the grey-eyed male murmured, nodding towards the door, “make yourself something warm to drink, rest up. Take care of that wound, treat it daily. I don't want to catch any trace of you for the next two to three days.”

Turning on his heel, the shorter man headed back in the direction of the elevator.

“Oh?” Eren called after him, tone teasing. “Or what?”

The raven didn't pause in his stride, though he did tilt his head to call back over his shoulder. “Or I'll kick your ass all the way back here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! A little plot, some feels and dear Eren get's patched up by his familiar stranger ^_^ Hopefully this can tide you guys over till my holidays start up, I hope you all liked it and a big thank you to everyone who's read this thus far.


	7. Intriguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Assessments. So this is un-beta'd because I don't have a beta anymore and I'm too tired to check over this myself. I'll try to edit it later if I find any errors, but here you go.

Laying low was boring as shit when you were by yourself.

Eren was feeling trapped in his own apartment, having exhausted his few sources of entertainment.

After a few hours of editing the photos from his phone, the brunette emailed the images through to Pixis along with a brief message containing his notes. He even added in the part where his target had been shot, leaving out the bit where he actually knew the attacker. Well...sort of. But Pixis didn't need to know that and besides, he could spin some great rumours about the Titan gang from Eren's notes.

It took a long moment of deliberation before the boy added a P.S. and informed his boss that he had sustained an injury and would be taking the next week off from work.

If he was honest with himself, Eren had expected Pixis to at least question him about the incident. All he got was a short reply email praising the photos and telling him to get some rest. The brunette knew that Pixis wouldn't tell Mikasa that he was hurt. No, Eren would get that honour all to himself. God help him.

The first day wasn't so bad, spent editing and thinking back on what had happened in order to make an accurate report to send in to work. The boy had organised his apartment in his boredom, even making an effort to clean up a little when he noticed the state of the place. Unfortunately dusting and sweeping only took up so much of his time and by the end of the day he was bored enough to watch the TV hanging upside down over the back of his sofa.

Day two was a bit more challenging. Watching TV only entertained the brunette for so long and he ended up making lunch before noon to distract himself.

He realised that he had reached an all new low when he actually typed 'what to do when you're bored' into Google. Suffice to say, the options he found were less than fantastic, although he would be a liar if he said that he hadn't tried some of them. After completing the only puzzle in his house and even attempting to create nail art with a fine-tip marker, he flopped back onto the sofa with a groan. Another hour was spent trying to master the art of origami. Yet another waste of time that brought the day closer to its end.

Probably the most plausible option suggested was the idea to send a postcard to a long distance friend. Only...Eren didn't have any postcards...and to get any he would have to leave the flat. Fuck.

Day three came and Eren was well and truly bored to tears. He had exhausted any and all forms of entertainment, turned to the TV, exercise, even porn, anything to pass the time. By the end of the day, the brunette realised with a start that he was pretty close to being out of food. This was probably the best thing that could have happened to him by this point, giving Eren an actual, honest to God excuse to leave his apartment.

Shopping suddenly seemed a thousand times more exciting than usual and the boy was beyond glad that Pixis had paid him for his work after receiving the emailed photos. Eren had to take a taxi home after buying more vegetables and other foodstuffs than he had ever purchased in his life, staggering to the lift and nearly slumping to the ground as the doors closed behind him.

It was getting dark by the time that Eren had packed all his food away, feeling thoroughly pleased with his efforts. Although he felt a little bit like a dork when he unconsciously turned all the tin cans around so that their labels faced the front. Welp.

“I need to get out of here.” The brunette said to himself, running a hand over his face.

And that's just what he did. It had been three whole days. Surely that was long enough? And his arm wasn't even sore anymore, the scab had already fallen off and the skin where the graze had been was almost back to normal.

Having a quick shower, Eren scoured his wardrobe for suitable clothes. All he knew was that he wanted to go out. He wasn't hungry...not really, so a restaurant was out of the question. And who really wanted to go out and dine alone anyway? There were a few twenty-four hour cafés open that Eren knew of, but once again he didn't really want to go out just to sit down all by his lonesome.

Mikasa had work, Armin would be busy with college stuff, and no way was Eren going to call Jean. He wasn't _that_ lonely.

At last the boy settled on a pair of dark jeans and a skull-and-crossbones tank top that Armin had bought him for shits and giggles one year on his birthday. Eren actually quite liked that shirt, with its gothic-style skull and tattered edges.

He added a thin belt and a simple, cord necklace before taking a moment to observe himself in the mirror.

“Not so bad.” He murmured as he attempted to control his hair.

Running a brush over it for ten minutes helped a little, but it was always a little messy anyway. In the end, the brunette gave up trying to control the stubborn locks in favour of mussing them up more and pretending that that was the look he had been going for.

Adding a black hooded jacket was the final touch, as it was usually cooler as the night wore on.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Eren Jaeger strolled out the front door of Stohess Tower with his head held high. He had his hands in his pockets to keep warm and a chipper little spring to his step.

The boy couldn't help but feel excited, probably because he was finally getting out and away from his flat again, and he found the walk down through the glowing nightlife of Stohess to be far more enjoyable than usual. It was busy, the rush of traffic provided the perfect soundtrack as the boy walked along, smiling at the passers by.

Eren walked for a nice while, probably half an hour, before he began to reach the more lively parts of the district. Bars and restaurants lined the streets and the streets were crowded with people.

It was the throbbing, pulsing beat of the club's music that drew Eren towards the intimidating looking building. A great black square of a structure, it stood out from the other more standard buildings around it. It seemed like the perfect place to go to lose one's troubles and Eren couldn't find a reason not to walk up the stairs of the place, showing his ID to the doormen before being let in.

The place was packed. People crowded the dance floor, stumbling back and forth between tables and the bar. Eren edged through the throng of people, apologising when he bumped into a rather attractive young man who ended up buying the brunette his first drink of the night.

As it turned out, the guy was straight but curious enough to lean in for a kiss halfway through Eren's second drink. He didn't particularly like cocktails, but no way was he about to turn down free booze and company.

He had to turn down the offer to come home with his new acquaintance, not really wanting to be that awkward introduction to this man's expanding appreciation of sexuality. He'd been there and done that in his own right years ago and once was more than enough. Although he did score a phone number and the name Felix, written in reasonably neat print on the back of a drink coaster and slipped into the brunette’s jacket pocket.

Alone again as young Felix headed for home, wisely, Eren relaxed by the bar with a beer in hand. He felt pretty relaxed, happy even, and more than glad that he had decided to head out for the night. Even being in a different setting, surrounded by life and laughter and people, was doing wonders for the boy's previously less than ecstatic mood.

It had only been about ten minutes when Eren spotted him, nearly dropping the beer in his hand when he did so.

“No way.” The words were barely more than a whisper out of the boy's mouth, teal eyes widening.

Across the floor from the boy and just breaking free of the crowded dance floor, an all too familiar face was roving into view.

He was wearing knee-high leather boots and a figure hugging strip of leather that shouldn’t legally be able to pass for a shirt. The thing barely reached to the raven's bottom rib, leaving his stomach bare save for a criss-crossed pattern created by little strips of black leather woven into tiny rope plaits that hung from the dark fabric and exposing the toned muscles that Eren had only guessed were hidden there.

Eren had an overwhelming urge to run his fingers over the man's abdominals just to see if they felt as solid as they looked. The raven's eyes had never looked so bright, dancing silver in the flashing lights of the club. They were highlighted by dark eyeliner that Eren never knew could work so devastatingly well on a man until that moment.

The urge to dive over the bar and hide was strong and the brunette did cast a few anxious glances at the wooden surface, wondering if he could make it over without drawing any attention. Probably not. No, make that definitely not. Maybe he could sneak away, edge past the crowd and blend in. His night out had been perfectly normal, perfectly calm and stress free, up until his mystery man appeared.

But what a man. Dammit, Eren couldn't help but stare, taking a long gulp of his beer as he felt his heart rate pick up a little. He had only ever seen the guy in suits before and now this? All that milky skin was doing a number on his brain, not to mention his heart which was hammering away. The man was obviously quite attached to the colour black, everything he was wearing was the same dark shade, his boots, pants, even that shoddy excuse for a shirt. The biker jacket was also black, although the brunette noticed a flash of red in the lining. Eren had to admit that the leather on leather combo was working wonders.

And then-

“Brat?”

The surprised tone in that familiar voice was all it took to draw Eren out of his thoughts and he flushed as the raven was suddenly closer and looking right at him. There went his oh so brilliant plan of sneaking away.

Teal eyes came into focus, noting the raised eyebrows and slightly wider than usual eyes on the raven's face. Well, at least he had managed to surprise the guy.

“I-I no you I…” Eren snapped his mouth shut before he could further humiliate himself and frowned instead, wondering when speaking English had become such a difficult task.

The dark-haired man gave an amused sounding scoff, rolling his weight onto his back foot and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know,” the raven began, pausing a moment to let his eyes flick up playfully, “when I said that I didn't want to see you for three days...I didn't expect you to take it literally.”

Eren didn't have anything to say to that. His brain was literally offering him nothing. He swallowed, nodding dumbly for no reason and watching the silver eyes before him swim with amusement.

“What's with your hair?” The shorter man pressed a new line of enquiry after Eren's continued silence.

The brunette frowned in confusion. “My...my hair?”

There we go, Eren, words! You can speak!

Giving a single nod, the raven reached up to graze a hand against the styled fuzz of Eren's hair. “You look like one of those ironic K-pop artists.” He said, smirking a little as he appraised the brunette again. “Actually it's kind of working for me.”

Was that flirting? Was this man honestly flirting with him after all those warnings for Eren to stay away? The boy was too confused by the tone, the sudden shift in his appearance and those damned distracting eyes to be sure.

“Um...” he managed, drawing out the sound.

“Geez kid, who shot your pony?” The raven called teasingly, tapping two fingers under the boy's chin to draw attention to his mopey expression. “No, scratch that,” he shook his head, “what the hell are you even doing in a place like this? How did you get in here?”

The boy's eyebrows rose a little in his surprise at the questions, bringing up a hand to rub the back of his neck.

“I...came through the front door.” He replied, not sure where this was going.

“How did you get past security?”

Yet another weird question that prompted the boy's brows to rise a little higher. “They let me in…”

“How? You’re like, ten years old.” The raven rolled his eyes. “Do I have to everything myself?”

“No, wait!” Eren cried as the man seized his wrist and began dragging him towards the doors. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, brat, but we don’t allow underage people here. Don't get me wrong, I dig the whole 'lost and confused' thing you've got going on, but you should be in a daycare, not a nightclub. Now get out of here before you get violated.”

“I’m not underage!”

“Oh? And why should I believe that?”

“Because I have proof!”

Eren stretched around to get his ID from his wallet, digging it out of his jacket pocket and letting the raven look over it.

Thin eyebrows shot up. “Nineteen? Man, I thought you were fucking pulling my leg before.”

“Well fuck you too, buddy.”

“Watch your mouth, brat. You're too fresh to start dragging yourself down with a bad vocab.”

The raven seemed satisfied that Eren was legally able to stay, letting go of the boy's arm.

It was only a little gesture, but Eren mourned the loss and reached out before he could stop himself, his hand brushing the raven’s as his fingertips ghosted over the man’s wrist. Eren jerked his hand back, stunned by his own actions, and blanched when the smaller man turned to look back at him with an arched eyebrow. Oddly enough the man smirked rather than throwing him out and Eren released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding when the raven spoke again.

“So, Eren,” the man purred deliberately, smirking at Eren’s flustered state, “why here? Of all the places you could have gone, why did this one attract you?”

The brunette followed almost mindlessly as the shorter of the two made his way over to a vacant table, sliding gracefully into a chair and holding out the one next to it in invitation. Sitting gingerly, Eren rung his hands a little nervously. He had hoped to see the raven again and maybe get a chance to speak to him...but never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that this was how they would meet. Even looking at the other man was a challenge, dressed to kill and just as equally equipped to do so no doubt.

“I was just…” the boy paused, drawing in a breath and feeling a little tension ease from his shoulders, “...trying to get away.”

He chose that moment to look up and was shocked when he did so.

“Get away from what?” Something dangerous flashed in those grey eyes as the man seemed to go on red alert. “Who’s following you?”

Eren's eyes widened a little at the raven's misunderstanding, waving his hands in front of him quickly. “No, no one, I meant from stress and stuff.”

For a moment the two sat and stared, Eren pleadingly hoping that the smaller male would calm down because his face had bloody murder written all over it.

It took a few seconds, but eventually the raven relaxed. “Couldn’t you have just said that?” An annoyed glint flickered in his eyes as he grumbled. “You scared the shit out of me for a second there.”

Eren blinked at him. “Why?”

“Because I thought you’d dragged a mob of armed maniacs to my hunting ground.” The raven informed him, rolling his eyes.

The brunette could feel a confused frown forming on his face even as he watched the raven-haired man flag down one of the bar staff and order a drink.

“Hunting…what now?” The boy questioned at last, watching the smaller man across the table as the waitress scuttled off to make his drink.

“I’m on a job, kid.” The raven muttered with a scoff, gesturing to himself. “Why else would I be dressed like this?”

Why else indeed? The boy could think of a few reasons but honestly they would probably just get him punched in the face if he bothered to voice them aloud. While he knew that the raven did have a sense of humour, he wasn't sure just how much he himself would be allowed to get away with so far as teasing went.

In the end, he decided to play it safe.

“You could work here?” The boy offered, sipping at his beer again.

Eren had almost forgotten that he had been holding it, rather tightly, this entire time.

“Pfft!” The raven gave a snort, snickering at the comment. “Yeah, right, as what? An exotic dancer? No thank you.”

The brunette listened to the man's laughter as it faded, focusing on the way his lips curved when he laughed, even just the little smirk that it was, and the amusement that glimmered away in grey eyes.

The boy leaned forward, only slightly, so that his elbows rested on the arms of his chair. “What are you hunting then?”

All traces of amusement began to fade at the reminder of the raven's work and the shorter male gave a longwinded sigh, breaking his moment of quiet.

“You mean _who_.” He corrected, pausing with a slight frown at his own words. “Then again, they are animals so I guess they’d be classed as more of a ‘what’ than a ‘who’.” The dark-haired man gave a shrug. “He’s a dirty cop, if you must know, and I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that I don’t have the time to be chatting up doe-eyed brats right now.”

The raven paused to shoot the kid a look, holding his silence as the waitress returned with his drink balanced atop a silver tray. He accepted it with a nod of thanks, watching the girl place the glass on the table before moving away again.

It was a heavy-looking glass, two thirds full of a rich, honey coloured liquid surrounding a large sphere of ice. The raven lifted the glass to his lips, holding it by the rim, and took a slow sip of the stuff, making a face as he held the glass a little ways from the table.

“I can never tell if this shit is nasty or good.” He rasped, clearing his throat a little.

Although, despite his complaint, the raven looked more pleased than anything.

Eren managed a little smile at that. “It's probably both.”

“You're probably right.” The shorter male murmured, shooting the boy a wink as he sipped the drink again.

There he went with the abrupt flirtatious air again. Eren was sure to have some kind of emotional whiplash before the night was through.

“I thought you didn't have time to be chatting up doe-eyed brats?” The brunette muttered challengingly, arching a brow at the raven.

“I don't.” The other man assured him with a little smirk. “But while you’re here, make yourself useful and keep an eye out for any seedy-looking guys flashing Police badges, hmm?”

Eren rolled his eyes but, if he was honest, the comment didn't surprise him all that much. Funnily enough, the boy felt as if he were slowly getting used to the raven's rejection tactics, reeling him in only to act stoic and careless moments later. Glancing away for a moment, the boy's eyes settled on a small gathering of individuals across the place and he paused, feeling a little flickering of something that felt suspiciously like achievement tingle through him.

The boy cleared his throat, successful gaining the raven's attention. “What do I get if I spot him first?” Eren enquired, clasping his hands together between his knees.

“A not-broken jaw?” Came the reply, quick witted as always even when the smaller man wasn't even looking at the boy.

Eren swallowed loud enough for the raven to hear and grey eyes flitted back to look at him. The smaller man gave a quiet little laugh.

“Let’s call that a joke and move on, shall we?” He smirked, taking another sip of the golden liquid in his glass. It was set against the table with a weighty clunk and the raven gave a low, appreciative hum as the drink burned warmth down his throat. “Hmm…let’s make a game of this, shall we? If I spot the prick first, then fair’s fair and we’re both gone our separate ways. If you spot him first…” thin lips pursed a little, pressing together in thought, “I don’t know, what would you choose as a reward?”

Grey eyes held teal curiously and the brunette couldn't help but feel as if this was some kind of test on the raven's part. Eren could feel himself blushing at the words and the sudden attention but he ignored the hot flush in his cheeks in favour of considering the offer.

It didn't take very long for him to decide.

“If I spot him,” Eren began, pausing to make certain that he had all of the raven's attention, “…then you have to tell me your name.”

It was quiet at their table for a moment, disregarding the obvious noise of the club scene of course. The raven looked at the boy dubiously, scooping up the glass and swirling the contents idly. He looked devastatingly bored regarding the brunette, ice clinking gently against the glass as its centre of gravity shifted with each little tilt.

“That’s it? Really?” The raven heaved a sigh. “You had the chance to make this night interesting and instead you ask for a name?” The dark-haired man took a slow sip of his drink, shaking his head as he set the glass down again. “I still don’t get why you care.”

Eren ignored the man's drawling tone, sitting a little straighter in determination. “Is it a deal?” He prompted.

The smaller male scoffed, taking in the brunette's almost stern expression with barely concealed intrigue. “Sure, why the fuck not?”

Eren’s face twitched into a triumphant expression and the raven arched an eyebrow in response.

“In that case, I win.” The brunette announced with a cheeky little smile, gesturing behind the raven with a tilt of his head. “He’s right over there.”

The raven turned subtly in his seat, grey eyes shifting over to where the boy had inclined his head and sure enough, way over in the far corner of the dance floor was the piece of slime officer trying and failing to slow dance with two of the club’s hired dancers. The music was all wrong for that kind of jive anyway and Levi looked away with a roll of his eyes when the dirtbag put his cap on one of the ladies.

“Tch. That’s him alright.” The raven sneered, lip curling a little. “Absolute shitstain of a guy, selling information for the right price and sitting on his fat ass all day. He’s probably got a tiny-ass button penis and a blow up doll for a girlfriend. Disgusting.”

Eren fidgeted while the raven sneered into his drink, tipping his head back and downing the last of its contents in one audible gulp. Reaching for his jacket where it lay draped over the back of his chair, the raven dipped his hand into one of the pockets.

“It’s Levi, by the way.”

It took a moment for the brunette to realise that he was being spoken to directly again, teal eyes drifting up. “Huh?”

Grey eyes rolled playfully at the boy's distracted expression. “My name.” The raven clarified. “It's Levi.”

Eren’s focus snapped back to the raven with the admission and his eyes widened. “Oh…”

Not exactly the most intelligent of responses, but it would have to do. Eren was too busy being surprised that the raven had actually paid up with his end of their little bargain to bother trying to form actual sentences.

“Go ahead, try it out,” Levi teased, reading the boy’s desire to say the word he’d been granted.

Oh he would, Eren would do just that. But he still took a moment to draw in a slow breath, calming his racing heart before opening his mouth to speak.

“It’s nice to finally meet you without being shot at…Levi.” Eren murmured, pleased at how steady his voice sounded for once.

The raven seemed to notice it too.

“Levi...” Eren said the word again, pleased by the way it sounded rolling off his tongue, “it's nice. I like it. Levi suits you.”

“Alright, don't wear it out.” The raven chided, but Eren was definitely not mistaking the flush of colour that had spread across the smaller man's cheeks.

Sure, it _could_ be from the alcohol or maybe even a trick of the lights, but then why were those grey eyes avoiding Eren all of a sudden?

“Are you alright, _Levi?”_ Eren asked, testing out this new found power to apparently fluster his usually silver-tongued assassin.

Yep, that was definitely a blush. Eren felt a little thrill shoot through him, biting back a grin as he struggled to play it cool. It simply wouldn't do to ruin this moment with too much enthusiasm.

Levi fidgeted a little, trying to decide what to do with his hands while he worked on reconstructing his blank mask.

“I'm fine.” He muttered, eyes flickering up for a moment. “Brat.”

Eren couldn't quite stop the snicker that escaped him at the poorly executed glare sent his way.

“You sure?” The brunette challenged, not even bothering to mask his cheeky tone. “Your face is a little red, maybe you should take your shirt off to cool down?”

That got the raven's attention.

Grey eyes snapped up and the boy found dry sarcasm swimming in those depths.

“Har har, nice try.” The raven drawled, taking another sip of his drink to mask the little smile threatening to curve his lips. “You'll need to work harder than that to get my clothes off.”

The banter seemed to be shooing away the raven's brief flustered moment and, while Eren mourned the loss, he was still pleased to see the other man's smirk returning.

“I'll keep that in mind for the future, shall I?” The brunette said to tease, watching the amused little glimmer pass through stormy eyes.

“Heh. Likewise, brat.” The man’s smirk grew as Eren rolled his eyes.

The boy should have expected some form of cheekiness after all of his encounters with this man. With Levi. Eren couldn't help but think the word over and over in his mind until he was sure that he had committed the name to memory.

Levi. Levi, Levi, Levi.

It was nice, so very _very_ nice, to have a name to put with that face that the brunette had come to know so well. And it suited him, Eren thought, now that he looked at Levi again. That name couldn't have been more perfect.

But the boy still pouted at him with the use of the pet name. “I have a name too, you know.” He mumbled as a reminder.

A deep chuckle sounded from the man before him and Eren felt a shudder run through him with the sound.

“Oh I know, Eren Jaeger of the twenty-third floor, room twelve A of the Stohess building.” Levi winked as Eren’s face paled slightly, “Trust me…I know who you are.”

What was that Eren had been thinking about this guy being shy? Har har, nope. Holy mother of heaven, that was the Levi that Eren had known, flirtatious and frightening all at once.

The raven smirked at the boy’s obvious feeling of unease, twisting in his seat to rummage in his jacket pockets, finally pulling out a wallet. He fished out a few notes of sizeable value and flicked them across the table at Eren.

The brunette's eyes bugged and his head whipped up in confusion. “Wha-”

“When the waitress comes back, just tell her that you’ve got the tab, yeah?” Levi said by means of an explanation as he stood. “Use that, it’ll cover my order. Whatever’s left you can keep.”

Still processing the words, the boy felt a pang of disappointment singe through him at the knowledge that the raven was leaving.

“Where are you-”

“I’m working, Eren.” The man said, albeit not without a hint of regret. “I have a job to do and you have a Friday night to party away.”

At the crest-fallen look on Eren's face, Levi gave a quiet sigh and took the step forward needed to close the space between him and the still seated boy. Teal eyes flickered up to look at him, framed by long lashes, and the raven bent at the waist.

He leaned down, not failing to notice the way the boy's eyes widened and witnessing pink lips part to take in a shallow breath.

Eren could feel the man’s breath fanning out against the shell of his ear, causing a shiver to run down the length of his spine.

Levi paused, his lips almost brushing the boy's ear, close enough to feel the warmth radiating fro the kid. “Have fun, won’t you?” He murmured, voice low but sincere.

No matter how much Levi might want to keep the brat away from the crawling night life in the club, he was busy and Eren deserved to be shown a good time. Especially after all the stress the poor kid had been through.

The brunette managed a squeak in reply and Levi chuckled, straightening.

“Listen…” he purred, gently cradling the boy's jaw in one hand, “if you’re good and promise not to follow me, I might just send you the details of what happens.”

The boy swallowed, licking his lips to wet them. “Wh-What for?”

“For your job, idiot.” The raven snorted, shaking his head. “Ah, don’t worry about it.” He smirked, running a thumb under Eren's chin. “Just be a good boy and stay here. I’ll know if you’re following me and I’ll have you know that I am currently armed.”

Teal eyes roved over the raven's attire, owlishly wide and a little disbelieving. “Where are you even…” The boy let the question trail off, his cheeks flushing a little.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Levi's smirk was dangerously on its way to becoming a grin and the raven bit his lip to hide the smile, releasing the boy's jaw in favour of tugging on the brunette’s earlobe. “Anyway, I have me a dickbag to catch.”

The brunette managed a soft chuckle at that, visibly struggling not to lean into the raven's touch. “Have fun with that.”

“Not likely, brat. I’m leaving the fun here.”

And that was how they parted. The raven turned on his heel with all the grace of a professional skater, prancing off towards his target.

Eren couldn’t help but watch Levi walk away, hips swinging in a manner far to tantalizing for it not to have been on purpose. The man had a stride that was almost a sensual strut and Eren nearly laughed when he realised that it fit the throb of the music. God, Eren hardly recognised the sensual creature that melded into the crowd of writhing dancers, moving to the throb of music as if the beat was in his very blood.

The brunette wasn’t even sure when his eyes lost sight of the raven, but when he looked for the officer again, Eren noticed that he too was gone. Levi worked quickly, it seemed.

The brunette frowned a little, wondering about the method that the raven would have used to get his victim to drop his guard. Given Levi’s attire and less than please attitude towards his particular mission of the night, the ideas buzzing about in Eren’s mind were less than pleasant. Still, Levi seemed like the kind of person who didn’t take a single bit of anyone’s bullshit, so he probably wouldn’t sink too low to get that ratbag’s attention.

Just low enough.

Eren's night seemed to have peaked with Levi's unexpected appearance, but the brunette didn't head for home right away. He didn't want to face those familiar walls again just yet.

The waitress came back, enquiring after the man from before, and Eren played along just as Levi had asked him to. The look of surprise on the girl's face when he handed over the notes the raven had given him was absolutely priceless. Her eyebrows shot up so far that Eren nearly lost sight of them in her hairline and it took a moment for her to blink herself out of the shocked stupor and take the money. She exchanged nice enough conversation, apologising for staring and wishing Eren a good evening.

It was just then, as the pleasant young woman was walking away again, that Eren noticed the dark material hanging over the back of the now-vacant chair where the raven had been seated.

Levi had left his jacket behind.

Eren wasn’t quite sure why he reached out and took it, curling his fingers in the black leather. It was soft, smooth and well worn, and the boy assumed that the raven must have worn it a lot for the material to get that way. Eren had to resist the urge to smell the fabric, unsure of why he even wanted to know what Levi would smell like. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Eren folded the item after making sure that the pockets were empty and sat the jacket in his lap.

Maybe Levi would come back for it?

Holding onto that notion, Eren waited at the table, just in case, but by 1:30AM his eyes were starting to droop. It was late, Eren was feeling thoroughly tired, and so the boy gave up on waiting, deciding that if Levi really did love his coat then he would just have to come and get it from Eren’s apartment himself.

He made his way through the club, walking around the outskirts of the dance floor to avoid the throng of people and finally stepping out of the building. He breathed in the crisp night air, fresh and chilly as only early morning air could be, and the boy called passing farewells to the bouncers still manning the doors. It was far less lively out in the streets now, but a few individuals still staggered about drunkenly.

The boy phoned a cab, not trusting himself to walk home when he felt so tired, and only relaxed once he was safely behind his own locked door again.

He breathed a sigh of relief without really knowing why and stumbled into his apartment. Feeling his way along the walls, he managed to locate the light-switch in the little living room and flipped it on, illuminating the flat.

At least this place didn't feel so terribly confining after spending a few solid hours away from it.

The raven's jacket was tossed idly into the boy's room, landing on the unmade bed, and the brunette stumbled into the bathroom. The harsh white light hurt his eyes when he turned it on, so he settled for brushing his teeth in the dark.

There was a long moment in which the brunette stared at the shower and wondered if he should get through for a quick freshen up. But it was late and he was so very tired.

Promising himself that he would shower in the morning, Eren staggered back out of the bathroom, fumbling with the light-switch for longer than he had originally intended and finally managing to plunge his flat back into gloomy darkness. There was just enough light coming in from the window for the boy to make out the vague shapes of furniture and walls as he padded about. Eren made it to his room without crashing by some miracle, gave a sigh and flopped onto his bed, landing with a whoosh of air and a _whump_ as his body hit the mattress.

Something cool and smooth was pressed against half of his face and, after a good five minutes of trying to decide whether or not to ignore the feeling and then giving up, Eren pushed up onto his elbows to glare at the offending object.

The dark shape sprawled across the brunette's pillow made the boy frown in confusion for a moment before he sucked in a breath, recognising the item for what it was.

Teal eyes widened upon recalling Levi’s jacket and he settled back against the pillow, fingers spreading out over the dark garment as he pulled it close to his face. The material was bunched loosely in the boy’s arms and Eren inhaled almost cautiously, as if Levi might be able to sense the action and appear at any moment to scold him for it.

But no such thing occurred and the brunette was left to marvel at the scents invading his nose.

There was a light musky scent and something almost spicy, faintly sweet in his lungs. It made his whole body tingle and Eren concluded that Levi’s scent must be derived from electricity. Why else would he have goose bumps, like someone had sent a shock through his veins?

The jacket was all smooth, warn leather on the outside, the red lining soft and warm. Pulling the garment around him, Eren managed to wriggle his way between the sheets, straightening out the blankets before settling to sleep.

He may never let Levi have his jacket back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is K-pop so awesome? I mean seriously?


	8. Just Dropping By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This took way too long. But there's a bit of a car chase :D Sort of.  
> Enjoy!

Eight o'clock was far too early in the day to perform a business deal. Screw tardiness and all that first impressions bullshit, Levi was not getting up any earlier than eight in the morning unless there was an actual hit to be performed. Which there was not. So fuck it.

The raven's list of things to do today was rather slim. In fact there was only one thing he absolutely had to get done today and it rhymed with shady business meeting.

Levi's alarm clock read 8:15AM when he finally dragged himself out of bed. He took a leisurely shower, enjoying the hot water and preparing for the day in an unhurried fashion. He cleaned himself up, made a hearty meal of porridge for breakfast, sat out on the porch to drink his morning cup of tea and made sure to dress somewhat formally for the day ahead.

Choosing a white dress shirt, simple black slacks and a tie for once instead of his signature cravat, Levi found himself looking quite smart. Finishing off with pointed-toed shoes and a black jacket, the raven scooped up his keys and headed out of his home for yet another day of what he had come to call his work.

He supposed being a hitman counted as having a job. No kill order for today, though, just a little smoothing over to be done with a client. A rather important client, too. Honestly, Levi had no idea why he was put in charge of some of these things. Words had never been his strong point, surely Smith knew that?

It was 9:45AM by the time the raven strolled into his garage, managing a little smile as his eyes roamed over the glossy black paint of his car. He had owned a few in his time, but this was his favourite to date. A Jaguar, XKR Coupe model, one fine piece of machinery.

But now was not the time for admiring fine handiwork.

Getting into the car, the raven pulled out of his garage and started off on what he hoped would be a quick journey.

 

10:05AM Levi had arrived at the Reece building, one of the unofficial locations used mostly to organise dealings with less than savoury folk. The time was now 10:35AM.

Half an hour. Half a goddamned hour Levi had been sitting in this shitty excuse of a waiting room for the bastard of a businessman to call him in. The raven had a good mind to kick down those pretentious double doors and knock a few teeth out.

At last a man came through the doors, dusting himself off as he went before glancing about until his eyes landed on Levi.

“The boss will see you now.” The young man stated, giving a curt nod.

“You're damned right he will.” The raven shot back, satisfied with the look of shock that suddenly coloured the younger male's features. “Asshole's been keeping me waiting long enough.” Levi muttered, straightening his cuffs as he headed towards the door.

 

Negotiating was not Levi's strong point. He had been there for over an hour and yet all that had been achieved was bickering at best. The raven had had just about enough.

“Surely we can come to some sort of agreement?” The porky-looking man spoke with a lazy grin that made the raven's scowl feel as though it would set into place permanently. The fat man made a gesture between them. “We're all adults here, compromise is what we do. There has to be some sort of middle ground?”

“Sure, Reece, there probably would have been...” the black-haired man murmured monotonously, taking a moment to inspect his nails before shooting the other man a glare across the table the likes of which could send the devil himself packing, “if you had of come to me before one of your goons shot down a Legion scout.”

The silence that seemed to blanket itself across the room was almost tangible. It felt heavy and Levi looked on as Mr Reece visibly paled a fraction, swallowing.

Sitting forward in his seat a little, the raven clasped his hands atop the wood of the table. “See...it's that kind of mindless violence that makes negotiating a ceasefire...difficult.”

In a clear moment of panic, the tubby man held his hands up in a defensive gesture, as if that could somehow protect him should he incur the smaller male's wrath.

“I've already stated that our Titan associates had no idea that this attack would go forth.” Reece continued to preach, as he had been doing all morning, blathering on and on about how innocent his corporation was. It was just about driving Levi up the wall. “I have been assured that it was not premeditated and the culprit has been severely reprimanded for their actions.”

The raven found himself rubbing the bridge of his nose a little more forcefully than he had intended, frustrated beyond belief. Reece spoke as if this murderer was nothing but a spoilt child who had been rude to someone and warranted a mere slap on the wrist as punishment.

“So you say.” Levi said, his voice quiet in a way that made Reece have to lend all of his attention to hear. Levelling the other man with an eerily blank look, the raven spoke again. “I'm afraid that, unless you hand over this 'culprit' for proper interrogation, things will only get worse between us.”

It was all too clear who the raven meant by _us_ , having maintained a relationship between Reece's merchant enterprise and Legion Incorporated for many years. Of course, that was the official relationship that was maintained, but both partners had rather different activities on the side.

Intimidation was something that Levi could execute all too well and, while he could see the glint of rebellion within Reece's beady eyes, he read more fear than anything else.

“Always so cynical.” The fat man sighed, shaking his head as if he were in the position of authority there. “It astounds me that, out of the many individuals employed by your master, you are the one he sends to smooth things over.”

Levi scoffed, taking his own turn to shake his head at the other man's words. “That's not why I'm here.”

This response seemed to get Reece's attention rather quickly and those eyes filled with suspicion alongside fear.

“Oh?” Reece put forth the last of his bravado, his brow twitching anxiously through the poorly constructed mask of calm. “By all means, enlighten me. Why are you here, Corporal?”

Leaning forward just enough to lend himself the predatory air that he was known and feared for, Levi let his lips quirk up a little to one side in a display of confidence. “I'm an insurance policy.” He answered.

That was it, plain and simple. While the feared Corporal was known for many things, brutal interrogation and elite assassination alike, there was only one reason that he was employed by Legion Inc. He got the job done each and every time.

Reece seemed to be realising this as his face paled not for the first time in their meeting.

Levi felt a familiar flickering of satisfaction at that, giving a one-shouldered shrug. “Simple as that, Reece. I'm not here because I'm good with words.” The raven gave a chuckle at the thought. “Far from it. The _only_ reason that I am here at all is because my 'master', as you say, knows that I won't leave until the job is done. One way or another.”

Once again the room grew quiet for a moment as the two men stared each other down. Reece was the first to break the silence.

“Is that a threat?”

“You bet your life it's a threat.”

Beady eyes narrowing even through their fear, Reece sneered. “How dare you.”

“You're the one wasting time, not me.” Levi replied so casually that it set the fat man's nerves on edge. “I wouldn't speak any more on what I can and cannot do if I were you. You're already on my shit list for making me wait on your sorry ass. Let's not add any more black marks to your name, shall we?”

 

Business went on rather well from there on in. Levi was feeling more than a little pleased with his methods as he strolled out of the conference room no longer than half an hour later, terms discussed, agreements reached and his mission complete.

It was nearly midday by the look of the sun in the sky, Levi thought to himself with a quick glance out of one of the windows as he headed along the maze of halls that would lead him to the elevator.

All was calm...until Levi noticed a shape come around the corner at the far end of the hall.

Grey eyes snapped up in an instant, narrowing as they focused on the figure. A man. Levi's grey orbs widened minutely in recognition as he realised that the individual staring at him with equal shock was, in fact, the Titan scumbag who was responsible for the killing he had previously been discussing.

For a moment it was almost as if time itself slowed down and left the pair staring each other down. Faces blank, bodies tensing in preparation, eyes fixed on each other but analysing escape routes in their periphery.

Levi spied a fire escape out by the balcony to his right.

In a split second time lost its still illusion and the raven was darting for the balcony door even as the figure at the end of the hall reached for the gun concealed beneath their coat.

It had been a hasty choice: fight or flight?

Levi had chosen flight, not trusting himself to find cover to capture or shoot down this bastard in the narrow hall. There was nowhere to hide from the shots that would inevitably get fired back at him should he fire too slowly, so running was the only option.

Speaking of shots fired, several cracking sounds signalled that the raven's aggressor had indeed drawn his weapon and fired. Levi twisted his body out of the direct line of fire as he crashed into the door, shoving it open with the force of his body hitting the wood. The door flew open, slamming against the wall, but the raven stumbled a little as he felt searing pain in his side, not able to emerge completely unscathed.

Turning on his heel, he shoved the door shut again and promptly slid in place the bolt attached to the wood. It wouldn't hold back anyone for long, but hopefully he could get a head start on the descent.

The metal stairs of the fire escape were taken two, sometimes three at a time, in the raven's haste. He gripped the railing for support, making it several floors down before pausing under the cover of the platforms above.

Back hitting the wall, Levi hissed in a breath at the burning pain in his left side. Grazes, it felt like, two of them. Another perfectly good shirt ruined; honestly, Levi didn't know why he even bothered keeping up appearances these days. It was a waste of money, effort and his wardrobe.

Fighting through the pain that threatened to send him reeling into shock, the raven stumbled down the fire escape as hastily as he could manage. Feet flying, albeit unsteadily, Levi made it to the ground without falling and breaking his neck, making a dash for the alleyway in which his car was parked.

He dove into the driver's seat with a wince, wishing that he had time to assess his wounds at least, but knowing that to stay put could very well spell death for the raven.

Levi jabbed his keys into the ignition, hearing the vehicle come to life around him, and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. A good thing too, for his pursuers hadn't been far behind. The raven nearly hit one of the bastards as his car flew out of the alley, turning with a shrill screech and roaring off down the lane.

He had to lose them and fast, before he had the chance to lose to much blood or go into shock, wrap his car around a pole and kill himself anyway. Safe, he needed to get somewhere safe. But the nearest safehouse was still too far.

“Shit.”

 

It was a rather calm Monday morning for Eren, a slow transition of waking up and laying in bed for as long as possible before finally abandoning the warmth of his blankets in favour of taking a shower to wake himself up.

The brunette washed his hair, enjoying the faintly sweet smell of his shampoo in the steamy air. He didn't bother brushing with much effort, towelling dry and running a hairbrush lazily through the damp locks.

Jeans and a baseball-style shirt with the words 'WOLF 88' printed on the front were the boy's clothes of choice, simple but perfectly suitable for lazing about the flat. Although Eren couldn't help but pull on the jacket he had brought home on Friday night. It was so warm and surprisingly comfortable. In Eren's own opinion, anything that looked properly cool usually felt restricting to wear. That was not the case with Levi's jacket.

The boy had been thinking about the raven-haired man entirely too much over the past weekend, it couldn't be healthy.

Pushing said thoughts from his mind, Eren focused on rustling up some breakfast.

Radio on, music playing through the kitchenette, Eren went about making scrambled eggs. He wasn't any kind of master in the kitchen, but it was one of the few places where multi-tasking actually worked without brutal failure for the brunette.

Managing a pan full of cooking eggs with one hand, armed with a spoon, and tossing two slices of bread into the toaster with the other hand, Eren still managed to get his feet moving to the beat of the song filling his ears. It was catchy, albeit unfamiliar, and the few lyrics that the boy did manage to catch reminded him all too much of his criminal acquaintance.

Breakfast was eaten standing up; Eren didn't even bother moving from the kitchen counter. The dishes were stacked up to one side of the sink to be cleaned later before the brunette fell onto the sofa to stare at the television for the rest of the morning. He wasn't quite sure if he actually enjoyed the cartoons that were playing, but he watched them regardless. The flash of colours was a good distraction for the most part.

The morning seemed to drag by in a rather lazy fashion. In the warmth of his apartment, it wasn't long before the brunette found himself nodding off. He saw no reason to resist and surely a quick nap wouldn't do any harm?

Eyes slipping shut, Eren let himself fade into unconsciousness.

 

_Tap tap._

Teal eyes blinked open, head tipping back to cast a bleary stare towards the door. Two harsh raps, in quick succession, had sounded against the wood. The sound seemed to echo in the still air and it took Eren a moment to decide to investigate. He felt sleepy still, almost as if he were still dreaming, as his feet carried him somewhat unsteadily to the door.

Upon opening it, he decided that he was most definitely still dreaming. How else could he end up with his back pressed up against a wall in two seconds flat and barely notice it?

The moment the boy had turned the handle, the door was being shoved back and Eren found himself being pushed into his apartment and up against the wall, pinned to the spot by strong hands and harsh grey eyes.

“Hi, brat.” Levi's figure greeted him.

The door was shut with a foot and Eren took in the way those sharp eyes looked up close, boring into his own. It was abrupt, just like Levi always had been in their encounters before, and Eren wondered when his subconscious had taken in so many details about this man to bring him to life so realistically now.

Not quite as tall as Eren, but that hardly mattered when they were so close. Angular face, sharp eyes, dressed rather formally in a suit and tie for some reason and downright stunning in the gloom of the little hallway.

At least Eren's dreams were being good to him at last, if he was going to spend his days being plagued with thoughts about Levi then at least his subconscious could supply him with details like this. Every lash that framed the man's eyes could be identified with photo-like clarity. The individual strands of hair, the arch of those thin eyebrows, even the movement when Levi breathed was flawless.

Only...the more that Eren thought about it...this was probably the most vivid dream he had ever had. There was no fuzziness, no lapse in detail.

The stoic face tilted a little, thin lips parting as words formed on the other male's tongue. “Oi, kid, what's the matter?”

Nothing was the matter, this was a splendid happening. It wasn't every day that Eren got to have such picture perfect dreams. Even the voice was spot on. For all intensive purposes, this could be the real Levi standing before Eren, pinning him to the wall. The boy could feel the pressure of the hands on his shoulders, the warmth that came from standing so close to another person. The depth of realism was remarkable.

“This is the first time you've actually come in.” The boy found himself murmuring, sounding strangely distant to his own ears.

His words seemed to confuse the raven standing before him as Levi's brows dipped a little, drawing together as he observed the boy.

“You're surprisingly calm about all this.” The raven replied, looking suspicious as his grey eyes narrowed. “Are you high?”

Suspicion and sarcasm true to Levi's personality, at least that which the brunette knew of so far.

Eren made an amused sound, a kind of sleepy hum that sounded in his throat.

He shook his head. “No, just-” yawn, “-sleepy.”

Wait...do people even yawn in dreams? In their own dreams? Eren was asleep, how could he be tired? Unless...no it couldn't be, could it?

The raven gave a slight start as Eren's hands flew up suddenly, one resting on his face while the other patted disbelievingly at Levi's shoulder. The boy's previously sleepy expression was steadily morphing into mortification.

“Are you okay?” Levi was asking him, but Eren could only stare.

Real, it felt too real. This vision of Levi had mass, it had substance. There was no give or flaw to the image. Clear, too clear to be false.

Teal eyes blew wide, looking comically big as they stared into confused grey.

“I'm not dreaming, am I?”

The boy's words hung in the air for a long moment, making the quiet seem even more potent.

And then the raven spoke.

“Is that why you've got that dreamy look plastered on your face?” Levi asked, the beginnings of a smirk forming on his lips. “Sorry to break it to you, kid, but you're not dreaming.”

Oh _shit_.

Eren wasn't sure if he blushed or paled at the realisation that the man standing in front of him was quite real and not, in fact, a figment of his imagination.

Oh God. Oh crap. Eren wasn't dreaming. Levi really was in his apartment...had barged in really. What the hell was the brunette supposed to do with that? Last the boy knew, Levi hadn't even wanted to come in. Or at least he had chosen not to.

Had Levi changed his mind? Had someone changed it for him? Had Levi been ordered to finish his hit, the one he had forsaken the night he had let Eren live?

The grey eyes regarding him didn't seem hostile, in fact those orbs seemed...amused.

Levi's lip quirked up. “Is that my jacket you're wearing?”

And the boy had thought that he couldn't get into a more embarrassing situation. Oh how very wrong he was.

This time he definitely blushed, trying to shrink back into the wall a little but it only invited the other male to lean in closer.

“U-Uh…yeah.” Eren squeaked, blushing harder at the high tone of his voice and clearing his throat before he tried again. “Yes, it is. I-It’s just that you left it at the club and I…”

“And you got attached?” The raven offered, smirk growing steadily as he watched the brunette flail mentally.

The sudden shock, the close proximity and the general unhelpfulness of Levi's cheeky little smirk were all playing havoc with Eren's ability to focus.

“No,” he attempted to defend himself again, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as if that could make the raven's presence any less intimidating, “I just didn't want to leave it there for someone else to...to...”

“To pick up, take home and wear?” Levi offered yet again, watching those magnificent eyes open again only to drop to the floor. The older man chuckled, flicking two fingers under the boy's chin gently. “It’s fine kid, I left it on purpose.”

“I swear I didn't...” Eren started to defend himself again, pausing when the raven's words actually registered, “wait. You…you did?”

Levi waited until the brunette looked at him again, not replying until he had a proper visual on those magnificent blue-green pools.

“Yep.” The raven answered at last, distracted enough by the boy's eyes to not bother with anything more intelligent than that to begin with. “Didn't want to freak out The Fuzz so I had to ditch the coat. Good thing you picked it up, I guess I owe you one.” Briefly, approval flickered in those grey eyes, before the blank look returned. “You better not have masturbated on it.”

Eren was a hundred percent sure that he was about to catch fire and spontaneously combust from embarrassment at Levi's accusation. Either that or explode. The boy felt as though he must surely look like a tomato by now.

“I-I didn’t!” Eren managed to stammer out, face burning and waving his hands in front of himself rapidly, as if that would somehow convince the raven that he was telling the truth.

The smaller male seemed more amused with himself than anything, giving a low hum in his throat.

“It's true!” The boy exclaimed in earnest.

“Heh. Whatever you say, brat, but if I find cum on this I’ll fucking make you eat it.”

And just as suddenly as he had appeared, the raven pushed back, spun on his heel and slunk off into the flat. It only took a befuddled Eren a few seconds to panic and scramble after him.

What the heck was Levi doing here? Why now? Was he here to collect his jacket? That did seem like the most obvious choice now that Eren thought about it, but then again...Levi hadn't asked him to return it just yet. The man was so abrupt with everything that Eren began to doubt that he had come here with the intention of recovering a lost garment. If that had been the case then the raven would have said so straight away.

So there must be some other reason.

“Christ, this is your place?” Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste upon surveying the living room, turning to arch a brow at the brat stumbling after him. “Well we’ll have to clean it immediately. You’d better have some sort of stain remover, brat.”

“What?” Eren couldn't manage much more other than to stare incredulously at the smaller male. Not five minutes had passed and here Levi was muttering about stain remover. “What are you talking about? Clean? Why does that matter? Why are you even here?”

The raven held up his hands to cut off the boy, turning his body to face Eren properly. “Whoa, enough with the twenty questions. One at a time, kid.”

Breathing steadily to calm himself, the brunette fiddled with the edge of his shirt as he waited for his thoughts to settle. At least Levi was willing to answer questions, as long as they were clear and came at him one at a time. That was understandable.

In the boy's mind, one query became apparent as the rest of his raging thoughts quietened.

“Am I...in trouble?” Eren asked at last, glancing up uncertainly to look over at the smaller man.

Oddly enough, Levi laughed at that. “Heh. No, you're not in trouble.” The dark-haired man shook his head, letting slip a sigh. “As a matter of fact I'd say I owe you one. That is, if you'll let me lay low here for a while?”

So that was it? Eren couldn't help but feel even more confused than before with such an answer. What reason could Levi possibly have to want to use Eren's cramped flat as a place to hide out? Why would he even want to?

“If I said no, what would you do?”

“Will you say no?”

Truth be told, Eren wasn't sure. He didn't want to say know, especially when it could mean having his face kicked in, but surely whatever Levi was hiding from would be dangerous. Did Eren really want to get himself involved in something that this man, this professional killer, would consider dangerous? The answer: no way.

But...there was something in Levi's eyes, the barest hint of hope dwelling in grey pools, that made the thought of turning the raven away near painful.

After a moment of staring back at the stoic-faced raven, Eren shook his head. He wouldn't refuse Levi, not when the man had put in the effort to ask for his help. Things like that, even so simple as they were, spoke volumes to the brunette. And he hadn't been raised to turn away those in need.

Nodding once, the smaller male glanced away. “Thanks.”

It gave the brunette the perfect opportunity to panic.

Levi was there...right there, and suddenly Eren had no idea what to do now that they were interacting on his own territory. Even though this was the brunette's house, he still had the feeling that Levi was in charge. The man oozed authority despite his short stature and Eren couldn't help but linger back a little way as if to hide from those sharp eyes scrutinising his flat.

Suddenly the boy wished that he had thought to tidy up his work area. The desk and table against the wall were still covered with photos and papers; little coloured post-it notes were stuck haphazardly to pictures and pages alike, covered in the boy's messy scrawl of handwriting.

“Tch. I should have known you'd be a slob.” The raven muttered, standing over by the desk scrutinising the scattered notes. “No way could you have been this perfect flower boy, with your dumb hair and that pouting face, as well as being organised. It was too good to be true.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Eren defended, choosing not to mention the odd almost-compliments he had just received from the raven. “There’s just a little clutter.”

Levi turned to shoot the brunette an incredulous look. “This is a little clutter? Jesus, what does a mess look like to you? Mount Everest?”

“No.” The boy shook his head, trying to bite back the smile forming on his face and failing. “A mess would be trash and clothes everywhere. These are my work.”

“Your work?”

“Yes. I’m a photographer, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right. Eren Jaeger, photojournalist, knack for getting into trouble.” The raven said, nodding to himself, although his tone was not mocking as the brunette might have expected. It was more like the other man was simply checking over a list. “My bad, it’s just that I have to memorise so many shitty little details, the old ones slip my mind. Photographer, yes...and that’s what had you snooping around that alley. Little shit.”

The boy shrugged. “I’m paid to dig about for scoops.”

“Brat, don’t shrug your shoulders at me.” Levi reprimanded, eyes narrowing. “Your job almost got you shot between the eyes by yours truly.” The raven reminded the boy, pointing a finger back at himself to emphasise his point.

Whether the brunette wanted to admit it or not, even such a simple gesture from the raven was enough to drive the man's point home. Eren gulped, wringing his hands once, twice, before he forced himself to be still.

Levi only chuckled, although it was a tight sound and the raven winced a little. “Relax, kid. I’m off the clock for now.”

With the distance between them now, Eren realised that Levi had his body angled slightly away. His features weren't relaxed, but they weren't forming his usual blank mask or scowl. There was a slight furrow to the man's brow, as if he were concentrating or...in pain.

Levi had asked to lay low...which meant that he needed to hide from something, which meant that Levi had been running away from something. But maybe he hadn't escaped totally unscathed.

Taking a cautious step forward, the boy risked asking. “Is something the matter?”

Levi looked back at him, stubborn as always, and for a moment Eren was sure that the raven wasn't going to answer him at all.

“I don't know,” Levi murmured, voice surprisingly soft for once, “does being shot at count?”

The brunette stiffened, a feeling of dread tingling his spine.

The boy found himself speaking, although he sounded distant. “You were shot at? Again?”

Rolling his eyes a little, the raven scoffed. “Yeah, kid, it's kind of a normal thing for me.”

Defensive...Levi was being defensive. He was acting like a kid who knew that he was going to be lectured by a parent and deflected the argument with sarcasm.

Hands clenching into slow fists, Eren let his eyes close. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to be calm.

“Don't do that.” The boy murmured at last.

His eyes opened in time to see the confused expression on the raven's face.

“Don't do what?”

“Just joke about life and death situations like it's nothing.”

Clearly the brunette's words had been something entirely other than what Levi had been waiting for.

And for the better part, it was true. Levi was used to being lectured and patronised about his work, his methods, every little detail of how he performed. But it had been a long while since anyone had been truly angry or upset with him. And to have that anger, that hurt, to be born out of worry for his well-being...it felt practically alien.

“Sorry,” the raven murmured after a moment, feeling strange as the word of apology left his tongue for the first time in a long time, “I guess I'm kind of just numb to things like that.” Levi shrugged. “Not a lot of people would care if I took a bullet between the eyes.”

“I would.” Eren's voice was small and he looked at the floor as he spoke, but the words found their way out of his mouth regardless. “I would wonder why I didn't see you any more. I would wonder what had happened.”

It was a perfectly harmless statement. Honest, like that of a child, but it stirred a strange warmth in the raven's chest.

The apartment was quiet as the two males avoided each other's gaze for as long as possible. But, at last, Levi broke the silence.

“Do you mind if I take care of this bleeding?”

All at once the illusion of normalcy was shattered and Eren felt fresh panic rush through him with the reminder that the raven was injured.

“N-No, of course not.”

Eren helped where he could, or at least where he was allowed. The boy took the raven's suit jacket from the smaller man, draping it over a chair by his desk along with the jacket that Eren had been wearing for the better part of the day. Somehow it just felt wrong for the brunette to be wearing it with Levi around, it seemed to keep the raven's eyes trained on him.

Levi left his tie strewn over one arm of the couch, unbuttoning his shirt but making no move to take off the garment as he inspected his side.

At his request, the brunette had fetched a wet rag for the raven to clean up some of the blood, taking care not to get anything on the boy's furniture. Eren appreciated the effort.

The brunette caught glimpses of scarlet marks marring the milky skin of the raven's side, the two lines grazed into Levi's flesh from when he was shot at. Eren couldn't help but shiver with dread at the thought of what could have happened had the bullets' aim been true.

Thinking back on his own words, it startled Eren just how true they had been. He would care if Levi went missing, just up and vanishing out of the blue. They hadn't known each other for all that long, but this man certainly left you with an impression not easily forgotten. It was true that Eren would wonder what had happened to this strange little man should they stop encountering each other. He would worry, especially after today's events.

“Thank fuck it didn’t hit any ribs.” Levi spoke suddenly, his relieved tone breaking through Eren's troubled thoughts. “I can’t afford to go to hospital.”

“You…” Eren paused at the words, frowning in confusion as he sat on the far end of the sofa, “but don’t you get paid for this kind of-”

The raven cut him off with a winded sounding laugh. “No, brat, I can _afford_ to go,” Levi clarified, shaking his head at the boy with a tiny smile that was almost fond, “but it’s risky because the staff would ask questions if I just turned up armed and with bullet wounds. It’s best to just stay off the radar. Ergo, no hospitals.”

“Oh. Right.”

That made sense, Eren thought. He supposed that would also explain why Levi had dropped in so suddenly and with no forewarning.

“Say, you wouldn't have a first-aid kit would you?” The raven turned his head towards the boy, eyes questioning as he held a damp cloth to his side. “Or even just some antiseptic and bandages would do.”

“Um, I think I do have a first-aid kit actually.” The brunette said, partly to himself, as he rose to go fetch the kit in question.

He knew where it would be; in the kitchen, under the sink. Mikasa had given it to him one year after Eren had been spectacularly clumsy and he had kept it just in case. Thank heavens that he had, too, or Levi might have had to go door-knocking in search of any sort of decent medical supplies. That would be embarrassing on both their parts.

Despite their occasionally abrasive personalities, Eren wanted to be able to impress this man. He had chosen to come to Eren for help and the brunette did not want to disappoint the man's good faith. At the very least, he wanted to be able to provide proper care for a person in need.

Returning with the first-aid in hand, Eren held out the kit to the raven who accepted the offering with a word of thanks.

Taking his seat on the sofa as far from the other man as possible, Eren cleared his throat a little. “Do you want me to help?”

A quiet little hum sounded from the raven and when the boy glanced up, Levi was smirking.

“No, I can manage.” The older man replied, rifling through the supplies in the kit. “I wouldn't want you to faint on me or anything.”

The brunette puffed out his cheeks indignantly, turning his head away.

“Heh, cute.”

“Sh-Shut up.”

Eren sat there feeling rather awkward and out of place as the raven went about cleaning and dressing his wounds. Levi's methods were precise and simple, adding antiseptic solution to a cotton ball before applying it to the wound. The brunette jumped a little when the raven let out a pained hiss at the burn of antiseptic on the raw grazes.

Thin brows drew together as Levi's eyes closed. “Motherfucker…”

“Can I…” Eren trailed off when steel grey eyes snapped over at the sound of his voice. The brunette swallowed, “…is there anything I can do to help?”

Thin eyebrows rose in surprise and for a moment the raven was silent.

“You could grab me some bandages. They're in the kit.”

Some minutes later and Levi had bandages wrapped snugly about his chest, covering the now-dressed wounds. His blood-stained shirt was removed at last and Eren brought the older man a plastic bag to stow the ruined shirt away in until it could be burned. Levi seemed somewhat impressed with the boy's offer to lend him a shirt, even though the black long-sleeve sweatshirt ended up being a little too big for the raven. Eren had to bite his tongue hard to avoid laughing at the smaller man while he had fiddled aimlessly with the too-long sleeves.

The brunette had busied himself with packing away the first-aid once more, storing it in its place under the kitchen sink.

And, while the boy was in the kitchenette, Eren called back to the raven still seated on the sofa. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

Levi glanced up, shaking his head in response. “You don't have to cater for me, kid. I'm not hungry.”

It was only half a rejection, Eren noticed, and he pressed the matter further.

“What about something to drink? Coffee? Water? I can make it, it's no trouble.”

The raven didn't speak for a long moment, long enough to prompt Eren to give a little amused scoff.

“Come on, trust me.” The brunette called, wondering just how long it had been since the man sitting on his couch had last trusted somebody. “I'm not some freaky psycho, I'm not going to poison you.”

Surely his actions today had proved that Eren had only good intentions. He had opened up his home to this man who he barely knew, had assisted him, tended to his injuries and was now offering more.

If there was a downside to this, Levi didn't see it.

The raven held his silence as he thought, wondering if it really was okay to place his trust in this kid. He seemed honest and kind-hearted enough and he had been willing to let Levi hide out in his flat.

Licking his lips to wet them, the raven kept his eyes on the floor as he replied. “Tea.”

Levi didn't see the pleased little shine to Eren's eyes after he had spoken, didn't witness the ghost of a smile that curved the boy's mouth the barest hint of a fraction.

But he heard the smile in the brunette's reply of 'Okay.'

Eren made only a little noise as he set about preparing the raven's beverage, filling the kettle and setting it to boil, getting out cups, a teaspoon, sugar and teabags, and readying everything.

Waiting for the water to boil, Eren steeled his nerves. This was fine. It was the complete opposite of normal, but it was still fine. He could do this, he could make Levi a cup of tea. It wasn't rocket science, Eren could make his guest tea in his own flat if he wanted to.

Levi was being awfully quiet the entire time and Eren didn't dare look back at him. And so the boy didn't notice the raven's eyes slip shut almost against the smaller man's will as he relaxed against the sofa.

By the time that Eren returned with the tea, Levi was fast asleep. The other male's figure lay draped over the sofa almost elegantly and it was beyond good to see the raven had finally relaxed out of his tense state.

Eren set the tea aside, placing it on the coffee table, and spent the majority of the afternoon with his earphones in while he went over his notes. He thought it best to let Levi sleep, God knows how long it had been since the raven had had the chance to get some proper rest.

Levi stirred only when the boy woke him after the sky had grown dark, but instead of kicking him out, Eren simply helped the older man to his feet and led him to the one and only bedroom in the apartment. The brunette surrendered his bed to the injured man, electing to spend the night on the couch.

Eren flopped to the sofa, landing with a muted thud and sighing.

“What a day.” He murmured under his breath, wondering how his life had gotten to be so exciting all of a sudden.

As the brunette let his eyes drift shut and surrendered to the pull of sleep, he wondered...just what would tomorrow bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write a proper car chase scene for this one day. I just got back from watching the new Fast and Furious movie (which was a little odd seeing as I haven't seen any of the others) and I couldn't help but start to plan little scenes for this all through the film.  
> Okay, so I might not be posting for this story for the rest of the week because I'm working on finishing the next two chapters of Under The Bed. All assignments are done, the only thing that could stop me from writing is work but I'll try to get as much done as I can. If I can post new things for this story before the week ends, I will. Otherwise, I'll see you when I see you :)


	9. Morning Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-hoh? What's this? An update..? O_O Hell must have frozen over.  
> I'm sorry I keep neglecting fics, it's tricky.  
> I tried to get this chapter finished to post before now, but clearly that failed. I actually had to cut this chapter in half, it was getting way too long (11,000+ words). Turns out that the characters had a lot more to say than I had originally planned, but that's good. It means more chapters for you guys!  
> So here you go, time to find out how the boys will handle living together! ^_^  
> Enjoy!

If there was an age at which one stopped having a heart attack after rolling out of bed in their sleep, then Eren Jaeger had not yet reached that age. Gravity shifted as the boy stretched, successfully depositing himself on the floor with a muted thud. He let out a sleepy groan, grimacing at the carpet pressed into his face. Eren hadn't rolled out of bed for years but he certainly had not missed those few seconds of falling, feeling much higher up than he truly was before smacking into the floor.

“Ouch.” The boy grumbled to no one in particular, pushing up onto his hands and knees before straightening to dust himself off.

Eren paused, frowning a little as he swept his arms down his front to remove any lint from the fall, wondering what the hell was wrong with his room.

The boy's frown deepened with the realisation that he was not in his room...this was the living room. The television and coffee table, which he had narrowly avoided landing on, were proof enough of that. But what the heck was he doing sleeping out here? His phone sat on the coffee table and he fumbled for it, checking the time.

The clock on his mobile read 10:27AM. He had slept in longer than usual.

Sometimes, after a particularly long day, the brunette would fall asleep on the sofa from exhaustion. But he didn't remember feeling _that_ tired the previous night.

The previous night...wait...

Eren nearly jumped a foot in the air when his bedroom door opened suddenly of its own accord and he went white as a sheet at the sight of a figure stepping out. Not imposingly tall; the silhouette stumbled drowsily before leaning against the door frame and at last a little light spilled across the mystery person's face.

Black hair, grey eyes that were so much softer, warmer, when clouded with sleep, and too-big pyjamas that belonged to the brunette. Black sweats that extended over the raven's feet and a white long-sleeve shirt that had swallowed up the smaller male's hands.

Staring with wider eyes than were probably called for, the boy recalled the events of yesterday. The surprise visit, the embarrassing moment where he had thought he'd been dreaming, the blood, the untouched tea that was still sitting on the coffee table.

Ah...right. Not a mystery person. Just Levi.

Just Levi, how could he even think that. As if such a simple sentence could be applied to this raven-haired sculpture of a man. No, Eren did not just liken Levi to a sculpture...he didn't. Okay, so maybe he did, but anyone would do the same with the sight of this sleepy raven, giving an idle stretch and scratching idly at his stomach, hiking up one side of his shirt with the motion.

God help him.

Glancing up, the raven took one drowsy glance at the brunette's wide-eyed expression and gave a snort.

“Boo?” Levi murmured, stretching his arms towards the ceiling with a quiet groan and Eren couldn't help but ogle the pale skin revealed when the raven's shirt rode up.

Eren should just give in and admit that he wanted to ask the raven to just take the damned shirt off and throw it as far away as possible. Of course, he would never dream of uttering such a though aloud. Maybe.

A smug little hum had the brunette's eyes flicking back up and he blushed when grey eyes locked with his. Dang it, caught red handed.

“Mornin' brat.” The raven slurred, rubbing at his left eye as he padded out into the living room. “I'd offer to make breakfast or something, but knowing you, your kitchen is full of useless garbage and microwave meals.”

“Not true.” Eren defended. “And how is that any way to treat your host?”

The raven gave a scoff, shooting the brunette his middle finger. “Oh, my fucking apology, then. Want me to kiss your boots as well, your majesty?”

What a charmer. Eren realised that he wasn't all that surprised to discover that Levi was clearly not a morning person. In fact, the more he thought about it, he was pleased to know something about the raven, even something so trivial as whether or not he handled mornings well.

He wondered what else he might be able to find out about him.

Clearing his throat a little, Eren shook off the thought to make a gesture at the rest of the sofa. “Do you want to sit?”

“Oh, now you're being a proper host?” Levi snarked at him.

The words and the little smirk on the raven's face were playful, but Eren pretended to be offended anyway.

“Hey, don't make me kick your sorry ass out.” The boy threatened half-heartedly, doubtful that he could make the man before him do anything he didn't want to do.

A thin eyebrow arched as the raven regarded the boy, getting a sense of his attitude. There was playfulness in the brunette's eyes and his reply had been a clear attempt at driving their banter forwards. The raven could only comply, unwilling to deny the boy his fun.

Lips curving a little as Levi planned his own fun, the raven folded his arms across his chest, staring down at the brunette.

“Whine a little louder, why don't you, and we can make this interesting for your neighbours.”

Implied scenarios were one of Levi's favourite ways of messing with the younger population, but for Eren especially the suggestion of what any neighbours may think of strange sounds coming from his apartment easily threw his train of thought into disarray.

Glancing away, the boy felt his ears heating up as well as his face, but he kept his eyes on the floor for a moment to compose himself before mock-glaring at Levi.

“I'm sure they'd understand, if I explained what an insufferable _ass_ you were being.”

Grey eyes narrowed at the retort, but the raven didn't seem to be preparing to admit defeat any time soon.

“Understand?” The shorter male frowned, running a thumb along his jaw in a damned distracting manner, as though he were pondering something. “What, do you bring home a lot of rowdy partners, then?”

Wow, Eren had to be on fire by now. There was no doubt, his cheeks were so hot that the boy had to wonder why steam wasn't rising up off him.

Levi smirked across from him. He clearly had the advantage here, age and experience granting him the confidence that Eren simply didn't possess. The raven knew exactly what he was doing to this boy's poor, confused little heart. Heck, he didn't even know if Eren was receptive to his flirting because he was gay or just intimidated. But it was fun to mess with him.

Meanwhile, the kid was still stammering, face flushed with embarrassment.

“I-I...that's got nothing to do with this.”

Levi tried and failed to wipe the smirk off of his face. “ _This_ being..?” He asked, making quotation marks in the air.

Eren glowered at the older man for a moment, hands clutching at his own face as if he thought he could hide his dying blush.

“Your deplorable manners.”

“Ah.” The raven nodded, pretending to consider that as a valid reason.

“And your smart ass attitude.”

Levi exhaled his amusement, the air escaping through his nose as he shook his head. “You say such cruel things about my ass, but you haven't been introduced yet.”

The way the raven moved then, switching his stance so that he had one hip cocked to the side and a hand resting on that hip, had Eren practically hearing his own jaw hit the floor. He should have made some sort of joke, played it off, accused Levi of being too fabulous for the flat in that pose and pushed him out into the foyer for a few minutes.

Instead he had to practically wrench his own head around to stop himself from staring at this stupidly attractive little man.

Eren had to be about to combust with how hot he felt. Not just his face, his whole body felt too warm. But he couldn't help the one little question that Levi's words had summoned in his head.

Swallowing, Eren managed to look up. “Yet..?” He voiced, hating the way his tone coloured with a little hope.

“Heh.” The raven's smirk turned wry as he relaxed into a more neutral stance. Thank God. “Don't get your hopes up, brat.”

The raven-haired man deposited himself on the couch, leaving a good amount of space between himself and the boy, leaning back into the cushions and slinging his arm over the back of the sofa with a sigh.

Eren watched him do it, like the motion was something he wasn't even aware of doing. An old habit.

Grey eyes swivelled over to look at the boy as the raven shifted. “I didn't want to use your shower without asking.”

Ah, of course. Eren had wondered why Levi hadn't pilfered through his wardrobe in search of other clothes to wear, rather than staying in the pyjamas Eren had given him. The raven seemed like the type of person who wouldn't feel uncomfortable rooting around in someone else's things if it came down to it but, for the sake of Eren's privacy and probably a gesture of gratefulness at being allowed to stay, Levi had waited.

“So this is you asking, I take it?” The boy asked through a cheeky little smile.

Those gunmetal eyes rolled, but the motion was entirely irritated. “You're very astute, for a brat.”

With the brunette's consent, the raven headed straight back to the boy's room and ducked into the bathroom there. Soon afterwards, Eren heard the sound of running water and he lay back on the sofa to doze while he waited for the other male to finish.

He had just slipped into unconsciousness again when he felt a foot nudge his shin less than gently.

“Oi, don't go back to sleep.”

“Mrph.” The boy grumbled, opening one eyes to squint up at the raven-haired man, the other eye following suit as he took in Levi's appearance.

Hair tousled, damp strands flopping forward in front of his eyes, Eren had a sudden urge to run his hands through those raven locks. Levi had stolen one of the brunette's t-shirts this time around, probably because it fit him better. Without the stupidly long sleeves to distract the boy, Eren noticed the way the material stretched across Levi's chest.

God, don't let him start salivating.

“Hello? Earth to brat?”

A hand waved in front of his face, fingers snapping once. The crisp sound of it shocked the brunette out of his staring, startled teal eyes flicking up to lock with amused grey.

“Welcome back, space cadet.” The raven greeted the dazed boy, prodding him between the eyes with a finger. “Go wash up, I promise not to steal anything.”

Eren managed a 'pfft' sound, pushing somewhat unsteadily up from the couch to stand.

“Please, like I'd own anything that you'd want to steal.”

Levi grinned a little at that, or perhaps he was amused by the brunette's lack of balance when he stumbled for a moment before righting himself.

“Exactly. So you're fine. So fuck off and get clean, you filthy little shit.” Levi ordered, but the words were spoken almost fondly as the raven sent him on his way, delivering a healthy slap the boy's ass as he went.

The brunette yelped in shock and dashed into his room, closing the door in a hurry and slumping against it.

Man...this guy was playing havoc with his heart. He could feel the rapid beating pound away beneath his ribs – _ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_ – living proof that Levi didn't need much more than words to get him flustered.

Rasping out a sigh, the brunette turned in the direction of the bathroom, frowning a little as he observed his bedroom on the way there. He had to smile a little, noticing that things were definitely tidier than they had been the night before. Levi hadn't been messing around when he'd complained about Eren's flat and the boy had to wonder if anything else would suddenly appear cleaner while he was gone?

The sting of the shower's deposit of hot water was glorious, but Eren didn't allow himself to linger too long. He scrubbed himself over, hopping out and towelling off. His hair would be a problem, it always was after showering, but he ran his towel over it with the hope that the result would not be a pile of fuzz. It wasn't as bad as he had feared, especially after running a brush over the unruly locks, but the brunette still wished that Levi wouldn't be seeing his spectacularly rebellious hair today. Nothing could be done about it, unless he wanted to pull out a hair dryer and some product and live up to Levi's belief that he was a flower boy. The boy padded out into his room in search of clothes, pulling out some black briefs first and slipping them on.

Had it been any other day, the brunette might not have bothered with much more than that. But something told him that Levi would not react well should Eren decide to saunter out of his room in naught but his underwear. Still...it would be interesting to see the look on the older male's face if he went through with the idea, especially if Eren acted as though it were completely normal.

But alas, Eren was feeling rather self-conscious at that particular moment in time and he hurried to find the rest of his clothes. Caught between trying to impress the raven and not looking too much as though he were trying to impress Levi, Eren decided upon dark jeans and a sweater. In his own mind it was a pretty splendid plan; the jeans would make his ass look good and the sweater was a little loose, so the boy didn't look like he was trying too hard for Levi's attention.

He hoped so, anyway.

Emerging from the bedroom at last, he padded barefoot to the sofa where Levi was sitting, flipping through TV channels like he was about to cry with boredom.

“Geez, what took you so long, brat-” Levi's complaint cut off as he looked up, frown melting into an odd blank look that had Eren fighting an urge to squirm under the older male's gaze. “...ah.”

Eren heard the tone of understanding in the raven's tone, but it seemed out of place as those grey eyes searched him, roving over his form like he was a problem to be solved, a puzzle that Levi didn't have all of the pieces for. Not yet.

It was 10:46AM by this point.

“So...” Eren drew out the word, rocking on his heels for a moment and slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans, “...how do you propose we go about this?”

He meant the living arrangements between the two of them, but something in Levi's eyes had Eren thinking that the smaller man was planning the best way to consume a sought after meal. And it had the boy suddenly covered in goosebumps. He couldn't tell if it was warm or cold anymore.

The raven hummed, scratching under his chin for a moment and looking thoroughly distracted. “You cook, I'll handle the cleaning up afterwards?”

There was a vague suggestion in the tone, something that told the brunette that Levi had been attempting to be the smart-ass he usually was, but wasn't solely focused on the job. It made a little flickering of pride lick up the boy's spine at the knowledge that he could make this man lose his focus.

“And are you going to be sassing and insulting me the whole time?” The boy asked, taking a tone like he was addressing a small child just to see what would happen.

“You got a problem with it?” Grey eyes drifted up to meet his own, but not a whole lot changed with Levi's expression.

Folding his arms over his chest, the brunette cocked his hip just like he had seen the raven do beforehand and watched as he somehow commanded the same magic that Levi had wielded over him some minutes ago.

Okay, so maybe Levi's jaw didn't drop, but those thin lips parted and Eren caught a glimpse of the raven's tongue peeking out to swipe over his bottom lip before it disappeared again. Those smoky eyes definitely lingered on the boy's hips for longer than could be called causal.

“Maybe I do.” Eren challenged, watching the raven's brow arch up.

“Oh yeah?” His gaze sharpened a little at the challenging tone in the boy's voice and Levi sat up a little straighter. “What are you going to do about it?”

There was only a little dare in the raven's voice, just a tiny challenge to see how far Eren would push back. None of the usual frightening authority that Levi usually commanded in his voice alone. The brunette counted that as a personal victory.

“I was hoping for another compromise.” The boy replied, giving a little half-shrug. “You stop handing out the nasty comments and I won't bother you. Deal?”

Levi gave a disbelieving scoff at the boy's cheek, but he didn't look solely opposed to the brunette's new found flare.

“Heh.” The raven chuckled, just the once, and leaned forward a little. “How about I get to keep on being my wonderful, oh so charming self and you still don't bother me?”

Eren rolled his eyes; he should have expected something of that ilk from Levi. “Great.”

Surprisingly enough, Levi was a lot like a big kid. A dangerous, foul-mouthed kid who was distractingly handsome. It was a rather terrible analogy in hindsight, but some elements rang true. The raven was playful, alarmingly flirtatious at times, and on the whole, a great big fucking tease.

Just the way his eyes raked over Eren's form, like a hungry predator eyeing off their next meal, was enough to make the brunette shiver.

Speaking of predatory looks...Levi was biting his lip and humming low in his throat and the sound was doing things to the poor boy's resolve.

“Or you could bother me a whole lot,” the raven muttered instead, staring enticingly up through his lashes at the flustered brunette, “...just so long as you don't judge me if I ogle you in those jeans?”

Swallowing, Eren didn't fail to notice the raven's stormy eyes follow his throat as it contracted.

“Uh...”

A thin brow arched up, but with the way Levi was smirking, just a little lift in his lips, it only served to make the raven-haired man playful. “I could take off my shirt if that would make this more entertaining for you?”

Eren managed not to sputter, but he did have to clear his throat a little to fight down the flush that threatened to spill across his cheeks.

“Ah...no,” he murmured, forcing out the words, “I don't think that would be very productive.”

“Why?” The raven asked, smirk beginning to spread, threatening to become a grin as he rocked back in his seat. “Cos you'd have to hide your boner the whole time?”

Eren felt like he both paled and blushed at the same time, turning towards the kitchen as he forced out the first words that came to mind.

“Sh-Shut up.”

“Oh-hoh, is that denial I sense there?” The raven called after him as Eren started heading away from the couch.

Pausing, the brunette cast a weak glare over his shoulder at the raven. “No...”

“It is! You know what that means? I was bang on the money, wasn't I?”

Eren grumbled, stomping off towards the kitchen in true brat form. Levi just smirked away after him.

“Keep it up and you'll be making your own breakfast.” The brunette muttered back at him from the kitchenette, pulling a mug down to make himself some coffee.

Filling the kettle with water and setting it to boil, Eren stood back to wait.

He gave a sigh, leaning against the counter for a moment, listening as the water in the kettle stirred with the increasing heat. He needed to take a break, even if just for a moment, and get his raging thoughts under control. Levi was a guest in his house, and an injured guest at that. It was irresponsible for the brunette to be thinking about him as anything more than that...even if Levi was making platonic thoughts next to impossible.

Had the boy looked up, he would have noticed the raven in question come to lean in the doorway to the kitchenette, regarding the boy. He didn't speak up right away, simply watched this pretty young creature trying to calm himself down. Eren was an intriguing young man, practically a boy still in the raven's eyes, which made this tricky.

“You know,” Levi murmured, watching as the brunette jump a little when he realised he wasn't alone, jerking up to seek out the raven, “...I'm going to be really fucking disappointed if you're not gay.”

“Wha-What?” Eren sputtered, spinning around further to face the raven and nearly sending a coffee cup flying, fumbling to catch the mug. He let out a relieved sigh, setting the mug down before Levi's words sunk in properly and he stuttered. “I-I thought you didn't have time for a brat?”

“You remembered?” Approval flashed through those grey eyes. “Good boy, I like a man who can listen.”

Eren shook his head as if he were dazed. “I'm...really confused right now.” Eren blinked, swallowed, wet his lips and looked at the raven. “Are we flirting or not?”

Levi gave a snort in response, making a vaguely amused sound as he shot a look towards the ceiling.

“Well _I'm_ flirting.” He said, a chuckle sounding in his throat, nodding towards the brunette. “You're sort of just floundering, but it's cute. Keep it up.”

This just didn't make any sense. Levi was so standoffish, he had told Eren time and time again to get lost, to turn tail and run because he wasn't safe. And Eren had only just started coming to terms with the fact that he might just have to obey, turn around and walk away from this man. Thrown off kilter by the sudden confession that Levi was unabashedly flirting with him.

And Levi didn't seem the type of person to do anything pointlessly.

“But why?” Eren found himself questioning, confused. “You're a..a...”

“A hitman?” Levi offered bluntly.

“Yes.”

A thin brow arched up at that. “Is that a problem?”

Eren managed a weak laugh, not feeling any of the humour that should have accompanied the sound.

“Morally?” He asked, wincing at the sharp look the raven sent him.

Grey eyes narrowed, not aggressively but slightly irritated at the mild deflection. “Don't avoid the question, brat.”

The brunette hesitated, letting out a rushed exhale, “...I...I'm not really sure. What kind of people do you...” the boy paused, making some vague gesture that had the glower melting off of Levi's face as the younger male flailed, “you know..?”

It was moments like this that made Levi see Eren as a child still, just a boy who held the appearance of a man. Adorable, really, and with the uncertain look plastered on his baby face all Levi could think about was how much he wanted to pinch the boy's cheeks and coddle him for the rest of their lives and whoa, when had he started thinking that way?

The raven managed a quiet scoff of laughter. “Brat. Are you asking me if I kill the bad guys?”

From the slightly embarrassed blush on the boy's face, that was exactly what he was trying to ask. How cute could this fucking brat be?

Nodding, the brunette even admitted it. “Yes.”

“That's adorable.”

Eren made a sound that was half indignant and half concerned.

Levi admired him for getting the words out, even if this was a slightly touchy subject. The raven hated talking about work to anyone outside of his colleagues and he didn't want to freak the kid out with such a morbid topic.

Glancing up from the floor, Eren pushed again. “So...do you?”

But, alas, the brunette was pressing on. He might as well realise how real the situation was. There was only so much that Levi could say to make his job sound less horrific than it was, but he would try if it would upset the boy less.

Sighing, Levi locked eyes with the brunette across the room. “I'm a hired killer.” He started, keeping the boy's gaze. “Generally, people who hire murderers don't target pleasant folk.”

A pause.

“So...that's a yes?”

A soft huff of laughter came from the raven. “Yes, brat, I go after bad guys.” The raven couldn't help but grin a little. “Although, that just means that the people I hunt are dangerous.”

A vaguely displeased look mixed with the worry that coloured Eren's expression.

“Yeah,” the boy nodded, swallowing a little thickly, “I kind of made that connection when you turned up on my doorstep, bleeding from a gunshot wound.”

At that, Levi visibly winced. The boy looked more worried than the raven wanted to admit, and the fact that it was because of him made the smaller man uncomfortable. He averted his gaze to the floor, swallowing.

“I wouldn't have come if I thought it would be an inconvenience.”

In his periphery, the raven noticed Eren jerk with sudden movement, looking distressed.

“Oh, no, no, it's not!” He cried suddenly, waving his hands in front of himself.

Levi looked over at him, sending the boy a little wistful smile. “You slept on the couch, Eren. In your own apartment.”

Eren shook his head to get his point across. “But I chose that.” He insisted, adamant to have the raven understand, to take away that look of guilt, small as it was. “I'm not the one who was shot!”

The raven held up his hands when the brunette's voice began to rise, louder in his distress.

“Hey, calm down.”

“I'm calm, dammit!” Eren snapped, exasperated as he began to pace back and forth in front of the counter.

“Says the one shouting.” Levi countered, hands carefully raised and held out in front of him to pacify the boy. “Don't upset yourself.”

Pacing for a few moments still, the brunette sucked in a few deep breaths, huffing them out and pinching the bridge of his nose. His feet stilled at last and the boy leant back against the counter.

“I...fuck,” he muttered, letting his hand fall to his side, “I'm sorry. Just,” Eren sighed and his shoulders slumped a little, “...it's been hectic with work and all the hype and you...and now you're getting hurt and I just...”

The boy let out a weary sigh that held all the exhaustion he felt, wishing that he could fall down without smacking his head against the floor. He was tired and everything in his life just seemed so damned complicated at the moment, it was so much to handle.

Eren gave a start when a dark shape roved into his line of sight and then Levi was there, standing in front of him in all his intimidating glory. Even if some of it was softened by the knowledge that he was clad in Eren's clothes. Then this man, this coiled little ball of muscle and danger and terrifying scowls, moved closer.

Giving a start at the sudden proximity, the brunette squeaked. “What are you-”

“Come here.” Levi cut him off, moving closer still and Eren suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

An arm slipped under his arm, around his back to draw the brunette closer while the raven's free hand came up and over his shoulder, resting over his nape and rubbing circles with three gentle fingers. Levi's head fit under the brunette's chin like he had been made to be there, like two pieces of a puzzle that were made to only to fit with each other.

It was warm; Eren's body pressed against the raven's strong form as he was held close. The boy could smell his own shampoo in the raven locks beneath his chin, still slightly damp.

“Um...” Eren hummed uncertainly, his hands hovering out by his sides.

“Don't make it awkward.” The raven murmured and the boy could feel the vibrations from his chest.

“S-Sorry.”

Not an easy task when you were being embraced by the least likely hugger of all time, but Eren still found his heart beating a little faster with the proximity. He felt as though if he so much as moved, Levi would disappear. But he managed to drop his hands onto the smaller male's shoulders, earning a soft sound of approval from the raven.

Soothing fingers ran in slow, soft circles over the boy's nape, warm and with a gentle pressure that felt almost motherly. It should have seemed like an absurd thought, that this abrupt little gremlin could be soothing.

So why wasn't he laughing?

The hand resting at the back of his neck fell away and the raven's warmth followed suit as he backed up.

Stormy eyes flicked up, regarding wavering teal, wishing that Eren would stop looking at him like he was some miracle incarnate.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Better?”

The boy swallowed, wondering when he had calmed down. But he felt at ease now, calm, maybe a little bit nervous but that just seemed to be a constant side-effect of being near Levi.

“A bit.” Eren nodded, speaking the words and finding them to be true. “What was with that?”

Levi shrugged, like he could brush off the fact that he had broken his streak of cold, heartless killer to comfort a distressed brat.

“That spot where your neck becomes your back, it's conditioned to make you feel calmer if you touch it.” The raven explained, glancing off to one side to avoid the starry look in Eren's eyes. “Slow circles are best.”

It felt like deflection.

Eren wanted to push past the small talk, to get back to the warm and concerned Levi he had just witnessed only a moment ago. But it was like he could see the walls going back up in front of him, closing off the raven.

So he let it go, for now at least, and let Levi change the subject. “Why's that?” The boy prompted, giving a defeated sounding sigh.

The raven looked a small mix of surprised and relieved when the boy didn't press. “When you shower, that's where most of the water strikes.” He explained. “Your body is used to the gentle pressure there, so when you touch it, it relieves some stress.”

Eren wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but an actual answer had not been it.

He could feel his eyebrows lift up with surprise. “Oh.”

Levi managed a small huff of laughter at the kid's bemused expression. “There you go, kid, you really do learn something every day.”

Of all the things that Eren had witnessed from this man, this oddly knowledgeable side was quickly becoming one of his favourites. He wondered what else this little man knew? Apart from a scary lot of detail about Eren himself. Seriously, that had successfully creeped the boy out more than a little until he decided to be flattered rather than disturbed by the knowledge that Levi had been interested enough to want to know more.

Just in a less than orthodox manner.

Speaking of Levi, he was beginning to shift a little uncomfortably. “So are we just going to...stand here?”

Eren shook his head to clear it. “Sorry, sorry, I'll make something to eat.” The boy got the words out in a rush, hurrying away towards the counter. “Um, is there anything you want?”

“I'm not picky.” The raven shrugged.

Eren gave a short bark of laughter, leaning back over the kitchen counter to grin. “Aren't you?”

Gunmetal eyes narrowed, but the expression on the raven's face wasn't entirely threatening.

“Fuck you too, you shit. I was trying to be a good guest.”

“Pfft.” The brunette's grin continued as he spun to open the fridge, digging about behind the door.

“I could wipe that dumb look off your face in a second, you know that?”

“But you won't.” Eren called, his tone suddenly so certain.

“Hoh?” Levi raised both eyebrows at the cocky response. “And why do you say that?”

Leaning around the door to the fridge, Eren stabbed a finger in the raven's direction. “Cos if you were going to do it, it'd be done by now.”

Brat had a point.

“...damn it.”

  
  


Levi remained in the doorway whilst the brunette went about preparing their morning meal. Eren thought that the man might move off into the living room or somewhere else at least. But no, the raven stood still as a statue, leaning against the frame, grey eyes regarding the brunette as he went about preparing them food.

“This doorway is useless.” Levi complained out of the blue, scowling at the frame. “There's not even an actual door here. What the fuck?”

The brunette shrugged, only really half paying attention. “I don't know, it was like that when I moved in.”

“I don't understand.” The raven went on, causing Eren to smirk a little at the man's irritation. “What fuckwit would ruin a perfectly good hallway with a pointless frame?”

“You could just ignore it?” The boy suggested, huffing out a breath of laughter at the man's indignant 'tch'. At the extended silence, Eren looked up to find those sharp eyes watching him. “Can I help you?”

“I'm just observing.” The raven informed him, matter-of-factly.

“Oh?” The boy arched an eyebrow a little playfully at the older man. “You don't trust my cooking?”

“There's that.” Levi muttered with a shrug.

“What, you're worried I'll poison you?” The boy chuckled jokingly, but his laughter died when the raven glanced off to one side with a guilty expression. “Really? Why would I?”

The smaller man looked off to one side.

“I've had shit happen before.” He said by means of an explanation, but made no attempt to clarify further. “It's not that I don't trust you...”

“It's just that you don't trust me enough.” Eren said, giving a nod as he understood. “I get it. Watch if it will ease your nerves.”

Eren could feel the older man's eyes still on him as he went about the kitchen.

“You don't mind?” Levi asked, tone uncertain.

“If it'll make you more comfortable, then it's fine.”

For a moment, there was quiet.

“...thanks.”

Levi leaned against the frame of the door while Eren moved about. The kid rummaged about in his freezer for bread, pausing to ask the raven if he wanted toast. Three pieces were slotted into the toaster shortly afterwards, two for Eren and one for Levi who was usually a light eater for breakfast unless he had a job that day.

Most surprising was the moment when the boy pulled a pair of tomatoes out of a stone fruit bowl that decorated the counter, taking up a knife van dyking them both with a precision that Levi would never have imagined the boy to possess.

Once cut properly, the brunette pulled a block of cheese from the fridge and grated a healthy amount over the tomatoes, tossing a sprinkling of some kind of packet bought Italian herbs before placing the four halves under the grill.

“Well that looks fucking fancy for someone who was fretting about what to make.”

“Shush, it's the only vaguely impressive thing I can make in the morning that involves more than eggs or toast and jam.”

“I see.”

Scrambled eggs and bacon were fried up, coffee was made, and finally everything was assembled on two plates. Toast to one side, eggs on the other, bacon atop the egg and the tomatoes placed at the butt end of the toast.

Levi stepped aside to allow the brunette to carry out the plates, following him through to the table where Eren set the plates down. He made two further trips, one for cutlery and the last to fetch them both drinks.

Tea for the raven, at his request and after discarding the day old cup that had been sitting in the living room. Eren chose a glass of orange juice.

“Classy.”

“Healthy.” The brunette corrected.

It was 11:17AM by the time the pair finally sat down to breakfast. Well, Eren supposed this was closer to brunch now.

They ate in silence, for the most part. Eren had to suppress a smile as he watched Levi take the first bite and make a face that said 'okay so maybe this isn't as awful as I thought it would be'.

“Okay, so you can cook.” The raven muttered, cutting his toast into small squares to eat with the egg. “That's another box ticked.”

Eren gave a hum in response, swallowing his food before he spoke. “Thanks...I think.” He gave a little chuckle, piling more egg onto his toast. “I swear I can never tell when you're insulting me or complimenting me.”

“That one was a compliment.” The raven clarified, suspiciously poking the tomatoes on his plate with his fork.

The brunette gave a nod. “And the part about boxes ticked?”

“Heh...that's an in joke.”

Eren doubted that very much.

“If it's a joke, then shouldn't I be laughing?”

“You're not a part of the 'in', ergo no laughter.”

Another moment of quiet enveloped the two, not at all a heavy or oppressing silence, just a peaceful calm. But in the quiet, Eren's mind grew active. He had practically finished his food, and thoughts flew around in his head like confused bees, questions that he would like to ask but was not sure of the raven's response.

“Spit it out, kid.” Levi spoke suddenly and the boy's head snapped up to look at him. The raven gestured towards the kid, extending one index finger in his direction. “You're starting to look constipated.”

“Sorry, I just...” Eren paused, biting his lip for a moment, worrying the skin, “how exactly does one get into the business of becoming an assassin?”

The raven paused and, as Eren watched, Levi's features smoothed out into an expression that was somehow both blank and cold at the same time. He took a slow sip of his tea, still holding the cup by the rim in that odd little way.

“You really want to go down that road, kid?”

Honestly, Eren wasn't one hundred percent sure. Whatever Levi's story was, it couldn't be filled with rainbows and kittens like the boy might like to hope. But the brunette did know that he wanted to get to know Levi.

“Well...you're here.” Eren started, sighing. “I never know if that's going to happen again...might as well ask while I've got the chance.”

Levi looked across at the boy like he was weighing options and for a while Eren feared that the raven might not speak at all.

“It's nothing glamorous, just so you know.” Levi muttered suddenly, and the boy leaned in a little to listen. “I started in the streets and worked my way up, got the attention of some unsavoury folk and ended up biting off a little more than I could chew.”

A look was beginning to build in the raven's eyes, cold and wary. But then the smaller male shook his head, exhaling.

“I made it out alive, but barely, and got picked up out of the gutters by the guy who is now my boss.” Levi shrugged, one shoulder rising and falling lazily. “I won't bore you with the details; no one likes a sob story anyway.”

The raven returned to finish his food, not noticing the way the brunette's eyes shone.

Eren would listen to every single word Levi had to say, even if it took all damned day. But that was something that could only happen when the raven decided that he wanted to share those details of his life. If and when that happened, Eren would be there in a heartbeat.

For now, though, there were some questions that the boy had.

“Okay.” The brunette said, and the raven looked up at the sound of his voice. “Is it okay if I ask you some things?”

Levi gave a longsuffering sigh, as though he had been expecting some form of interrogation sooner or later. Food mostly eaten, he set aside his cutlery and took a long sip of his tea, setting the cup back down.

“If you must.” He said, flicking his wrist before draping an arm over his face dramatically.

The boy gave snickered at the display, taking another bite of his toast while he thought of which query to start with.

Swallowing, he decided that it would be best not to beat about the bush. “Had you killed anyone before you became a professional hitman?”

Groaning a little, the raven ran a hand over his face. They were really doing this, then?

“Yes.” He answered, watching for the boy's reaction.

Teal eyes calculated the blunt answer, seeming to appreciate the honesty at the same time as considering the circumstances.

“Why?”

“Why do you care?”

“I'd like to know more about you.” The boy replied simply and it was like talking to a child, a being who could listen without casting terrible judgement.

So Levi answered him.

“Self defence and protecting a friend.”

It was the truth. Nothing less than what this bright-eyed boy deserved to hear. If the kid had the courage to ask, to press for information, then Levi was damned well going to give him answers. Even if they might scare the brat away.

The boy nodded solemnly, considering the raven with serious eyes.

“Two kills, then?” Eren asked, counting the two scenarios he had been given.

Levi shook his head. “I didn't say that.”

At this, the brunette frowned a little in confusion. “Huh?”

“We were in some pretty bad shit.” The raven muttered, recalling that darker time in his life. It almost amused him that he considered what his life had turned into to be better than before. Even if he was still surrounded by death and violence, still fighting to survive. “I've been dealing with gangs since you were still sucking your thumb.”

Eren took that in his stride, too caught up considering each word that came out of the raven's mouth to bother paying attention to age jibes.

“So...what's the most people you've ever taken out in one go?”

“In one shot?” Levi frowned, suddenly having to think. “As in two people outed by one bullet? Or as in a room full of people?”

The brunette looked at the smaller man like he hadn't even considered expanding on the question.

“...both?”

“I've never tried the two birds, one stone approach to a hit. Mike's more of a sniper than me.”

Eren frowned for a moment. “Mike?”

Grey eyes widened almost imperceptibly and Levi averted his gaze. “Shit.” The raven cursed under his breath. “Forget about it, alright?”

The brunette looked at the raven curiously, like he wasn't sure what was so wrong with hearing a name. But Levi looked a little distressed, definitely annoyed with himself as he sucked in a hissing breath.

“Uh...okay.” Eren agreed quickly, deciding that he would endeavour to never say the name Mike ever again if it would make the raven happy.

Levi ran a hand harshly up through his hair, the remainders of his food long since forgotten. “Fuck, slip of the tongue.” He shook his head, letting out a huff of a breath. “Where was I?”

“A room full of people.” Eren prompted, praying that the smaller man would calm down soon.

“Right, right.” The raven nodded, steepling his fingers and resting his chin atop them. “I'd say...maybe five. That's the maximum I've ever taken out on mission, with a firearm.”

Eren stared at him with wide eyes, wishing that he could blink or hide his surprise, but it was plastered all over his face.

“Jesus...” the boy murmured, trying to imagine the chaos of such a situation, the shouting, the gunshots, the blood, “and without a firearm?”

Shifting in his seat with a little grunt, Levi frowned over the table at the brunette. “Geez, brat, why do you even want to know?”

The boy didn't answer back for once, no attempt at wit or any sort of snark. Instead Eren simply sat there, staring Levi down in what was probably the least intimidating manner that the raven had ever seen. Something told the raven that Eren would be a lousy interrogator, unless he maybe resorted to violence. The kid just didn't have the appearance, the intimidation for it, with his baby face and plump, pink lips and-stop, stop right there, before you jump over the table and devour him.

So no, Eren Jaeger may not have been the best at an intense stare-off. But it got Levi talking anyway.

“Ugh, fine.” He huffed, pausing for a moment to consider how best to answer. “With a weapon, let's say a knife, my max is,” Levi paused, recalling an incident from one of his first ever missions. His face paled a little and he swallowed, “...kind of scary, actually. Let's not go there.”

Eren frowned at that, and Levi could see that he didn't understand and of course the wouldn't understand because he had never been in a dead-end room, trapped underground with nothing but a pocket knife and a dozen foes on his tail. This pretty young boy hadn't had to fight for his life, outnumbered and bleeding but driven on by a fierce fire in his gut, the will to survive.

_I will not die in these tunnels._

Levi swallowed again, looking up and watching as the brunette before him opened his mouth to speak.

“No, tell me.”

Somehow, the raven had known that the boy would pry. But he hadn't expected the tone, gentle and pleading, like Levi wasn't a lost cause. Like his story was worth knowing, even though the raven had been taught time and time again that it was not.

Grey eyes meeting determined blue-green and he waited for the inevitable horror that would fill those pools after he spoke.

“...I've had a kill streak of twelve.”

A heavy silence fell over the table, over the room, seeming to fill up the entire flat. Eren looked at Levi...held his gaze for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever. Not once did the raven see fear in those eyes. Shock? Yes. Pity? He hated to see it, but the emotion shone there as well. Mostly, though, Levi recognised a mix of sadness and awe.

What kind of strength, both mental and physical, would a person need to be able to accomplish such a feat as that? To take twelve lives...what kind of situation had the raven been put in that would cause him to kill twelve people? There had to be a reason, right? Why would those people want to harm Levi in the first place? How could they?

“In one go?” Eren asked at last, breaking the silence with a small voice.

Levi looked taken aback, as if he had expected some other kind of reaction.

“In the same fight, if that's what you mean.” The raven clarified, leaning back in his chair as his eyes flickered over the boy's features.

A rush of an exhale escaped Eren's lungs. “Jesus.”

“Told you.”

Levi had warned him, had asked if this was a conversation that the boy was truly ready to have. And maybe Eren hadn't been ready, maybe he would have been better off not knowing just how capable this man was of ending a life...but he could understand.

Even something like being an assassin could be a good job, as long as you were in the business for the right reasons. Clearly, Levi had been introduced to his trade through bad experiences, but...he killed the bad guys. He had assured Eren that the people he went after were unsavoury, dangerous criminals. Those kinds of people would only cause more harm than good if left to their own devices.

And more than that...Levi had spared Eren's life, had saved his life. If that wasn't enough to prove that this mysterious raven had a good heart...then Eren may as well lose faith in the whole of humanity.

“That had to be horrific.” The brunette murmured, his voice quiet. “I'm sorry.”

“You're sorry? What the hell for? It wasn't you who got me in that mess.”

“I know. But I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that.”

This kid...Levi had to change the subject or else he might start falling for the brat.

“It was a long time ago.” He brushed it off, more than readying to forget that time as soon as possible. “Next question.”

Allowing the subject to be changed, Eren tapped two fingers against his jaw as he thought.

“Um...okay, what about fighting without a weapon?” The boy enquired, inclining his head as he waited for the answer.

Levi made a face, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “I don't particularly like going hand-to hand without some sort of weapon or defence.” He confessed, shaking his head.

Eren nodded at that. It was understandable, he figured, that the hitman would prefer to have some sort of equipment to rely on. Not that the boy didn't believe that the man before him couldn't be just as deadly with nothing more than his bare hands.

And so he pried. “But you could if it was the only option?”

The raven gave a scoff, finally allowing a little smirk to quirk his lips up. “Of course I could.”

It was only a little smirk, but Eren was glad to see some change in expression at last.

Smiling in return, Eren nudged the raven's foot underneath the table to encourage an answer to his other query. “So..?”

Rolling his eyes, Levi kicked the kid back, in response and smirked when he yelped.

“Ow!” Eren whined, clutching at his shin while Levi exhaled his amusement.

“I can handle three at once.” The raven replied, almost smiling at the little pleased gleam in teal eyes when Eren got his answer. “Four is pushing it.”

The boy managed a bemused laugh, shaking his head. “How do you even know this sort of stuff?”

“Training.” The smaller male muttered. “It's intense, but you learn your limits and you learn them fast.”

“Wait, you trained to see how many people you could hold off whilst unarmed?”

“Yeah.”

The boy's bemused stare turned incredulous and he shook his head. “What the hell...who do you even work for that would have that kind of organisation?”

Who indeed?

Levi smirked at the thought, unsure if his lip curled in amusement or resentment. It was probably both.

“You'd never believe it if you saw him.” The raven answered.

“Him?”

“Ah, fuck it.” Levi cursed, smacking the heel of his palm against the side of his head and sighing harshly. “I've got a loose tongue today.” The shorter male gave a weary chuckle, leaning back in his chair and letting his head loll back, eyes closing. “Just forget any names or shit I spout about work, alright? It's for your own good.”

A vaguely amused sound caught in the boy's throat, warm and smooth. “Not cos you don't trust me?” The brunette challenged.

Grey eyes opened again and the raven gave a single chuckle. “Well...” he murmured, teasing.

Eren gave a sarcastic laugh, but when the raven glanced up again the brunette didn't look all that offended.

“It's alright, I get it.” The boy said through a small smile, holding his hands up as if in surrender before setting them back in his lap. “Back on topic, though, what about training?”

Levi shifted forward in his seat a little, returning his attention to the brat. “What about it?”

The boy gave him an exasperated look, nudging his toe against the raven's foot as if to chastise him silently.

“Well, what kind of prep did you have to do?” The brunette enquired.

Levi gave a harsh bark of laughter, shaking his head once.

“You don't want to know.” The raven-haired man assured the boy, staring down at the remaining egg on his plate that was now cold. “It was gruelling and bloody and not worth remembering.”

Eren regarded the raven as he half-heartedly pushed the cold egg around his plate, looking torn between finishing it to be a good guest and throwing it straight into the trash. After a moment the brunette laughed and pushed back his chair, standing and scooping up his plate before taking the raven's as well.

“Ahem? What if I was going to eat that?”

Eren set the plate back down instantly, staring at the raven and waiting. Levi shifted in his seat, not expecting the action.

“Well?” Eren teased, pushing the plate closer. “Go on, bon appetit. Didn't you want to finish?”

Gunmetal eyes narrowed defiantly, but deep down Levi knew that he had brought this on himself. The smug look on Eren's shitty face was only getting more irritating by the second.

“Ugh, fine. You win, take it.” Levi conceded, scowling and crossing his arms.

“Aw, don't be such a sore loser.” Eren grinned, reaching over to ruffle the raven's hair.

Levi snatched his wrist like a snake striking, preventing the boy from achieving his goal.

“If you value your life and want to keep this hand intact with the rest of your body...then don't touch the hair.”

It was only a half-playful display and Eren noted the very real threat of being punished in some way should he choose to disobey the request. Challenge swam in the raven's eyes, along with a teensy glow of mischief, and some curiosity. Would the brat push back or wouldn't he? Either way, Eren was certain that Levi had a plan should the boy decide to misbehave...and from the glint in those eyes, he really didn't want to know what that plan was. The brunette was sure of one thing, he did not want to become the human embodiment of the phrase: curiosity killed the cat.

Swallowing audibly, the brunette tried to pull his hand back, meeting resistance for a few moments as he was stared down until Levi finally let him go. The boy snatched up the raven's plate and scurried off into the kitchen.

Yep, intimidating Levi never left for long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. Yes, there shall be more, I plan to attempt finishing the next chapter over the weekend if I can.  
> I'll mostly be focusing on my main story for now, but I'll keep writing for this as well. The updates will just be more sparse for the mean time.  
> A little more Q&A next chapter, and an interesting development. Don't hate on me for it.  
> Till next time!


	10. In This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Levi's day at Eren's. I wonder if they've killed each other yet?  
> Enjoy!

Clearing the table provided what Eren liked to think of as a well needed reprieve. Not that talking to Levi was tiring or anything (just scary) but the boy definitely needed a breather after almost losing his hand. Okay, so not really, but Lord knows what the raven would have done to him had he messed up the older man's hair.

Dishes were cleaned, washed thoroughly under the watchful eye of said raven.

“Oi, you missed a spot.”

“I did not.”

A scoff sounded from the raven. “Oh yeah? Then what the fuck is that?”

The brunette squinted at the minuscule black spot that seemed to be the only thing marring an otherwise perfectly clean plate.

Eren gave a one-shouldered shrug. “That's always been there.”

Grey eyes narrowed and the raven looked at the boy with an expression akin to the kind of look someone might have if they were plotting various murders. It was unsettling to say the least.

“...throw it out.”

“What?”

“Throw that filthy ass thing out right now.”

“Um, no.”

“Um, yes.”

Eren lost more than one innocent plate to the trash that day. It was surprising just how much a little spot could actually concern the raven-haired man and Eren was beginning to think that maybe Levi's standards of cleanliness were a little bit drastically high. Gloves and polishing weapons and now fretting over one silly little speck? The boy couldn't imagine what it would be like living with the man permanently, although it would probably involve many chores.

The brunette decided that if he continued running into Levi then he would buy him a box full of Windex or fucking Pine-o-clean for Christmas, something of that ilk.

“I'm telling you, there's no way to get those marks off.” The boy argued.

Levi only rolled his eyes, elbowing the brunette aside and snatching up the plate in question. “Give it here.”

That was the first time that the brunette had ever had someone else literally shove him out of the way to clean dishes. Not only that, but when the raven finished with the plate and handed it over to the boy...the little dark spot that had been plaguing Eren for months was gone.

Eren held the crockery with awestruck eyes. “Holy shit, are you Jesus?”

“Really think about what you just asked.”

Pausing, the boy had to nod in agreement at that one. “Yeah, okay, fair point.”

Drying the dishes became a group effort after Levi refused to leave the kitchen, announcing that the boy couldn't be trusted not to break something.

“I can dry a damned plate by myself, geez.” Eren grumbled, glowering at the floor.

“Less talking, more drying.”

“I'm going, sheesh.”

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so bad having someone else there, even if Levi was pretty forceful when he wanted to be. Eren may have been acting like a bit of a brat, but really he was grateful. The boy couldn't remember the last time he had had someone over to his apartment, other than Mikasa of course. It was actually rather pleasant to have proper company, otherwise Eren would be spending another day alone cooped up in his flat with next to nothing to do and only the quiet to keep him company.

Shooing the raven out of the kitchen before he could decide whether or not to do a full sweep of the flat, the brunette coaxed Levi back out towards the living room. It was probably the least messy room in the whole flat and , by extension, the place where the raven would be least likely to complain.

Eren had to break out a spare toothbrush after Levi insisted that he had to brush his teeth, the brunette following his lead soon after.

Now, sitting together in the boy's living room, Eren took a seat on the sofa at the opposite end to where Levi was already perched. Determined not to let silence linger and destroy all of his hard work at chipping away at Levi's walls, the brunette spoke up. They had covered some of the more intense topics that had kept the boy's mind spinning, but there were still things to learn.

Eren had a feeling that, with Levi, there would always be something more to learn.

“Alright...new topic,” the boy announced, fighting not to shy away when Levi's attention turned on him. This was a chance that the brunette had never expected to have and he'd be damned if he didn't make the most of it, “...what's your favourite colour?”

The raven blinked, unimpressed. “Seriously?”

A little exhale of anxious laughter escaped the boy.

Alright, so it hadn't exactly been the most original or gripping of enquiries, but it was a start. That was all Eren needed; a way to get conversation going. Besides, it couldn't hurt to know Levi's favourite colour.

“What?” Eren defended, shrugging and hoping that it came off nonchalant. “You don't want to talk about work, I moved on. It was the first thing I could think of.”

An honest enough answer and, from the look in gunmetal eyes, Levi seemed to think so too. The suspicion that usually swam in his eyes had lessened considerably since the raven had arrived.

Rolling his eyes and smirking, Levi gave a sigh. “Black.”

Surprised that the raven would even agree to answer such a silly seeming question at all, Eren went a step further. “Any particular reason why that is?”

“Because I look damned good in it.” Came the response, without missing a beat.

Damned right he did, not that Eren would ever admit that aloud. Then again...he probably didn't have to after that night at the club. The brunette shivered a little just thinking about it. Never in a million years would he have imagined that Levi would wear what he had. Can you say diva?

Nodding, because there was no way for the kid to deny that Levi looked bangin' in black, Eren moved right along.

Generic questions, he could do that. Just start of easy and simple, learn the little things. He could be happy with that, just the little things.

“Um...” the brunette drew out the sound, tapping a finger against his knee, “favourite animal?”

This time the raven actually took a moment to pause and honestly consider the question. Grey eyes flickered with whatever thoughts were passing through Levi's head and Eren couldn't help but smile a teensy bit.

“A panther.” The raven answered after a moment, giving a nod as though he were agreeing with himself that this was the right answer.

A hum sounded from the boy. “Interesting.”

“Oh? Why do you say that?”

Why? Because this man, this odd raven, was just about as temperamental as a cat and just about as dangerous as a panther. Sleek, beautiful and capable of tearing anything in its path to shreds. Really, it was alarming how accurate an analogy that was.

“No reason.” Eren mumbled instead.

The raven only smirked. “Liar.”

Letting that slide, mostly because it was true, the brunette tried to think up something a little less ordinary to ask the raven. He wanted to know these simple things about Levi, yes of course he did, but he also wanted to have a little fun.

Surely, Levi was capable of fun? With the way he had been teasing the boy since he'd arrived, Eren was certain that the answer was yes. It would just take the raven a little bit of time to relax, to realise that Eren was someone he could have fun with.

At least that was what the brunette was hoping for.

“What about you then, brat?”

Speaking of which, Levi seemed to be turning the conversation on Eren. A sneaky move.

The boy's eyebrows rose up. “Me?”

Shrugging, the raven shifted so that one of his legs was crossed over the other. “It seems a little unfair that I'm the only one answering these questions.” He said by means of an explanation.

True, but why would Levi want to know something like that? These were mostly silly questions, a way to pass the time, and yet all of a sudden the smaller man was interested. Levi didn't seem like the type of person to sit through the get-to-know-you part of meeting people. But still, if answering a few questions would keep the raven talking then the boy didn't see why he shouldn't respond to them.

What harm could it do, really?

“Okay, fine. My favourite animal would have to be...” Eren paused, tapping two fingers against his mouth in thought before snapping his fingers, “a dragon. Hands down.”

The raven snorted in response. “Tch. Of course, I should have known.” Levi rolled his eyes, smirking a little.

Teal eyes narrowed at the raven-haired man and the brunette bristled a little.

“Hey, I didn't mock you on your choice.”

Smirking, the smaller male exhaled his amusement. “True.” The raven allowed. “At least mine was an animal that actually exists.”

Sure, that was true, but dragons were epic.

In true brat form, the brunette stuck his tongue out at Levi.

“Gross. Put that away.”

Grinning, the boy leaned back against the sofa, tongue withdrawing back behind his lips and the younger male couldn't help but notice the way Levi's eyes followed the motion.

Eren felt a little flicker of satisfaction spread in his chest at the sight, but he didn't mention anything. Instead he took in a breath and thought of a new query.

“Well, while we're on the subject of favourite things, let's put that into a group question.” He suggested, figuring that they could skip over quite a few annoying questions this way. The raven sent him a mildly confused look so the boy explained. “As in movie, food, place, you get the idea.”

Levi got this little understanding look on his face that reminded Eren of a child who just learned something that had eluded them for days. Strange as it was to think of this man as a child, his facial expressions weren't far from that. Apart from the scary, apathetic look, that was.

“I don't have a favourite food,” Levi said, glancing at the coffee table, “I like a lot of things but I'm a little picky.” He gave a shrug, like he thought that the brunette would consider him boring. “I don't really watch movies much, so I don't feel like I can answer that accurately for you. Sorry kid. But my favourite place is my house.”

Ah-ha, so Eren did learn something after all. Levi liked food, but was picky, he didn't watch movies but that was probably because he didn't get a whole lot of time for that sort of thing, and he enjoyed being at home.

“Why's that?” The boy enquired.

The answer to that question was easy and Levi did not hesitate to reply. “It's clean and there are no fuckwits to bother me.”

Eren had to laugh at that, it just suited the raven so much. He definitely seemed like the solitary type, so of course he would like to stay at home where there was privacy and quiet. This was good, in fact this whole thing was going a heck of a lot better than the brunette had ever thought it would. To be honest, the boy had feared that this twenty questions approach would crash and burn horribly after the first few queries, leaving them to awkward silence for the rest of the day. As far as the younger man was concerned, this was basically a miracle.

And so it continued.

“Are you afraid of heights?”

It seemed unlikely, but he had to ask.

“No.”

“Not surprising.” The boy said with a little nod and a smile.

It would really suck if you were employed in a job that very probably required daring escapes and you were also afraid of high places. Besides, Levi didn't look like the kind of person to be afraid of anything.

“Can you cook?” The brunette enquired, more than a little curious to know the answer to this particular question.

While Eren could cook well enough that he didn't starve, he was no expert. And with the way that Levi had spoken about being picky with his food, that had to mean one of two things. Either he was a brilliant cook and only really enjoyed his own cooking, or he was rubbish in the kitchen.

It was a little mean of him, but Eren secretly hoped for the latter. There had to be something that the raven-haired man wasn't good at doing and the brunette was determined to find out what that thing was.

Okay, so maybe he could see why Levi called him a brat.

“Yes,” the shorter man answered, feigning offence at the question, “and probably a good deal better than a shitty brat like you.”

The boy held up his hands at the other man, half-heartedly defending himself.

“No need to be hostile, I was just asking.” The brunette said anyway, although he was smirking a little. “Okay, uh...alright, do you own any animals?”

Shaking his head, the raven replied. “I don't.”

The boy arched a brow. “Not a fan?”

“Not really.” Levi murmured, scratching under his chin. “Pets just cause more mess that I'd inevitably have to clean. It's easier without.”

Giving a soft hum, the boy nodded once. He supposed that made sense, considering how adamant the raven-haired man was about hygiene.

“Lonely, though.” Eren murmured.

He lived alone, knew full well how much it could suck sometimes when you were constantly by yourself. That was one of the reasons why being here with Levi now was so nice. Refreshing, almost. Personally, Eren would love to have a dog, but there was no way that the owners of the tower would allow that. Well, maybe a small one. But Eren wanted a big dog, something that he could go running with, take to the park and just mess around with, running like an idiot until he fell over. But, alas, a creature like that would just make a mess in his apartment, just as Levi had pointed out.

Speaking of, said raven was sending him a wry little expression that Eren didn't quite understand.

“If you feel so rubbish about it, then buy me a cat and clean up after it.” Levi said, mouth slowly forming a smirk.

Eren had to smile back, and suddenly the thought of rocking up on the raven's doorstep with a box full of kittens seemed like the best idea in the entire universe. Heck, he could even make a joke about moving in with the guy to clean up after the little furballs. If only he knew where Levi lived.

If only.

Moving on.

“Maybe one day when I'm not poor.” The boy replied in a joking fashion. “Next question, do you get holidays like normal employed people?”

Normal employed people. Hah.

The raven didn't point out the less than genius level of communication.

“I have days off, yes.” Levi answered. “I'm only working when I have a job assigned, so there can be periods of time where I don't have any work to do.” He frowned a little towards the end of the sentence. “Although it's been busy lately.”

That didn't sound good, nor promising, but the brunette remembered how cagey Levi had seemed talking about his work before. The boy had a feeling that it would be far better not to push for information on that front.

“What do you do on your days off?” Eren answered instead.

He felt pleased at the tiny look of relief that passed through the raven's grey eyes.

“I fucking relax.” He responded, in true Levi fashion.

Chuckling, the brunette nodded. “Good answer.”

“Heh. I thought so too.”

And there Eren paused, because another question had made itself present in his mind and he wanted to ask it. Wanted to voice this query so badly. But...maybe this wasn't the right time? Maybe he should wait...oh fuck it, it was now or never, wasn't it? What guarantee did the boy have that he would ever see Levi again after this?

Bracing himself and drawing in a deep breath, Eren went for it.

“Are you gay?”

Levi's head turned towards the boy and he inhaled, waiting. Those sharp eyes narrowed a little, flicking over his face, up and down, before settling on the boy's eyes.

“Well that was forward.” He muttered, shifting a little in his seat and crossing his arms. “Are _you?”_

Eren hadn't been expecting that, but Levi was good at turning the tables on him when he wanted to. It startled the boy that he was even beginning to notice things like that. Still, he tried to take the question in his stride.

The answer, of course, was undoubtedly yes. Yes, Eren Jaeger was gay. He had nothing against women, they were great and all, but for whatever reason he just preferred dick. It wasn't pretty to say, but that was the truth of the matter.

However, the brunette wasn't sure if Levi was gay or straight or even bi. It was impossible to tell. The guy flirted a lot, which was off considering his cagey personality, but then he would ward Eren off with threats and warnings. It was maddening. So what should he say? Should he tell the smaller man the truth? Would that scare him off?

So many questions rampaged about inside the boy's head in a rather disorienting fashion.

The boy swallowed. “I might be.”

Shit he was lame. Eren bit his tongue in self-reprimand, wishing that he had the guts to put himself out there. But...he was afraid. Eren actually liked Levi, God knows why. He was rude and crass and swore a lot and frowned even more. But he was kind of funny, in his own way. The raven's sense of humour was both shocking and amusing. Levi scared the shit out of Eren ninety percent of the time.

But he was a good man. Of that, Eren was certain.

Levi scoffed at him, amusement lighting his eyes.

“Brat, that's not an answer.” The raven chided, leaning a little nearer. “Don't make me beat it out of you.”

It didn't seem like a proper threat, but then again Eren wasn't certain about anything with Levi. Damn his poker face.

“I don't think you would.” The brunette chanced, hoping that he was correct.

Although with the wolfish look on the raven's face, maybe he was dead wrong. Levi looked quite predatory with the way he leaned forward and Eren had to wonder whether the smaller man was planning to eat him with that damned stare.

He had to wonder if he would even mind.

Focus, Eren.

Grey eyes flickered with mischief as the raven leaned closer still, like he could read every stupid thought that filtered its way through the boy's head.

“You sure?” Levi challenged, arching one thin eyebrow. “I'm pretty curious to know.”

Teal eyes narrowed a little, even as the boy leaned back. This motherfucker.

“I think you already know...and you're just making me pay for asking in the first place.”

“I think you might be right.” The raven teased him.

Huffing, Eren folded his arms. “If you're not going to answer, then I'm moving onto a new question.”

“By all means, your loss, not mine.”

“Asshole.” The brunette grumbled. “Fine then. Would you rather go hiking or biking?”

“Hiking.”

Interesting. That could be an intriguing experiment, if only the brunette could find a way to lure the raven-haired man up a mountain.

A pause. “What's your preferred mode of transportation?”

Eren had a feeling that he already knew the answer to this one, but he waited for the reply anyway.

“Hoh?” Levi arched a brow sarcastically. “Breaking out some big words now, are you?”

“You bet your pension, I am.”

“I'm not that old, geez.”

“So how old are you then?”

“Old enough.” He smirked, sending the boy a playful wink. “I love driving, but flying isn't so bad either. And when I say flying, yes, I can fly a plane. Although jets are more my style.” He answered. “I can't stand boats, though. Don't ask me why.”

With the way the man's face darkened briefly, Eren figured that he might not want to know why.

“Okay, I won't.” He promised. “Uh...what about spending a night out on the town or spending a night at home? Which would you prefer?”

At this, the raven gave a sigh.

“Honestly? A night in is much less of a hassle.” He gave a quiet chuckle. “What was I saying about not being old?”

“Hey, that doesn't make you old.”

“Are you kidding? I sound like an old geezer.”

Eren laughed at that. “Not so much.”

Gazing over at the boy with curious grey eyes, the raven exhaled in what could have been relief, but sounded a little like amusement.

“Thanks, brat.”

Levi seemed to have guessed the boy's game, but he didn't ask him to stop with his questions. For that, Eren was grateful. It had been a while since the boy had wanted to get to know somebody, at least in this way. He wanted to know about Levi, even the insignificant, stupid little things that might not seem important to the raven.

“Is there anywhere that you'd like to travel?”

The raven simply shrugged. “I've seen plenty of the world, kid. I'd probably be happy with what I've seen.”

Eren couldn't understand that, he'd always wanted to travel but there was no way that he could afford it. Not yet. That was part of the reason why the boy had started working so young, rather than attempting to go to college. He wanted to earn money, not spend more of it when he already had skills that could get him hired. One day, when Eren had saved up enough, he wanted to see the whole damned world in all of its magnificent complexity.

“That's a shame. I wish I'd travelled more.”

“Don't give up on it.”

Levi, in turn, seemed to be happy to have someone who wanted to know about him. Eren wondered how long it had been since someone had shown that kin of interest. He didn't even have to ask to know that there would have been plenty of people interested in Levi in the past. Who wouldn't look at this man and think, damn, can I get me a slice of that? But real interest, the kind that wasn't just based on physical attraction, might not have been so common.

The raven-haired assassin was standoffish, cold and often quite surly. He still looked surprised when Eren kept finding things to ask, that the boy was still trying to keep up conversation with him. That made Eren's chest ache a little for this man.

How long had he gone without good, honest human interaction that even the simplest communication was something he was not used to? If he could help it, Eren would like to change that.

“Do you go to the gym?”

Come on, he had to ask that.

“Nope.” Levi replied with a little bit of a grin, anticipating the brunette's surprise.

He wasn't disappointed.

Eren's jaw dropped, the kid could have sworn that he heard it hit the floor. The boy stared at the raven for a good thirty seconds of incredulous silence, glaring pointedly at the man's abdomen for a moment, before he spoke.

“Are you kidding me?”

Levi gave a snort, shaking his head at the boy's antics. The kid looked personally affronted by the knowledge that the raven-haired man did not attend the gym and yet was still apparently made from stone.

“Trust me, you'd understand if you saw my house.” The smaller male assured the boy, smirking as if at some in joke.

Eren only looked at the raven with suspicion, “...if you say so.” He muttered, crossing his arms.

“Stop glaring at me, brat, and ask your next question.”

“What do you think of surprises?”

Levi wrinkled his nose. “They're not my thing.”

“Let me guess, you tried surprises once and they were awful?” Eren snickered, watching the raven nod. “Seriously?”

“It was my friend's idea.” Levi muttered, shuddering at the memory. “They have a lot of those. Not often good ones.”

The brunette could only laugh, but he tried to control himself when the raven scowled a little.

“Sorry.” He smirked, getting his giggled under wraps before moving along. “Uh, so what's you're ideal vacation scenario?”

Another obvious query, but the boy supposed it was less lame than 'what's your favourite colour'. He hoped so, anyway.

A dry laugh sounded from the raven, amused by the haphazard line of questioning. “Anything that doesn't involve other people.”

At this, Eren had to laugh as well. He should have expected something along those lines, but in truth he hadn't considered that response.

“Wow, life of the party.” The brunette teased, grinning wider when the raven shot him the finger.

“You'd be surprised.” Levi said somewhat jokingly, relaxing into the sofa a little more. “I guess I could take one person with me on my ideal vacation. It'd have to be somewhere remote, a mountain resort maybe.” Something in the raven's eyes changed then, got this shine to them, and Eren leaned closer subconsciously. “I wouldn't mind getting snowed in somewhere like that, with plenty of supplies of course, and have to wait it out.”

It was an odd confession. Who wanted to get snowed in somewhere? But...for some reason Eren felt as though this was the most honest answer that he had heard from Levi in all the time he had known him thus far. That wasn't to say that the boy thought Levi's other answer's hadn't been true, but this was true to Levi himself.

Something like that...what could be more precious?

But of course, the boy had to question it.

“What would you even do while you waited for the snow to melt?” He asked, frowning a little, but he was smiling also.

The raven had his arm extended over the back of the couch again, a sign that Eren was beginning to associate with him being relaxed, and he let out a content sigh.

“With another person there?” Levi paused for a moment, considering. “Oh, anything. Maybe see if we could get through the entire Kama Sutra before we were freed?”

Brow furrowing in confusion, Eren turned towards the raven with a questioning expression.

“The Kama who-tra?”

Levi laughed, actually laughed, at that, but he made no move to explain. Eren didn't mind, momentarily mesmerised by the sounds bubbling up out of the older man's throat. His eyes were closed, head thrown back against the sofa and a hand clutched at his abdomen as his body shook.

The raven's laugh was different than Eren may have expected, higher in pitch then when he spoke and strangely youthful; a carefree sound.

It died down far too soon.

“God, just go Google it.” The raven snickered, gasping in a breath to calm himself. “Preferably when I'm not around.”

“Uh...okay.” Eren just smiled, knowing that he probably looked like a huge dope, but seeing the little smile on the raven's face, his mouth just curved up on its own.

Then grey eyes glanced over, still warm and softened from the laughter, and Eren couldn't help himself.

“Can I kiss you?” The boy asked, his voice small yet determined.

For a moment, it was as if time slowed down. The brunette watched those stormy eyes widen slowly, the smile disappearing from those thin lips as they parted in surprise. And then the moment passed.

The raven blinked at him, made a face like he thought Eren had to be talking to anyone else but him, and then frowned.

“No.”

The single word response hung heavy in the air between them.

Eren knew his face had fallen, couldn't help but feel the disappointment in his head crawl out and manipulate his features. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything, but no words made themselves available.

It had been a stupid question, Eren wasn't even sure what the heck had inspired him to ask.

Well...that was a lie. It had been the moment, seeing Levi smile, having him relaxed enough to laugh. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Woe was him to think that such a question could ever pay off in his favour.

“Why do you want to?” Levi asked suddenly, hands clasped as he leaned forward and into a straighter position.

Formal, closed off...just great. But the brunette could hardly bring himself to care about that with the glum feeling building in his chest.

“Why wouldn't I?” Eren shot back, feeling confused.

“That's not an answer.”

The boy offered a despondent shrug. “I...I want to.”

Grey eyes narrowed; clearly the raven was not going to accept that as a proper answer either.

“Why?”

Of course he wanted reasons, he wanted logic and rational thought where Eren only felt drive, only went with what felt right in the moment.

That moment had been thoroughly spoiled now.

Letting out a huff of a sigh, Eren ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the strands there. “I guess...I like you.” He began, figuring that he might as well come out with it. He had already been rejected, might as well have it all on the table. “You're kind of funny, a little scary at times...” the boy gave a sad little laugh, “most of the time really. You're definitely attractive and I've thought about licking every fucking inch of you more times than I care to remember.” He paused to chuckle at himself, a little embarrassed flush painting his cheeks. “So...can I kiss you?”

Levi looked at the boy for a long moment. “I don't think that would be a very good idea.”

Rejected twice. Ouch and double ouch.

He should give up, just give up and apologise, stand up, lock himself in his room and

“Please?”

“It's a bad road to go down, kid.”

“But-”

“Eren,” the way Levi said his name, like a weary parent, had the brunette settling into a pouting silence, “it's not a good idea. I'm not saying all of this to be an ass, or because I don't want...” he paused, biting his lip for a moment, “it wouldn't be safe. For either of us. I...I can't do relationships, alright? I don't, as a personal rule. People get attached...and when you get attached to something, people use it against you. I can't afford to have a weakness like that. Not in my line of work.”

“...oh.”

It made sense. Perfect sense. In fact it made so much sense that Eren was a little bit frustrated. Too good to be true, isn't that what they always say? Of course, Eren would fall for someone out of his reach. Out of his league, even.

“Right.” The boy muttered, nodding for some absurd reason. “Right...”

Well that put a dampener on the afternoon. For a moment, there was just quiet as the two males sat. Eren frowned a little at the floor, mentally berating himself for letting himself think that anything good could have come from asking that question. Can I kiss you? How stupid was he?

Levi fidgeted to the boy's left, uncomfortable in the quiet.

“I should go.” He murmured, voice small even in the hush of the room.

Eren waved away the idea, still looking at the carpet. “It's okay, you can stay.” He mumbled, chewing at his bottom lip in thought. “I'm not such a bad sport that I would kick out an injured man.”

More quiet, and Eren could almost feel the unspoken apology coming from the raven. Although he couldn't think why he should feel repentant for speaking his mind. Fair was fair, and in the end each of them had their own say.

“Thanks, kid.” Levi murmured, and Eren had to wonder if he really could read his mind.

The brunette gave a despondent laugh, just a gentle sound, and ran his hands up through his hair. It was dry by now, still kind of fluffy under his fingers. Raising his head again, the boy let his hands rest in his lap.

“I suppose we can't be friends, then?” He asked, sending a questioning look the raven's way.

The boy could tell what the answer was going to be just by the reluctant look on his face. Not reluctant to be the boy's friend, but a reluctance to tell him that it wasn't an option.

“I don't really do friends.” Levi murmured, voice low, quiet.

Just as the boy had thought. He felt disappointment weigh heavy in his chest.

“Of course not.” Eren sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I understand, I think.”

He didn't want to come off as ungrateful, after all it had been Levi's choice to even put forth this information. He should be grateful.

The raven shifted next to him, Eren caught the movement in his periphery even as he looked towards the ground.

“I do one night stands, if you're interested?” Levi said and the brunette's head snapped up.

“Eh?” He managed, too shocked for anything more profound.

Had Levi seriously just offered him a one night stand? Was that really what he had just heard? It seemed unlikely, but at the same time...what else could those words have meant? He'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to take the raven up on that offer. But what was more...for such an offer to be put forth in the first place, that had to mean that Levi wanted it as well. He wouldn't just offer something like that for no reason, surely.

But...could Eren do that? Just a once off thing...just a moment to get all of this out of his system and then move on with his life?

It took a moment to realise that the raven was still watching him.

“I...” the boy tried, but the words caught in his throat.

Was he willing to give up this strange, wounded creature after one taste? How was that even a question he was considering?

Swallowing, the brunette looked at the floor. “I couldn't.”

Levi nodded, a tiny flickering of approval passing in his eyes too quickly for the boy to notice.

“Fair enough.” He murmured, but curiosity still lurked and he had to ask. “Not that sort of person?”

A single chuckle left Eren's throat and he shook his head.

“Not really.” He admitted. “I've been there and done that, but it's not something that I'd want to do with you.”

The raven snorted, tossing his head, and Eren had to glance over at him.

“Are you kidding me?” Levi smirked. “It'd undoubtedly be the best fuck of your life.”

Eyebrows shooting up, the boy looked on with surprise and no small amount of embarrassment, cheeks warming.

“Someone's confident.” He managed, fighting not to look away.

Surprisingly, the raven lowered his lids, shooting the brunette a smoky glance. “Damn right I am.”

And then Levi moved, darting forward with a speed that the boy hadn't been ready for. Gravity shifted at the brunette was pushed backwards and Eren flopped onto his back on the sofa with a startled sound, bouncing once on the cushions before there was suddenly a raven-haired man straddling his abdomen.

Well that escalated quickly. Feeling a tiny surge of panic, Eren tried to sit up but Levi wouldn't let him.

The brunette squeaked at the feeling of the raven's hands on his stomach, one sliding up to his chest as the other toyed with the hem of his shirt.

“Wha-”

“Come on,” the dark-haired man coaxed, bending down until his mouth was by the boy's ear, “you've got me worked up now.”

“U-Uh...” Eren blanched, hands gently trying to push Levi back off him, “that's...I don't really think...”

The raven allowed himself to be pushed back up into a sitting position, but he made no move to get off the boy.

“You don't want to?” Levi asked, looking doubtful.

Oh, Eren did. In fact the thought was getting the brunette stirred up as well and wow, he really needed Levi to get off of him right now before this got any further out of hand.

“Not...not like this.” Eren answered, and it was honest.

He didn't want to get Levi out of his system with a quick fuck. Far from it, he wanted to keep the raven in his system for as long as possible. Even if it hurt him. But Levi wouldn't give him that...and still he had to decline.

“Oh?” The raven gave a hum, arching a brow. “Let me guess, you want it to mean something, right? Like a proper virgin.”

Eren hissed indignantly at that. “I'm not a virgin, you ass.”

Insufferable Levi was back, it seemed.

Said raven eyed the boy, letting his gaze rake up and down the brunette's form. “You can't have had that many partners.” He said, mostly to himself but Eren heard it and bristled indignantly.

“I've had enough.” He shot back, enjoying the tiny possessive flare in grey eyes.

“Hoh? Give me a number then.”

Dammit, why did he have to ask that? The boy tried to look away, making a startled noise when the raven seized his chin to steer his head back. No escape then.

“I-I don't keep a record-”

Levi scoffed, disbelieving. “Please, you can't have had so many that you've lost count.”

Tossing his head to break free of the raven's hold, Eren glowered up at Levi. “It's none of your business, alright?”

The raven was quiet, just sitting there regarding the brunette for a long moment, before he nodded.

“I respect your determination.” He said, moving back and suddenly Eren was free.

So why was he mourning the loss?

“Although,” Levi spoke again, smirking a little, “I've never seen anyone trying to talk their way _out_ of being seduced.”

The brunette just scowled, feeling drained.

“Maybe you're not doing it right?” He muttered, practically feeling the raven's glare.

“Fuck you too, you little ignoramus.”

A tiny smirk quirked Eren's lips up. “I thought we agreed that wasn't going to happen?”

Silence.

“...well played, grasshopper...well played.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren. :( Still, nothing keeps Eren Jaeger down! Little baby will keep on trying, not to worry.  
> One more part to Levi and Eren's day together and then onwards!  
> Hope this helped to shed a little light on the characters. I'm just so glad that Eren is getting to know some things about Levi ^_^  
> Thanks to all who've read this, you're all awesome, amazing people! ^_^ Drop me a comment or kudos, tell me what you think or ask a question if you have one. I promise I don't bite.


	11. Badasses Can Be Cooks Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, one more update before I take a break. I'll be back in three weeks (I hope) or at least after UNI calms its shit o_o  
> Levi makes it up to Eren, our favourite teal-eyed brunette baby is in for a treat. And, as always, dat angst.

The afternoon wore on towards night, and Eren was completely surprised when Levi suddenly announced that he was going to make dinner. The brunette supposed that the raven-haired man thought that he had offered, when really the words had come out rather like a demand.

“I need your kitchen.” Levi announced out of the blue, striding past where the boy sat on the sofa.

The brunette's eyebrows rose up at the words.

“Uh...alright.” Eren watched the raven move past him, getting up and following after him curiously.

Levi was pulling out pots and a cutting board by the time the brunette came to lean in the doorway, watching the raven with a little frown.

“What are you,” Eren paused when Levi's eyes snapped up to look at him, “...doing?”

“Don't laugh,” the smaller man began, which instantly made Eren feel twice as curious and just a teensy bit suspicious, “but I'm making you dinner.”

Eren did not laugh. He did look very surprised, both eyebrows shooting up at the raven's words. If Levi was offended by the boy's shock, he didn't show it.

“I already fucked things up for you earlier,” the shorter man muttered, half to himself, before looking at the boy again, “it's the least I can do.”

The sting from the earlier rejection had ebbed by now, more of a dull ache in the boy's chest now, but Levi wanting to make up for that pain was almost...sweet.

“Uh...thanks.” Eren mumbled, trying to fight back the heat trying to colour his cheeks.

A snort sounded from the raven. “No need to look so eager.”

Levi's tone of voice had sounded mildly offended, but when Eren looked up at him the smaller man was smirking. The raven was already pulling out vegetables from the fridge. Eren spied beans and carrots, forcing himself to look up again.

“No, I am.” He argued, not wanting to upset the smaller man. “You said you could cook, so naturally I'm looking forward to seeing whether or not you're a fibber.”

It was true, Eren was plenty eager to find out just how well his mysterious assassin could cook. It just seemed to outrageous, that a trained killer for hire would also be skilled in the kitchen. But then again...assassins were just people too, he supposed. It was just a job, a horrifying job, but really that didn't mean that such a person would be any less skilled in some areas.

“Bastard.” Levi chuckled at the boy's words, rolling his eyes.

The boy only shrugged, one shoulder rising and falling smoothly. “You never can tell.”

“Heh.” The raven laughed once, a soft sound. “I guess that's fair enough.”

Eren didn't think that Levi would lie to him, at least not about something so trivial as whether or not he could cook. And if he couldn't then why would he offer to make dinner? It didn't make sense, especially not for such a proud creature as Levi. Yes, Eren saw the raven-haired man as proud, but not in an arrogant way. He had pride, he had dignity, but it was earned and not just assumed because he was the older individual.

That was something that often irked the brunette. Naturally, he respected his elders. It was just the way he had been raised. But he had no problem turning into a little shit if that respect was not duly returned. If someone was going to treat him like dirt for no reason, then they would get to deal with bratty, tantrum-proned Eren Jaeger.

Not that Levi wouldn't be able to handle that just fine. Eren huffed a laugh at the thought, catching the brunette's attention.

He cleared his throat a little, shifting against the frame. “So...can I ask what you're making?” The boy enquired, a little hopefully.

A smirk curved the raven's thin lips. “You can.”

There was a playfulness to that tone, a cheeky undertone that made Eren suspicious. Levi's grey eyes flickered over, tinted with mischief.

The brunette felt his own lips curving up a little, unable to keep a straight face when the raven-haired man was being playful.

“If I do, will you tell me?” Eren asked, somehow knowing that the answer wouldn't be a simple 'yes'.

Levi's crooked little smirk was doing strange things to the boy's heart. He felt warm inside whenever he saw that look, it wasn't a full smile but it still lit up the raven's features.

“Maybe.” Came the reply at last, tone teasing.

A different kind of teasing, Levi was playing with the boy in all kinds of different ways. Eren thought it was tricky to deal with the raven when he was flirting but no, it was just as taxing on his poor heart when Levi was just being cheeky. Eren had no idea what to do with this confusing little man...but keeping him was right at the top of the boy's wishlist.

Not that he would ever tell the raven that. Nope.

Exhaling an amused huff of air, Eren shook his head. “I swear you're worse of a little shit than me.”

“I'm glad somebody noticed.” The raven replied, sending the boy a fleeting sidelong glance and a wink.

“Har har,” the boy responded, because if he didn't play it off he'd probably say something stupid, “so what are you making?”

A small smile formed on Levi's face, an honest to God smile, and he spoke. “Something you'll love.” Came the answer, but then the smirk returned and Eren knew that something ridiculous was coming but it still didn't prepare him for what Levi said next. “In fact, if we hadn't already determined that we wouldn't be having sex, I'd probably be getting laid tonight because of this.”

The boy's eyebrows shot up so far that they may as well have merged with his hairline and the brunette choked a little on his next breath. It seemed to amuse the raven, though, because he chuckled.

It took the boy a moment to recover, but he was smiling when he spoke again.

“Oh yeah?” Eren laughed, surprised. “This better be good, then.”

“You're not a vegetarian or anything, are you?” Levi eyed him for a moment before shaking his head. “What am I saying? You couldn't be that much of a prude.”

“Uh...thanks, I guess.” Eren smirked, shaking his head.

“You'd better not go down that road.” The raven muttered, casting a quick glare the brunette's way. “Otherwise I'll never see any real muscle on you.”

The boy coughed, but he couldn't quite stop himself from smiling. Levi was interested, there was no doubt in the boy's mind. He was interested and yet denying himself. That was the part that confused the brunette the most. Even though Levi was clearly attracted to Eren and purposefully teased him, he wouldn't push any further.

Maybe it was Eren's job to do the pushing? It hadn't worked before, but he had been impulsive. He needed to move slower, to work his way up to those deciding moments.

“Oh?” The boy found himself saying, a wry little smile playing abut his lips. “And that's something you want to see?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Forward much?”

Levi shrugged, unfazed. “It's the only way to get what you want.”

_Then why don't you take it? I'm right here._

It was a choice; Levi was giving the boy a choice to walk away from this. The raven clearly believed that Eren shouldn't have anything to do with him and his work and, to be perfectly honest, the brunette had thought that very same thing time and time again since their very first encounter. But it was too late now, he was growing attached. There were feelings, however confusing, that were building up inside of the boy and he didn't want to ignore them. He wanted to watch them bloom.

Damn...Eren would have to seriously hit the gym after this. By now, anything that would give him some kind of advantage over this man, he would take. Even if he might not see Levi again, if there was even a slight chance then he would take it.

Despite being thoroughly confused, the brunette was doubly as eager for food now. He wasn't even sure what to make of the raven by this point. First he flirted, then he rejected Eren, and now he was making them both dinner and the flirting was back. If this didn't give the brunette some kind of emotional whiplash, it'd be a miracle.

“Anyway, it's the dessert that'll get you.” Levi was speaking again, his tone thoroughly amused as he went about peeling the carrots. “Trust me. One bite and if you're not on your hands and knees in under three seconds then I haven't done it right.”

A moment of quite passed as Eren blinked owlishly at the raven-haired man.

“Wow...” the boy managed, “you really are confident, aren't you?”

Levi shrugged, but the smirk on his face told Eren that despite his nonchalance, he knew exactly what his comments were doing to confuse the boy.

“Maybe hold back on that dessert, yeah?” Eren asked, nay, pleaded. “My resolve isn't that great anyway.”

Another breathy chuckle left the raven. “Heh. Alright, brat. I'll go easy on you.”

“Thank you, God.” Eren murmured to the ceiling.

“I heard that.”

“Fuck.”

Levi clicked his tongue, setting down the peeler to turn his body towards the brunette. “I wish you'd stop with that.” He chided. “Swearing isn't something you should do just because all the other fuckwits do it.”

Eren raised an eyebrow at the smaller man.

It was always a bit of a shock when Levi got like this, almost like a parent or a guardian. It was as if Levi felt responsible for the boy's bad habit and was trying to coax him out of it.

“You curse all the time.” The boy pointed out.

“Exactly. That's a perfect example.” Levi nodded, turning back to the vegetables. “Pretty much anything you see or hear me do...you shouldn't be doing.”

Eren smirked at the ridiculousness of his situation. “Does flirting count?”

“No, you should definitely flirt. A lot.” Levi muttered, turning to look at the boy with a deadpan expression. “In fact, if it's with me, do it all the time.”

Levi's expression didn't change a bit, but somehow the inflectionless delivery just made the words twice as funny in the eyes of the brunette and he laughed. Of course the raven would insist upon flirting, even though he was adamant about not committing to a relationship. Yes, that made perfect sense.

“I'll keep that in mind.” Eren replied, still grinning like an idiot as he controlled his laughter.

“Eh, don't think on it too much.” The raven-haired man gave a shrug, rummaging around in one of Eren's drawers and pulling out a knife to cut the carrots. “If it's going to be, then let it happen. Now get the fuck out of the kitchen, you twerp.”

The raven wielded the knife, holding it up in mock threat to emphasise his order.

Eren only pouted at him. “Can't I help with anything?”

“Nope.” Levi muttered, turning back to the counter. “I work alone, kid.”

Unsurprising; the smaller male definitely seemed like the solo type. It only made sense that he would take that quality with him into every aspect of his life. That had to be lonely, though. Eren couldn't help but pity the raven a little, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He did value his life, of course, and something about Levi's lone wolf syndrome made the boy believe that to voice pity for the older man would earn him a foot in the face.

Still, he could be cheeky, couldn't he?

“Levi, the mighty solo chef.” Eren voiced, saluting.

The raven gave a snort. “Damn right.”

  
  


For someone who had never used Eren's kitchen before, Levi had no trouble finding all the equipment he needed without so much as pausing to ask. The brunette might have felt a little more suspicious if he hadn't noticed Levi had disappeared for a moment beforehand. Clearly the raven hadn't needed much time at all to explore and locate everything that he would need in the small kitchenette area.

Even the damned deep-fryer was out and running, although God knows why.

Eren looked on from the doorway as the raven-haired man went about cutting up carrots. Soon there was a little pile of chopped orange circles and the brunette had a childish moment when he considered that the carrot looked like little orange coins.

“If you're going to stand there the whole time, you might as well make yourself useful.” Levi muttered at last, not taking his eyes off the food in front of him.

“Huh?” Eren blinked, wondering if he had heard correctly and Levi actually wanted him to help.

“For fuck's sake, brat.” The raven rolled his eyes, stabbing a thumb towards the sink. “Just get over to the there and rinse the potatoes, okay? Can your tiny brain compute that much?”

Sure, he could do that. Potatoes, how hard could it be? Of course, the boy had had a few run-ins with the infamous peeler before...hopefully he wouldn't slice his hand open in front of the raven.

“S-Sorry.” The brunette stammered, ducking past the raven to do as he was asked.

It was mostly quiet between them, at least in terms of conversation. The gentle sound of running water from the tap and the clicking of the knife against the cutting board kept total silence at bay.

Levi had moved onto chopping up beans now, top and tailing the ends before cutting each bean in half or in thirds depending on the size. Those were set aside to be cooked later, when most of the food would be nearly ready.

Eren was allowed to wash and peel the potatoes, but Levi did the cutting. The older man kept going on about how the brunette would probably end up slicing his own fingers off if Levi let him hold a knife.

“Hey. I was doing just fine before you came along, thank you very much.”

“Sure you were, brat.”

Most of the vegetables were to be steamed or boiled, which was a simple enough task that the raven-haired man let Eren take charge of it while he cooked steaks.

“How do you want your steak, kid? Rare, medium rare?” The raven paused to glance back at the boy. “You'd better not be one of those 'well done' fuckers.”

“N-No, uh, medium rare is fine.”

“Good. I can't stand people to destroy good food with over-cooking. It destroys all the flavour once you cook away the juices.”

By the time Levi was doing the final touches of his peppercorn gravy, Eren's mouth was watering. His kitchen hadn't smelled this good in far too long and the boy was eager to eat. Levi seemed to know it, too, because he shooed the boy from the kitchen.

“Off you go, I don't want you to start picking at things. You'll spoil your appetite.”

“Fine, mom.”

“Is that sarcasm I hear? Do I need to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson, brat?”

“Maybe you do?” Eren challenged, feeling pleased that he was slowly getting comfortable with Levi's banter.

A thin eyebrow rose. “Maybe after dinner, then. Can't have you hungry on two fronts, can we?”

Okay, maybe he wasn't ready for Levi's banter. Eren ducked out of the kitchen as his face flushed with colour, hearing the raven's quiet chuckle sound behind him.

Dammit, Levi was just so much better at this than the boy was. Maybe that was the whole reason that he had decided not to pursue a relationship with the brunette? After all, Eren was far less experienced, with flirting, with sex, the whole damned lot. Levi probably wanted someone who knew what the fuck they were doing.

But it hadn't stopped him from dropping flirtatious comments.

“My head hurts.” Eren mumbled to himself, sitting down on the sofa and dropping his head into his hands.

This was confusing. If it had been anyone else, the brunette would be sure that they were into him by this point. But with Levi? It was just one big tangled mess of befuddlement.

“Oi, brat? Stop jerking off and set the table, would you?”

Eren groaned. That right there was why he couldn't handle Levi for more than a few minutes at a time. All the implications in his words, the teasing comments, it felt like the brunette's brain was being fried.

“Sure.” He replied, hauling himself up from the couch and trudging to the kitchen.

And okay, bad idea, because there was Levi with rolled up sleeves and Eren's apron and the boy couldn't stop himself from thinking 'housewife' and 'bang-able' and gah! Levi would slaughter him if he could hear what was going on inside the boy's head. Shut up brain, shut up, shut up!

“Quit having a stroke and stop staring. This needs to be eaten while it's hot or I'll kick your ass from here to Timbuktu.”

Hurrying to collect the correct cutlery, Eren rapidly set the table. Fork to the left, knife to the right. The boy got them both a glass, intending to fill them with water, but Levi chastised his poor taste.

“No, no, no, you idiot, you drink wine with steak.”

“I don't...I don't think I have any.”

“Of course not. Your loss, this is what I get for staying with a toddler.”

Eren tried not to bristle at that.

In the end, the pair settled for water.

Levi delivered two plates to the table and Eren finally got a good look at what he had been smelling throughout the evening. He had to admit...it all looked pretty damned good.

The raven-haired man had prepared a hearty meal for them, consisting of steak and a variety of vegetables. Everything was meticulously arranged; the vegetables sat in neat little piles around the plate. Eren identified beans and next to them was a little mound of carrots. The potatoes looked odd at first, but Levi explained that he had steamed them first and then deep fried them to give the illusion of baked potatoes.

It was a weird concept to the boy, but upon tasting one of the little golden spuds Eren abruptly changed his mind. These potatoes were amazing.

The hero of the meal was the steak, according to Levi. It was cooked medium rare, although leaning slightly towards the rare side of the spectrum. The raven had made a peppercorn gravy to go with the food, pouring the brown substance over the steak and some of the vegetables.

“Dig in, brat.”

Eren noticed that Levi made no move to touch his own food, even as the brunette scooped up his knife and fork. He tried to think nothing of it, focusing on cutting his steak instead. The meat was tender and separated easily under the serrated blade, spilling fragrant juices onto the white porcelain plate that mixed with the gravy.

There was no way that anything that looked this good was going to taste bad, Eren almost pouted as he prepared to admit defeat and pronounce Levi the supreme chef between the two of them.

Still, he didn't have to admit anything until he'd had the first bite.

Raising the gravy soaked piece of steak in front of his face, the brunette leaned over the plate to take the food from his fork.

Teal eyes widened in slow disbelief as a burst of flavour exploded over his taste buds. This wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Eren recalled every smarmy cooking show he'd ever seen where the critics used that cliché phrase, 'the food just melts in the mouth'. Well...he may just be living that cliché.

It took more effort than it should have to suppress the urge to moan at the flavoursome meat that just seemed to disappear when he chewed it. It really did feel like the steak had melted into nothingness in his mouth, tender and juicy and perfect. The peppery taste of the gravy was just icing on the cake, cooked from the leftover steak juice judging by the taste.

The brunette took another bite, just to be sure that the first one hadn't been a complete fluke, and his eyes closed for a moment.

“Oh wow,” Eren mumbled around a mouthful of food, forcing himself to swallow before he spoke again in fear that Levi would kick him otherwise, “...this is insanely good.”

Those gunmetal eyes hadn't left the boy's face the entire time and a cheeky little smirk curved the raven's lips. The older man seemed quite pleased with the boy's reaction.

“You're welcome, brat.” Levi said, finally taking his own cutlery in hand.

“Seriously.” The boy pressed, leaning forward, eyes wide and earnest. “Why don't you quit your job and just become a chef? You've got the skills to do it.”

“Har har, yeah right.” Grey eyes rolled across the table and Levi sent the brunette a stoic glance. “You think I can just walk away from a job like this? I'd know too much for my employers to just let me loose on the world.” The raven stabbed his knife into his piece of steak a little more aggressively than was strictly necessary, heaving a sigh. “Besides, I'm not good at following orders or doing what I'm told. Fuck dealing with a bunch of ungrateful, whining, hungry people every night.”

True. So very, very true. Levi got irritated with just Eren pestering him, God knows what would happen if the raven had to handle a whole restaurant full of pestering individuals.

“Fair enough.” Eren nodded.

Levi smirked over at him. “Just eat your food before it gets cold.”

“Yessir!”

Without further ado, the pair dug into their food. Everything tasted absolutely amazing, even the vegetables which the brunette didn't usually fancy very much. The boy blamed it on the glorious gravy which he gladly smothered every morsel with.

The food disappeared from his plate all too quickly and Eren would have mourned the loss if he hadn't felt so full. He eyed his plate for a long moment, contemplating whether or not to lick it clean, but the sound of Levi clearing his throat snapped his attention back across the table. The raven stood, levelling the boy with a look that said the older man knew exactly what the kid had been planning to do with that empty plate. The smaller male turned on his heel to carry his own empty plate to the kitchen and, reluctantly, Eren followed.

Levi washed up as well, although he allowed the boy to remain in the kitchen to dry off the dishes and put them away. They did so in companionable silence until the pair finally collapsed onto the sofa.

“That was almost as amazing as you said it would be.” The brunette sighed after a moment, eyes closed and a happy little smile painted on his face.

Grey eyes swivelled over to cast the boy a glance, pupils narrowing a little. “What do you mean almost?”

A lazy grin broke out on the brunette's face, playful and just a little bit smug. “Well I'm not on all fours, am I?”

Teal eyes were still shielded behind closed lids, but the kid looked peaceful, content, laying back like that.

The raven gave a scoff, waving off the comment. “That's cos I went easy on you.” He muttered. “There's a reason I didn't end up making dessert.”

A quiet, contemplative hum sounded from the boy. “I did wonder.”

“Brat. You asked me not to go all out.”

“Guess I did.” The brunette agreed, giving a wistful little chuckle. “So where did you learn to cook?”

The boy's eyes opened at last, blinking a few times before sliding over to watch the raven.

Levi seemed pretty relaxed for once, warm and full of good food, content to laze about.

“Good question.” The raven-haired man began, stretching briefly and letting out a little pleased groan at the sensations in his muscles. “I was taught a lot from my mother, before she passed.”

Eren winced a little at that, but the raven didn't seem to want to dwell on the fact too long, carrying promptly along.

“We didn't always have a lot of money, but we grew plenty of our own food. Damn that woman could cook.” Levi gave a wistful smile, a look that made the boy feel warm and broken at the same time. “The rest, and a lot of the finer skills, I learned from my boss actually.”

That last part really stuck in the forefront of the brunette's mind and he blinked twice before replying.

“Your boss?” Eren managed to ask, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “That seems a little odd.”

“Yeah. I lived with him for a little while, when he first hired me.” Levi admitted and, while knowing that the raven had lived with another man before caused a little flicker of jealousy to tingle up the boy's spine, Eren felt a little bit pleased that the smaller man was comfortable telling him this sort of thing. “I didn't have any real place to stay, so he let me crash there while I went through training. Boy did I hate on him hard for a while there. But...I guess I get it now, why he was so hard on us, on me.” The raven shrugged. “It paid off in the end.”

“Did it?” Eren wondered aloud, but he didn't regret the query leaving his mouth.

Despite everything that the boy had learned over this past day, a day which felt as though it may as well have been a week for how tired he felt, there was no judgement in his tone. Eren did not judge Levi for the terrible things he had done. They were the older man's life choices, not his own, and without the experiences that had led up to those choices, what hope could the brunette have of ever truly understanding them? It would be unfair of him to label this man 'monster' and 'murderer' without the facts...and no monster would come to a boy for help.

Whatever had led Levi to where he was today, that was the raven's business. And if he someday decided to include another person in that life, then congratulations for him. For all the terrible things that the smaller man seemed to want to scare Eren off with, all the boy got was one message.

_I'm all alone._

Levi could tell him to run all he wanted, but the brunette's feet were planted firmly on the ground. He wasn't going anywhere and if the raven wanted him to then he was going to have to try a whole lot harder to drive him away.

Even if the boy never saw this strange little man again, even if he only ever caught a fleeting glimpse of grey eyes through the crowd, all the kid wanted Levi to know was that he would be there. He would remember these encounters, cherish these moments. And if ever Levi needed a place to hide away from the world again, his door would always be open.

If only he could voice those words. Instead, he simply asked another question.

“Are you happy with the life you have now?”

It seemed like quite the absurd query once the words left the boys mouth and he almost wished to take them back. But more so, he wanted, nay, needed to know that Levi was happy in some way. And yet how could anyone be happy knowing that the next time their phone rang, it could be an order to kill?

Teal eyes blinked up to observe calm grey.

Leaning back into his seat a little, the raven gave a soft sigh. “I'm happier than I would have been if he'd not found me.”

The brunette eyed the smaller man for a long moment, those teal eyes more serious than Levi had seen them yet.

“You okay, kid?” The raven asked after a while. “Don't hurt yourself with that train of thought.”

In truth, the brunette wasn't actually thinking at all. He was simply appraising, watching the smaller man to be certain that he was telling the truth. Eren had no idea why he was so concerned for the other man's life to be acceptable, at least in Levi's own eyes, but he had to know.

After a moment, the boy was satisfied that the raven-haired man was not lying to him. He breathed a small sigh of relief, a sound that only made the older man more confused.

“I'm happy for you.” Eren said.

For a moment it looked as if the raven was going to smile, but then he pulled a face instead and complained.

“Nah, don't go all sappy on me.” Levi groused, pushing the brunette's knee in a playful gesture.

Usually Eren would laugh at something like that, thinking that the raven was only trying to be funny. But it was steadily becoming clear that Levi was trying to close himself off, to shut down before he could reveal too much of how he felt. And that made the boy sad. It showed on his face in the wistful little smile that curved his lips, but the brunette didn't push.

If Levi wasn't ready to share how he truly felt, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot that Eren could do. Other than wait and hope.

And then the raven-haired man shifted in his seat, an uncomfortable expression twisting his features.

Eren opened his mouth to speak, intending to ask what was the matter, but the smaller man spoke first.

“I'll be going in the morning, kid.” Levi informed the younger male in a quiet tone.

The raven was only a little surprised when the boy's face fell.

“Oh.” Was all that Eren had to say on that front.

Levi cursed himself inwardly for putting such a mournful expression on the boy's face, it caused his own chest to tighten unpleasantly in response. God, he was such a jerk. All the kid had wanted earlier was one goddamned kiss and Levi just had to be an asshole and ruin his day. Eren must surely hate him by now, the sooner he left, the happier the kid would be.

Straightening and schooling his own expression into an impassive mask, Levi continued. “Duty calls and I've pestered you long enough.”

Duty did not, in fact, call. Other than a debriefing with his boss that the raven had been putting off by staying here. But it was not his place to overstay his welcome.

“It wasn't a bother.” The boy announced, sitting up in alarm as if he thought the raven was about to up and run out the door at any moment.

It was truly confusing. Levi had barged into the brunette's home uninvited, torn through the boy's things while tidying up, been far less than polite and denied the brat his one request of the day...but still the kid was trying to make the older man feel better. Christ, who raised this kid? They deserved a medal for the young man sitting beside Levi now.

“Heh.” Levi found himself chuckling for no apparent reason. He shook his head, glancing over at the boy. “Thanks. You're a good kid, Eren.”

Those words made a warm feeling spread in the boy's chest and, even through the knowledge that Levi would be gone tomorrow, Eren couldn't help but be happy in that moment.

A tiny little smile curved the brunette's lips. “You're not so bad, either.”

The thought of taking Levi up on his earlier offer crossed the boy's mind, as it had several times over the course of the evening, but he dismissed it quickly. He would only miss the raven more if he had more tangible memories to hold on to. If he really was going to have to live without this man, then Eren would prefer for it to be these nice memories, rather than the sting of waking up after a night of passion to find Levi gone.

“Wanna watch a movie or something..?”

“Sure, kid.”

Eren slept on the couch again that night, determined to catch the raven-haired man before he could escape in the morning. The chances were slim to none, but hell if the kid wasn't going to try anyway.

Levi lay awake a while longer, eventually hearing a soft snoring coming from the other side of the brat's bedroom door. Two nights in the kid's flat and already the raven had discovered that Eren was a heavy sleeper, he talked in his sleep sometimes and, while the kid did snore occasionally, he wasn't particularly noisy during the night.

This brat...he was really ticking every damned box Levi had. Well, there were drawbacks as well, but only petty ones. Sure, the kid was no culinary artist, but Levi could handle that. Eren's hygiene standards could definitely be better, but at least he wasn't a complete slob.

But the most important thing that Levi had learned yet...was that Eren hadn't run from him screaming yet. Despite the frightful encounters they had both shared, the boy had only been curious about the older man. Even now, after learning some of the terrifying details about the raven, the kid hadn't kicked him out.

Christ almighty, Levi wanted this boy. He wanted his golden skin and mesmerising eyes, wanted to devour those pretty pink lips and leave them bruised under his attention. The raven wanted to run his fingers through Eren's chocolate hair, wanted to feel the softness of it under his lips. He wanted to pull and tug at those brunette strands, listening to every wrecked sound that the raven knew he could draw from the boy's lips.

“Fuck.”

This couldn't be happening. What cruel God would play such a horrid trick on him? Levi couldn't have this kid, couldn't afford to. There was too much at stake, too much risk for them both should he take this any further than it had gotten. And he hated himself for it.

Sitting up, the raven scooted to the end of the bed where his coat was strewn out across the bed frame. Inside was his phone, only half charged by this point, but still working nonetheless. Pulling out the black mobile, the raven scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for.

Slender fingers tapped out a brief message; the address of Stohess Tower, a request for a car and a warning not to come before 6:00AM.

Levi would have driven himself, but his wound was still sore, which meant that his reflexes wouldn't be up to scratch. That and he had gotten a colleague to collect his car from the underground parking area of Stohess Tower the day he had come here. Better to have it waiting in his garage at home than risk one of the fuckwits who lived here getting a scratch on it. He had already paid a hefty sum to have the damage from being fired at repaired.

The thought alone made Levi want to groan and punch a wall. He loved that car. Normally he would have stopped and faced those fuckers head on...but Eren had been in the car. Eren had been hurt. What were a few scratches on the hide of a metal beast in comparison to a living, breathing creature? Especially such a beautiful one.

His entire being had screamed at him to protect that kid...and now he had these fucking messed up confusing as shit feelings for the brat. What the fuck was he supposed to do about that? In all honesty, and probably the scariest thing about the raven's life, was that Levi had never actually been in a proper relationship. He had flings, one night stands, that sort of thing. He fucked people he knew he was never going to see again, because that was the point. It didn't matter that he would never lay eyes on them again, because that was what he wanted.

But Eren...shit, Levi wasn't sure what he wanted. The brat was too cute for a once off thing. But Levi wasn't sure if he could give the kid anything more than that...and it was killing him inside. Which was why he had to leave, had to get out of here and fast. First thing in the morning, he would be gone. Eren could live a nice, normal life and find a partner that was worth his time.

But fuck if that thought alone didn't make the raven's spine burn with jealousy.

“I'm so fucked.” Levi muttered despondently to himself, flopping back onto the pillows.

At least the brat's bed wasn't too uncomfortable. He could get a decent night's sleep.

“Good night, brat.” The raven murmured to himself, wishing that Eren could hear him.

Wishing that, maybe, the boy would have murmured it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue screaming. Poor Levi, and poor Eren. Not to worry, though, Levi isn't disappearing just yet. We'll see him next chapter.  
> I'll be back again in a few weeks, until then, stay safe my lovelies!


	12. No Need To Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOO! HOLIDAYS!  
> So I know I'm supposed to be focusing on UTB right now, but this fic keeps throwing ideas at me so I edited this chapter instead. I regret nothing!  
> Pining Levi gives me life. Also we meet some of the Corporal's colleagues at last!  
> Enjoy!

Morning. A dull grey-ish light peeked in through the blinds, too soft to be direct sunlight. Yes, that was most definitely dawn approaching.

Levi sat up with a groan, wanting nothing more than to flop back down against the pillow and hide under the blankets until a certain teal-eyed brat came in looking for him. The brunette would undoubtedly stumble in drowsily himself, always too concerned for the raven for his own good, and Levi would undoubtedly yank the boy down to share the warmth of the blankets.

People could call him a cold, heartless bastard all they wanted, but Levi was still a sucker for cuddling. That was probably because he hadn't really gotten the chance to indulge all that much.

Eren seemed like he would be one hell of a snuggler. The raven-haired man could already imagine it, how it would feel to have the boy curled against his back, all warmth and long limbs and soft hair.

_Stop it, Levi, just get up and move on._

Wishing for nothing more than to return to sleep, the raven-haired man hauled his legs over the side of the mattress and got up, stretching with a little groan. He considered stealing a pair of the brat's jeans, just so that he could have an excuse to drop by and return them, but thought better of it. His own suit pants would have to do until he could get home and change. He would, however, need to borrow a shirt from the boy; his own shirt was thoroughly ruined by bloodstains. He chose a white long-sleeve shirt, pulling the material over his head. It was surprisingly soft, obviously well-loved by the brunette, and all Levi had to do was roll the sleeves up a little to make it fit. He could hide the sleeve correction under his jacket.

Choosing to pull on his biker jacket, the one that Eren had been so kind as to bring home with him, the raven folded his suit jacket as neatly as possible. He figured that it would be better to go for a more casual look if he wasn't going to have a proper dress shirt, even if Eren would mourn the loss of what seemed to be his new favourite jacket in the world.

Probably because it smelled like Levi.

It was still too early to head out and like hell was the raven going to stay cooped up in the brat's bedroom all morning. Risking it, Levi turned the doorknob as quietly as he could and poked his head out into the living room beyond.

There was a mound stretched out on the couch, covered completely in a fluffy blanket other than the tuft of brown hair at one end. Eren's breathing was slow and even; the kid was still sound asleep. Levi envied him for that, wishing that he wasn't such a light sleeper.

The raven ducked passed the couch, pausing for a moment to watch the steady rise and fall of the blanket as the boy breathed. Breathing, alive, warm and safe. This was what Eren deserved; he deserved to be safe and peaceful like he looked right then. It was a moment like that where Levi felt more assured that he was making the correct choice by leaving the boy to his own devices. Eren needed someone closer to his own age, someone young and fun. Someone who wasn't constantly checking over their shoulder. While this visit had been a much needed escape from the chaos that was Levi's life, he knew that he couldn't remain here. Nor could he pull Eren into his own life, it was just too risky.

Moving on, Levi pushed those thoughts aside in favour of making himself a very strong cup of coffee. The raven wasn't much of a coffee fan in all honesty, but it gave him more of a caffeine boost than the tea he preferred, so sometimes it was best to endure the less pleasant beverage. The petite raven pottered about in the kitchen for what felt like quite some time, tidying things up, packing things away that the brat had forgotten.

God, he really was becoming a housewife, wasn't he? No wonder Petra teased him.

At the thought of his colleague, the raven-haired man sighed. No doubt she would have plenty to say to him after he had dropped off the radar for more than a few hours. He couldn't blame the girl for worrying, in fact her caring nature was one of the reasons why the raven was so admired her so much. Not that he would expressly state so aloud, but the fact that she could remain so compassionate even with the horrors that they faced in their line of work was a quality that the raven held in high regard.

Probably because Levi felt as though he had failed himself in that aspect. Too much violence, too long having to react within a split second at the risk of dying otherwise. The raven-haired man was conditioned to react, to kill when he could, no matter the cost.

Mercy was for the weak, that was what Levi had to tell himself. Or else he might hesitate...and to hesitate was to hand over the advantage to the enemy. To do such a thing...he may as well lie down and wait for death to take him.

It was 7:16AM when Levi's phone buzzed in his pocket, receiving a text which informed the raven that his ride had arrived at last. Aurou would be driving; hopefully the young man wouldn't be in a talkative mood. The last time that twit had tried chatting in a car he had nearly bitten right through his tongue when they had hit a bump in the road.

Levi might have laughed if he hadn't been busy being disgusted with the spattering of blood that Aurou had managed to get across the dashboard. The raven shuddered at the memory.

Shaking off the thoughts, he pocketed his phone.

Now all that was left to do...was to walk out the door. Fuck, this should have been the easy part. The raven-haired man darted passed the sofa, forcing himself not to spare a glance at the dozing brunette, and collected his things from the boy's bedroom. Jacket in hand and phone safely pocketed, Levi counted the steps that led him towards the front door, each stride carrying him further away from the sleeping ball of emotions on the couch.

One, two, three-what was that?

Levi spun on his heel at the sound of rustling, prepared for the worst. If a potential threat had followed him to Eren's flat, then it was the raven's job to put an end to them. He couldn't let the boy get hurt, not under his guard. Not again.

Grey eyes grew a little wider as they focused on the figure that had approached from behind, still a few metres away. Not an attacker. The raven-haired man shook himself out of his attack stance, hating how on edge he was.

“Ah...” the raven-haired man cringed a little at the sight of a sleepy Eren, still clad in his pyjamas, standing in the hallway, “I thought you'd be asleep.”

“Wanted to say goodbye.” The brunette mumbled, rubbing at his left eye.

“Jesus Christ.” Levi muttered under his breath, his tone disbelieving, but he didn't look angry. “Of course you did, fuck. Could you be any more perfect?”

The words sounded like an accusation and they were in part. All the boy had to do was stand there in all his sleepy glory, garbed in sweatpants and an over-sized shirt, and the raven's heart started to beat a little quicker.

The brat's sweatpants were loose even on the boy; the soft-looking material lending Eren a warm look and Levi was reminded of his cuddling urge earlier. Damn it. Of course, those thoughts evaporated when grey eyes spied an enticing hipbone peeking out from one side where Eren's pants rode a little lower.

Levi really should leave...before he did something stupid.

Swallowing, the raven let his eyes roam over the boy, taking in as much detail as he could.

“You're going to make me want to stay, brat.” Levi murmured.

“So stay.” The brunette mumbled, not even a playful response.

The boy was so innocent in this drowsy state and Levi just wanted to swaddle him in blankets and coddle him all day.

“I can't, I've got a car waiting.” When the brunette sent him a confused little frown, he moved to explain. “A colleague is picking me up. I called last night while you were sleeping.”

“Oh.” Eren murmured, nodding as he scratched at his nape absently. “Um...I guess goodbye then?”

“Goodbye, brat.”

The boy didn't even get riled up by the pet name, just giving another nod and keeping his despondent gaze on the floor.

“It's been nice. With you here, I mean.”

Apparently the brunette didn't have anything more to say, but neither of the two males moved from their places. Eren was shuffling his feet, wringing his hands and still he couldn't even look Levi in the eye.

It was pretty clear in the raven-haired man's mind that he didn't want to go. And with the way the boy was behaving, it was more than obvious that Eren didn't want Levi to go either. But he wasn't complaining, wasn't going to speak up, and the raven realised that the brunette was letting Levi go.

And that's what it took for Levi's next words to tumble out of his mouth.

“Fucking...go get your phone, brat.”

Confused eyes blinked up at last, full of questions, but a teensy flicker of hope glimmered in those teal orbs.

“Why?” Eren asked in a small voice, swallowing.

“So that I can put my number in it.” Levi rolled his eyes, but a playful smirk followed. “Maybe then you'll stop pouting, huh?”

It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. Levi didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't ready to lose this kid and have him disappear from his life so easily. He needed a little sunshine and mischief, and this brat was a source of both.

A second of silence passed in which the brunette stared at the raven with a dumbfounded expression plastered all over his face. And then the kid snapped into action.

Eren had never moved so swiftly in his life, at least not so early in the day. The brunette stumbled only once, snatching his mobile from the coffee table and dashing back out to the hallway. There was a fear in his mind, a worry that Levi would be gone and that this was all a distraction. It would make sense, even if something like that was a little cruel.

No, Levi wouldn't do that. Would he?

Turning into the hall, the brunette almost collapsed with relief when he nearly slammed right into the smaller man. Strong arms caught him, stopped him from crashing and keeling over, but Eren slumped against the man anyway. One arm strewn over Levi's shoulder, the boy let out an actual sob of relief.

“Wh-What's the matter?” The raven stuttered, actually stuttered, as he held the kid up.

“I thought you'd be gone.” Eren let out a shaky breath, clutching at the smaller man's back like he thought he might disappear otherwise.

A brief moment of silence passed before Levi managed a laugh. “In the few seconds it took you to tear off and find your phone? I'm cold, but not that cold.”

“Aren't you?”

The raven let out a vaguely amused breath through his nose, letting his head rest against Eren's.

“Not to you, kid.”

Eren couldn't believe it when Levi coaxed his mobile from the boy's tensely gripping fingers, tapping 'new contact' and typing out his number. Even as the brunette was holding his phone once more and staring at the name 'Levi' on his contacts list, he still had trouble believing that any of this was really happening.

Levi left a few moments later, disappearing behind elevator doors. And suddenly it was like he had never been there at all. If not for the new name saved to his phone, Eren would have been able to convince himself that the whole incident had been some ridiculous dream.

Padding his way back through an apartment that suddenly felt too big, the brunette had his heart set on moping for the rest of the day.

His head was one big, confused mess of thoughts. Here he had been ready to accept that his feelings for Levi, whatever they may be turning into, would just have to be pushed aside and left unrequited. Eren had been prepared for the raven-haired man to have already been long gone before he had woken. He could have dealt with that, he would have understood.

But now here he was with Levi's phone number and a whole lot of confusing questions pottering around in his head.

Why had Levi left him his phone number?

Wasn't the whole point of him rejecting Eren and leaving a part of the whole 'never going to see you again' plan?

Did this mean that Levi actually did want to see him again?

The brunette groaned, flopping down onto the sofa in his living room with a huff. He wasn't awake enough to riddle his way through all of the queries in his brain. The day would just have to be spent sleeping and puzzling and ultimately finding no answers.

But then his nose picked up something...a sweet aroma that he couldn't quite think to name. Following the smell through the flat, Eren tracked the scent to the kitchen and he could have sworn that his heart melted a little bit.

Levi, that fucker, had made him waffles.

 

It was a surprisingly chipper raven-haired assassin that strode over to the silver BMW 2 Series Coupe. Levi could already see the nasty scowl on his driver's face, probably sour from being made to wait at all. Even if this was Levi's mission in the first place and technically it had been _him_ waiting for backup this whole time. He had to admit, even if his colleagues weren't always punctual, at least they could pick a car.

While it had nothing on Levi's Jaguar, his baby, his pride and joy, this vehicle was still attractive in its own right. Sleek-bodied and yet bringing the visual potential to pack a punch.

Stylish, efficient, and yet nothing that would draw attention or seem suspicious.

All too easily concealed amongst the other vehicles pulled up at the curb just around the corner from Stohess Tower, the raven had no trouble approaching the car. Opening the door without so much as glancing around, the petite man disappeared from the street.

“Where the hell have you been?” The surly looking man hissed at Levi the moment the raven slid into the car.

Not exactly the greeting that one might expect, but it suited the raven's ashen-haired driver just fine.

Sighing, Levi kept his eyes forward as he replied. “Good to see you too, Aurou.”

“That's a shitty-ass answer, boss.”

The raven felt his eyebrow twitch at the poor attempt at copying his own blunt form of speaking, but let it slide in favour of casting a quick glance outside the window. It seemed all clear for now, but that was never a guarantee.

“Just drive.” Levi muttered, sharp eyes flitting about, taking in the surrounds for good measure. “I don't need anyone recognising us here.”

Aurou started the car, although the way he pressed his lips together had the raven-haired man waiting for the inevitable queries that would follow sooner or later.

“Why?” The younger male asked without preamble, loitering on the curb as he looked over at the raven. “Somethin' special about this place?”

Levi closed his eyes, suppressing a longwinded sigh and trying his best to hold of the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“You could say that.” The raven murmured after a moment, before nodding towards the road. “Go, I said. Unless you want me to kick your ass out and I'll drive myself?”

It didn't take much past the order and a harsh glare to get the other man to lurch into action.

“On it, Sir.” Aurou said, his tone making Levi believe that the younger male would have saluted him had he not needed both hands on the steering wheel.

The car pulled away from the curb at last, merging into the rest of the early morning traffic, and Levi forced himself to keep his eyes on the road or else he would look back.

And looking back was not an option.

Sure, he had given the brat his number...even though in hindsight that seemed like a pretty piss poor decision on his behalf, considering that his whole plan had been to avoid Eren until the kid moved on with his life. That would have been the best decision for the both of them; Levi did not have the time for a messy brat in his already chaotic life and Eren certainly did not need a cold-blooded killer putting his life in jeopardy.

So there it was, settled...more or less. And besides, Levi knew that the day ahead was full of more pressing, work-related matters that had to come before his personal life. Not that he had much of a personal life these days...or ever.

The drive was silent, for the most part, only broken by Aurou's occasional questioning as he drove them to their assigned meeting place. It was a pleasant little café on the third floor of a mall complex. The place was packed at the best of times, which made the chances of someone being able to follow them far slimmer. That was just the way Levi wanted it, too. This place had served as their meeting point for debriefing sessions for a long while now; it would be a pain having to find a new location. Besides, the tea here was surprisingly good.

Today was no different; despite the early hour, the place was already filling up with people all huddled together in their little groups. Friends, acquaintances, family members, work colleagues, all kinds of folk were out and about. That was another thing that Levi loved about this mall; it opened early.

Petra was waiting for them at their usual table, located way in the back by one of the big windows that looked out into the city streets below. The raven preferred this vantage point to the one on the opposite side of the café, the one that looked out into the lower mall levels.

“Levi,” Petra greeted him with that little smile she often wore, “we were beginning to wonder if you'd run off on us for good.”

Among other things, Petra's job was essentially to keep an eye on Levi. He thought of her as a glorified baby-sitter, but they got along just fine and she didn't lecture him on his methods. That was his employer's job. No, Petra looked out for him, had his back, and occasionally reported his comings and goings to their higher-ups. It was a part of her job and Levi didn't judge her for it.

He had done worse for the sake of a little money.

“My contract hasn't expired yet.” The raven muttered in response as he drew nearer, grey eyes scanning the other tables as he spoke. “Looks like you're stuck with me.”

The chestnut-haired woman only smiled a little brighter. By now, Levi's distanced or blunt comments were something that his colleagues accepted as a part of his character. It had taken a while, but by this point his team could understand that the raven-haired man was always at least a little pleased to see them.

Levi slid into the seat opposite Petra, glancing up at Aurou where he stood waiting, expectantly. Raising a thin brow, the raven nodded in the direction of a table by the entrance to the café.

“Well?” Levi muttered. “Go keep an eye out for trouble.”

“Again?” The dirty blonde groaned. “Why can't I sit in on the debriefing?”

“Because this doesn't concern you.” The raven-haired man murmured in response. “Don't argue, you know I detest complaining. Go and do your job.”

It took a moment, but eventually a grumbling Aurou stomped off to sit at the far table situated just inside the café area. There was a window for the ashen-haired man to keep a close watch on the passers-by and, despite the man's moody display, Levi had faith that he and Petra would be quite safe with Aurou keeping watch.

Honestly, though, sometimes Levi felt that he had been handed a team of brats in place of skilled elite assassins. It was enough to draw a weary sigh from the petite man's lips.

A moment later one of the cheery waitresses trotted over to take their orders, a cappuccino for Petra and tea for Levi, and a companionable silence enveloped the table as the pair seated their waited for their beverages to arrive. It did not take long at all for the waitress to return, placing their drinks on the table with a smile and accepting the owed money before scampering off once more.

Levi took a long sip of his tea, relishing the hot liquid as it warmed him through. It had been too long since they had frequented this place and the raven had missed the routine. A pleased little sigh slipped passed his lips as he wrapped his hands around the warmth of his cup.

Across the table from him, Petra's lips curved into a little, knowing smile. Levi forgot that this woman was one of the few people who could read him.

“So...” the chestnut-haired woman began, leaning her elbows up on the table, “what were you doing in Stohess Tower?”

Grey eyes narrowed at her, suspicious. Straight into it, then? Levi might have suspected as much. As friendly as Petra could be, she was sly as a fox behind those sweet smiles.

“Right down to it, I see.” Levi muttered, adjusting himself in his seat. “How did you know where I was? I didn't send word to anyone.”

The woman only shrugged, slight and casual. “I have my sources.”

Gunmetal orbs rolled sardonically at the response and the raven-haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

“Aurou told you.”

Another shrug was supplied. “He might have done.” The woman said as she raised her coffee cup up to her lips to take a slow sip of the hot beverage.

Petra's tone was utterly inflectionless, but the amused little quirk to one side of her mouth told the raven all that he needed to know. Of course Aurou had told her, he was the only other person who had been given the address of Levi's whereabouts.

“I should have known.” The raven groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose and letting out a sigh. “That dope never could keep his mouth shut.”

Levi shook his head, scooping up his cup and taking another mouthful of the hot liquid within.

The chestnut-haired woman smirked a little in agreement to his statement, but her eyes remained attentive as she stared the raven down.

“You didn't answer my question.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow at her, two parts challenge, one part sarcasm, and wondered when exactly she had planned to interrogate him on this matter. He set down his cup.

“I thought you were supposed to be telling me what happened after the Reeves incident?” The raven challenged, waiting to see if Petra would drop it.

Something in her eyes told him that neither of them would be leaving this café until he talked, but Levi waited for the woman to speak regardless.

“All in good time,” she smiled, all too pleasantly and with far too much cheer for so early in the day, “first let me have my gossip.”

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes, letting out a longsuffering sigh, but he relented regardless. Petra was one of few people who had been placed solidly in Levi's good books. Or, at least, that's how she and the rest of the people who knew Levi chose to see it. Only Petra could pry and push for information without being threatened by this man.

“So?” The girl piped up again, practically bouncing where she sat. “What happened after Reeves?” Petra prompted, sitting forward and waiting.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her. “You're supposed to know this.”

“Oh, I do,” she waved his words off, “only what was in the reports of course. But I want to hear the account from someone who was there first-hand.”

“I closed the deal, went to leave and had a run-in with one of their...other clients.”

Petra nodded at that. “I heard about the Titan scout.” She informed Levi, a brief look of unease passing across her features. “The Commander wasn't happy about that.”

Ah, of course. Not many things could make Petra uneasy, but their employer was one of those things.

“No, I doubt he would be.”

Just like Levi's alias as the feared Corporal, their employer had his own reputation carved in the world, revered and feared in the underbelly of the city and no doubt the world over.

The Commander. His true name held just as much power in regular society; the renowned Erwin Smith, CEO of Legion Inc.

Globally known and involved in just about any project that a person could think to name, the corporation probably had enough money and sway to run the world if they wanted to. Thankfully, Mr. Smith was more interested in pursuing research and technology than he was in global domination.

At least for now, at any rate.

Petra gave a grim nod after a moment, shaking off the uneasiness in order to continue her questioning.

“Word is that the scout got away.” The woman murmured, glancing over at the raven across from her. “Is that true?”

“Yeah.” Levi answered, feeling a scowl forming on his face as memories of his last mission returned. “I couldn't have picked a worse spot for a shooting if I'd tried. No cover, barely any room to breathe, let alone fight it out. I couldn't have reached him in time to get the bastard's gun and if I missed, it would've been lights out.” He paused to let out a weary sigh. “So I booked it out of the fire-escape. Copped a couple of grazes for my efforts.”

Quiet descended and when Levi looked up he was surprised to see Petra actually looked angry.

“Wait,” the woman began and, had Levi not been the master of keeping a blank face, he might have winced at her tone, “so you were injured _and_ on the run...and you didn't call me?” Petra's tone was a mixture of anger and disappointment as she glowered across the table at him. “Are you insane?”

Levi brushed it off with a roll of his eyes. “I didn't exactly have the best situation to be driving and texting, let alone making a phone call.” He muttered, recalling the gunfire, the panic and shock that had threatened to take over.

Concern flooded the chestnut-haired woman's eyes. “You were under fire?”

Levi nodded, just once. “I got out of there as fast as I could, realised that it was a fucking stupid idea to be driving when the shock was starting to set in, and I went to the only place I could think of.”

It was a crummy explanation and he knew it, but Levi wouldn't make up a lie just to escape Petra's queries.

“Stohess?” Petra questioned yet again, confusion twisting her brow. “I still don't get it.”

“I was delirious, okay?” Levi snapped, knowing that he sounded harsher than was necessary for such a simple question, but he was sick of being interrogated. “The adrenaline and the pain and the shock were all coming up at once, I guess I just wanted to be somewhere that felt safe.” He paused briefly as he remembered the flickering fear that had brought him to the decision to run to Eren, the worry, the need to be somewhere both familiar and strange. “Even if it was a damned stupid idea in hindsight...I could have led them right to him...”

Levi cut himself off with a hiss of self-loathing.

How could he have been such an asshole? Running to a kid for help, for refuge, when his actions could have condemned them both. Was he really so selfish?

The raven was busy directing angry thoughts towards himself, so caught up that he didn't notice that Petra had been silent this whole time. He didn't notice the light smile that had been forming on the woman's lips or the knowing look swimming in her amber eyes.

“Him..?” Petra's voice carried across the table at last, shattering the silence.

The raven froze, his eyes slightly wider than usual. He locked his gaze on the table as he started to drum his fingers against the tabletop, avoiding the chestnut-haired woman's eyes. He could practically hear her grinning, fuck, but maybe if he just didn't say anything she would carry on like nothing had ever-

“Oh, Levi.”

“Shut up.”

If Levi was expecting anything other than the giggle that Petra responded with, then he was sorely mistaken. The woman was laughing, and what was stranger still was how stupidly happy the sound seemed.

Cautiously, grey eyes slid over to look at the chestnut-haired woman and he found her eyes shining with what could only be described as joy as she looked right back at him.

“Is this the same person you were telling me about before the mission?” The woman asked Levi, smiling still.

Petra had, in fact, heard about Eren before. It wasn't often that the raven spoke about things other than work, but one particular night he had slipped up. She and Levi had been out one night after a smaller operation and had been having a celebratory drink. The raven-haired man had ended up drinking a whole bottle of wine to himself, as well as the couple of shots that he and the petite woman had jokingly thrown back. Naturally, with his tongue loosened by the alcohol, words concerning the brown-haired, teal-eyed brat had just...slipped out.

Levi had a near-overwhelming urge to get up out of the booth and run straight out of the café. Petra was grinning away like she had just discovered the meaning of the universe. And god-dammit, any second now the teasing would follow-

“What did you call him again..?”

Fuck. Fuck and double fuck.

Grey eyes snapped away. “It doesn't matter-”

“The 'shitty street brat'.” Petra recited proudly, grinning.

Levi closed his eyes in defeat, running a hand over his face.

“...well done.” He drawled.

“Or would you prefer 'flower boy'?”

“Let it go, Petra.”

“What did his skin remind you of again?”

“Petra...”

“Was it caramel? Or...wait; I'm recalling something about a sun-kissed god-”

The woman's cheeky comments were cut off by the hand that clamped over her mouth suddenly. Levi scowled down at her, standing and leering over the table to shut her up himself. He was in no mood to be teased, particularly considering that he had made up his mind already to let the brat become nothing more than a pleasant memory. Eren would be nothing more than a happy thought in a few months, something that Levi might think about...or then again he might not.

There was no guarantee that Levi would even be alive in a few months’ time. There was never any guarantee.

“You've made your point, okay?” The raven muttered, withdrawing his hand and taking his seat once more. “I swear, I'm never drinking around you again.” Levi grumbled, sitting back in his seat like a moody child.

Petra only giggled at him. “I thought it was sweet,” she shrugged, still smiling away, “how poetic you got suddenly over some guy who apparently just pissed you off in the street.”

And there it was, the bitter truth of the matter. This stupid bratty kid had been nothing more than a nuisance to Levi from day one, from the very first time his pretty blue-green eyes had landed on Levi's own, calm grey. Levi could still remember the fear those teal orbs had held, terror that he may be living his last moments and that Levi, a stranger to him at that point, could have been the one to end it all.

That should have been it, just a chance meeting, just a fluke. But the brat had to keep running into Levi, finding him again and again without even trying. If this was some bullshit hint from the universe, then it was about as subtle as a fucking flying brick.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “He's a troublesome little shit who doesn't know when to stay out of other people's business.” He griped, hating that Petra was calling him out on this.

She didn't back off either, her knowing smile apparently plastered on her face.

“Then why do you talk about him so much?” The woman challenged.

It wasn't often that Levi Ackerman could not think of a comeback or an excuse to get himself out of an awkward conversation...but damn if he could think of a single thing to say right about then.

“I do not.” Was his brilliant response a short moment later.

Petra just nodded along like a parent dealing with a stubborn child.

“I think you just don't realise that you're doing it.” She smiled, a look that was all too fond.

Levi just wanted this conversation to end, for the confusion in his head to subside and to get the hell on with his life.

“I don't talk about him,” the raven-haired man argued, pausing for a moment before casting the chestnut-haired woman an almost sheepish look, “...do I?”

When Petra only sent him a kind smile, Levi groaned and let his head fall back to rest against his chair, defeated.

“Fuck. I don't, tell me I don't talk about him?” He pleaded, eyes closed. “Please, for my own peace of mind?”

A soft sound of amusement came from across the table and Levi had a feeling that he was not going to like what she was about to say.

“Well, if you don't talk about him, then how do I know that he's tall, well...taller than you,” Petra began, smirking when Levi sat up again, eyes flickering open, “he takes pictures...a photography student or something..?”

“Photojournalist.” The raven corrected almost absently, paling instantly at the sight of Petra's grin.

“Right.” She smirked. “And he has amazing eyes the colour of...what was it again, Levi? The colour of..?”

Grey eyes narrowed. “You won't get me with that one.” Levi muttered, finding a small victory at last. “I never said jack shit about his eyes.”

“Aside from the fact that they're pretty?” Petra challenged, arching an eyebrow at him.

Shit. Of course he had let slip something so fucking sappy.

“Tch.”

“And that he's the cutest damned brat you've ever seen?”

“Alright, alright,” Levi groaned, admitting defeat and casting a hand over his eyes, “what do I have to do to make you shut up?”

Even though he couldn't see the girl with his eyes covered, he could hear the triumph in the way she exhaled. Levi could imagine the exact expression of smugness that must have been plastered all over her face right about now. It was that exact reason why he wasn't looking up.

“Why don't you tell me where you've been these past two days?” Petra's voice reached him once more, after only a brief moment's pause.

Ah...so that was her game all along? Petra had assumed that he had been staying with someone, and now she must know that that someone was Eren. But she couldn't just say that, no, that would be too easy. Instead she was going to make Levi admit to it. Great.

“...I was at Stohess Tower.” The raven-haired man said, the words leaving his lips like a condemned man's last secrets confessed.

“With?”

Oh Christ, he could hear the damned smile in her voice. Peering through his fingers, Levi found that stupid grin directed at him and he sighed, letting his hand fall as he sat back in his seat.

“...the brat.” He admitted, face sour as he glared across the table.

“I knew it.” Petra grinned, letting out an excited giggle as she leaned forward. “So, what's he like?”

Levi wrinkled his nose at her. “I've had enough of your mocking for one day.”

“I'm not mocking you!” Petra damned near exclaimed, like it was crucial that Levi understand that her words were not those of mockery. “I'm serious. Tell me about him.”

Gunmetal eyes roved over the woman's features suspiciously, narrowing. “Why?”

At this, Petra let out a huff of laughter before she shot him an amused look. “Because my boss, the male equivalent of an ice-queen, is smitten with someone and I want to know about them.” The chestnut-haired woman beamed, ignoring the way Levi made a face at the word 'smitten'. “Come on, at least give me some of the details? Please?”

For a long moment all the raven-haired man did was stare at her like she was the least trustworthy person in the world. But, after those long moments of quiet had passed, he let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine.” He all but snapped, stabbing a finger in her direction. “Only if you promise not to tell the others.”

Petra had to suppress a laugh even with the look of warning darkening her unit leader's face. Levi was behaving like a schoolgirl trying desperately to hide the fact that they had a crush. But the chestnut-haired woman promised anyway, for the man's peace of mind. As long as their comrades didn't ask, she wouldn't breathe a word of what he told her.

“Of course, I promise, I promise.”

Levi looked less than convinced. “And you'll get on with the debrief after?” He asked anyway.

“Yes, yes.” She waved his concerns away. “But we're not moving from this table until you tell me about this guy. It is a guy, right? You said 'him'.”

“Yes, it's a guy. Geez.”

Despite his snappy tone, Petra was all smiles and sunshine at having convinced Levi to talk.

“And? What does he look like?” She pried, pressing for more details. “You said tall and pretty. How tall?”

“I don't know,” Levi muttered, rolling his eyes, “I'm not some creeper who prowls about with a ruler to measure how tall everyone is.”

Even Petra rolled her eyes at that, but she still gave a snort. “Have a guess.” The woman prompted. “Or show me.”

Levi cocked a brow. “Show you?”

“Yeah. Like...how far above your head would you say he stands?”

Considering that query, the raven moved his hand up above his head to about where he assumed the brat's height would have been. Eren wasn't exactly a giant, but most people looked taller than they should when you barely cleared five feet. Petra seemed far more excited than she should have been with that tiny piece of information and Levi glowered across the table at her.

“Okay, so what's his name?” Petra continued, making mental notes of everything she was told.

“Eren.” Levi supplied, happy enough to share the boy's name with his colleague just so long as she kept it to herself.

The woman shot him a sly look, “...and have you creepily stalked him yet?”

Levi suppressed the urge to supply her with a sarcastic 'har har, go fuck yourself' and instead replied with, “No.”

The chestnut-haired woman looked as though she didn't fully believe that answer.

“What about abusing your sources to find out information about him?” She asked instead, a mischievous glimmer in her golden eyes.

Shit. Levi definitely was guilty of that one.

“...no.” He tried to deny, but the hesitation gave him away.

Petra grinned in triumph. “That's what I thought.”

Levi winced a little at her victorious tone. “It was only a little.” He defended.

“Of course it was.” The chestnut-haired woman smirked, moving right along without giving the raven a chance to explain himself any further. “What does he look like?”

Levi sighed, giving up on any attempt to get out of this situation.

“He's cute as fuck.” The raven muttered dryly.

“Oh, come on.” Petra complained, swinging her foot out under the table to jab at the raven's leg. “Explain it properly.”

Levi could only exhale wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “I don't understand why this is so important.”

And then the woman across from him grew quiet and when Levi glanced up her whole demeanour had changed. Petra was no longer smiling at him, in fact her face looked almost...sad.

“Well you wouldn't.” Petra murmured, and Levi recognised that tone. “You're used to being single.”

Levi knew that forlorn tone of voice that Petra was giving him now, knew it meant that she was disappointed in him and there was nothing that he could do or say that would get him out of the lecture to come.

“I know you, Levi. You don't plan on ever bringing someone else into your life. Not to stay. A one night stand here and there, but other than that...you're all alone.” Petra glanced up at the raven-haired man's blank face and glowered at him a little. “Don't look at me like that, it's true. I'm not trying to bring you down, but you need to realise that you're being ridiculous. What use is denying yourself any happiness? What can that achieve?”

The raven had no answers for her, nothing to say in response to her harsh questions, but part of him knew that they were rhetorical.

“I used to think like you;” Petra carried on, her voice suddenly gentle and melancholy, “I thought that just because my job was dangerous meant that I didn't have the right to bring anyone else into my life. But then I met Aurou...and I started to think that it could be alright. And you know what, Levi?” Here Petra paused, not continuing until the raven looked up and met her gaze. “It is alright.”

The woman gave a long pause, letting her words hang in the air between them because Levi needed to let that sink in. Petra understood why Levi thought that he didn't deserve this kid, this young man that he had found. She got it, why he felt inadequate and selfish for even considering keeping the boy in his life.

But, damn it, he needed someone to kick his butt out of the gloomy hole that he had been steadily burying himself in. And if Petra didn't snap him out of his gloomy defeat now...it might be too late for him.

“Life is too short for you to waste it wallowing in pain and sorrow,” the chestnut-haired woman spoke softly, holding Levi's gaze as she uttered the words, “and it's far too short to spend alone.” And then her tone began to grow harsher, her voice wavering as emotion threatened to break through. “So you tell me about this boy you've found. You tell me about him and then you get your ass back over there and tell him how you feel. Because you do feel something for him, Levi, I can see it. I have been able to for a while now. You call him a brat and a nuisance, but...I don't think you could have been a worse liar.”

Levi sat back, eyebrows raised, as he listened to this petite woman rant at him. Petra had always been the braver of his comrades, the one to speak up and question him, but this was the first time that she had been so very...stern.

It was not often that one found the infamous Levi being scolded like a child; Aurou couldn't hear what was being said from where he sat, but it sure as hell looked entertaining.

Still, he had to keep a lookout.

It took a good five minutes for the chestnut-haired woman to finish her lecture, sitting back in her chair with a sigh as though all the talking had worn her out. Petra levelled the raven with a look that said that this woman was not to be trifled with, and Levi knew full well that that was the truth of it.

Amber eyes settled on the raven as she huffed. “I don't want to hear any 'mom' comments.”

Levi held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

As much as they might want to deny it, Petra truly was the mother hen amongst them. They all knew it and wouldn't have it any other way.

The chestnut-haired woman exhaled through her nose, an amused sound, but her amusement turned to fondness as she regarded the raven.

“How do you feel about him?” Petra asked, the dreaded question surfacing at last, and Levi understood exactly why he and his comrades had labelled her as the mother hen.

“I don't fucking know.” Levi hissed out a sigh, raking a hand up through his hair in exasperation. “It's complicated.”

The woman across from him simply took the comment in stride.

“Do you like him?” She asked instead, always prying, always digging for the information that he didn't want to recognise.

Petulant as ever, the raven-haired man refused to dignify her question with a response, sitting back stubbornly.

Petra rolled her eyes playfully. “You do.” She stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And does he like you?”

She wasn't going to drop this, they had established that long ago, and it would be fruitless to waste their time tip-toeing around the issue.

Levi thought about that. In the end, he gave the only response that he could solidly find in his favour.

“He asked if he could kiss me.”

Petra's eyes brightened at that, flaring with hope. “And did he kiss you?” She asked animatedly.

“I told him no.” The raven admitted reluctantly, glancing at the tabletop.

A pause.

“You idiot.”

“I know.” Levi could only nod in agreement.

It had been a stupid thing to do, and just plain mean. The poor kid had finally worked up the courage to ask permission to kiss him, to fucking ask instead of just acting out for once, and Levi had cut him down in a heartbeat.

All because he was afraid of having someone new in his life. He really was a loser sometimes.

“And did he kick you out on your sorry ass?” Petra asked, sarcasm beginning to ooze into her tone.

“Actually...no.” Levi admitted, a tiny smile threatening to curve up his lips.

Petra paused for a long moment, long enough for Levi to look up at her curiously, but she still did not speak. The woman simply pursed her lips in thought, amber eyes flickering a little as she processed whatever was going on inside that head of hers.

At last, her lips parted again and she spoke.

“And does he know who you are?”

Of course he does. Levi had met the brat in the middle of a damned mission, for fuck's sake.

“He knows what I do.” Levi answered instead.

A brilliant smile took over Petra's face at that and she clapped her hands together. “Well that settles it. He likes you, you like him. You're hot, he's cute, you'll make beautiful children one day when science makes that leap.” The woman leaned forward, her expression turning serious once more. “Now go and get him.”

Levi's eyebrows shot up and he sat back. How could she just...make up her mind like that?

“It's not that simple.” He tried, but a sharp look from Petra had him shutting right up.

“Then make it that simple.” The woman uttered, her voice surprisingly stern, the words spoken like an order before her eyes softened a little. “Life is short, Levi. Don't waste it being miserable.”

“I...” Levi paused, wondering where this strict woman had been hiding all this time, “I just don't think that it'll work out.”

The raven snatched up his neglected cup, taking a long swig of the cooling golden-brown liquid inside. It was far too early to be making decisions that could change his life like this, surely Petra understood that?

“I want to meet him.” Petra announced suddenly.

Levi nearly choked on his tea.

“What?” He spluttered, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You heard me.” The chestnut-haired woman said, voice unwavering. “Clearly you're not going to do anything about it, and that's unacceptable. You don't think it will work? I can find that out for you.” She shrugged. “Problem solved. I want to meet him.” Amber eyes narrowed then. “And if I decide that he is worthy and you're full of shit yet again, then I want you to stop being an ass and go after him. Is that clear?”

Levi sat back in his seat, straightening and holding his hands up in defence.

“Yes, ma'am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I am of firm belief that Petra is the only person who can lecture Levi without copping a single ounce of his wrath. So, now that Levi has made up his mind (or let someone else make it up for him) to chase after Eren...I can finally start to have some fun with this. Heh heh heh. Oh the possibilities!


	13. Dessert's On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! I shouldn't be so excited about my own updates, geez. Just didn't think that this would be ready today! ^_^ Well...close enough.  
> Eren catches up with Armin and they chat about stuff. Many implied shenanigans, because apparently that's something I do.  
> Enjoy!

“I never expected to see your face in the papers.” The blonde boy murmured thoughtfully, blue eyes calm and calculating as they considered the restless brunette across the booth from him.

From his seat, Eren shifted sheepishly. “Ah...you saw that?”

The look those blue orbs sent him seemed to say ‘really, Eren?’ but their owner simply sighed.

“I did. Several times.”

Wincing slightly at the blonde’s tone, Eren averted his eyes out the window guiltily.

A week and a half had passed since Eren had had his flat to himself again. And things had been rather…unexciting. Sure it was nice not to be shot at, but the alternative seemed to be a whole lot of humdrum. The days between then and now had been filled with a lot of boring, mundane jobs for the paper; getting pictures for Pixis wasn’t as thrilling as it had been lately, not with the jobs that Eren was being given. The stories that Pixis handed to him had teal eyes rolling every time; birthdays, school retreats, local fundraisers and a box of kittens found and rescued by a Police Dog…okay, so maybe he had liked the one about the kittens. The point was that Eren wasn’t a fucking flower; he didn’t want to be coddled like this just because a few of his past jobs had scraped in some close calls. Anything was better than the happy-go-lucky drivel that he was forced to work nowadays.

Thank God he’d had Mikasa and Armin to help him through the chore that each day seemed to have become. His sister came by to pester him every few days, bringing food to make sure that the brunette was eating healthily. Twice last week the ravenette had turned up unannounced with an armload of groceries and DVDs for them to marathon and, while Eren pretended that her pestering was a bother, the boy was more than grateful to have her company. She was also probably the reason he hadn’t gotten scurvy yet, God bless Mikasa.

Armin was a big help in his own, subtler way, keeping Eren up to date on his own life and making sure that the brunette was aware that he was invited to every outing that the blonde had coming up. Eren knew that Armin wasn’t really one for late night parties or any of that side of college, but if it would get his friend out of his flat then the blonde would endure it.

Eren had politely declined, but the messages he received throughout the day were a nice distraction. Eventually, the brunette had promised to meet his friend out for lunch.

And now there they were, a few days later, enjoying the quiet thrum of city life just outside the glass window of the little coffee place in which the pair was currently seated. So far Friday was panning out to be rather nice.

It was a sunny day out, warm and pleasant in the city streets and appropriately cool and comfortable in the little family owned café across the street from Trost University. What’s more, neither of the two males had work nor school to worry about on this particular Friday and the break felt much needed. Eren sat, sipping at his caramel latte and undergoing what had gone from friendly conversation to something more akin to interrogation by his best friend extraordinaire, Armin Arlert.

The petite blonde sat across from his friend, looking nothing like a college student with the way the booth seemed to swallow up his presence, not to mention the cup of hot chocolate that the boy nursed in his hands in place of actual caffeine. Not that Armin was immune to the wonders of coffee, he just preferred to only resort to using its ‘powers’ for late night study sessions. Yeah…Armin was his own person alright but that was probably one of the reasons that Eren admired him so much.

Eren also admired Armin’s knack for talking the truth out of people…just not so much when it was directed at him. Still, this was the first chance that Armin had gotten to actually grill his friend on the happenings of bank robbings and Titan spies and the blue-eyed boy planned to make the most of his opportunity.

“It's not just the Shinganzina Herald that's caught onto stories of you,” Armin went on, his tone almost reprimanding, “even the Trost Times ran a few articles.” Blue eyes locked with teal, thoughtful as they watched him. “You were everywhere for a while there.”

Eren ducked his head, his hands coming up to ruffle through brown locks almost violently in his frustration. All those Titan incidents had all but slipped from the boy’s mind, thanks to a certain raven-haired distraction, and having the memories dragged back up made the brunette’s stomach churn a little with unease.

“Jesus...” the boy breathed out, heaving a heavy sigh.

A moment of quiet hovered in the air, the silence filled with the pleasant background noise of café chatter, feet tapping against the pavement outside, and the normalcy brought out a feeling of safety.

“I should have called.” Armin muttered to himself across the booth.

Eren exhaled again, but raised his head to shrug. “You were busy, I understand.”

He did understand, besides it wasn’t Armin’s job to keep an eye on him. It shouldn’t have to be. Eren was practically an adult himself, he could look out for his own skin just fine. Most of the time, anyways…

“But you're my best friend, Eren.” The blonde tried to turn the conversation on himself again, but Eren wouldn’t let his friend shoulder the blame.

“It's fine, Armin.” He waved away the blonde’s doubt, teal eyes determined when they caught the stare of brilliant blue.

Armin paused, whatever words he had planned to say catching on his tongue as he looked into the stern eyes of his friend across the booth. Nodding o himself, and partly to Eren, Armin ducked his head and dropped his gaze in thought.

Blue eyes flickered up once again a moment later. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

A little, soft smirk curved the brunette’s lips into a lop-sided smile at the blonde boy’s continued concern. Armin had always been like this, placing his thoughts and worries with others before worrying about himself. His reasoning? Because who else would worry if not him? It was one of the things that made Armin…well…Armin.

“I’m fine.” Eren assured his friend, sending the boy a smile when Armin raised an eyebrow.

“But-”

A short huff of laughter cut off the boy’s words; Eren’s amusement enough to draw the blonde’s attention away from worrisome thoughts for a moment.

The brunette smiled genuinely. “Armin, trust me. It was a bit touch-and-go for a while, but I’m all good now.” Eren shrugged with one shoulder, taking a sip of his coffee. “I just have to-”

“Stay out of trouble?” Armin supplied helpfully, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

Try as he might, Eren had no witty comeback for that one. Dammit.

Rolling his eyes playfully, the brunette gave a simultaneous nod and shrug.

“…yeah.”

“Same old Eren.” The petite blonde smiled fondly into his cup, laughing when Eren tossed himself back in his chair with an incredulous huff.

Reaching over to give the blonde’s arm a playful shove, Eren rolled his eyes again.

“Har har.”

 

The pair sat and drank their drinks together, enjoying both the bouts of companionable silence and the conversation equally. Armin talked about his grandfather and their old house, how the plumbing had busted a week back and it had been a nightmare for a whole two days before anyone had turned up to fix it. Eren asked about school and Armin was all too happy to chat about his classes and the friends that he had made.

“You should really come over for a weekend; I could invite some people round for you to meet.”

“Wouldn’t it be a bit much for your grandpa? Having all those people about?”

“I’m sure he’d love the company.”

“Maybe one day.”

“One day soon, okay?”

“Alright, alright.” Eren chuckled.

The brunette complained about work, confessing the troubles of being ‘too good at his job’ according to Pixis. At least that had been what the editor had told Eren when the older man had handed down some new jobs for the brunette to work on for a while. It wasn’t that the brunette wasn’t appreciative of Pixis for even giving him a job in the first place…but Eren wanted more than birthday cakes and backyard fundraisers. He’d had a taste of action and now the boy wanted more.

Armin, however, just sat back with an oddly blank stare that somehow still managed to communicate how incredulous he felt.

“You’re telling me that you got to spend a day surrounded by kittens…and you’re going to complain about it?” Armin arched a blonde brow sarcastically. “Really, Eren?”

Teal eyes rolled, not for the first time that day, and the brunette gave a longsuffering sigh.

“Ugh, okay, the kittens weren’t so bad.”

The blonde boy only grinned, kicking his friend’s foot under the table. “You big softy.” He teased.

“Hey, shut up.” Eren shot back defensively, stabbing a finger in the blonde’s direction. “You would’ve melted over those furry little devils.”

“True.” Armin smirked at his cup. “Have you thought about maybe taking a different job?” He suggested. “Or maybe just going on break?”

Eren managed a shrug in response, fiddling with his now-empty cup and sighing.

“Take some leave, do a little volunteering instead?” The blonde boy offered.

Another weary sigh rustled free of the brunette’s lungs and Eren slumped forward in his seat a little, half-sprawled over the table.

“I like my job, Armin.” Eren mumbled, half his face pressed into his arm. “The work isn't the problem.”

“Isn't it?” The blonde arched a challenging brow. “It's what your job is making you do that I'm worried about.”

Another shrug.

“I promised Mikasa that I wouldn't follow up on the Titan leads anymore.” Eren supplied, picking at his shirt sleeve.

“Good.”

“That doesn't leave a whole hell of a lot to report on.”

“You don't have to do that part, though.” Armin reminded the brunette matter-of-factly.

The brunette groaned half-heartedly, the sound tapering off into a sigh. “I know.” Eren muttered, almost pouting as he propped his chin atop a hand. “But there are only so many times that you can take pictures of some old lady's birthday cake or new flowerbed in the main square before you start to lose your mind.”

Even deadpanning the words had Armin in a brief fit of laughter, although he cut off abruptly after a particularly loud snort that made Eren smirk in triumph. But the sympathetic little smile returned to Armin’s features all too soon, so it was a short lived victory.

“It'll only be for a little while,” the petite blonde murmured reassuringly, offering the brunette a smile, “don't worry. Your boss knows that you've got talent, he won't keep you on small stories forever.”

Teal eyes flicked up briefly to look at determined blue and after a moment Eren exhaled through his nose, prodding at the splintering corner of their table with a little frown.

“I hope you're right.” The brunette muttered.

Armin’s smile grew knowing. “Aren't I always?”

Eren gave a short laugh, staring at the table top with a dry smirk. “You weren't right about that bogus fancy-dress party last year.” He reminded his friend.

The blonde paled a little at the memory and he cleared his throat. “Ah...yes, that was a mistake.”

Chuckling at the thought of how wide Armin’s eyes had grown when he had discovered that their supposed fancy-dress party had actually been some kind of kink night, the brown-haired boy allowed himself a smile. Eren had to admit that he was rather fond of that memory, even if he could only laugh about it now because the pair of them had run for their lives after being approached by a guy in a few strips of leather and nothing more. Suffice to say that the term ‘body shy’ had not applied to that particular individual. Still, it had made his night interesting, not to mention embarrassing. A learning curve, that’s how Eren would describe it. For that the boy was grateful to have the friends that he did.

And then…Eren talked about something other than work.

“So I had a guy round for a couple of days a little while back-” the brunette cut off abruptly in favour of watching Armin nearly choke on his mouthful of cocoa.

The petite blonde spluttered for a good long minute, blue eyes owlishly wide, before he finally managed to suck in a breath without coughing.

“…was that a reaction to what I was saying or are you really that clumsy?” Eren asked after a moment of silence between them.

“Both.” Armin replied without so much as a beat. “You’re dating again?”

Eren winced, feeling a little like crawling under the table and pretending that he couldn’t hear Armin’s nagging.

Instead he opted for talk.

“That’s not what I said-”

“Cos it’s been a while since the last time.” The blonde piped up.

Eren nodded. “I know, Armin.”

“Since high school, really.”

“Yep. Thanks for the reminder.” Eren rubbed at his temples for a moment before he let out a great sigh. “Ah, heck, I was the idiot who wanted to come out of the closet. Might as well have broken out the parade floats and streamers too?”

Armin snickered a little at that and Eren could only guess what he was remembering.

“It was certainly…a day to remember.” The blonde chuckled, shooting Eren a knowing look.

“I’ll say.” Eren nodded.

He couldn’t have agreed more. The brunette had never really felt any need to hide anything about himself, so naturally his sexual orientation was nothing to be ashamed of. Sure his dad hadn’t taken the news very well, but that was just life. But everyone (and that meant _everyone_ ) at his senior high school had known by the end of his first year there that Eren Jaeger was gay. The entire student body, the teachers, and heck even the janitor, everyone heard one way or another after what Armin liked to refer to as ‘Eren’s coming-out spectacle’. And the only person who had given him shit for it (a certain horse faced motherfucker by the name of Jean Kirschtein) had ended up with a mouthful of Eren’s fist and a bloody nose. Surprisingly the two of them almost got along nowadays. Jean had even come out of the closet himself and Eren had been more than a little shocked to find out that of all the people Jean told, he had been the first to know.

He guessed that he must have made some kind of impression on the guy. Maybe even a good one? Who would’ve thought?

“Man…high school.”

“Mmhm.” Armin nodded solemnly.

“Glad I’m free of all that shit now.” Eren grimaced at memories of homework and schedules and goddamned sport with every other competitive motherhumper out there. The brunette shook his head slowly. “It was a nightmare.”

“At least you didn’t get any nicknames that stuck.” Armin reminded, his gaze drifting down to the table for a moment. “Not like five-minute-Marty.”

“Ugh…” Eren shuddered, “for God’s sake, don’t remind me.”

“Too soon?”

A deadpan look was sent Armin’s way. “It will _always_ be too soon for five-minute-Marty references.”

Ah to be young and foolish and stupid enough to agree to seven-minutes-in-heaven with a known flirt. And that right there is why Eren Jaeger no longer does parties, ladies and gentlemen.

“Marty fucking Valentine…” the brunette said with a nostalgic smirk and a low whistle, “how do you even remember that guy?”

“One does not simply forget five-minute-Marty.”

“True. Damned true.” Eren’s smirk grew a little and he felt his head shaking of its own volition. “In-and-gone-before-you-even-notice-he’s-there-Marty.”

“He really earned himself a rep.” Armin agreed with a nod.

“And a detention or five.” The brunette laughed. “I wonder what the fuck he’s up to nowadays..?”

“Did the two of you hook up at that party-”

“ _Too soon, dammit!_ ”

The blonde had a good chuckle to himself, snickering over the rim of his hot chocolate while Eren muttered inaudibly under his breath for a moment. It was good to see the brunette thinking about something other than his work. Lately it seemed like Eren was growing more and more distant and Armin wondered about how he might fix that. Going to college was supposed to be something that he could keep track of, something that he could work around. In reality it was a little tricky. But he wouldn’t lose his childhood friend in pursuit of education. No Sir.

Pausing mid-thought, the blonde’s absent gaze met another pair of eyes. Eyes that were almost looking at him but not quite…more like…they were looking at…Eren?

Blue orbs narrowed a little in scrutiny and Armin was vaguely aware of Eren still muttering about school, but this person…this guy, they still hadn’t stopped staring. It was more than just a passing glance now, and something about the focus in this dude’s eyes told Armin that he wasn’t just spacing out.

Weird. Shaking his head to clear it, the blonde glanced up again only to see that the man was facing away from him now and talking to someone. Just chatting with the woman at his table.

Perhaps it had been a misunderstanding after all? Armin was ready to shake off the odd feeling settling in his mind, half turning his attention back to Eren’s babbling about baseball matches and how grass stains were the biggest bitch known to man, when the mystery man turned in his seat again and…yep, he was definitely looking at Eren.

“This guy you were with…” Armin began, sneaking a less than subtle glance over his friend’s shoulder, “what did he look like again?”

Eren glanced up, mouth half open and looking taken aback at the sudden interruption. But his cheeks flooded with colour a moment later and he dropped his gaze.

“Why’d you want to know?”

“Call it curiosity.” The blonde boy prompted.

Hesitating a moment, the brown-haired boy let himself consider his friend’s query for a moment.

“Like a fucking ice queen,” the brunette stated at last with a nod, “but the male version. If I only had one word to describe him with…” Eren paused, chewing his lip for a moment in concentration, “it’d be either ‘help’ or ‘fuckable’.”

Armin’s eyebrows shot up, surprised by his friend’s unabashed reply.

“Not exactly encouraging.” The blonde said, shaking his head, but there was a fond little smile of understanding curving the boy’s lips as he watched the brunette. “Anyway, I meant what did he _look_ like? As in features? Descriptions? Info please, Eren.”

Highly confused by the blonde’s sudden interest in Levi, Eren started supplying details. It couldn’t hurt just to tell his friend a little bit, right?

“Uh…well he’s kind of angry-looking most of the time. Like he sucks on a lemon every morning before breakfast.” Eren said, smirking a little as Levi’s scowling face popped up in his mind’s eye. “Either that or he’s just constantly plotting murder-” the brunette began as a joke, but cut himself off when he realised that his tongue-in-cheek jibe might not have been far off the mark, all things considered, “ah…never mind that.”

The petite blonde arched an eyebrow curiously, but let Eren’s anxious fidgeting slide.

“Moving on.”

“Yeah, um…he’s got grey eyes and black hair,” the brunette started to describe, but his thoughts began to get away from him a little, “the kind you just want to have your hands in but at the same time the scowl on his face has you a little worried for your life. You know?”

The image was so clear in his mind that Eren didn’t realise that he had even spoken for a moment, until of course his eyes focused on the odd look on Armin’s face. Eren felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Armin looked like he wasn’t sure if he should smirk or deadpan his words. “No, actually. I’ve never had that sort of encounter. With anyone, Eren.”

The brunette paused before an anxious little chuckle escaped his lips. “Right…right. I’m, uh…I’m a bit of a freak, aren’t I?”

Thankfully there was no judgement in the blonde’s eyes, although Armin did send the brunette a cheeky smirk.

“You’ve got freaky standards, that’s for sure.”

The pair dissolved into hushed laughter at that, Eren smirking merrily to himself and hiding his almost giddy smile behind the rim of his shitty disposable coffee cup. Taking a long sip of the warm liquid, Eren pondered just how easy it was to talk to Armin sometimes, even about something like Levi.

“So let me get this straight,” the blonde piped up again and Eren glanced up to look at him, “you’ve got a thing for a short, grumpy, sour-faced mystery guy who has black hair, is basically sex walking, and is simultaneously one scary little mother?” Armin summarised, tapping the side of his own cup thoughtfully.

The brunette let out a scoff of a laugh, but shrugged.

“Yeah…I guess I do.”

Thanks for that, universe. The perfect man just so happened to be about as approachable as a tank. A sexy tank? Yeah, no, Eren wasn’t sure what his brain was doing any more. Once again, thanks universe. Thanks a bunch, you great big bitch.

“Hmm…” the blonde boy nodded again, mostly to himself, before his blue eyes trailed off behind the brunette’s shoulder again, “…so, kind of like that guy over there?”

It took a moment for the brunette to fully comprehend what his friend was trying to communicate to him. Eventually, though, the words sunk into the boy’s thick skull.

Eren was turning even before he knew why, eyes wide in either panic or hope, even the boy himself couldn’t tell, as his teal gaze scoured over the café seats behind them all the way back to the far windows. Searching for something, for someone; searching for Levi. His eyes flew over everyone rapidly, heart beating so loud that surely someone else had to be able to hear its frantic rhythm.

Nothing. No sight of the raven-haired assassin, just a sneaky prank on Armin’s behalf. That crafty little fucker.

Thank God, Eren thought to himself as he slumped a little in his seat, relief flooding through him. He wasn’t exactly prepared for one of his and Levi’s ‘confrontations’, as the brunette had taken to referring to their encounters as.

“Har har, not funny Armi-” Eren started to gripe at his friend, moving to turn back around, but the words died in his throat along with any and all efforts to breathe when teal eyes focused on the dark shape of a man.

A man sitting neatly folded into one of the booths not so far away, with the height and build and same damned haircut as Eren’s Levi. The brunette had to rush to correct himself, even mentally, for referring to this practical stranger as his. But…that was definitely Levi sitting over there, half turned away from his and Armin’s booth, and facing a woman of all things.

No. Fucking. _Way_.

Breathe, Eren. Remember breathing? Remember how you need to _keep doing it_ to continue living?

“He’s been looking over at us for a while now.” Armin was saying, his tone all light and casual like he really had just played a joke on the brunette. “Well…looking at you. Keeps turning around too.” The blonde’s voice paused for a moment. “Eren? You okay? Hey, I was only joking around-”

Eren whirled back around to face Armin so fast that he very nearly toppled right over in his seat, gripping the table hard enough that his knuckles began to turn sickly white from the pressure. The last thing he wanted was to cause a commotion and draw any attention but, damn it all, he had panicked. How else was the boy supposed to react? Was there even a norm for this? The last time that he had encountered his not so distant assassin in a location like this…it hadn’t been an entirely pleasant experience.

Somewhere in the back of Eren’s mind, the sight of worried blue eyes registered.

“What's wrong?” Armin said, probably not for the first time.

Teal eyes blinked up at wide, concerned blue orbs at the sound of Armin's voice and Eren swallowed. It was fine, everything was okay. He just had to remember not to panic, and besides why should he be worried? Really? He and Levi had parted on good terms…right? Sort of?

First thing’s first, alert Armin to the situation.

A lean arm shot across the table to grab at Armin’s pale wrist, gripping hard.

“Wha-”

“That's him, Armin.” Eren cut off his friend’s mildly alarmed sound, releasing the boy’s wrist in favour of jerking his head to one side in a silent message of ‘that guy you were joking about? Yeah, it’s no joke. That really is the guy.’

Blue eyes widened, flicking between Eren’s orbs and the man over his shoulder. “That's..?” Armin asked anyway, just to clarify that there were on the same page and that this mystery man was the same man that Eren had invited into his home.

The brunette nodded, eyes wide. “That's _him_.”

They really did have an awful habit of running into each other. Eren wondered just how much of a creepy stalker this might make him look like, whether he had been following the raven or not. Then again, maybe Levi was the one following him?

Ha. Yeah right.

Even so, suddenly Eren found himself feeling very aware of himself. He wished he’d thought to brush his hair properly instead of just mussing it with his hands after waking up. The brunette also wished that he was wearing something more flattering and not the grey ‘hooker jeans’ as Armin had called them. They were a size too small for the teal-eyed brunette but he had wrestled his way into them anyway to prove a point. The point being that he could, in point of fact, pull of said jeans. Truth be told, the brat had only put them on because Armin had said that he wouldn’t be caught dead seen with Eren when he was wearing the monstrosities. The brunette had only wanted to prove the blonde wrong.

Oh karma…why now?

At least his shirt wasn’t too bad, just one of his older, worn long-sleeve shirt that were more suited to being worn to bed than out in public, but it could have been worse. Probably. Still, the faded BigBang logo wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about and Eren took comfort in the knowledge that no one could ogle his ass while he was sitting down. If he stood up though…well, that was another story.

And the boy had more pressing issues to worry about. Namely, his friendly neighbourhood assassin. The recluse. The one and only Levi.

Still, seeing the raven-haired man out and about with another person, an actual living breathing human being, was something completely new to the brunette. As far as Eren had known, Levi was a regular lone wolf.

Apparently not. Unless this was some awfully timed moment of realisation and Levi really was straight and just so happened to be taking his wife or girlfriend or whatever out to lunch? Did Levi do lunch at a café? It just didn’t seem like his kind of thing. Not that the brunette had any idea what was Levi’s thing.

Eren dug his fingers into his hair, balling his hands into fists as he let his forehead thunk against the wood of the table. Heat bloomed across his face as a blush rose up to taunt him with the memory of that rather awkward rejection in his living room. Was this why Levi had not wanted to kiss him? Was he already dating someone? Was he fucking married?

Oh universe…why so cruel?

“Stupid…stupid, Eren...” the brunette groaned, slowly beating his head against the table.

“Eren?” Armin was talking again, but the brown-haired boy continued to keep his forehead glued to the table top.

This had been such a promising day so far, too. Damned karma and its timing. Sighing, the brunette let his forehead settle on the wood of the table, letting his hands sprawl about his head.

“We should really get out of here, Armin.” Eren mumbled, drumming his fingers anxiously.

“Silly brat. And leave without your dessert?”

Tan fingers froze, their rhythm forgotten at the all too familiar purr of a voice that sounded all too close to him. Sucking in a quick breath, the brunette rocked up into a sitting position and managed not to exhale all the air from his lungs when his eyes met a cool grey gaze.

Levi, looking almost exactly the same as he had when Eren had first laid eyes on him, only the cravat and dark formal jacket were missing. The white button-up and black slacks still looked far too good on the man than should be humanly possible. It was entirely unfair and probably the main reason why it took the kid so long to get out a greeting.

“H-Hey…” the boy managed, his eyes owlishly wide and staring up into intense stormy pools.

The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched up a fraction, just the barest hint of his amusement.

“Hi.” The man replied, and his voice sounded warm like he was pleased by Eren’s surprise.

Like he was enjoying surprising the kid. Eren wondered briefly if these surprises would become a regular occurrence.

He hoped to God the answer was yes.

Dropping a little lower, the boy’s eyes located the dessert in question; salted caramel cheesecake resting in all its mouth-watering glory atop a dainty little saucer. A saucer which Levi promptly set down and slid towards the bewildered boy. The gentle scrape of porcelain against polished timber seemed so loud all of a sudden until the brunette felt his heartbeat start hammering away again, promptly drowning out all other sounds.

Eren swallowed thickly, managing a murmur of thanks even as his eyes snapped over to the table where the raven’s…whoever she was…was still sitting. The woman sat alone now and Eren couldn’t help but feel a flickering of satisfaction at the knowledge that the raven-haired man was by his table now, even if it was petty.

“So…” Armin threw out awkwardly after a couple of long seconds of silence and staring between Eren and his mysterious dark-haired acquaintance.

Teal eyes snapped away from amused grey to look back at his friend.

Oh, right, they were being kind of rude and awkward. Whoops.

“Shit, sorry,” the brunette hurried to introduce the two, “uh…this is Armin,” Eren gestured with a hand to the petite blonde who gave a little wave when the raven’s gaze flitted down to him for a moment, “and…Armin, this is…um…”

Here the boy paused, wondering if he was allowed to share Levi’s name with Armin. It was a miracle that Eren had learned the raven’s name at all and a small part of him (a very small part) kind of wanted to keep Levi a secret. But, after a quick and panicked glance up at said raven, the brunette received a brief nod of consent from the smaller man.

“Levi.” Eren got out on a breath of relief. “This is Levi.”

“Levi.” Armin tested the name, his blue eyes scrutinising the petite, dark-haired man standing by their booth. “Nice to meet you. It’s not often that Eren makes new friends.”

“Gee, thanks.” The brunette muttered with biting sarcasm, half-heartedly kicking Armin under the table.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Levi muttered down at the blonde, shooting Eren a look, “he’s a little shit at the best of times.”

Eren’s mouth fell open at the sight of his best friend and his…his…Levi, both ganging up on him within literally about thirty seconds of meeting each other. Just perfect.

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” The brunette defended, but he could feel himself pouting.

It was almost worth it for the cheeky look in Levi’s eyes.

“Really, brat?” The raven said at the same time that Armin asked, “Really, Eren?”

The pair cast dubious glances at each other before Levi looked back to Eren.

“This one can stay.” He announced, jerking a thumb in the blonde boy’s direction.

From across the table, Armin beamed at Eren in triumph. The brunette just gawked, not able to believe that Levi could warm to someone so quickly.

“Well if that’s how it’s going to be, I might as well go and sit with whatsherface over there and let you two deal with your budding bromance.” Eren said in mock-tantrum, pretending to turn and head over to Levi’s abandoned guest/date/possible wife I mean who knew, really?

A snort sounded from Levi and when the brunette looked back at him there was a smile threatening to curve the man’s thin lips. Lips that were criminally too far away from Eren’s in that moment.

“Brat,” the raven chided, but there was a hint of something in that tone, a twinkle of mischief in grey eyes that said Levi wasn’t upset with him for not-so-subtly making a move to check if the woman was his date, “I’m with a colleague.”

Four words had never brought so much relief to the brown-haired boy.

“Oh…” Eren replied, shocked but relieved at the news and also at his own ability to not blurt out ‘so you’re not married then?’, and then the man’s words set in. A colleague…someone Levi worked with, possibly another assassin? “… _oh_. So you’re here on business?”

It would be a lie to say that the brunette didn’t feel quite clever for talking in code like that, pouring out perfectly innocent words that held so much meaning for anyone in the know. From the look on Levi’s face, he thought Eren’s little proud glow was nothing short of adorable.

The shorter male gave a barely perceptible nod. “That’s right. I really shouldn’t be wasting time chatting with brats, but I saw the cheesecake on the menu and thought of you.”

Eren was sure that his face must have caught fire, his skin was so incredibly hot all of a sudden at the raven’s remarks. Even Armin blushed a little, smirking knowingly at the table.

“Um…th-thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Got to run, twerp.” Levi responded with a hint of a smirk, but then he leaned in a little closer. “But…do me a favour?”

For some reason the sound of Levi whispering made the brunette want to get up from the booth and run around into the man’s arms.

“A favour?” The boy forced out instead.

The raven-haired man ducked his head in a curt nod. “Yeah. It’s nothing difficult. You don’t even have to stand up.”

“Um…o-okay.”

“Wonderful.” The raven muttered, features carefully blank, and he stooped suddenly until his mouth was by the boy’s ear.

The brunette froze at the sudden proximity, smelling pine needles and spice coming from the older man and tensing, but the smaller male paid no mind to the boy’s uneasiness as he spoke.

“Just smile…and wave at my friend over there.” Levi murmured in Eren’s ear, lips barely touching the shell of it as he spoke, and when the man drew back he inclined his head towards the woman waiting for him across the room.

Swallowing briefly, the brunette glanced across at the woman, managing not to jump when he found her already looking at him. Giant, amber eyes held the Eren’s startled teal orbs and the boy raised a hand in silent greeting. The little wave seemed to appease the raven, especially after the chestnut-haired lass smiled and waved back.

“Well she approves.” Eren thought he heard Levi mutter under his breath.

“H-Huh?” The boy turned questioning eyes on the raven, curious and just a little bit worried.

If this woman was a colleague of Levi’s and she was an assassin…then why would she need to see Eren waving at her? Why would that be considered a favour? Was Levi setting him up to be taken out by another trained killer?

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head over.” Levi said, apparently thinking that to be reassuring in some way. Something in the man’s tranquil gaze was soothing and Eren forced himself to push any and all worrisome thoughts to the back of his mind as Levi spoke again. “I’ve got to get back over there, but is there anything you want before I go?”

“L-Like what?” Eren swallowed again, flushing in embarrassment with the way he couldn’t seem to stop stammering.

The raven gave a shrug. “Food? Another drink maybe? If you or your friend are hungry, I could buy you lunch.” The man’s mouth quirked up into a little half-smile, something cheeky. “My treat.”

Eren was surprised that he didn’t have a heart attack when Levi fucking winked at him. This had to be a dream.

“Um, uh…no?” The brunette said, trying to decline without seeming rude or ungrateful because no way was he going to mooch of a hitman, even a nice one like Levi. “I mean, no thank you, it’s just…”

It was just…what? That this whole encounter was weird as fuck? That Eren would feel hella guilty letting Levi buy anything for them? And where the heck did that offer come from in the first place?

But Levi seemed to understand where the boy was coming from.

He gave a nod, slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks casually. “If you change your mind, just let me know.”

Eren nodded, albeit a little frantically, not really up to forming any real sentences past that.

The raven turned to leave and the brunette let out a too-loud sigh that was something between panic and relief, when Levi looked over his shoulder again.

“Oh and brat?”

“H-Huh? I mean, yeah?” Eren spun around, almost making himself dizzy in his attempt to look back at Levi.

Grey eyes danced with amusement and a tiny smirk was threatening to break onto Levi’s face as he paused.

“I gave you my number so that we _wouldn’t_ fall out of touch.” The raven said, stormy eyes flashing in a way that was equal parts playful and manic, at least to the startled teen.

“Mmhm.” Eren managed.

Levi made an amused sound in his throat, looking like he was going to shake his head at the kid but he didn’t.

“So _use it_ , genius.”

And that was that. The pair of friends watched as Levi slinked off, striding back over to his booth and being swept up into conversation by his comrade. Quiet blanketed itself over the two friends for long enough that Eren started picking at his cheesecake.

It was freaking delicious. Eren wondered if Levi’s oh-so-famous desserts were this good?

They were probably better.

As if on cue, Levi’s voice filtered through the boy’s memory…

_“Anyway, it's the dessert that'll get you. Trust me. One bite and if you're not on your hands and knees in under three seconds then I haven't done it right.”_

Eren swallowed thickly, feeling a new blush creeping its way across his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if food could be a fetish…then again anything was possible with Levi around.

Oh God, sap-ville.

Armin was the first one to break the silence.

“Jesus Christ, Eren, you didn’t tell me he was your sugar daddy!”

The brunette groaned and slumped down into his seat.

“It’s not like that.” He mumbled.

The cheesecake, however, was finished.

 

“Well done, Levi! That seemed to go pretty well.” Petra smiled up at her friend upon his return, beaming at the man despite his withering stare. “I mean, he looked kind of intimidated but not the fearful, startled rabbit kind of scared that I’d been expecting-”

“Enough, okay?” The raven-haired man muttered upon taking his seat across from the chestnut-haired woman once again. “I brought you here because you wanted to see him. Are you satisfied now?”

Petra smiled, but it was not the smile Levi was looking for.

“I said I wanted to meet him.” The woman reminded him, beaming far too innocently for his liking.

“Not if I can help it.” Levi grumbled, glaring at the table top.

“Aw.” Petra pouted.

“Don’t give me that.” The raven rolled his eyes, sighing. “He’s too young to get swept up into all this bullshit. The brat already knows one assassin. Two would have to be bad luck.”

Amber eyes bore into stubborn grey for a long moment, but eventually Petra accepted that she had pushed far enough for one day. Really, it was a miracle that she had even managed to convince Levi to bring her here today. She didn’t bother asking how her friend had known where Eren would be, Levi could stalk all he wanted and she wouldn’t judge.

Well maybe a little. But it was almost sweet of him to worry so much. Creepy in its own way, sure, but for Levi this was about as close to sweet that you could get.

“One day I’m going to meet him, Levi.” The chestnut-haired woman said, quiet and determined as she smiled warmly over at him.

The raven’s eyes rolled, but he gave a reluctant nod. “Sure.” Levi agreed, exhaling through his nose. “Not today, though. Poor kid’s had enough.”

“Think he’ll text you?”

“No idea.”

“But you want him to?”

An icy glare burned into the woman’s amber eyes and she beamed back, unfazed.

“You’re as bad as Hanji.” The raven muttered indignantly.

Petra only smiled, threading her fingers together delicately and leaning forward a little. “Promise you’ll tell me if he contacts you and I’ll promise not to tell Hanji about your little doe-eyed boy toy.” She offered, golden orbs bright and playful.

Levi’s features grew dark and the raven was glad that he was facing away from the brat, or else surely Eren would run for the hills screaming at the sight of the smaller man’s wrath.

“I’ll cut out your tongue before I let that shitty four-eyes-”

“Uh-uh.” Petra chided, cutting his petty threats off with that damned motherly tone of hers. “Levi…”

Glowering, the raven ran a hand up through his hair with a hiss. “Ugh. Sure, whatever.”

The woman’s brilliant smile returned. “That’s my boy.”

Gunmetal orbs rolled and Levi pushed out of his chair, getting to his feet and snaring his jacket where it had been draped over the back of his seat.

“Shut it,” he snapped, only half as irritated as he made out, pulling on his jacket, “let’s get out of here…”

_…before I go back over there and shove my tongue down that damned brat’s throat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was totally considering saving the chapter title for a later chapter to do a food pun, but didn't. Imma still use the pun later tho. Yee have been warned!  
> Ah, wingman Petra. Love her. And for some reason Levi and Armin get along in this fic? o_O Apparently? I don't know how that happened but I think it kinda works so it's staying. Honestly don't remember writing any of their dialogue. Too sleepy.  
> Someone throw me a suggestion for what to do next chapter cos I have no idea. It's the first chapter that I haven't planned anything for, help. I have ideas for later, just need 'em to join up to the now. Help please. Ideas needed. Ideas welcome. Eh, I'll think of something :p Where is this fic going? What do I even tag this as? Do you even tag, bro?  
> Anyway, sorry for taking so long, thanks to everyone who's stopped by to read and comment and kudos! You make the writing worth every moment!


	14. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up at last. AND FINALLY I GOT THE ACTION PART DONE! Levi is officially a badass hitman now ^_^ The sense of accomplishment is real. This was sort of beta'd, but if you spot a typo or something please let me know and I'll get right on that like nobody's business. Typos bug me, especially in my own work.  
> So, this chapter is in Levi's POV and we get to have a real look into what his missions are like as The Corporal heads out on another hit job.  
> Warning, much death. Lots of people shot.  
> With that in mind, enjoy!

Just another Friday afternoon and the raven-haired assassin found himself sighing as he strolled along the sidewalk, side by side with Petra. After seeing Eren in all his bratty, anxious glory, Levi found himself feeling a tiny bit lighter. Probably a good thing, too, considering that he had an appointment with another corporate scumbag in an hour.

Although this little appointment was only on his to do list; the target in question would never even know that the raven was there. Or at least that was the plan.

Oh the joys of being an assassin.

Levi had been given this particular job a few days ago, giving him plenty of time between then and now to scope out the area. It was a simple hit, just another straightforward taking out of a target. Levi had to admit to himself that he was partially relieved. Compared to the bullshit that had gone down at that bogus meeting fiasco, a plain old hit job suddenly seemed almost...nice.

In a murderous sort of way. Geez, with thoughts like that he really should think about seeing a psychiatrist. Anyone but Hanji.

But he was getting distracted. He said his goodbyes to Petra and climbed into his car, heading back to his home to gather the equipment that would be needed for the job at hand. Time to earn his keep and be the good little attack dog that he’d been trained to be.

 

The house in question was located outside of the city limits; some huge mansion owned by a poncy businessman who enjoyed having a quiet place to retreat to after the onslaught of urban life. Levi gave only the judgement that was due, although the raven was probably a little biased from the knowledge that the corporate ass who lived in this great big house just so happened to be investing in Titan spies and mercenaries to do his dirty work.

No doubt the target was another lazy, fat pig, indulging in a little death here and a murdered colleague there. Just enough to keep the press entertained and his own future in the company concrete.

But dicking around with the Titan Gang was nothing short of dangerous. Especially now that The Corporal was involved.

The sun was still glowing in the sky when the raven-haired assassin arrived at the mansion, parking his car in some scrub a good ways from the house. Opening the trunk, the dark-haired man let his eyes rove over the small arsenal that he had brought along before selecting a few items. First, a couple of knives which he strapped to each calf inside his boots. The Corporal loved his knives and you could never be too careful going into a situation where the number of potential enemies was unknown.

All the raven knew was that his target was currently in that house, along with a few security guards and maybe a guest or two. There had been no specifics and Levi hadn’t batted an eyelash at the lack of information.

Second, a silver handgun and the silencer that would attach to the firearm. Levi tucked this inside coat along with an extra magazine of ammunition just in case. Following was a string of piano wire, his mobile phone which was switched to silent in case he needed to photograph any evidence or call for backup (unlikely as it was) a lock-picking tool, and a pair of dark gloves with little grip improvements to ensure that the garments wouldn’t hinder his ability to pick things up. These gloves were Levi’s favourite; they were practically a second skin to the raven, and while wearing them he wouldn’t have to worry about leaving prints.

All set, the raven shut the trunk, locked his car and hid his keys in a compartment under the vehicle. Nothing said clumsy like a set of car keys jingling around in one’s pockets, giving away your position.

He took one look at the long stretch of gravelled road and decided to trek to through the undergrowth of the surrounding foliage instead. Crunching gravel would only give him away and Levi had yet to obtain any kind of disguise that would allow him to just stroll on in through the front gate. It was one of those huge automatic gates; the kind that made risky car escapes a terrible plan. Just another reason why The Corporal was parking outside the premises today, rather than charging in like the badass motherfucker that he knew he could be. But, alas, this mission called for a more discreet touch. How boring.

So through the bushland it was. The house was built onto the side of a mountain, because no one liked simple fucking dwellings these days, Jesus Christ. At least this damned house was far enough from the city that Levi would have a good twenty minutes to get his shit together even if someone called for backup. And the other side of the mansion faced the fucking sea. Your options were hiking along a goddamned mountain peak or taking a nosedive into the ocean off a cliff. Good luck escaping. But while the brief hike through the mountain shrubbery wasn’t ideal, it did grant Levi plenty of cover.

Discretion was one of The Corporal’s best qualities and the raven had crept around the back of the enormous house in no time, with not a single guard alerted to his presence. Levi thanked his lucky stars that the only people on sentry were run of the mill security guards. Nothing fancy, nothing in the high-paid range of professionally trained killers, just a little home security detail. Easy peasy.

First plan of action: take out the witnesses. It wasn’t pleasant business, but Levi’s instructions had been clear. No witnesses. None. Any of the guards about this place could have been informed about or involved in the Titan business. For that, they had all earned a one way ticket to an early grave.

Levi just happened to be the one to send them there. Whether he liked it or not.

Sneaking through the last of the shrubbery, the raven spied a man in the backyard. The guy didn’t have any sort of uniform on, just civilian clothes. A guest, perhaps? No matter, because he was standing by the door that Levi needed to get through in order to infiltrate the house and there was no way to get in without this unfortunate individual spotting him.

No witnesses.

The man was turned back to hover over something; it looked like a barbeque and the sizzling sound that reached Levi’s ears moments later confirmed that thought. Perfect, a distraction. While the individual was preoccupied with not burning his meat patties, The Corporal darted around the hedge that he had been waiting behind. Light feet carried him right up to the unsuspecting man and a moment later Levi had his piano wire digging into the skin of the guy’s throat.

A few brief moments of struggle ensued, along with almost silent choking as the alarm in the man’s eyes faded into a lifeless stare. The raven let the body slump to the ground, dead, and glanced about quickly to find a place to stash the corpse.

When nothing better came to mind, Levi prepared to drag the guy back over to the hedge with every intention of dumping his sorry ass behind the huge fucking wall of a plant. However a voice muttered suddenly, sounding alarmingly close, and the raven hissed out an expletive as he dove behind the barbeque for lack of a better option, stiffening when he heard the back door open a second later.

Talk about close calls.

“Jaden? You okay, man?” A surprised voice said, surprised but not yet alarmed.

Grey eyes latched onto the sight of a man in a dark blue uniform, one of the security guards, as the newcomer hurried over to the body still sprawled on the grass.

It was too late to just duck inside and hope that this guy didn’t see him, once this man realised that his comrade was dead then all hell would break loose in this bitch. A pale hand whipped down to snatch one of the daggers strapped to the raven’s leg and Levi stood, pelting the blade with a soft grunt and hearing the meaty thud of his knife piercing through the back of the guard’s head. The silver metal buried itself into the softer part at the base of the man’s skull and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

The Corporal exhaled, feeling a tiny wave of relief wash over him. “Shit.”

Two dead already and a close call. This mission was supposed to be easy. Huffing out a frustrated breath, Levi strode over to retrieve his knife, cleaning it on one of the victim’s clothes before sheathing the weapon once more. He looked down at the lifeless body of the security guard for a long moment, considering. The guy’s clothes would be too big for him, but a disguise would be helpful. Stripping the stiff of his uniform, the raven ‘modified’ the garments a little but hacking off the ends of the pants and sleeves so that he could wear them without looking like a ten year old playing dress-up. Still, he felt more than a little ridiculous. The scraps of useless material were tossed behind the barbeque and the raven folded his own clothes. They would need to be placed somewhere out of sight, too. In the end, Levi left them on a table just inside the door.

On the bright side, if there even was one at this point, at least now the raven had a little breathing space to hide these damned bodies. He was somewhat disguised now and even had the security guy’s earpiece, so if anything went down he would know. Thank God. The guy’s name, the guy whose clothes the raven was wearing anyway, had been Trevor. Levi was sure that he didn’t look much like a Trevor, but there were worse names.

There was a cool room inside the back door, which meant that the kitchen was nearby, but the chilled room would have to do for hiding corpses for now. Levi found a freezer box and, after dragging the two men inside, dropped the two stiffs in there. One problem solved, only a shit tonne more to go.

Levi took a steadying breath as he glanced around, creeping about the place to learn his location. The raven had looked over a blueprint of the house and he could recall most of the details that he needed. If this was the back door that led through to the kitchens, then there should be a hallway somewhere around here.

Sure enough, the raven found a corridor leading on past a set of white double doors that Levi could only assume led to the kitchen.

If his memory served him correctly, the second door on the left was the room in which the security system was located. And he had already seen a power box outside. So if he took out the power first, and then came in to mess with the security system while the guards were inspecting the disturbance, then he could take out any cameras in the place.

Ducking outside, the raven eyed the power box for a moment. He would need a crowbar or his lock pick to get that open. It wasn’t a difficult task, taking up all of five minutes of his time, and all the dark-haired man had to do was tamper a little with the wires before the satisfying sound of a dying whir reached Levi’s ears and the lights from inside went out.

Step one: success. Step two now in play.

The raven hurried through to the cool room, hiding just inside the door and leaving it ajar so that he could hear anyone passing by. Twin sets of footsteps greeted the man’s ears a short moment later and Levi picked up a few brief strings of conversation as they passed.

“-was just checking my phone for, like, a second, man.”

“Of course. Eh, it probably wasn’t your fault. Maybe a faulty wire or a busted fuse?”

“I hope so. Can you imagine what the boss would say if I managed to fuck up that bad on my first day?”

“You’ll be fine, Jesse. I’ll fix the power in no time…”

Levi waited a moment longed while the voices faded into a quieter mumbling as the pair headed out the back to check the fuse. Down the hall, the second door on the left was open. The raven peered cautiously around the corner of the door frame to find the room empty. No one was manning the security desk and the chair was swivelled around to face the door so the petite man assumed that it had been one of the two males he had overheard that had left this room in a hurry.

That didn’t leave him much time, so Levi got straight to work. All he needed to do was make certain that the cameras would be off if anyone got the power back on. The raven ducked under the security desk, following black cables back to where they disappeared into the wall. Hmm…that was inconvenient. No matter, though, as the raven pulled out his trusty knife once more to hack through the cables he could see. Once all of the black cords were sufficiently broken, Levi checked the hallway again.

Still empty, thank goodness, and he could hear the faint mutterings of the two goons still fumbling around out back.

_“Hey.”_

Levi jumped a little at the sound of a scratchy voice in his ear, but before he could worry too much he recalled the ear piece stolen from Trevor. Pausing and making certain to keep out of sight, the raven listened in on the conversation.

_“Derek? Come in, dammit.”_

The earpiece crackled for a moment before a second voice joined the mix.

_“Yeah, I’m here. Geez.”_

_“What the fuck caused the black out? We were in the middle of a game up here.”_

Levi pressed his back to the wall as he slipped out into the hallway, knife in hand just in case anyone came out of a doorway and spotted him.

 _“I think a wire slipped.”_ Goon number one, Derek, muttered back over the comm. in a gruff voice. _“I’m working on it.”_

_“Well hurry up. I’m missing good television here.”_

_“Whatever, Robbins.”_

_“That’s_ Sir _to you, Mr. Jacobs.”_

A weary sounding sigh rustled through the earpiece. _“Yes, Sir. Over and out.”_

The line went quiet and Levi supposed that this would be as good a time as any to take out the two goons out back. They had already given an excuse to be missing, why waste an opportunity like that? Time for The Corporal to go to work.

 

Derek had been a lot bigger than the raven had expected, about six feet and four inches of ‘no thank you’ to be honest, but he was still no match for a bullet between the eyes. The younger goon, a gangly twerp that the raven recalled to be Jesse, had barely been given enough time to let his jaw drop open in surprise before he ate lead too. Two quiet pops of his gun and the pair dropped to the grass.

Levi did himself a favour and righted the power again, just so that the brutes upstairs would be distracted by whatever garbage they had been watching on TV, before heading back into the house.

The raven had to admit that he felt bad for the kid at least, especially after hearing how worked up the poor twerp had been over just thinking that he had caused a whole blackout first day of the job. But he could worry over his actions later.

The first floor was fairly empty, the three guards that he had already taken down seemed to be all the protection that there was lurking about. Apart from a surly-looking chef in the kitchen, easily dealt with and stashed in a storage cupboard, the ground floor was empty. Levi did not miss the irony of killing a chef with his own knife, but it beat having to draw one of his daggers again. It had been quick, just a neat slash to the throat and a few seconds of awful gurgling. Then nothing.

It scared the raven just how little that sort of thing affected him these days.

No other cooking staff seemed to be on hand and the brief scanning glance that Levi took caught no lingering guests. But The Corporal still searched through the office, gaming room and the few guest rooms to make sure that no one escaped his notice. After a quick trip down into a basement which revealed no new targets, the raven headed back to the cool room to get his clothes back. Disguise or no, this stupid uniform was starting to piss him off.

Dressed in his own clothes once again, Levi made sure that all of his equipment was on his person before stealthily making his way upstairs.

It was fairly quiet in the house, aside from the muffled background noise of a TV somewhere and…was that a shower running? Levi suddenly had a very good hunch on where his main target might be, but according to the blueprint he’d studied…he would have to cross the living area in order to get where he needed to go.

The master bedroom and, by extension, the bathroom attached to it. That was now his goal.

Loud cheering sounded, about three male voices calling out at once, and the raven supposed that whatever they were watching had their attention thoroughly drawn. There was a floor-to-ceiling window that took up the whole wall opposite the hallway that Levi was nearing the end of, and he peered into the reflection from the glass to identify his targets. A burly looking guy, presumably the one referred to as Robbins in the earlier conversation between guards, was occupying a whole sofa to himself while two other men hovered near the right arm of the couch. All eyes were glued to the television screen where some sort of sport was being played.

The Corporal went to take a step forward to sneak into the room, but he froze mid-step when his eyes landed on a fourth figure. And just in the nick of time, too, for he had been all but ready to jump out into plain sight.

Three guards and one…somebody. They weren’t dressed in the same dark blue uniform that the other three males were garbed in, but there was a decidedly mean look to this newcomer’s face. Levi caught sight of a weapon, silver and jutting out the back of the man’s trousers, and his heart hammered in his chest.

Could this be one of the Titan mercenaries? If so, then the raven couldn’t take any chances. He would have to take out everyone and fast.

Contemplating for only a moment, Levi turned to scan his surroundings. There wasn’t much else to use as a weapon, but he spied a great bookcase lining the wall of the hallway next to him. Sidling over to it, the raven snatched up a hard cover copy of Aliens Among Us and clutched it close as he crept back to the end of the hallway.

Levi drew in a deep breath, and then another, letting himself grow calm as he waited a moment. With a hearty flick of his wrist, the raven tossed the book out across the room, hearing it land with a thud somewhere past the guys on the sofa. In the glass, the three goons by the sofa were rising groggily to their feet and Levi realised with a surge of glee that the twits were hammered. He pressed himself back against the far side of the hall, giving himself a clear shot of the three guys, and fired off three rounds.

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

Leaning around the corner, the raven managed not to start upon finding the suspected Titan goon looking straight at him. This guy must have had at least a little training, then, but he had nothing on Levi. The raven had a bullet lodged in his skull before the bastard could blink and The Corporal watched the lifeless corpse collapse.

He found it odd that the only one to notice an intruder’s presence had failed to draw their weapon, even with a moment’s warning. Frowning, grey eyes narrowing in suspicion, Levi strode over to the man’s body and froze.

“Fuck.”

The bastard’s hand was clasped around a little square device, the light at the top of it blinking and flashing. It must have been some kind of warning beacon, a way to alert reinforcements perhaps? Whatever the case, Levi was now on the clock.

Twenty minutes to spare if the backup was coming from the city. Which meant that he had to be out of there in ten or less.

Darting through the living space, the raven barged into the master bedroom to find it empty. The sound of running water, undoubtedly a shower, was still coming from somewhere behind a white door across the room. It took four strides to reach the door, one good kick to send the wood slamming open and back against the tiled wall of the bathroom. Steam wafted out and Levi could have lived without seeing a fifty-three year old’s junk, and wet no less, before he raised his gun to aim at the wide-eyed business man’s head.

“M-Mr Ackerman?”

“Message from Erwin Smith,” the raven-haired man drawled, watching the man’s already wide eyes grow even larger at the mention of Legion Inc.’s infamous CEO, “he says screw you and your company. Consider our partnership terminated.”

Levi squeezed the trigger.

 

Another day, another job well done.

The raven-haired man searched through the bedroom for any papers or devices that might hold information concerning the deals with Titan spies, but the best he managed was a mobile and a laptop. Those would have to do for now, but maybe Mr Smith would send in a specialist to scour for more clues later? It wasn’t his business, so the raven didn’t worry about it.

Although the footsteps coming from somewhere outside the bedroom…that was Levi’s business. What? Wait, he’d taken care of everyone. Right?

“Honey..?” A rattled voice called out.

A rattled, _female_ voice…

Oh shit. This certainly hadn’t been in the job description.

Levi spun on his heel at the same moment a gasp sounded behind him. Thin, blonde hair, pale blue eyes. Frightened.

No one had mentioned a spouse, but the raven's wide grey eyes scanned over the startled looking woman, identifying a gold band on her left hand. No wonder she was shaking; the woman had just discovered her husband murdered in their home and the killer, no less, still standing over his body.

Shit. This fucking place was supposed to be empty by now. But it wasn’t and, woman or no, this lady was no exception to The Corporal’s orders.

The raven had his weapon trained on the blonde in a second, his façade of calm in place. Only his eyes gave away his alarm, gunmetal orbs slightly wider than usual.

“Please-”

“Are you alone?” Levi cut off what would have been a plea for mercy, the raven’s tone cold and quick. Efficient.

The woman’s eggshell-blue eyes widened a little at the question. “H-Huh?”

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the raven-haired man repeated his question. “Did you come here alone?”

Trembling, the woman fell silent, but Levi could see the thoughts tearing through her head. If she said yes, he would kill her. If she said no, she might be taken as a hostage and thereby have a better chance of survival.

Too long to wait though.

“No witnesses.” The raven muttered under his breath.

Bracing himself, Levi squeezed the trigger.

Time seemed to stand still for a split second and the dark-haired man’s world was narrowed down to the figure standing at the end of his gun.

The shot was quiet, courtesy of the silencer at the end of the handgun, but the thud of the woman’s body as it hit the floor still seemed abnormally loud in comparison. It was always like that, though, in the moments, the seconds, after death. Almost like Levi’s ears were ringing, every sound seemed both muted and louder at the same time as if his world had been set in slow-motion.

Levi was moving before his world returned to normal again, snatching up the laptop, the mobile, and keeping his gun in hand just in case. He headed back out of the master bedroom to head for the stairs, feeling a familiar dark mood swelling up in his chest after the unpleasant surprise that the day had turned out to be in the end.

In his swell of bitter thoughts, the raven hardly noticed the light from his own phone where it had gone off in his pocket.

Levi paused, shocked, and hesitated in the middle of the living room littered with bodies to wonder just who the hell would be texting him when he was on a job? Hanji probably, but the petite male tucked his gun under an arm to check his phone just in case it was Petra messaging him. Or Erwin. God forbid.

The raven frowned at the screen of his mobile as he read the text alert. There was no name assigned, just ‘unknown contact’. Suspicious and just the tiniest bit worried, the dark-haired man opened the message.

_From: unknown._

_> Guess who?_

Just two words and the raven was filled with an odd urge to laugh. He might have done, if he hadn’t been surrounded by dead bodies at the time. Things like that kind of killed the mood.

Levi stared down at his phone for what seemed like a lifetime, disbelieving. It had to be…it had to be…

“Jaeger.”

Grey eyes stared incredulously down at his mobile, caught between frowning and smirking. But, after his moment of disbelief had passed, the raven found himself tapping out a reply.

_> I don’t need to guess, brats always have shitty timing._

The Corporal shook his head. Man, this kid. It had to be Eren, only the Jaeger brat had enough talent to unwittingly text Levi while he was out on a hit. Of course the raven wasn’t exactly in a situation where he could blame the kid, or even be mad. Only this morning he had goaded the brunette into growing a pair and texting him, and that was mostly because of Petra and her meddling. Dammit Petra.

But at the prospect of talking with Eren…Levi could already feel his encroaching blank mood fading. His phone lit up again.

_> Oh, is this a bad time?_

Levi glanced around himself at the several dead bodies in sight, grey eyes lingering on the patches of red that were beginning to stain the carpet in places. He scoffed.

_> Oh no, it’s a great time._

The raven set his phone to vibrate before he hurried out of the room and down the hallway, making it downstairs and all the way to the back door before pausing to check his mobile. Eren had yet to respond and this really wasn’t the time to be casually chatting or starting a conversation…

…but that was exactly what Levi found himself doing as he typed out a message with one hand and held the stolen laptop and mobile in the other.

_> Did you message me for a reason, or..?_

The Corporal glanced quickly out of the back door to check for signs of movement. Nothing had changed. Turning back around, Levi headed through the house for the front door. If he was going to just leave, he might as well make sure that the last guard was taken care of.

The raven passed through the kitchen and out into a small corridor, making his way to the foyer before his phone vibrated again.

_> Guess I just wanted to take you up on your offer and use the number you gave me._

Somewhere in the back of Levi’s mind, the last of his suspicion drained away. Only Eren knew that they had had that conversation, it had to be him. With that last little bit of worry gone from his mind, at least concerning the brat, the raven peeked out the curtains of a window by the door and then typed out another quick message before making his way outside.

_> Did you think it was a fake?_

The raven pocketed his device, taking his gun in hand once again as he sauntered his way across the driveway and made for the security gate. There was a figure sitting in the tower by the gate, a figure that Levi waved to with his weapon in hand just to see the panicked look on the moron’s face before he dived for the phone on the wall to call for help.

Too little, too late, however, as the man became the victim of another viciously flawless headshot compliments of The Corporal.

Levi strolled almost leisurely over to the tower, jogging up the short stairwell and pushing open the door. His latest victim lay slumped against the wall, phone in hand but not yet dialled, and the raven stepped past the man to tap the button that would open the gate.

He was halfway to his car before he thought to check his phone again, reading over the message that had arrived.

_> Of course I did. Until, you know, a little earlier today._

Well that was fair enough, the raven supposed. Even if it would have been a cruel trick to give a false number to the brat, he didn’t blame the boy for thinking that Levi was capable of such things. He was capable of far worse things.

But it was a smirking raven that hit send on his next message and imagined the way Eren would flush upon reading it, even if his initial reaction would be taken over by confusion.

_> I promise that I was stalking you._

The brat’s reply was almost instant.

_> Don’t you mean ‘wasn’t’ stalking me?_

Levi chuckled, recognising that Eren was trying to determine whether or not he was being flirted with. Or at, at this point. The raven-haired man had no intention of letting the boy wonder.

_> No. I was. I’ll admit that._

Up ahead was a boulder that the raven recognised as the marker he had chosen before pulling off the road. The ground here was more level and the trees thinned out past the dense tree line. It was there, behind a thicket of trees and some shrubbery, that his baby, his pride and joy, should still be parked. And if she was missing, there would be Hell to pay.

His phone buzzed in his hand.

_> Oh. Um…I’m flattered..?_

The pause, Levi thought, seemed to signal that the brat hadn’t known what to respond with for a moment. But this reaction was promising and Levi smirked, his smirk becoming a full smile when grey eyes rose up and landed on the sleek black of his car.

“Daddy’s back, sweetheart.” The raven ran a hand over the boot of his car, stooping to get his keys back before popping the trunk open to dump the laptop and mobile he’d stolen, along with his weapons.

He shut the trunk again, leaning against the car for a moment to let himself relax a little. There really wasn’t time for it; not if Titan reinforcements were on their way, but the raven just felt…actually he wasn’t sure how he felt.

_> My friend wanted to meet you. That’s why I was there._

The raven sent the words hoping to explain himself, even a little, able to focus on the conversation at hand now that his life wasn’t in immediate danger. Eren seemed to be paying attention to their chat as well, his replies coming quicker and quicker.

_> Right. That’s nice of her, I guess._

Levi rounded the car to get to the driver’s side, sliding into the seat and sighing. His phone buzzed again before he had even typed a response.

_> So…whatcha doing now?_

The raven smirked at the kid’s enthusiasm, even if it was a little misplaced being directed at a sorry asshole like him.

_> You really want to know, kid?_

There was a bit more of a pause this time, not too long, but long enough for the raven to know that Eren was considering what Levi might have been doing. The boy responded at last and the dark-haired man had to chuckle a little when his phone buzzed with two messages in quick succession.

_> …_

_> I think so?_

A smirk quirked up one side of the raven’s mouth at that.

_> Way to sound confident._

He should chat with this little twerp more often if this was the effect that the kid had on him. Levi was often rather moody after a hit, and really who could blame him, but Eren was proving to be a much needed distraction. And a welcome one at that.

The raven felt his phone go off in his lap, glancing down to read the message that scrolled across the screen.

_> You’re on a job, aren’t you?_

Levi smirked, giving a low hum as he typed.

_> Good guess._

The reply was instantaneous and enough to get an actual laugh out of the raven-haired man.

_> Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, I’ll leave you alone._

_> Don’t get your panties in a twist, I just finished up a job. Nothing to worry about._

A brief pause in their conversation left Levi with enough time to decide that now was a good time to get the fuck out of there. Keys in the ignition, the raven twisted them to get the car started and listened to the purr of the engine as he backed up to find the road again. It meant that he had to leave his phone for a bit, but once he and his car were safely back on the gravel of the driveway, Levi checked his mobile.

There were two messages there by then, and both were from the brat.

_> Oh…_

_> So…does that mean that you’re free right now?_

Levi couldn’t help but feel warm after reading the kid’s messages, chastising himself somewhere in the back of his head for driving and texting, but it was sweet of the kid to check up on him. Still, the raven wondered what Eren would want with him after learning that he was free.

_> More or less._

He typed back and got a response in record time.

_> Would it be okay if I called you?_

Levi felt his heart clench a little in his chest, although he was at a loss for why. And he couldn’t help but be cheeky as he typed his response, wondering why in the world a kid like Eren would want to waste time calling him.

_> Missing my voice already?_

_> Shut up._

Same old brat, cheeky and indignant. Levi found himself smiling, feeling like an idiot while doing so, and he replied.

_> Give me an hour. I should be free by then._

He couldn’t believe that he was agreeing to this, that he was letting himself even consider it. This…what would they even talk about? But then the raven remembered Petra’s words to him, remembered her speech about how life was too short, and his hands clenched the steering wheel a little tighter.

_> I thought you said you were free now?_

Eren was an impatient one, but eagerness wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Levi tore one stiff hand from the wheel to type back. He would feel bad if he left the brat hanging for too long.

_> Free and only just out of a house filled with dead goons._

_> Ah._

_> Yeah._

_> And…you’re okay?_

_> Of course I am._

Another pause and Levi flawed it up the highway once he had turned out of the gravel road. The city was about ten minutes from that point and with the traffic it would probably take him a good twenty minutes to get home. That was if he didn’t stop for fuel on the way…

_> That’s good._

Eren’s reply warmed the raven’s heart a little and Levi wondered where along the line he and the brat had gone from biting banter to caring comments.

_> Worrying about me too, brat?_

And yet there he went again, continuing the back and forth of comments that were really only half-teasing.

_> Maybe I am._

Levi wondered when he had lost his hard-ass attitude in favour of falling for brats.

_> That’s adorable._

_> Whatever. Just get your ass back to safety._

And the brat was back. Levi smirked.

_> Yes, Sir._

It had been a while since the raven had answered to anyone, but Eren Jaeger was quickly becoming someone that he wouldn’t mind answering to. And that thought alone was fucking scary.

But…maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Maybe having someone to come home to would be nice rather than daunting?

Of course they had to get to that point first.

_> I am calling you in an hour. You’d better pick up._

Levi was suddenly assaulted with the image of Eren as an angry little housewife and he snorted.

_> Or what?_

_> Or I’ll be pissed._

_> Sounds terrifying._

_> It will be if I ever find your sorry ass._

Yep, Eren suited that imagery just fine. But the raven couldn’t help but smirk slyly at the brunette’s little warning or wrath. Or was it a promise?

_> Threatening me now? I might have to track you down and teach you a lesson about hunters and their prey. Particularly which category you fall into._

Fuck it, Levi couldn’t help but flirt with this kid. It was a two way street, though; they flirted and sassed and messed with each other. And Levi couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind getting used to hearing from Eren.

Until, of course, the brat’s reply came through.

_> Oh yeah? Big words for a little man._

Thin eyebrows rose up at the words and he could imagine the look of panic that must have been plastered on Eren’s face after he had sent that last message. Just to be a little shit himself, Levi waited a couple of minutes before replying, just to let the boy worry himself. When the raven did reply, it was with two messages in rapid succession.

_> Well look who grew a pair._

_> I’ll pick up, brat. But the next time you go knocking on the height, I really will show up on your doorstep with a whip and a gag and we’ll see who’s laughing by the time I’m done with you._

The raven waited and waited, his smirk growing with each passing minute. After five minutes of nothing, Levi smirked and typed out one last little taunt for the brat.

_> That’s what I thought._

Setting his phone down, the raven let all of his concentration fall into driving. After all, he needed to be home by the time the brat called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friggin BAMF Levi rises again ^_^ I want gifs of him in action in all his hitman glory, but a) I'm not that talented, and b) I don't have time. Sad faces, but we can dream.  
> So I suppose next chapter will be the phone call. What should they talk about? I'm making this up as I go along. Help. Gah!  
> Feel free to drop a comment and tell me what you thought of Levi in action. As always, thanks to everyone who stops by to read! ^_^


	15. Assassin Hotline, What Is Your Emergency?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Assassin Hotline, what is your emergency?"  
> "Hello? There's a cute brat on the other line and I have no idea what to do! Send help!"  
>  _Click._  
>  "...Sir..?"
> 
> That's it, that's the summary. It has everything and nothing to do with what is about to go down.  
> Mood music for this chapter is ‘We Like 2 Party’, and ‘Loser’ by BigBang. I just like the casual vibe they give off, plus Loser captures Levi’s lonely pining pretty well.  
> Enjoy!

The sun was beginning to sink low in the sky by the time the raven-haired assassin pulled into his driveway, the great orange fireball illuminating the ever-darkening blue dome overhead dipping steadily towards the horizon. Levi had driven around for a good ten minutes just to ensure that no one was following him, grey eyes keeping a careful watch on his rear-view mirror. His car had pulled into a side street, one that led to a row of houses that didn't actually face a street. His home was crammed in behind another, larger house, his front yard met by a little alley that was barely wide enough to drive down.

Leaving his baby safely locked inside his garage, a shed that was almost as big as his house anyway, the raven headed inside. His boots were removed and set aside by the door next to the other shoes there. The laptop and stolen phone could be delivered tomorrow for all he cared; Levi felt his skin crawling after all the death he'd left back at the mansion for God knows who to find.

A shower was most definitely in order; Levi was already working free his tie as he headed for the stairs. By the time he reached the bathroom, his jacket, shirt and tie were strewn over his arm. Those were thrown into the hamper and Levi ducked into the bathroom to turn the shower stream on full blast before he shucked his slacks and briefs, tossing those into the hamper too.

By the time the raven emerged from the bathroom once more, trailing steam and the gentle scent of lavender soap, dark locks in a hap-hazard mess after being towelled dry, the sky was dark. It sure did get dark quickly some nights.

It didn’t take long for the petite male to garb himself in a new pair of briefs and locating the old, light grey shirt that the raven only saw fit for wearing to bed these days.

He was just reaching for said shirt when his phone buzzed suddenly. And it kept buzzing.

Oh yes, the brat.

Levi snatched up the mobile from where it had been tossed onto the bed, swiping his thumb across the screen to answer and holding the device up to his ear.

“Levi speaking.”

“H-Hey.”

Thin lips curved into a little smile at the shaky greeting, something in the boy’s nervousness stirred a protective feeling to knot itself in the raven’s stomach.

“Hi there, brat.” He greeted, listening to the little huff that the brunette gave at the other end of the line.

It was an piqued sound.

“It’s Eren.” The boy reminded, not bothering to hide his frustration over the confounded pet name that Levi seemed to have chosen for him.

Levi smirked, scratching idly at his navel. “I know.”

Another huff of a sigh rustled through the phone. “It’d be nice if you actually used my name every once in a while.”

“Uh-huh.” The smaller man nodded to himself, stretching out briefly with a small sound of strain. “I’ll work on that.”

Eren grumbled something under his breath about senile old men and comeuppances, while Levi shook his head at the kid’s antics.

“So…” the brunette drew out the word on purpose, “guess I should start off with something cliché like whatcha doin?”

It sounded like the kid was smiling, but Levi detected a ripple of anxiousness still lingering in Eren’s tone.

And his answer wasn’t going to help with that very much, but a flustered Eren was a wonderful thing.

“Well I was halfway through getting dressed when you rang.” The raven informed the boy and Levi reached for his shirt again.

“Hey, I told you to be ready.” Eren shot back, sounding surprisingly unaffected by the raven’s teasing words. “Which half, by the way?”

Well then. Levi’s eyebrows rose up and he pulled the phone from his ear to cast a dubious glance at the device before bringing it back to speak.

“The less exciting half.” He uttered dryly.

A chuckle sounded then, short and cheeky. “Oh, I don’t know.”

It was strange dealing with this suddenly playful boy. Eren had been so easy to tease, but now he was firing back playful comments of his own. How much preparing had this brat done in front of the mirror?

“…someone’s confident all of a sudden.” Levi muttered, hearing a breathy laugh travel through the phone.

“It’s an illusion.” Eren said with a smile in his tone.

At least the kid sounded happy.

And a happy Eren was a smiling Eren.

And whenever Eren was smiling, Levi felt a little bit warm inside.

Even the raven’s lips curved up a little at the thought, but he was straight back to teasing in a heartbeat. “So I take it you’re really sitting there biting your fingernails and trying to remember the cheesy pick-up lines you’ve been learning?”

Even the silence between them seemed amused.

“Something like that.”

“Well you deal for a second while I finished getting changed.” The raven started to put the phone down, but he still caught the brunette’s next rush of words.

“Or you could just leave it?”

It had been a hasty mumble, but Levi heard loud and clear. Frowning a little, the raven brought the phone back up to his ear.

“And catch a cold?” He asked rhetorically. “No thanks.”

A sigh sounded through the phone. “I didn’t mean just for the sake of it.”

“Then what did you…” Levi paused, listening to the anxious breath that the brunette sucked in at the other end of the line, and his grey eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You didn’t happen to be calling for some reason other than harmless chatting, hmm, Eren? Maybe there’s a less innocent agenda on your mind?”

Embarrassed sputtering sounded at the other end of the call.

“N-No! Of course not.” Eren defended himself unconvincingly, pausing for too long. “No?”

Levi only rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but admire the kid’s determination.

“...brat.” He muttered, smirking a little at the half-panicked sound that came through the phone, a little muffled as the raven tugged his shirt over his head.

Scooping up the device again, the petite man climbed onto the mattress and crawled to sit back against the headboard while the boy continued to stammer.

“I-I didn't, I swear. You just caught me off guard.”

Fiddling with the corner of one of his pillows, the raven gave a quiet scoff. “Not exactly a difficult feat.” He muttered, listening to the indignant silence that followed his little jibe.

“Oh har har.” Eren replied at last, sounding only a little miffed.

The raven gave a shrug, realising a moment later that the brat couldn’t see it.

“Just keeping it real.” He muttered instead.

A sarcastic little scoff sounded through the phone and for a moment there was silence while the brunette stewed in the quiet and Levi just smirked.

Then the boy’s voice piped up again.

“If I had called for...” Eren paused and there was a very audible sound of the kid swallowing, “you know...”

The dark-haired man guessed that he should have expected a hormonal teenage brat to come up with a plan like fooling around over the phone, but really? Calling a known killer? For something like that? It was almost laughable.

Only Levi wasn’t laughing.

The raven sat there, his hand stilling from where it had been previously tugging at the corner of a pillowcase and laying still.

“Are you really going there?” Levi asked, because he had to ask.

Really, Eren? The kid had to have a dozen other people that he could be calling up to mess around with. Why waste his time on a tired, grumpy fucker like Levi?

There was a moment of quiet over the phone and Levi could imagine Eren biting his lip while considering what to respond with.

“What would you say if I had called for that reason?” The boy replied after a long moment.

Oh he was going there. The raven rubbed the bridge of his nose, a mixture of frustration and amusement and disbelief swirling through his brain.

“I'd say don't call assassins for phone sex, brat.” Levi muttered, but he could feel a smirk creeping its way onto his face. “We hardly know each other.”

Okay, so that was only partially true. They both knew that there was some chemistry between them, Levi knew where Eren lived and they both knew each other’s vocations. It was a start. But even so, they had only met one another a handful of times.

“I know that you kill people for a living.” Eren supplied, sounding smug.

“And you still called?”

The boy didn’t pause for long, just long enough that the raven suspected that the kid had shrugged.

“I never said I was smart.”

True, he hadn’t. But Levi chose not to tease the brat for that particular comment. Instead, he shook his head and let a weary laugh slip past his guard.

“So what else do you claim to know about me?”

 

The brunette continued to chatter away in Levi’s ear about little things like how the kid thought he was funny, or how his eyes had these little slivers of blue in them if you looked close enough. Meanwhile, the raven informed the boy that he hadn’t eaten anything all day aside from the coffee he’d ordered at the café.

With that in mind, Levi headed out into his kitchen to whip up something quick for supper. He was beginning to feel tired and cooking a proper meal didn’t seem appealing, so instead the petite male just made himself a sandwich and used one of the shitty instant soup packets he’d bought (although to this day he couldn’t remember why) and sat down at his tiny kitchen table to eat.

Somewhere throughout this, Eren had announced that the sound of Levi making food was making him hungry and soon enough the raven could hear noises of the brat pottering about in his own kitchen through the phone pressed between his shoulder and ear. The brunette kept talking while he worked, although his voice was muffled so the raven assumed that Eren had put the phone down somewhere to have both hands to work with. There was music playing in the background, Levi occasionally caught a few bars of a song over the top of Eren clattering about.

“Oh and did I mention that you're hot?” Eren’s voice murmured cheekily, suddenly a lot closer to the phone.

Levi assumed that the boy had picked up the device again and, by extension, was finished with his food. The raven was currently elbow deep in soapy water, just finishing up cleaning his plate. He could feel his neck forming a bit of a kink, but his eyebrows still rose up at the brazen comment from the brunette.

“Thanks?” Levi responded, drying off the cleaned dishes and stacking them away.

Whatever the kid had been doing in the time between the café incident and now, it had certainly seemed to give him a confidence boost. Hell, maybe the brunette had been through exactly what Levi had experienced with Petra? A determined friend was all it took.

Eren gave a single chuckle through the phone. “That's the last time I compliment someone.”

“Sorry kid.” The raven managed, letting out the dirty water and rinsing out the sink. “This isn't something I've really done before.”

“What? You've never talked on a phone before?”

Levi could hear the brat smirking away, probably thinking that he was ever so clever and witty, but little did the kid know that he was getting close to a sliver of truth. The raven hadn’t even used a mobile phone until he was pulled from the gutter to be thrown into training. Even now, it wasn’t something that he saw as anything but an extension of work, an extension of his boss and the orders that came through him.

“Not to someone I've actually wanted to be talking to.” Levi murmured, finding himself shrugging again for no reason other than it seemed to help communicate his own nonchalance even to himself.

Somehow it was important that even he believe the façade that years of survival had made second nature to the raven.

“...oh.” Eren sounded baffled, like what he had heard was nigh impossible to believe. “What, not...not ever?”

Levi exhaled through his nose as he padded his way back upstairs, turning out lights as he went.

“The only people who call me give me orders, brat.” The raven explained, hoping that the boy would understand his situation. “My boss, my colleagues, but that’s about it.”

“That's...that's too bad, Levi.”

“It's fine, kid. Just means that you'll have to call more often.”

“I can do that.” The brunette said, sounding almost determined.

This kid…Levi was sure that he didn’t deserve him, but it was certainly pleasant to be able to hear the brat’s voice in his ear after a strenuous day. Even if his conscience told him that to keep chasing after Eren was a stupid, selfish, dangerous decision, the raven knew full well that he could easily get used to having the boy around.

Eren was sweet, even in his few moody moments, and fiercely passionate. Levi admired that about the boy, as well as his inherent ability to look adorable no matter what he did. That was one gift from the universe that the raven appreciated.

It was already a set decision in the dark-haired man’s mind to pursue the boy, even if just to be close to him in some way or other. Levi supposed that his half-assed scheme to seduce the brunette could be misleading to Eren who seemed to want something more than the casual relationship that the raven would have been more comfortable with. But committing to a proper relationship was something that Levi Ackerman had never experienced. His life had been too dangerous for something like chasing down fluttery feelings and butterflies in his gut. There had always been something in the way, be it survival for himself, protecting a friend or a comrade, completing a mission, following Erwin’s orders for a lack of other things to make him want to disobey. He was good at his job, well payed for his troubles and generally well left alone in between missions.

It had been a good life, compared to the days in the streets. Now, though, it all seemed bleak and grey in the company of brilliant teal eyes.

“So...” Eren’s voice sounded in the raven’s ear and Levi snapped himself out of his less than pleasant thoughts in favour of focusing on the very pleasant sound of the boy’s voice, “what are we then, Levi? Really?”

And then reality came back to bite him in the ass, just like always. It was a fair question, something that even Levi had been asking himself over the past few days while he sat in his house wishing that he had the presence of a certain tanned brat to liven up the place. Man…infatuation was a bitch.

The raven-haired man swallowed, casting a glance towards the ceiling as if to silently ask the Heavens for help, and exhaled through his nose.

What were they? Who the fuck knew? Levi sure as hell didn’t know if they even fell into a category. Pining assassin and questionably-sane brat. It wasn’t exactly normal. But Levi had never been what people would consider normal and he didn’t want to start trying now.

“Levi..?” The brunette asked with a hint of trepidation after a moment of silence had passed.

“What do you want us to be?” Levi asked suddenly, keeping his tone carefully devoid of emotion.

He wasn’t sure what they were, but maybe they could figure out this whole weird mess together? Oddly enough, Eren started laughing.

The raven cocked a brow. “What's so funny?”

It took a moment, but after a while the brunette’s giggling died down to muffled laughter which the brat tried to smother by clearing his throat.

“You really want me to answer that question?” The boy called teasingly through the phone. “Really, Levi?”

The answer to that question was yes. Definitely yes. The raven-haired man wanted to know what Eren wanted from him, what he could possibly want with him aside from maybe a favour to knife someone who’d upset the brat. Levi knew that his morals were greying when he immediately knew that, if Eren ever did ask him to off someone for him, he would very probably say yes to that also.

God help him.

“Well if you want something,” Levi began, sounding tired too his own ears, “you might as well ask for it.”

Not that that tactic had worked particularly well for the raven in the past, but Levi had a feeling that was because the only man he ever asked anything of had a stick up his ass at the best of times. Managing a business and controlling a handful of assassins did that to you.

Meanwhile, Eren was weighing his options.

“Hmm...” the boy gave a thoughtful hum at that and the raven waited, “in that case, I want to know what you're wearing right now.”

Levi cast one dubious look down at himself and scoffed.

“Oh no you don't.” He muttered, rolling his eyes a little at the brunette’s determination to initiate some kind of dirty talk over the phone.

Stubborn as a rock, this kid was.

“You said I could ask for what I wanted.” The boy said matter-of-factly. “That's it.”

A dry chuckle eased out of the raven’s throat. “I never said you’d get what you asked for.”

“Aw.” Came the brunette’s response, a disappointed sound.

Levi could hear the boy pouting even without being able to see the kid's face. Eren was cute even when he wasn’t trying. Even when he was being a little shit.

“Try something else, brat.” The dark-haired man muttered with a smirk, listening to the complained little grunt that Eren gave, perhaps shifting in his seat.

“You're mean.” The boy grumbled petulantly and Levi scoffed.

“Tell me something I don't know.”

There was a clicking sound which the raven could only guess was the boy clucking his tongue in frustration.

“I want you to stop being a mysterious, ambiguous frady-cat and just...” Eren’s words, which had started out so fiery, trailed off into an almost nervous silence.

“Just..?” Levi prompted, waiting.

It took a little while, but after a short pause there came a sigh through the phone.

“Don't laugh at me for saying this.” The boy pleaded in a quiet voice.

Levi found himself sitting up a little straighter in response, a slight furrow creasing his brow in worry.

“Sure, okay.” The raven murmured, listening carefully for whatever Eren was about to say.

A little more silence followed and it became apparent that the brunette was not quite satisfied with the raven’s assurances.

“Promise?” Eren murmured, hopeful.

The raven exhaled through his nose, feeling his chest contract a little as a fond warmth built there.

“Cross my heart, kid.”

Levi heard Eren take a deep breath, and then another one, before taking a long pause.

“ _Iwanttobeyourboyfriend._ ” The brunette forced out the words in a jumbled rush.

Levi didn't laugh. It did take him a moment to respond though.

“Is your head screwed on backwards?”

The words were out of his mouth before the raven could really think to stop himself and Eren gave a single chuckle.

“That's a promising response.” The brunette sighed through the phone and Levi found himself wincing a little as a twinge of guilt tweaked in his chest.

He hadn’t meant to come out with an insult, but snark was second nature to the raven. Just earlier that day Levi had been trying to convince himself that telling the brat to call him wouldn’t blow up in his face. And now Eren had called him…and this was what the boy had to say.

“I just mean...why me?” Levi murmured after a moment, letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Go look in the mirror, brat.”

Eren paused for a moment and his voice was a little uncertain when he did speak again.

“Why?”

“Just do it?” The raven encouraged.

Maybe if the kid spent a few seconds actually looking at his stupidly pretty face, he’d understand why Levi was shocked that the boy would want to waste his time on a socially inept trained killer.

It took a moment, Levi listened to the sound of shuffling through the phone, but eventually the brunette spoke again.

“Okay. So am I supposed to be seeing something besides my face?” The brunette snarked through the phone.

Levi’s mouth quirked up to one side at the boy’s tone, but he carried on.

“Take a good long look at yourself, Eren.” The raven instructed, not failing to hear the slight intake of breath that came from the boy at the mention of his name. “You could probably have just about anyone.”

A soft sound travelled through the phone, one that the brunette clearly hadn’t meant to make if the sound of Eren clearing his throat was any indication.

“Y-Yeah right.” The boy stammered, sounding embarrassed.

“I'm not joking around here.” Levi said sternly, hearing the boy grow quiet at the other end of the call. “Or can you honestly not see how much of a cute little shit you are?”

“W-Well what about you?” Eren shot back suddenly.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What about me?”

“Oh don't start with me.” The brunette all but snapped through the phone, sounding frustrated. “You might as well have 'bend over' tattooed on your forehead so that all the flustered people around you would at least know what to do with themselves.”

Thin eyebrows shot up and Levi found himself letting out a surprised chuckle.

“Wow.” He managed, pausing for a moment just to make sure that he hadn’t imagined that whole escapade. “That's one I haven't heard before.”

Levi had been called many things in his life; scoundrel, murderer, five feet of killing machine, even pretty (although the man who’d had the nerve to utter the latter ended up earning himself a kick in the nads). But shit, Eren had gotten creative with his labelling.

“Well it's true.” Eren muttered, sounding vaguely put out. The kid let out a harsh sigh. “Fuck it, so I'm cute, you're hot. We’ve established that. Why can't we be attractive together?”

Levi flat out laughed at that one, letting himself flop back against the mattress. The brat had spoken like their mutual attraction (and attractiveness) was all the reason they needed to get together. If only it were that simple. If only all of life could be that simple.

Still grinning from ear to ear, a rare expression for the raven to be wearing, Levi let out one last, sardonic chuckle.

“Do you have any idea how vain you just sounded?”

“Don't care.”

“Brat. I can hear you pouting.” And then the raven found himself wishing that Eren was there so he could kiss the kid's pout away.

Levi yawned then, letting out a soft muted whine of a sound, and relaxed against the mattress. He could feel drowsiness encroaching on him after the long day and the sound of Eren chatting away in his ear had him feeling very at ease.

“Look,” Eren murmured then, his voice quiet next to the raven’s ear, “I…I know you've already said no and this is probably a doomed attempt...but believe me when I say I've read into this in every way I can think of.” The brunette paused to give an almost weary chuckle and Levi could picture the kid shaking his head. “You told me to call, I called. So...this is me asking you out.”

A sleepy smile curved the raven-haired man’s lips and he let his eyes slip shut for a moment.

“I don't suppose you'll stop pouting until I say yes?” Levi enquired, arching a brow and taking in the muted reds and pinks of light behind his lids.

“Nope.” Eren replied, letting the ‘p’ sound pop at the end of the word. But then the brunette laughed a little, as if to play off the whole conversation as nothing more than their usual banter and Levi’s heart ached for the kid. “So you'd better just spit it out already before my face sets like this permanently. Unless you want a permanently miserable brat on your conscience?”

“Well then,” the older male smirked, opening his eyes and reaching up to run a hand over his face, sweeping dark locks out of his eyes, “...okay, I guess.”

“I'll lay awake bugging you all night until you say...” Eren babbled on, still caught up in his half-joking attempt to get the raven to agree to go out with him, but the boy trailed off abruptly, “wait, wait, what did you say?”

“Yes.”

A pause.

“Yes?” Eren repeated in disbelief. “ _Yes?_ ”

Levi scoffed out a laugh. “Is there an echo in here?”

“Levi did you just say yes?” The brunette’s voice was steadily rising in pitch as his excitement grew.

“For God's sake, you shit, yes!” The raven griped, rubbing at his ear after the brat's excited squealing. “So how does it feel to be free from single-ville?”

“Amazing!”

Levi shook his head, but found himself smiling when Eren broke off into a string of animated sounds that could have been words or more giggling. He couldn’t tell either way. Technically nothing had changed, but the damned brat was babbling away excitedly in the raven's ear and he couldn't bring himself to remind the kid of that.

“Well there goes my carefully laid plans to seduce you.” Levi drawled playfully, smirking at the audible hitch in the brunette’s breathing.

“You were going to-”

“It was a joke.” The older man cut off the boy before he could hurt himself with all that rapid chatter. “Well, there were no actual plans but I had half a mind to pester you with romantic gestures and shit.”

“You should definitely do that.” The brunette stated quickly and Levi could easily picture the fervent nodding that would accompany such a tone.

The raven huffed out a laugh at that. “I thought we just established that we're going to be dating?”

“You should do it anyway.”

Levi smirked, taking the far-from-subtle hint, and hummed.

“Alright, alright, you demanding little shit.”

More giggling sounded and it was one of the cutest noises that the raven-haired man had ever had the pleasure to hear.

“Best day ever!”

The older male rolled his eyes, but it was a fond action. It certainly had been an interesting day. He'd gotten to see his brat, and now he didn't even have to correct himself for the possessive 'his' that his brain seemed to have latched onto Eren with. The brunette really was his now...how about that.

“I want to see you!” Eren exclaimed through the phone eagerly.

Levi’s heart thumped harder at the prospect of seeing the brat again and he half rolled onto his side to glance over at his alarm clock on the nightstand. It was getting late; they had been talking for a lot longer than the raven had thought.

“You saw me today already.” He reminded the boy, receiving a protesting whine of a sound in response.

“But not for very long.” Eren said, shuffling around doing God knows what in the background. “And I was still single then.”

Levi gave a shrug and a nod, mostly for his own benefit. “True.”

“Oh, I almost forgot to thank you for the cheesecake.” Eren exclaimed suddenly, his voice all cheer and sweetness.

This brat was a walking dessert all by himself.

“Was it any good?” Levi found himself purring through the phone.

“It was great!”

The raven huffed out a laugh when the brat completely skipped over the sultry tone he had put forth, shaking his head at this excitable creature that Levi was apparently dating.

“I'm glad to hear it.” He murmured.

“So do you want to come over?” The brunette put forth yet another offer for the raven to come and see him.

At an hour like this it would probably be an overnight stay and Levi would certainly have no intention of sleeping on the couch again. But he really was tired…

“As much as I'd love to...I've had a hell of a day, kid.” Levi said, but he felt a little bad for the boy. “I'll come visit you sometime soon, alright?”

It was the best he could offer the boy as of that moment and hopefully that would satisfy the brunette.

“Hm. Okay.” Eren didn't sound too put out with that, in fact there was a decidedly hopeful note to the boy’s tone. “Will you tell me what you're wearing now?”

A sleepy chuckle escaped Levi’s guard. “Using your boyfriend privileges now, are you?”

“You bet your ass I am.” Was the sassy response a moment later.

Grey eyes rolled playfully before slipping shut again and Levi sighed. “Fine.”

“ _Yes!_ ” The brunette hissed in victory.

“Don't get your hopes up, twerp. I'm just in my pyjamas.”

“Like flannel pyjamas or..?”

“Briefs and a shirt.” The dark-haired man clarified. “There, satisfied?”

“Oh,” the boy sounded vaguely surprised for a moment, “you're a briefs kind of guy?”

“Yeah.” Levi found himself arching a thin brow even though there was no way for Eren to see it. “That a problem?”

“Oh, no,” The kid was quick to say, “I prefer boxers myself.”

Fair enough. “To each their own, I guess.”

“You should send me a photo.” Eren’s decidedly cheeky voice carried through the phone a moment later before the twerp cleared his throat. “Just for clarity's sake, of course.”

The raven-haired man gave a snort, not believing the brat’s excuse for a second. “Oh yeah?”

“Sure. I mean, how do I know you're telling me the truth?” The awful excuses just kept coming; Eren wasn’t even trying anymore. “Better send over some proof.”

“Heh. Nice try.”

“Dammit.” A chuckle sounded in Levi’s ear, the sound pleasant and light with amusement. “It was worth a shot.”

The raven chuckled at that, listening to Eren's brief giggle grow quiet after a moment. Their conversation tapered off into companionable silence and for a little while the only sounds travelling through the phone was the noise of both males breathing.

“So..?” Levi trailed after a moment, just to make things awkward.

He was good at that.

Eren managed to laugh. “Sorry, I just don't really know how to go about this.”

“Well why don't you tell me what you're wearing?” Levi suggested, smirking at the dry laugh it prompted from the boy.

“Not a hell of a lot.” The brunette answered after a moment.

Levi frowned a little, grey eyes opening when Eren failed to provide any further detail than that.

“And by that you mean?” The raven’s voice questioned suspiciously.

“...”

“You little fucker,” the older man muttered, putting the pieces together with a groan, “have you been naked this whole time?”

There was a long pause.

“...no?”

Levi smacked his palm against his face, stifling a groan against his hand before running his fingers up through his hair. There was a brief fluttering of heat in his gut and a noticeable twitch of interest in his briefs, but the raven fought back any urges to follow through. It was too late and he was too tired to bother with chasing relief.

Letting the brief lingering heat in his belly die out, the raven pressed a hand over his eyes and chuckled. It was a low sound.

“Well, well, well…Eren Jaeger sleeps in the nude? I’ll remember that.” Levi smirked at the scandalised sound that the brunette made. “Speaking of photographic evidence…” he teased.

“Oh hell no.” Eren said, sounding almost stern.

Levi laughed. “What? So you can ask for pictures and I can’t?”

An embarrassed sound of protest came through the phone.

“It’s a little different, don’t you think?” The brunette mumbled, suddenly shy. “You’re actually wearing clothes.”

“Well we could always go by the old ‘I’ll show you mine, you show me yours’ deal?” The raven-haired assassin muttered jokingly.

Eren was quiet for a long moment, as if considering the raven proposition.

“We’d better not. After all I wouldn’t want you to have a heart attack and die from the shock of how glorious I am.”

“Cheeky shit.” Levi felt his lips stretch into a grin, showing his teeth to the empty room and seeing dark reds and blacks from behind closed lids shielded by his hand where it still rested across his eyes. “I really should introduce your ass to my whip.”

“Please.” The brunette egged him on.

“Not tonight, at any rate.” The raven said with a yawn. “So then, horny brat...what am I going to do with you?”

“We could fool around a bit?” The brunette suggested, his voice all high in pitch from his eagerness.

It was very endearing.

Levi scoffed at the hopeful sound that came through the phone, shaking his head. “I really don't want to have you cum with my name on your lips before we've even kissed.”

Sputtering in embarrassment, Eren mumbled something under his breath.

“Give me some warning before you say things like that.” The boy groused half-heartedly.

Levi let his hand fall away from his eyes, staring blearily up at the ceiling while his vision focused. “Not my fault that I’m too hot for you to handle.”

“We’ll see about that.” The brunette muttered in what sounded like challenge.

Oh yes, Levi would be able to have some fun with this brat.

“You cocky shit.” The raven clicked his tongue, but his tone held traces of approval. “If you were within arm’s reach right about now, I’d give you the spanking of a lifetime.”

“So come _over_.” Eren’s voice implored and it made the raven wonder what other things that voice could ask for, _beg_ for…

“You're too impatient.”

“No, I'm just the right amount of impatient. You're too laid back.”

Another scoffing sound left the older man’s throat. “Me? Laid back? Have you met me?”

Eren considered the man’s words for a moment.

“…fair point. But seriously?”

Levi let out a longwinded sigh, stretching. “Look, brat, I’ll come find you tomorrow sometime.”

Quiet descended.

“You will?” Eren asked after a moment.

Levi nodded, rolling his eyes at himself when he realised not for the first time that the kid couldn’t see what he was doing.

“I have a few things to do, some stuff to drop off,” the raven murmured, mentally going over what he had to get done tomorrow, “but then we’ll see.”

“Well, I’ll be at home.” Eren said and it sounded like he was smiling.

Levi was looking forward to being able to see that smile again.

“I’ll call you when I’m heading over.”

“Looking forward to it.”

A brief hint of a smile curved half of the raven’s mouth. “Goodnight, Eren.”

He hung up before the kid could say anything sappy in return, just to be a shit, and let out a sigh. What a day. And _what_ an outcome. If someone had of told the raven that by the end of the day he would be miraculously not single for the first time in…well, _ever_ …he would have sent them packing for the loony bin personally. And being not single because he was apparently now dating a gorgeous brunette with caramel skin and eyes bright enough they could have been hiding a whole universe full of stars? What the hell was he supposed to do with that?

Make the most of it…probably.

Levi had never been anyone’s boyfriend before. It sounded weird in his head, like a word that should never be applied to someone like him. Whatever the fuck Eren was smoking that made him think that the raven was a catch…damn, Levi needed some of that drug.

Settling into his bed, the dark-haired man was all but ready to turn out the lamp on the nightstand when his phone buzzed, its screen lighting up with a text alert. Of course it was from Eren; the brat just had to be a dork and pester the raven some more. Not that Levi really minded as he leaned over to read the message.

_> G’night Levi! Sweet dreams, lover boy!_

That little shit.

The raven stared down at his mobile in disbelief, wondering just how much panicking the twerp was doing right about now questioning how Levi would interpret such a message. Eren had the tendency to act before he thought, although in this case it was more amusing than it was irritating.

Smirking to himself, the dark-haired male tapped out a quick response, setting his phone on the nightstand and flicking out the lamp.

_> Just for that, I’m bringing the whip tomorrow. Dream about that, brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…I was going to go full phone sex here but I couldn’t. It just seemed like a bit of a leap, besides as Levi mentioned…they haven’t even kissed yet (as far as I can remember, lots of fic details happening right now) but they’ll have plenty of time for kinky shit later. As the tags do say, this is a slow-build fic and I don’t think it’ll be getting explicit for a bit yet. But that doesn’t mean that Levi’s going to back off on his promise to shower Eren with lots of inconvenient affection. Well…the Levi version of affection. So pestering. Much flustered Eren to be had. This reads a lot shorter than it looks. Dammit.  
> P.S. I love how I mostly have no idea where the next chapter will be going until I finish writing the current chapter. Goddammit. I need to plot.


	16. Dammit, Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! ^_^ This time we have Eren POV again, back to the life of the brat :)
> 
> Basically: nothing ever goes as planned.  
> That's it. That's the summary.
> 
> Mood music for this chapter is definitely The Star by EXO ^_^  
> Enjoy!

Eren awoke to the sound of loud and obnoxious knocking on his apartment door. For a moment the brunette just frowned blearily at the ceiling, wondering why the fuck he felt so damned tired before he remembered the late hour at which he had gone to bed.

Fuck. So having gained a boyfriend did not, in fact, cancel out drowsiness. Who would have known?

It was said thought and memory of his not so single anymore relationship status that had the teal-eyed boy bolting upright and tearing out of bed in order to stumble rapidly out of his room and scramble for the front door. How he had forgotten that the raven would be coming over at all was a feat in itself, but Eren made it to the door in record time and somehow without tripping and breaking his neck.

Tearing open the door, the brunette’s eyes widened a fraction when they landed on a dark-haired individual. Black hair and an intense gaze greeted the boy, but…not the black-haired, grey-eyed man that Eren had been expecting.

Not the man he had been hoping to find.

Heck, it wasn’t even a _man_.

“Mikasa-” the brunette began, noting the way his sister’s coal eyes widened as she took in his appearance, but he was cut off by a harsh cry.

“ _For God’s sake, Eren, put some clothes on!_ ”

“Huh?” Eren blinked dumbly for a moment before the cool draft from the door registered against his bare skin. “Oh fuc-”

The brunette disappeared behind the slammed door, darting clumsily back through his flat to grab the first pair of boxers in his drawer and pulling them on hastily before running back to let Mikasa in. Shaking her head, the black-haired girl trudged into the apartment with a hand pressed over her eyes just in case. The first thing the brunette did after letting the ravenette inside was to slide down the wall in equal parts dizziness and embarrassment.

Mikasa peeked through parted fingers warily, breathing a sigh of relief when she found her brother in a slightly less indecent state, and levelled the boy with a look.

Eren only shrugged up at her, blowing a raspberry. “Remind me to never go to bed after ten.”

The ravenette’s mouth quirked up almost imperceptibly at one side and she tossed her head to get hair out of her face. “That’s a lost cause and we both know it.”

“Hn.” The brunette nodded in agreement, rubbing at his left eye drowsily.

When his orbs focused again, he found Mikasa looking down at him with a mix of amusement, worry and doubtfulness in her eyes.

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Mmhm.”

“Are you lying to me right now?”

“Nu-uh.”

“…okay then.” The black-haired girl nodded, satisfied that her brother was telling the truth, and she stepped over to haul the boy to his feet. Eren swayed a little but remained upright. “Go find the rest of your clothes. And I mean decent clothes. We’re going out to lunch.”

“Huh?” Eren called back, sticking his head back around the doorway. “But-”

“No buts, mister.” The raven-haired woman called back from somewhere out of sight. “I finally got a break from work and we are going to hang out.”

“I never agreed to this.” The boy moped, stomping into his room and sulking in a heap on his bed.

There was a brief moment of quiet.

“That doesn’t sound like progress in there.” Mikasa’s voice called out, knowing as only someone who knew Eren well could be. “Don’t make me dress you myself, because so help me-”

“Argh, okay, alright!” The brunette griped, lurching up off the bed and stomping back out to get to the kitchen.

He could feel his sister’s eyes following him as he went, but promptly ignored the stare in favour of chugging several mouthfuls of orange juice straight from the bottle.

Mikasa chose not to chide him for it. This time.

“You seem moody.” The ravenette observed, watching her brother trudge back through the living room. “What, did you have plans?”

“…nope.” The boy answered, but he had hesitated too long.

“Eren.” The black-haired girl muttered his name in warning.

The brunette paused by the sofa, glancing down at where his sister sat watching him.

“No plans. None.” He said, hoping to God that he looked somewhat innocent. “I promise.”

“If you say so, Mr Unconvincing.”

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Eren slunk back into his room and flopped stomach first onto the waiting mattress, reaching out with one long, lean arm to snatch up his phone from the nightstand. Pouting a little, the brunette scrolled through his contacts.

To: Levi

_> Hey, um…I won’t actually be at home today. So…raincheck?_

That would have to do, he guessed. Damn, Mikasa sure had timing. Finally Eren had been looking forward to spending a day in his apartment and now he was being dragged out of it.

Thanks, universe. Thanks a bunch.

Sighing a little more dramatically than was strictly necessary, the brunette rolled off of his bed and began to root around his room in search of semi-presentable clothes. Every shirt that he came across was questionably clean; the brunette tossed more and more items into the hamper by the door. He would really have to do some laundry soon.

It took about five minutes for the boy to brush his teeth, jump through a hasty shower and pull on some jeans and a black pullover with ‘u got no jams’ written in messy yellow font across the front. All of Eren’s shirts in the immediate vicinity happened to be in the hamper, so the jumper would have to do.

Yeah…he really needed to do the laundry.

Eren emerged from his bedroom and if Mikasa noticed his severe lack of a shirt she chose not to mention it. She waited by the door while her brother dropped to the ground to pull on a pair of royal blue canvas shoes, tying up the laces in a few, jerking motions before the boy leapt to his feet again.

“Lead on, McDuff.” The brunette gestured for Mikasa to go on ahead of him.

It was going to be a long day.

 

Mikasa drove them to a restaurant a good number of blocks away from Stohess Tower, explaining that one of their colleagues was writing a review on the place and could use some notes. Eren sighed; even when she was on break, Mikasa was still working. That was probably what made her so damned good at her job.

It was a nice place with plenty of space inside. There was a lot of deep red wood around, making up the walls, the tables, and the floor was comprised of darker wood. All in all, it felt kind of…fancy. Eren wrinkled his nose a little; places like this weren’t really the brunette’s thing, but if this was where his sister wanted to eat then he guessed he would just have to indulge her.

The music wasn’t bad, though.

Mikasa picked a table closer to the door than the bar further in and Eren took the seat facing the window. He was a bit of a sucker for people-watching.

“So why did you answer the door in your birthday suit?” Was Mikasa’s brilliant conversation starter once they had gotten settled.

The brunette was too busy glancing around at the expanse of tables to be embarrassed as he began to reply.

“Oh, I thought you were-” Eren began distractedly before managing to realise that he had been about to say _I thought you were Levi_ and doom himself to endless interrogation.

Whoops. Whoops and a half.

Looking up, the brunette cringed a little at the sight of narrowed coal eyes. Mikasa sure didn't miss anything.

“You thought I was..?” The ravenette prompted, pinning her brother with that scary blank stare Mikasa got whenever she wanted to intimidate an answer out of someone.

Eren shook his head, waving his hands in front of him as if he could shoo away her questions.

“Nothing. No one. I was just...really tired.”

Mikasa arched one eyebrow at him, clearly unconvinced.

“Honest, Mika.” The brunette said with his best puppy dog eyes aimed at the raven-haired girl.

Nine times out of ten, Mikasa was immune to Eren's doe-eyed pleading. This time around seemed to be one of the few times where the young woman decided to let him get away with his secrets.

“Whatever.” She exhaled, giving a shake of her head. “Any time you want to let me know what's going on in that thick head of yours, I'm right here.”

A little relieved sigh rustled free of the brunette’s lungs. “Thanks.”

 

For a while the pair sat and let chatter about work fill the space between them. Eren got straight to griping about his less than thrilling assignments, watching Mikasa smirk away through his stories. It was no secret that the ravenette was more than a little pleased to have her brother stuck on safe stories. Even if it bored Eren to tears, anything was better than having him put his life in danger.

“You'll work your way up to something more interesting soon, kiddo.”

“I'm not a kid.” Eren grumbled, pouting in tantrum as he folded his arms across his chest. “And you're only a month older than me, so enough with the kid brother crap.”

Mikasa only smirked to herself. “Alright, don't bust a vein with that frown.” But then the girl’s features softened a little and she sighed. “I'll talk to Pixis, okay?”

Eren eyed her suspiciously for a moment until he was certain that she wasn’t lying to him. He exhaled.

“...thanks.”

Mikasa caught Eren up on what had been going down at the paper recently. The brunette was glad to hear that his sister may be up for a raise soon, if her work continued to be promising. Pixis was still adamant about following Titan leads, but Eren couldn't really blame him much for that. People wanted to know more about those mysterious motherfuckers and the Shinganzina Herald had been giving some great scoops to the public.

News of Titan spies and theories about connections between stories only served to make Eren sigh, wishing that he could help out. But no, he was stuck snapping pictures of gardens and cakes. Good times.

“Sorry, I know you want to get back to bigger stories-”

“It's not just that.” Eren interrupted, giving a sigh. “I just...I was the one to stumble into the middle of this whole Titan mess. And I'd like to be the one to keep following up on leads.”

“Out of the question. You could've gotten yourself hurt or kidnapped. Do you know what Titans do with their hostages?”

“No.” The boy grumbled. “No one does.”

“Exactly!” Mikasa’s eyes were narrowed, but there was real fear in them as well. “And could you imagine how it would make me feel, how it would make Armin, your _mom_ , feel if you just disappeared and we never knew what the hell happened to you?”

The brunette witnessed, grimacing off to one side and chewing the inside of his cheek.

“I know.” Eren sighed, shooting a little glare across the table when the ravenette's eyes narrowed at him. “I _know_ , okay? I'm a reckless idiot. I'm sorry.”

Mikasa gave a hum in agreement, but her eyes were full of fondness. They both knew that he didn’t always think before he jumped into the middle of things. It was part of what made Eren…well, Eren.

“I just...I worry about you, you know?” The ravenette sighed.

Nodding, the brunette fiddled with the edge of his jumper. “I know.”

Mikasa was right, of course; messing about in Titan affairs never ended well for anyone. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to become a hostage to the infamous gang was either not heard from again or discovered to be suddenly taken in as mercenaries themselves. And yet no one knew how they managed to induct their new recruits.

It was spooky, really.

Eren shivered involuntarily, shaking his head to dispel the morbid path his thoughts seemed to be taking.

“Just hang in there for a bit.” The raven-haired girl murmured over at him, her eyes full of that old concern that had been there since forever. “Ambition is great, but you’ll fight your way to an early grave if you’re not careful. Passion like that is dangerous, Eren. Wait a little, be patient, and I’m sure good things will happen.”

And that was why Mikasa was the boss. She said shit that made sense, even when you didn’t want to hear it. Tell it like it is.

“You’re probably right.” The brunette said, heaving a sigh and leaning back over the back of his chair to let out a groaning exhale.

Meanwhile, the ravenette allowed herself a small smile, reaching down into her satchel to pull out a notepad and pen. The girl was already writing away, rapidly filling the first page by the time Eren straightened up again. She could feel her brother’s eyes on her, sensing his dubious glance.

“Thought you were on break?”

“I am.” The ravenette sighed, sounding a little guilty. “But if I get my articles planned out now then all I have to do is flesh them out later. Win win.”

Eren smirked dryly. “If you say so.”

Mikasa shot her brother a quick glance, rolling her eyes at his sarcastic tone and sticking her tongue out at him. They were so mature. Prime examples of adulthood right there. The dark-haired girl returned to her notes quickly enough and for a while the brunette just watched the pen in her hand fly across the lined paper of her notebook.

“You’re not writing people’s names and causes of death whilst picturing their faces, are you?”

“Shut up, Eren.”

Chuckling because he could see Mikasa smirking slightly, the boy settled back in his chair and stretched. His head still felt kind of heavy, like the fog of sleep had never really lifted even though it had been a good while since the brunette had woken up. The teal-eyed boy sighed, frowning a little at the heavy feeling in his limbs that came with being tired.

He would really have to start going to bed earlier.

Eren stiffened when he felt the buzz of his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans, sitting up straighter. Pulling his mobile out, the boy glanced down at the contact name and exhaled softly.

_From: Levi_

The boy’s heart thumped in his chest a little faster at the name. It occurred to the brunette that Levi might have only just read his message. The man had said that he would have some things to do before they had said goodnight. Eren hoped to God that the raven wasn’t currently standing outside an empty apartment. No doubt Levi would wait there until Eren came back just so that he could kick his ass for making him wait.

Teal eyes snapped up to make sure that Mikasa was still busy being occupied with her notes before he pulled his phone into his lap.

_> Cancelling on me now? Are you re-thinking this whole boyfriend thing, then?_

The brunette felt a little flare of panic shoot through him as he read over the text, stabbing ‘reply’ as fast as he could manage without looking suspicious and typing out a rapid response. He fired off three texts in quick succession, the first two were explanations of why he wasn’t at home and the last was an apology, plain and simple.

_> No! Never! Just, my sister came by and dragged me out to lunch._

_> She’s always busy so we never get the chance to hang out._

_> I’m sorry._

Man…this was not how the brunette had planned to spend his first day out of single-ville. No Sir. The boy had hoped for maybe some bonding time, like sitting around to watch a film. He wondered if Levi liked films. Or cuddling? Or making out?

A sigh slipped past Eren’s lips as his thoughts taunted him with images of all the things he could have been doing with Levi, but he glanced quickly at his sister after exhaling. He really needed to cut that out, or else Mikasa would notice and accuse him of schoolgirl behaviour.

And then the interrogation would begin.

Eren wondered if Levi would rescue him from his sister if she started drilling him with questions after he _eventually_ told her that he was, in fact, dating someone.

When his phone buzzed again, Eren was caught between mild irritation and relief.

_> I was teasing you, Eren. I only just got your ass, no way am I letting you get away that easy._

In the end, the brunette found himself fighting off a smile that would definitely have made Mikasa suspicious. He tried to make his texting subtle, holding his phone under the table while he tapped out a reply.

_> Thank God for that._

Eren frowned at his own message after it was sent, still feeling bad for having to cancel at the last minute. His fingers were moving again before the boy had even decided what to say.

_> Sorry for the shitty notice. I literally woke up to her beating down my door._

It still didn’t feel like enough, but what more could he say? Eren wasn’t one to grovel, but he couldn’t help but feel like a shitty boyfriend right then and there. Man…this dating crap might be harder than he’d thought.

_> Don’t worry about it. No hard feelings._

Eren breathed a silent sigh of relief after reading the text, but his phone buzzed again in his hand before he could think to reply.

_> Where are you right now, brat?_

One eyebrow rising up, Eren pressed his thumbs against the screen of his phone to type.

_> Out at lunch. I told you._

Another text came through before the boy could be confused about Levi’s line of questioning.

_> But where? Address? Restaurant name? Street name? Hell, coordinates? Give me something to work with here._

Eren thought about asking why, but reconsidered due to the fact that that would probably just piss Levi off. And a pissed-off Levi was a scary Levi. The boy sent through the street name he could see outside the window and described how the place looked from the outside, slipping his phone back into his jumper pocket in favour of sipping at his water.

“Who’re you texting?”

Eren nearly spat out his water when his sister’s voice startled him. Swallowing and managing not to choke himself, the brunette managed a weak glare across the table.

“A little warning next time?” The boy griped, coughing a little and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

The ravenette just shrugged, reaching to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Of course the brunette knew that, but he had been _hoping_ that for once the raven-haired girl would forget about it.

“Just a friend.” Eren answered, still wincing from having some of the water very nearly go down the wrong pipe.

Mikasa only smirked, looking at her notes again. “Oh yeah?”

The brunette stared across at the dark-haired girl, suspicion flooding his eyes. Mikasa only got smug like this when she knew something. But what did she know?

“Yeah…” he answered, watching the girl across from him shake her head.

The ravenette sat back suddenly, settling into her chair and sending her brother this odd, knowing little smile.

“I’m not an idiot, Eren.” Mikasa murmured, tapping her pen idly against her notes as she regarded the brunette.

Eren tilted his head back ever so slightly, teal eyes searching watchful coal orbs for a sign of what was coming, but of course there was barely any indication.

“…never said you were.” The brunette ended up muttering instead.

The dark-haired woman observed Eren for a long, quiet moment, as if she could force him to babble out all of his secrets if she stared at him long enough. But it soon became apparent that Eren had absolutely no intention of talking at all about any type of secrets and so the ravenette sighed.

“I’ve been chatting with Armin.” Mikasa informed the brunette, watching him pale a fraction.

“…oh.” The boy managed.

That only ever meant one thing: Armin had known something and of course told Mikasa about it the second she contacted him. Eren didn’t blame his friend, heck they were all friends and Armin hated secrets. But still…maybe the blonde had only spilled a few details? Mikasa hadn’t tried to forcefully keep Eren locked up for his own safety, so the boy could only assume that his sister didn’t know about Levi.

Or the _sugar daddy_ as Armin referred to him. Good God, Eren hoped that Armin hadn’t mentioned that to Mikasa.

“Eren,” the ravenette murmured gently and Eren returned every last bit of his attention to her, eyes owlishly wide as he waited. But the girl only gave a sigh, looking up at him across the table, “you know you can tell me anything, right? And I mean anything at all. I don’t care what it is, a scratch, a scary noise in the night, fucking prostate cancer, whatever. I’m only a phone call away, remember that. I know I can be a bit of a hard-ass, but you’re like family. It’s my job to be a pain in the ass.”

“Mikasa…thanks.”

The girl gave a scoffing sound of amusement. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it.” The brunette said firmly and for a moment the pair exchanged a grateful look.

Sometimes it was enough just to be there.

“And that concludes today’s emotional bullshit.” Mikasa chuckled a moment later, swinging out her leg to kick Eren’s foot under the table.

The brunette grinned, resisting the urge to kick her back for fear of starting a war which the boy knew he would lose. As a comfortable silence fell over the table and Mikasa scooped up a menu to glance over, Eren felt his pocket vibrate.

Fishing out his phone again, and not bothering to be mindful anymore because Mikasa had already confirmed that she knew he was using his phone, the brunette glanced at the message from Levi. It was…interesting.

The boy’s eyes scanned over the two word message several times.

_> Don’t panic._

Well that was a comforting thing to read. Don’t panic about what?

Eren frowned at the message, fully ready to type out a ‘what the hell is that supposed to mean?’ when a flash of dark in his periphery made the boy look up instead.

The brunette’s mouth fell open.

Waltzing in through the revolving door into the place was an all too familiar figure. Black jeans clung to the raven’s legs, a deep red button-up shirt peeking out from the dark fabric of Levi’s coat. Oh wow. The boy’s surprised teal orbs met with cool grey for a moment and Levi raised his eyebrows at the kid playfully as he strolled right past and headed for the bar.

Eren sat in his seat, rigid, and tried to collect himself.

Okay…so Levi was there. And considering that the brunette had given the man (vague) directions to this place…Eren could only assume that the raven was there to see him. And damn his heart from fluttering a little at that thought.

The brunette jumped a little in his seat when the buzz of his phone went off where the mobile had fallen into the kid’s lap.

_> Order up: one boyfriend waiting on your sorry ass._

Yup, Levi was definitely here to see him. Oh wow, what a way to introduce him to Mikasa this could be if they weren’t careful.

Eren swallowed, fighting back a near-overwhelming urge to turn around and look for the raven. Wherever he was, he could still see the brunette. Glancing up, the boy scanned over the glass of the windows behind Mikasa’s head until he spied said raven-haired man sitting on a stool by the bar, sipping on what looked like coffee.

Standing rapidly, Eren winced a little when the movement instantly had Mikasa’s attention. She frowned up at the brunette in silent query.

“I’m just…gonna go get a drink?” The teal-eyed boy said (well…he sort of asked it) and waited, almost cringing, for the ravenette’s response.

She frowned at her brother’s odd behaviour, but gave a curt nod. “Okay.”

Nodding awkwardly in response, the brunette turned on his heel and all but tip-toed off in the direction of the bar.

Levi was still sitting on one of the silver stools lined up by the bar, his feet up on the little bar under the chair because, Eren realised, his feet didn’t quite reach the floor. Normally the boy might have laughed, but he was currently fighting down some very persistent butterflies whirling about in his belly. His fingers kept clenching into fists only to relax, his hands trembling the closer the boy got to his goal.

Certain that Levi must have heard him approach due to the thunderous beating of his own heart, Eren cleared his throat anxiously as he slid into the stool next to the raven-haired man.

Glancing over to his right at the older man, Eren licked his lips to wet them.

“H-Hey there, handsome.” He stammered a little, mentally face-palming.

Smooth. So fucking smooth.

Grey eyes swivelled over to look at the boy and, from the look that the raven sent Eren’s way, Levi seemed to be thinking something along the same lines.

After a brief, intense moment, the raven cracked a smirk. “Real suave, brat.”

Well at least Eren wasn’t in trouble.

A rush of an exhale that could have been a sigh or a laugh escaped the brunette and he slumped down over the bar a little with a tiny smile.

“I thought so.” Eren managed, glancing over coyly at the raven only to find Levi was looking right back at him. And that’s when sentences left the building. “Um…”

Thankfully Levi didn’t seem put off or offended by the brunette’s inability to use the English language with any sort of purpose. Instead, the raven only exhaled through his nose in amusement before snatching up one of the menu cards to look at.

“You hungry?” The older man asked, grey eyes scanning over the laminated card in his hands.

Teal eyes blinked. “Huh?”

What was it with this man and buying Eren food? It wasn’t that the kid minded, but Levi seemed adamant to spoil him and simultaneously (and unintentionally) make the brunette feel like a bit of a freeloader. But that was just Eren’s brain telling him that he didn’t deserve this kind of attention.

“Sorry,” Levi said suddenly, catching the brunette’s attention, “I’m not great with this sort of thing.”

And that was a surprisingly vulnerable thing to admit, the boy thought. But the expression building on the other man’s face led the brunette to believe that some sort of jibe was in order.

“Used to one night stands, huh?” Eren said, teasing.

Nailed it.

“Hey, don’t knock a wild night of passion.” The raven smirked right back at him.

And there was some imagery that the brunette certainly hadn’t needed to stick in his mind.

“I came all this way,” Levi murmured, his voice startling the boy out of his thoughts, “might as well make this a date.” The raven slid a menu over towards the boy, nodding to it. “Pick something.”

Eren couldn’t stop the way a tiny frown curved his lips downwards.

“You don’t have to buy me things.” The brunette mumbled, moving to hand the menu back but pausing when he met a sharp, gunmetal gaze.

“It’s just food, Eren.” Levi said, like he thought Eren was overreacting. True enough, food wasn’t so much. It wasn’t like the raven was offering to buy him a house. The older man gave a lazy shrug. “Besides, I can afford to. Believe me.”

Choosing not to think too much on the raven’s tone, Eren gave a little contemplative hum. He didn’t want to just sit there eating something if Levi wasn’t going to order anything for himself, and the brunette found himself craving cheesy food-sharing date vibes.

“Why don’t you pick something?” The boy held the menu card between them. “Then we can share.”

Eren held the older man’s gaze, chewing on his lip a little. It was worth the embarrassed flush on his face to see the approving little flare in the raven’s grey eyes at his suggestion.

“Inspired.”

They decided together on some walnut fudge thing that looked amazing and Levi ordered for them. It still felt…weird…sitting there next to an assassin and letting him pay for food. Eren had tried to suggest that they split the cost, but the older man had turned him down with a little smirk and a murmur of ‘brat’ while he ruffled the boy’s hair. Eren couldn’t even be indignant about it because he noticed a moment later that his wallet wasn’t even on him. He must have left it back at the flat in his rush to get ready. At least the treat wasn’t too pricy.

But damn it was nice, though. The heaviness of the fudge was contrasted perfectly by the lightness of the walnuts, and the chewy versus crunchy party going on in Eren’s mouth with every bite was a welcome distraction. There was a drizzle of thick caramel sauce to garnish the dessert and the richness of it was divine.

Eren fought back an embarrassing and potentially compromising sound with some effort.

The aura that Eren found himself wrapped in was warm and nerve-wracking and wonderful all in the same instant. It bubbled in his veins and made the boy’s hands shake and his fingertips tingle. Eren wondered when it had become so difficult to maintain eye contact with the man next to him. After all, nothing had really changed. They were still the same people, just…together. And it was nice.

Better than nice. Eren found himself wanting to lean against Levi’s shoulder and sit in his lap, but every time he worked up the guts to make any sort of move his mind would wander back to the fact that Mikasa was still around somewhere behind them. Levi knew it, too, but that didn’t seem to bother the raven very much as he cut up the square of fudge into little pieces (the guy had insisted on having cutlery to eat a damned brownie for goodness sake) and leaned over to spoon feed the boy. Eren wasn’t sure if it was endearing or embarrassing or a turn on. Maybe all three? Whatever happened sent sparks through the brunette’s limbs. Even just having the raven there and not sending murderous glances the boy’s way was odd and new.

Well…Levi _was_ sending glances Eren’s way, just not ones that made the kid fear for his life.

These were smouldering sidelong looks that had the brunette flushing and looking away quickly, fingers gripping the bar. The little touches, like Levi’s fingers grazing Eren’s every now and then, or their knees bumping together, weren’t helping Eren to calm down either.

So much for his confidence boost. The kid could be cheeky all he liked over the phone; it was so much easier to be a cocky little shit when the raven wasn’t there in person.

The brownie soon disappeared, one of the bar staff took the plate away, and Levi seemed more than a little engrossed in watching Eren lick his fingers clean. Eren might have felt a little more embarrassed had he not been celebrating the small victory of being able to swipe up the last of the caramel sauce from their plate before it had been carried away.

“Are you wearing anything under that jumper?” Levi asked suddenly in a tone that had Eren thinking that the raven already knew the answer but wanted the boy to admit it anyway.

The brunette half-turned towards the raven, pausing with his index finger still lodged between his lips, and made short work of the last of the syrup so that he could answer.

Swallowing hastily to ensure that his throat was clear, the boy met the raven’s gaze sheepishly, “…I couldn’t find a shirt, okay?”

The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched like he wanted to smirk, but the man managed to keep his poker face in play.

“Oh?” The raven’s eyes dipped from the boy’s eyes to trace along the exposed skin of the brunette’s shoulders, following the ridges of Eren’s collar bones where they emerged at the base of his neck.

“I was in a h-hurry and-” Eren froze for a moment when the older man scooted over on his stool to lean close to the baffled boy, deft hands sneaking along the brunette’s thighs, “-wh-what are you doing?” He squeaked.

“Feeling you up.” The raven said, arching a brow. “I thought that much was obvious?”

Well yes, it was kind of obvious. But Eren couldn’t help his eyes from darting around, latching onto the bartender at the far end of the bar, absorbed in talking to other customers and thankfully unaware of the rather flirtatious raven. The brunette thanked his lucky stars that there was no one in their immediate vicinity, but he still couldn’t bring himself to relax. At all.

“M-My sister-” Eren made to hiss in hushed alarm, but he was cut off by the long finger that pressed to his lips suddenly.

Levi shushed him gently, smirking as his gaze drifted over the boy’s shoulder presumably to look at where Mikasa should still be sitting.

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” The raven promised.

Eren blinked. “But-”

“Hush,” the older man cut him off, grey eyes flashing, “I’ve had to deal with your little tease of an existence for long enough without being able to do anything about it.”

The cool press of wandering fingertips continued towards the hem of Eren’s jumper and the brunette squirmed, biting down on his lip to stifle a whimper.

“Now you’re finally in arm’s reach and you’re telling me no?”

It wasn’t fair. This was the exact reason why they should have been holed up in Eren’s apartment right now, not out in some damned restaurant. If it were just the two of them, Eren would still be nervous sure…but he could handle a little fooling around. Hell, he’d probably have been the one to start any handsy business.

But here..?

“I-I’m not really comfortable with…in public…it’s just…” Eren trailed off, feeling himself flush a little in embarrassment and shame at the thought of disappointing the raven. “Stop. Please.”

The raven’s hands stilled, cool fingertips just grazing the warm skin of Eren’s stomach where Levi’s hands had dipped under the boy’s jumper. The feeling was electric and the brunette almost hated himself for telling Levi to stop. But he had to, especially if they were going to even attempt to keep this a secret from Mikasa.

Tensing in fear of some kind of punishment, the brunette swallowed audibly.

But then Levi made an approving sound and the hands at Eren’s sides disappeared. Teal eyes blinked up, confused, and there was a pleased look in the older man’s grey eyes.

“Congratulations, kid, you’ve got enough balls to tell me no.” Levi smirked, miming the tipping of a hat in the boy’s direction. “I respect that.”

For a brief moment all the brunette could do was open and close his mouth in what would have been a glorious impression of a fish out of water (which, ironically enough, is exactly what Eren felt like at that point in time).

“Y-You..?” Eren stammered, floundering for a moment before his eyes narrowed. “That was a test?”

Of course.

Levi nodded once. “And you passed.”

For a moment the brunette just sat there, staring incredulously over at the raven.

Teal eyes narrowed.

“Asshole.” The boy accused.

Levi only scoffed. “Glad to see that nothing’s changed between us.” The man glanced up, grey eyes appraising. “You’re still a blushing little shit.”

“And you’re still a nasty little fucker.” Eren bristled half-heartedly.

“Oi, careful with the height jibes.” The raven muttered, silvery orbs slitting dangerously. “Just cos you’re taller than me doesn’t mean that I couldn’t kick your ass six ways to Sunday.”

Eren should probably have felt intimidated but then, instead of thinking of Levi the assassin, he thought of Levi the out of practise boyfriend. And that wasn’t nearly as worrisome. The raven went from panther to house cat with just a little labelling.

“Whatever.” The teen stuck his tongue out.

Levi’s eyes darkened a little, complemented by the way one half of his mouth quirked up into a smirk.

“Not to mention all the other things I could do to your ass.” The raven said teasingly, snatching up his neglected caffeine.

Eren made a choked sound and flushed as red as a tomato, staring resolutely at the bar while Levi smirked into his coffee.

“L-Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” The boy stuttered after a moment, causing the smaller male to chuckle in his throat.

It was a rich, warm sound, something that the brunette definitely wanted to hear more often.

“All good things in time, hmm?” The raven-haired man murmured, giving a nod. “That’s alright; I actually wanted to talk to you about some things.”

Levi’s tone changed then, losing all of the purr that his voice had previously held, and Eren felt his nerves begin to ease. If they were just talking…he could do that. Sure.

The boy nodded, smoothing his hands along his jeans. “What kind of things?”

“Specifically, this whole dating business.” The raven announced like he was pitching a deal at a company meeting.

Eren smacked his palm against his forehead, making a little groaning sound. Levi really was treating their relationship like a business deal, what a dork. And Eren was supposed to just sit there and pretend like he didn’t want to climb the man next to him like a tree? It wasn’t fair.

He managed a laugh, though, chuckling at their situation with a hand still pressed over his eyes, leaning on his elbow against the bar.

“Alright, fire away then.” Eren waved his free hand in a vague gesture for Levi to keep talking.

The raven was quiet for a moment, like he was sorting out his thoughts and deciding what to say.

“I’m not exactly…practiced.” Was what Levi did say when he eventually spoke again.

Eren let his hand fall away from his eyes, sitting up straighter to look over at the raven. Brows furrowed in slight confusion, the brunette found himself wondering what the heck Levi was on about.

“Practiced?” Eren asked after a moment.

“I mean with the whole relationship gig.” Levi said by means of an explanation, watching a look of understanding cross the boy’s face.

“Oh.” Eren said, his eyebrows rising. And then a thought occurred to the boy and his mouth was moving, pushing out words. “Is…is that why you wouldn’t kiss me?”

A flicker of guilt passed behind grey orbs and Levi swallowed. “Partially.”

Raising an eyebrow in query, the boy leaned forward a fraction. “Huh?”

But the raven only shook his head, reaching over to squeeze the brunette’s knee gently. “One problem at a time, kid.”

Eren took a breath, trying not to get ahead of himself. “Right.”

Levi didn’t smile, but his eyes were warm and that was almost as good.

“So…what I mean is what do you want from this?” The older man asked, gunmetal orbs searching bright teal as if the answers to his questions could be found there. “What are you expecting?”

Laughing briefly, the brunette shot the raven a lopsided smile, not failing to notice that Levi’s hand was still resting on his knee. “You’re really asking me for tips and advice on dating?”

A shrug was his immediate response.

“Well I’m not great at this,” Levi admitted, and he seemed to be getting more comfortable admitting to Eren that this was not his forte, “so if you want a chance to organise something then this would be the time to do it.”

“What, like planning play dates?” Eren smiled cheekily, directing his eyes down at his hand where tan fingers wormed their way between Levi’s pale digits after prying the raven’s hand from his leg.

The boy gave Levi’s hand a squeeze.

Levi squeezed back.

“If that’s what you want to call it.” The raven said with a nod. “Sure.”

“Well,” the brunette paused for a moment, marvelling at the way their hands fit together, “…when are you free?”

Levi blew a puff of air towards his eyes, tossing his head.

“All the time.” The smaller man shrugged. “But I can also get called away on a job at any time, so it’s tricky.”

“Hmm…” Eren pondered, tapping a finger against his mouth as plans began to form in his head.

 

It was a beaming, exceedingly happy Eren that trotted back over to the table where Mikasa still sat writing away in her little notebook. Seriously, Mikasa would make a formidable Kira.

Levi would be coming over that night, a fact that Eren was openly smug about as he strutted away from the bar towards his sister. And if the raven had watched Eren saunter off, then all the better. They had agreed on a few things, just some simple compromises like Levi coming over to visit on weekends when he could make it and Eren being able to call him on weeknights. It all made odd, giddy feelings swell up in the boy’s chest the likes of which he hadn’t felt since his first actual relationship. It also made him feel awkward as fuck, like Levi could read all his sappy thoughts and was silently judging him for it.

Still, Eren was practically buzzing with excitement as he sat down across from Mikasa once again. The kid all but bounced in his seat, having half a mind to turn around and just stare back at the raven until he slunk out of the joint.

“Just getting a drink, huh?” Mikasa murmured with a little smirk, scribbling away in her notebook as she spoke.

Well…that certainly interrupted any plans of ogling said raven-haired boyfriend. Damn.

Coal eyes flickered up to meet teal for a moment before Eren averted his gaze, his face flushing a little, and the ravenette hummed her amusement. The brunette took his seat once more, shifting around a little before he settled. Eren was busy trying to discreetly look over his shoulder at Levi when his sister spoke up again.

“Who was the cute guy?”

Eren’s attention snapped right back to Mikasa in a second, teal eyes a little wider than usual.

“Huh?” He managed, blinking owlishly at the black-haired girl.

The ravenette had this little almost smile on her face that was almost smug.

“The guy you were talking to.” Mikasa carried on, doing a great job of sounding like she was disinterested. “Black hair, pretty face, mean looking except for, oh let me think, every single time he looked at you.” Coal eyes rose up playfully to catch Eren’s nervous teal gaze. “Friend of yours?”

Swallowing, the brunette pushed aside the urge to run for it.

“Um…k-kind of.”

“Stuttering, huh?” Mikasa’s mouth quirked up at one side and she dropped her gaze back to her notepad, jotting something down. “He must be one hell of a friend.”

“Let’s not do this.” Eren pleaded, sinking lower in his seat.

“Armin told me you were considering dating again.”

“Oh?” Well that was news to the brunette.

He had wondered what Mikasa and Armin had talked about when the ravenette had mentioned it before. Eren wondered (more like feared) if Armin had mentioned anything else to Mikasa…like perhaps a certain raven-haired man.

“So? That true?” The ravenette prompted.

Eren waited a moment on purpose, just watching to see if Mikasa’s face would change at all.

It didn’t.

“Maybe it is.” The brunette said at last, glancing up and rolling his eyes at the darkening look in his sister’s face. “Don’t give me that look, Mikasa.”

“You’re my baby brother.” The ravenette said with complete disregard for the boy’s previous words. “I’ll always be looking out for you whether you like it or not.”

It was more than an assurance. The words had been a warning, a threat, a promise. Because what else was family for?

Eren let out a longsuffering sigh and sprawled in his seat, slumped down, arms hanging limply over the sides.

“Geez.” He muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

“You’ll thank me one day.” Mikasa’s voice carried across the table. “Someone’s got to keep an eye on you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

There was a bit more chatter but eventually Mikasa got the inevitable call summoning her back to the paper. Paying for their drinks and the sandwich that Mikasa had ordered for herself while Eren had been messing around at the bar, the two siblings headed for the door. The day had been interesting and not at all what the brunette had expected, but still…seeing his sister again had been nice.

“Well, guess I’ve got to love you and leave you.” The ravenette said with a smirk as the pair exited the restaurant. “Do you want me to drive you back?”

Eren gave a one-shouldered shrug. “If it won’t get you in trouble?”

Honestly, he wouldn’t mind walking if he had to. It was still light enough that walking from here to his flat would be safe enough, but the raven-haired woman gave a snort and shook her head.

“Please,” coal eyes rolled and Mikasa cracked her knuckles with a little smirk, “anyone who has a problem with me helping out my bro can suck my ass.”

A dry chuckle came from the brunette and he shook his head at her antics. “Nice.”

The ravenette only shrugged, throwing an arm around her brother’s shoulders as they headed for the truck. That kind of thing Eren could handle, besides Mikasa was rarely overly affectionate. But their odd sibling-like bond was something that no one had been able to come between before and it was comforting to know that this tough, extraordinary woman would always have Eren’s back.

It was a short ride back to Stohess Tower, the drive filled with idle chatter and joking. When Mikasa pulled up to the curb she flicked her brother’s arm.

“Hn?” The brunette turned to her, rubbing at the offended skin.

“Take care of yourself, yeah?”

Eren smirked a little, but it was a soft curve to his lips, and he nodded. “Yeah. You too, you maniac.”

The pair exchanged an awkward hug over the console before Eren trotted off towards the Tower.

The brunette waved his sister off, pulling out his phone as he turned on his heel.

_To: Levi_

_> Thanks for today._

It didn’t take long for the reply to come through; Eren bounced up the few stairs to the lobby before his phone buzzed again.

_> I had some time to kill. Might as well kill it with you._

Several death puns offered themselves up in the boy’s mind, but he decided not to send any of them through to the assassin. It would have been a little bratty of him and Levi didn’t need any more of an excuse to keep that wretched pet name.

Instead, Eren went for cheeky but not annoying. He did want to live to see his next birthday, after all.

_> You do realise that you’re being sweet, right?_

Levi’s reply came seconds later.

_> Jesus Christ, you’re right._

Eren laughed the whole elevator ride to his floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Levi finally visits Eren on purpose. Without being shot at. Because he wants to. IT'S LOVE!  
> No seriously, this time for sure he'll make it there. There'll be whips and everything, you'll see. What? You don't trust me?  
> Someone throw me a suggestion for what the heck the boys should do on their first indoor date night thingo! Please! I got nothin'!  
> A huge thank you to everyone who's stopped by to drop a comment and kudos! I love you all!  
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	17. Borderlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone will get the pun in the chapter title. It's a little vague :p  
> DATE NIGHT WAT'S UP!  
> I'm particularly fond of this chapter ^_^  
> Some gaming references in this update. It’s not hugely important, but you probably won’t laugh at any of it if you haven’t played/watched someone play Mortal Kombat, Borderlands or Dead Space. It’s not plot essential though, so don’t worry ^_^  
> Also, on another note, THIS FIC FINALLY BROKE 100 000 words! XD WOOOOOO!  
> Without further ado,  
> Enjoy!

It was nearing on four o’clock when Eren received a couple of texts from Levi announcing that the raven was on his way. But of course, what would Levi’s messaging be without a little sass?

Snatching his phone up from the coffee table, the brunette’s eyes scanned over the texts.

_> I’m coming over._

_> Any chance that you’ll be there this time?_

Eren smirked, rolling his eyes. Even in his texts, Levi had to be a cheeky shit. And here the boy had thought that that was supposed to be his job.

Typing out his response, the brunette headed into the kitchen to check through his pantry. He hoped to God that there was enough to make some semblance of dinner. While Eren had no idea whether or not his boyfriend would be spending the night or not, the boy was sure as hell going to make him stay for dinner. Or, from the looks of his pantry, supper.

Close enough.

_> Yes, I’m here. And I already said sorry about before._

Hitting send, the boy was about to tuck his mobile away into one of his jeans pockets when the device buzzed in his hand.

_> I know. Just teasing._

Teal eyes rolled as he replied.

_> Meany._

This time the boy slid his phone into a pocket and began pulling out jam and some plates. He had bread and he had the ingredients for hot chocolate. Supper would be jam sandwiches and cocoa, apparently.

Eren shrugged to himself. It honestly could have been worse. Food had gone mouldy in his care before and something told the boy that Levi would not appreciate furry food. No. Not at all.

With nothing better to do, the brunette trudged out of the kitchen and flopped onto the sofa to wait. Levi should be soon. Well…Eren suspected so. He still wasn’t sure where exactly the raven lived so naturally it was impossible for him to determined how long it would take for the man to get from his home to Eren’s.

The boy’s phone buzzed.

_> I hope your expectations for the evening are in the low range. That way I might have some semblance of a chance of making a good impression._

Eren scoffed, smirking to himself. Normally he would chastise someone for texting while driving, but he recalled just how good the man was behind the wheel of a car. Levi was certainly skilled enough to get out of a narrow scrape, focus on the road, his surroundings and enemies following. Eren was sure he would be fine.

So he didn’t feel as guilty texting the man back a moment later.

_> A trained killer is coming over because I am dating him. I honestly have no expectations anymore._

True enough, how many other people could really say that that? In Eren’s humble opinion, any individuals in similar circumstances would be few in number.

_> Fair enough._

The boy smirked, setting his phone down on the sofa while he got up to potter around in his room for a bit. If he had some spare time to kill, Eren thought he might as well give the flat a hurried once over just to make sure that there were no clothes lying around. The brunette could remember the fit Levi had thrown when he had first stumbled into the flat. If he could avoid a repeat incident, then that would be great.

Eren did not want to watch Levi stomping about cleaning his flat for the whole night.

So the boy darted about, tidying up his bed so that it looked vaguely made, throwing any and all items of clothing on the floor into the hamper and promising himself that tomorrow he would do that damned laundry. He was still dressed in his jeans and just a jumper, barefoot as he padded about. Eren was in the middle of deciding whether or not to actually hide the hamper away in his closet just so that there would be no chance of Levi seeing it when he heard his phone buzz.

Bounding back out of his room, the brunette trotted over to the sofa to scoop up his mobile, teal eyes scanning over the newest text and widening.

_> Knock knock, brat._

Eren still jumped a moment later when the sound of something very real knocking at his front door sounded. Even when he’d had the warning, Levi still managed to sneak up on him. That sly motherfucker. The brunette sucked in a breath, a tingling of anticipation tugging in his gut.

This was it. It was really Levi outside this time and they were about to spend actual time together. Alone. Not just together but _together_. As boyfriends. _Help_.

Pushing the anxious fluttering in his belly aside, Eren padded over to the front door. It was just Levi, he reminded himself.

The brunette tugged the door open with every intention of making some sort of witty remark. However any attempt at forming words was rendered useless when teal eyes landed on the raven-haired assassin standing just outside his door with a largish brown square shape tucked under one arm. More importantly, the boy’s eyes zeroed in on the _whip_ , the fucking honest to God _actual whip_ , which was looped around Levi’s neck like a fucking adornment.

All of the air in Eren’s lungs that had been sucked in to form words promptly rushed out at the sight.

Garbed in grey jeans and an odd shirt that had one long sleeve and no sleeve at all on the other side where the material dipped enough to expose a pale shoulder, Levi was the human embodiment of the word ‘tease’. The raven’s shirt had the words ‘special delivery’ printed on it in bold white font, and a red arrow with ‘this way up’ written beneath it. Eren might have laughed if he could breathe.

Grey eyes swam with warmth and mischief as they met and held the brunette’s teal gaze. Eren looked every bit like a deer caught in headlights.

“Darn, I was hoping to see my favourite hooker jeans again.” Levi smirked, one side of his mouth quirking up in amusement as he took in the boy’s obvious surprise. Long fingers twirled in the thin end of the whip and the raven enjoyed the way Eren seemed to both blush and pale at the same time. “Brat. You thought I was joking.”

It wasn’t a question.

The boy’s lips parted as though he was going to attempt to say something, but the only sound to escape was a dry crack of air.

Levi chuckled and that was the end of Eren’s ability to think for a good couple of minutes.

Somehow they made it to Eren’s little living room. Levi had set the box he had been holding down by the sofa and the brunette vaguely noticed that the brown colour was paper wrapping. And then there they were standing about next to the couch, although for the life of him Eren couldn’t remember how they’d gotten there. He was honestly more concerned with keeping his ass as far away from that whip as possible. Wow…if this was what the raven was introducing on their first time being alone, together, as partners, then Eren could only wonder what other kinky shit would go down as their relationship progressed.

The boy wasn’t sure if he was excited or worried. He did realise after a moment that Levi had been talking to him, although the man was quiet again when the brunette finally snapped his attention back to his eyes and away from the whip which was being unlooped from Levi’s neck.

“Calm down, kid,” Levi tried to soothe, but his smirk wasn’t helping. The raven shook his head, “I’m not going to use this on you.”

The wave of relief that crashed over Eren was enough to make his knees feel weak and the boy had to grab onto the sofa to keep from keeling over.

“You’re not?”

The older man snorted at the wide-eyed expression on the kid’s face.

“Of course not, geez.” Levi shook his head at the boy and he wasn’t quite smiling but the skin around his eyes was crinkled just slightly in a way that made Eren sure that he was trying very hard to keep up a semblance of a straight face. “I just wanted to see the look on your face when you opened the door.”

“O-Oh.” Eren managed, feeling the relief still washing over him.

“Priceless.”

Levi proceeded to set the whip down on the coffee table where it would remain for the rest of the night. The raven paused when he felt tentative hands sneaking around his waist from behind and a little smirk twitched into place on the older man’s lips. Turning his head to look back at the brunette, Levi found Eren blushing and half hiding beneath his fringe as the boy ducked his head.

“So confident.” The dark-haired man chuckled, reaching back to prod the boy between the eyes gently.

It succeeded in getting Eren to look up at least and the brunette gave a shrug.

“Call it testing the water.” The boy murmured by way of a response.

Levi nodded. “And how is this metaphorical water of yours?”

A hint of a smirk quirked up one side of the brunette’s mouth and Eren exhaled in amusement.

“Lukewarm.”

The raven chuckled and the boy was briefly distracted about the way the sound seemed to resonate through Levi’s body and pass into Eren through where his chest was pressed flush against the older man’s back.

“Maybe it’d be warmer if you stepped in more than a toe at a time, brat.”

Shaking his head at the odd, metaphorical turn that their discussion had taken, the taller male managed a smirk.

“I’m getting to it.” Eren assured the raven, ducking to rest his chin against the older man’s shoulder. “So…where the hell do we go from here?”

A huff of laughter escaped the smaller man and Levi turned his head to look up at the brat. “You didn’t plan ahead?”

This time it was Eren’s turn to sound sardonic.

“Oh trust me, I tried planning ahead.” The brunette drawled, his lids lowering a little with the sarcasm. “But I kept remembering that you were actually going to be here. With me. Alone. That’s where my train of thought kind of derails itself.”

“I might have known.” Levi smirked, pulling away from the boy’s hold to snatch up the paper-shrouded…whatever it was from where it sat by the sofa before turning back to face the brunette. “Well thank God one of us thought things through.” The raven-haired man rolled his eyes, but it seemed like more of a fond action than a derisive one.

And then Levi saw three words that Eren would never have imagined the raven to say. Ever.

“I brought Twister.”

What was perhaps even stranger was that the man didn’t appear to be joking, either.

The raven extended the box-shaped parcel towards Eren, inviting the kid to take the object and tear the brown paper wrapping from it. So the boy did just that; he sat on the floor with his legs crossed like a kid at Christmas and ripped at the paper until it lay in tatters around him.

Oh man, Levi hadn’t been joking. Eren stared for a long, quiet, disbelieving moment at the bright and ridiculous Twister box that now sat in his lap.

“You bought Twister.” The boy stated, his eyes still locked on the evidence in his lap. “ _You_ …bought Twister?”

“Well I bought it, yes, and then I brought it here.” The raven’s voice muttered nearby.

A startled laugh bubbled up and out of the brunette’s mouth, the sound causing Levi to raise one perfect eyebrow.

“Oh man. That’s…that’s something.” Eren brought up a hand to creep over his mouth, trying to hide the smile that was forming there.

His own personal assassin, mysterious boyfriend extraordinaire, had not only brought Twister along for their first date night…but the man had gone out of his way to get the game. In fact Eren was willing to bet that the game currently sitting in his lap was the reason why Levi had taken so long to get to the flat in the first place.

This was almost too good to be true. The boy pinched himself, but he wasn’t dreaming.

“Is it too cheesy?” The brunette heard Levi saying and when he looked up the older man looked unsure.

And now the boy could tick seeing an insecure assassin off his Bucket List.

“No. Absolutely not. In fact I love it.” The taller male said adamantly, hugging the box to his chest like that could prove to Levi just how much he liked this idea.

It was cheesy and sweet and so completely unexpected.

“Yeah?” Levi murmured, scratching at his undercut in the same way that the brunette sometimes rubbed at the back of his neck whenever he felt awkward. “That’s good then.”

Eren just about melted into the carpet.

The teal-eyed teen had never thought that he would apply the word adorable to the dark-haired, smoky-eyed hitman...but as long as he didn’t say it out loud, it would be okay. Levi would probably threaten him with knives if the boy ever uttered the thought aloud.

“So,” the brunette said, letting his hand drop away from his mouth even though his grin still remained, clapping his hands together, “might as well give this a whirl.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

Many entanglements and a lot of awkward laughter later, the two males found themselves with their limbs spread on various coloured circles. Aside from the occasional teasing banter here and there, and the instructions that they each gave one another after spinning the little direction wheel, the pair had been rather quiet apart from their breathing. Breathing that was becoming steadily more ragged the longer they held themselves in odd positions.

It was a grimacing raven that broke the latest moment of quiet.

“You know when you get it in your head that Twister will be sexy?” He began, voice strained. “Cos you get all tangled up and shit?” Levi grunted, shifting his foot to the yellow circle he had to reach. “Yeah, this is just uncomfortable.”

Eren huffed out a breathless laugh from where he was propped up half upside down beside the raven. His right leg had the raven’s left leg strewn over it so that Levi’s left foot could rest on a red circle. Somehow both of them had ended up on their backs, hovering over the mat. Levi had a foot on red and a foot on yellow, and his hands were crossed over each other behind the raven on blue and yellow. The brunette had his right foot planted on one of the yellow circles beneath the raven, his hands on red and blue beneath him and his left foot still had yet to land a colour.

The laughter really didn’t help his already shaking limbs to keep him from falling in a heap.

“Let’s just pretend it’s a bonding exercise.” Eren gasped out through a breathless laugh, letting his head fall back for a moment.

“Exercise is right.” The raven grumbled, grimacing at the burn in his limbs from holding the position he was in.

The brunette grunted in agreement, shifting a little.

“All this pain,” the boy started, cutting himself off with a strained chuckle, “…I’d better get great abs from this.”

There was a scoffing sound from the raven and the man had a cheeky expression on his face when Eren looked over at him.

“What, you don’t have great abs already?” Levi asked, arching a thin brow.

“Har har, Mr. Sex Walking.” The brunette muttered, sticking his tongue out at the older man.

The raven chose not to comment on Eren’s description of him; if the kid thought of him as sex walking, that was fine by Levi. But he smirked and filed the thoughts away to tease the brat with later.

“Take your jumper off,” the smaller male smirked, “I’ll let you know where you’re at on a scale of one to bend over.”

Eren gave a short laugh. “And forfeit the game? No thank you.” Teal eyes slid over to flash mischievously at the raven. “You’ll have to try harder than that.”

For a moment the pair exchanged playfully challenging gazes before the brunette winced.

“Seriously, though, you’ve barely broken a sweat.” A slightly shaky breath rustled free from the boy’s lungs and his eyes closed for a few seconds. “My stomach is killing me.”

“I could kiss it better?” Levi offered.

Eren nodded, his eyes still closed. “You should.”

“I will, _after_ I beat your ass at this game.”

“Dammit.” Eren huffed a laugh, only to exhale a groan a moment later. “If you’re going to win, then could you hurry up? I swear I can feel my abs growing.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Well why else would they be hurting this much?” The boy shot back, managing a smirk.

Levi laughed only to find that that did not bode well for his balance.

“Shit, warn me before you’re about to be funny.” He griped half-heartedly, shifting his hands.

“But I’m funny all the time.” Was Eren’s oh-so-mature response.

Grey eyes rolled and Levi could tell that the brat was grinning without even needing to look at him. It was all in the kid’s tone anyway.

“Of course, you’re practically a comedian.” The raven drawled, his brow furrowing a little from the strain of holding himself up.

It was at times like this (not that there had been many) when Levi was glad that he worked out.

“Tired already?” The brunette called, teasing, as he tilted his head back to grin upside down at the older man.

Grey eyes narrowed and the raven flicked a finger against the little arrow before he returned his hand to its allotted colour, waiting for it to finish spinning and land on whatever direction Eren would have to follow next. Levi hoped it was a tricky one; the brown-haired twerp had been teasing him ever since their limbs had become entangled. For some reason, knowing that his actions were being determined by something other than himself made Eren far less shy about getting close and personal.

Levi was beginning to wonder if listening to Petra and Hanji’s advice about dating had been a poor decision. He was sure to be sore in the morning from some of the jarring positions that this infernal game landed him in.

Eren shifted a little to balance himself a little better, bumping into Levi’s shoulder as he did so. Looking up, teal eyes widened when they found the raven’s face suddenly closer.

The brunette’s swallow sounded loud in the quiet space between them.

“I’d kiss you right now if I didn’t want our first kiss to be a cheesy, Twister-related incident.” The boy mumbled.

Gunmetal orbs rolled as the older man chuckled, his gaze flickering down. The raven felt himself smirking with smug satisfaction when he saw where the arrow had landed.

“Left hand green, shit face.”

The green row of circles happened to be on the far side of Levi and the raven wondered just how the brunette would go about reaching them.

Eren blew a puff of air towards his eyes, shifting to move his hand. “You’re so romantic.” He huffed, all amusement and exhaustion.

Moving to reach the row of green circles, the brunette pause a moment to consider how to approach the challenge. Levi gave a bit of a start when Eren half threw himself over him, swinging his left leg over to support his weight and stretching to touch the green circle in the far left hand corner of the mat. Eren lifted his head to grin down at the raven in triumph.

“Nailed it.” The boy flashed a smile full of pearly teeth. “Pretty sure I win.” He added as an afterthought, just to be a brat.

Levi scoffed, but there humour dancing in his eyes. “One of us has to fall before there’s a winner.” The raven reminded. “Last man standing, brat.”

Teal eyes watched the shapes that the older man’s lips made as he spoke, distracted by just how close their faces were now.

“Maybe I’ll just collapse on you?” Eren muttered absently, chewing on his bottom lip.

“That means you’ll still have to fall first. Hence, I would win.”

“But you’d still be crushed.”

Levi snorted. “Please, you’re about as heavy as a newborn lamb.”

Eren made a face, sticking his tongue out at the raven in response. “Screw you.”

“It might be a little difficult like this.” The raven shot back, nodding between them.

The boy swallowed, feeling his face heat up a little at the way their fronts were pressing together. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but the way Eren’s hips lined up with Levi’s gave the brunette’s mind every opportunity to wander.

“I’m game if you are.” The taller male said, only half-joking.

“Don’t lean on me, you shit.” Levi griped, apparently still adamant to win the game. “I am not catching your sorry ass if we fall.”

Eren huffed out a laugh at that. “If I give up, can we stop playing this?”

The smaller man’s face shifted into an expression that was a mix of hope and relief.

“Please.” The raven nodded fervently.

The boy laughed again, shaking his head at the odd man he was currently pressed up against. “In that case, I concede.” Eren smiled and moved his hand off of the green circle, thus forfeiting the game.

“Oh thank Jesus.” Levi exhaled, letting himself slump onto the mat with a little groan. “My wrists are killing me.”

“Your wrists? My _everything_ is killing me.” Eren muttered, vaguely amused as he watched Levi sprawl out on the floor beneath him.

“Let’s never do that again.” The dark-haired man panted. “Unless it’s to ruin that fucking mat with sex.”

The brunette snorted at the idea. “Hey, Twister was your idea.”

“It was a shitty idea.”

Eren grinned down at the man, managing to swing himself over to one side so that he wouldn’t collapse on top of the raven, and sat back with a breathy laugh, his hands thrown out behind him for support. It took only a few seconds for the boy to realise that his arms were too tired to hold him up for long so he flopped backwards onto the floor instead, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

“That was a nightmare.” The brunette grinned, not even minding that he had dull aches of exertion in places he hadn’t even known could get sore.

“And a half.” The raven agreed, still rubbing at his wrists where they rested atop his stomach.

Eren waited a moment until their breathing began to even out, sitting up and casting the raven a glance only to find the man was already looking at him. The smaller male was breathing through his nose, a thoughtful expression playing about his features. And then Levi pushed up a little ways to half-crawl over to where the brunette was laid out.

“What are you-” Eren began, his words cutting off with a hitched breath when the raven-haired man pushed his jumper up a little ways to graze his fingers over the smooth skin of the boy’s stomach.

Ducking down, Levi pressed his lips against the warm flesh, slow and calculated, holding for a moment before he drew back and away.

“Oh.” The boy said in a quiet voice, swallowing as he remembered the raven’s promise to kiss him better once the game had been won.

Eren wondered if Levi always kept his promises.

The dark-haired man caught Eren’s gaze with a look, stormy eyes smouldering but calm. “Better?”

A whole lot better, thank you very much.

“Super.” The boy murmured, looking up at the smaller man.

For a short while the two just…sat there. It was quiet and kind of nice to just be there for a bit, together but not feeling like it was necessary to keep talking.

“You wanna play video games instead?” The brunette asked after a moment.

That would be a lot less taxing than Twister and it had been a while since the boy had had anyone over to mess around with. Levi gave the brunette an odd look and Eren found himself laughing.

“You’ve never played video games before, have you?” The taller male questioned, smiling away.

The older man pushed up from the floor until he was sitting, but Eren noticed the way the man’s eyes were staring at the ground.

“As a matter of fact, no.” Levi replied.

For a moment reality broke through the happy little bubble that had surrounded the boy and Eren remembered that Levi was employed to be a ruthless agent of death. He probably didn’t waste time with things like games or TV or movies. But maybe Eren could change that?

“Well then,” the brunette picked himself up with a smile, trotting over to the sofa and snatching up the TV remote. Eren cast a look at the raven, patting the spot next to him, “no time like the present.”

 

The raven-haired man watched from the couch while his bouncing brunette bounded about the place setting things up. He dropped a controller into Levi’s lap on the way to his room, returning shortly afterwards with a laptop, a detached keyboard and a wireless mouse.

“All my games are on here.” Eren explained on the way past the raven.

The laptop was set on the little coffee table and connected to the television while the raven shamelessly stared at Eren’s ass where he was bent over by the TV. The brat didn’t seem to notice.

Soon the screen lit up with the same image that was currently on the laptop screen; some sort of ancient looking castle in the sky with a mountain and jungle stretching off towards the sea. The brunette trotted back to the couch, plopping himself down onto the sofa next to Levi. The boy sat back, keyboard in his lap and the mouse poised on the arm of the sofa so that Eren could peruse his games without having to have the laptop in his lap.

Levi made an awful pun about the laptop being more of a desktop and Eren groaned.

“Technology puns! My only weakness!”

After faking his own death rather dramatically and sliding off the couch, the boy grinned up at Levi from the floor. The older man only rolled his eyes, smirking as he prodded the brat’s stomach and got a very undignified squeal of laughter in response.

Eren Jaeger was ticklish. The raven filed that little piece of gold away for later.

Soon enough the brunette was scrolling through his steam account and clicking on a game to open the program, before he half-way shut the laptop and focused on the TV screen instead.

Levi, as it turned out, was rubbish at video games. As a result, Eren was absolutely owning the man at Mortal Kombat. To be fair, the man had never played before, but the boy was in tears of laughter and still managing to kick his ass.

The brunette sat patiently beside the man, legs crossed and a smug grin on his face, while the raven endured tutorials, learning what buttons to press, what made him jump and attack and the different special attacks of certain characters. Of course mastering said special attacks and finishing blows was not exactly easy and Eren howled with laughter when Levi tried to perform Babality on Sub-Zero and ended up punching his foe in the face instead. For the _fifth_ time in a row. It was priceless!

Levi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alright. So I suck. It’s not _that_ funny.”

“Oh it really is.” Eren grinned up at the man from where the boy had slumped sideways during his laughing fit.

Grey eyes narrowing in equal parts playfulness and irritation, the raven reached across to flick the boy’s forehead.

“Brat.” He muttered, turning back to the game.

“Guilty.” Eren grinned, watching with mischievous eyes as Levi finally moved on to proper matches instead of repeating tutorials.

There was a warm feeling building in the boy’s chest and, for no reason that he could place, Eren sighed.

It was strange how a lot of laughter and Levi’s awful gaming skills could make the brunette’s nerves evaporate. Right then and there, Levi really was just a guy. Just Eren’s slightly moody, out of practice, awful at gaming boyfriend. Levi the fearsome assassin was nowhere to be seen. And, while Eren wasn’t nearly brave enough to sidle up against the raven and lean against him while he played, the teen was more than comfortable stretching out and letting his feet rest in Levi’s lap. It was a start.

“ _Argh! Fuck you, Raiden!_ ”

Eren shook with his laughter, his eyes squeezing shut as he wheezed, feeling out of breath.

Meanwhile, Levi was fuming next to him.

“That glowing, hat-tossing prick is really starting to piss me off.”

“So pick another character.” The boy grinned across at the fuming raven.

Suffice to say, the boy was having a wonderful time on the sidelines. He had all the time in the world to gaze over at the dark-haired man at the other end of the couch and Levi was so focused on the TV and not dying again that he didn’t even notice the brunette’s staring. And all the while Eren sat snickering every time that the older man’s character was bitch slapped into bloody oblivion, watching the raven’s frustration with obvious glee.

The raven winced, watching as his character’s spine was ripped out in slow-motion.

“Geez…the fatalities are brutal.”

Eren shrugged, shifting his feet in the older man’s lap. “It’s just a game.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Raising his eyebrows a little, a small smirk curved the brunette’s lips. “You’re not squeamish, are you?”

A scoff sounded. “Fuck off.”

Eren laughed. “Just asking.”

Grey eyes rolled at that and the raven ignored the boy’s amused giggling. Conversation lapsed again for a few minutes while Levi went for another round, this time against Reptile, and for a good thirty seconds Eren snickered while the raven cursed at his foe’s stealth ability. Of course, the match ended with bloody death and Eren was beginning to almost feel sorry for Johnny Cage. This must have been the fourth time that he’d had his neck broken.

“You should play as Scorpion,” the brunette murmured, tapping his foot against the older male’s stomach to get his attention, “give Mr. Cage a break.”

“He just had a break.” The raven said, arching a brow as he smirked. “Probably several from the sound his ribs made before he died.”

Teal eyes rolled. “I don’t think poor Johnny there would appreciate that pun.”

“True, but he’s dead.”

Eren shook his head at the man’s response, feeling the raven shift in his seat a little. “You’re such a ray of sunshine.”

“I get that a lot.”

Teal eyes blinked over at the raven. “Really?”

“No, you moron.”

“Ah, and there you go with the romantic endearments again.”

At least the boy was able to get a chuckle out of the raven. The older man played through another round, glaring at his opponent.

“Look at this back-flipping show-off.” The raven muttered, growling under his breath in frustration when his attack missed and left him open for assault. “Why can’t I just shoot the fuckers?” Levi grumbled.

“Because this is a hand-to-hand combat sort of game?” The brunette supplied with a little smirk, sitting up straighter. “If you’d rather play something with first person shooter, I could find Dead Space or Borderlands?”

The raven denied that in favour of challenging the brunette to a match.

“Oh? You sure you’re ready, young grasshopper?” Eren grinned over at the smaller male as he snatched up the other controller.

“Bring it on you clawed mother-” the raven muttered, cutting himself off with a curse when Eren’s character casually sent it’s hand on a walk right at Levi’s character. Grey eyes snapped over incredulously to look at the brunette. “What the fuck?”

“What can I say?” The boy shrugged, shooting the raven a smug smirk. “I’m good at this game.”

Eren’s favourite character to play as was Freddy Krueger, much to Levi’s disdain, and the brat was far too practiced at the clawed freak’s abilities for the older male’s liking. The little shit was pulling out all the stops, using every single one of Freddy’s attacks to creatively put an end to Levi’s poor Scorpion over and over again.

After another ten minutes of the raven’s cussing and disgruntled threats to break the controller, Eren closed the game in favour of starting up Borderlands 2. Things were much calmer from there. Having more time to think about what buttons to press, Levi found himself a whole lot less crap at the game. Eren sat close by, giving helpful little tips and instructing the raven on what loot to pick up and who to shoot, and Levi found himself slowly immersed in the colourful world of Borderlands 2. The odd commentary was certainly entertaining, even if most of the time the raven had difficultly connecting any of the dialogue to his missions. Or any of the game plot, really. A lot of the chatter seemed to be just that: chatter. But it filled the otherwise quiet room as Eren settled against the raven’s side to watch Levi play.

At around ten o’clock the raven-haired man set down his controller in favour of rousing the brat that had dozed off against his side. Levi felt a tad guilty, knowing that he was the reason behind the boy’s tiredness due to their late phone call the night before.

“Oi, Eren? You’d better not have drooled on me.”

The brunette stirred with a sound of complaint, bolting upright suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Levi raised his eyebrows at the kid. “Geez, it’s just me.”

“I-I know, sorry. I was dreaming.”

The raven smirked then. “Oh? About what?”

Eren was not about to admit that he’d been in the middle of a rather pleasant make-out/handjob session on this very couch with said raven, but his dark blush said enough.

“Horny twerp.” Levi smirked. “You know, if you tell me what it was about, we could re-enact it together?”

As tempting as that sounded, it would still involve Eren having to describe what was happening and that…it just wasn’t happening.

Levi only shrugged, his smirk growing smug. “Your loss, kid.”

His loss indeed, but there would be plenty of time in future for the brunette to follow up on his gutter-based thoughts. Eren made a face, yawning suddenly with a stretch.

“Whattimeisit?” The boy slurred drowsily, flushing a little at his momentary inability to utilise the English language.

“About twenty past ten.” The raven supplied. “And from the looks of it, time for you to go to bed.”

Eren panicked, scrambling up and shaking his head.

“N-No, that’s fine.” The boy said quickly, latching onto the raven’s wrists.

Levi arched a brow, but there was some concern in the man’s expression upon seeing the brunette distressed. “What’s the matter?”

“I just…” the boy trailed, glancing away.

What was the matter? It was simple, something stupid, really. But…if he went to sleep…then Levi might go.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Eren admitted, mumbling the words in a small voice.

But Levi caught the soft-spoken words and twisted his arms in the boy’s grip to take Eren’s hands in his.

“I can stay, if you want me to?” The raven offered, grey eyes regarding the brunette closely to make certain that the boy was giving him the true reason for his distress.

The younger male brightened a degree, but there was a tiny glimmer of suspicion in teal eyes.

“For the whole night?”

“Sure.” The older man nodded.

“And you won’t disappear first thing in the morning?” Eren asked, hating that he had to clarify.

Levi chuckled quietly. “If you want me to stay over, I’ll stay over.”

It really was as simple as that. For once, the decision was easy; if Eren wanted something and it was in Levi’s power to give, then he would give it to the boy.

A relieved exhale left the brunette’s lungs and he ducked his head a little, smiling.

“Great. Yes. Do that please.”

“For such a polite brat? Of course.” The raven smiled, giving the boy’s hands a comforting squeeze. “But we really should get you to bed before you fall over.”

The brunette made a sound of complaint. “But I got food ready and everything.”

The look on the kid’s face was enough to make Levi snort, but he hauled them both up from the couch to head for the kitchen rather than making Eren go straight to bed.

“Then let’s hurry up and eat.” The raven murmured into the brunette’s ear in a low voice, his tone warm and playful.

It had Eren darting eagerly towards the kitchen, towing the older man after him.

“Seriously, kid?” The raven-haired man smirked at the two plates, a knife and a jar of strawberry jam that had been set out on the counter. “This is what you call getting food ready?”

Eren shrugged, kicking his bare foot against the floor absently. “Well I didn’t want to make anything in case the bread got soggy and gross.”

“Hn. Good thinking.” Levi praised and Eren blushed.

For a moment, Levi thought that having a boyfriend might not have been such a hassle after all, especially not if said boyfriend was the cute brat standing across from him.

“So…you make the sandwiches and I’ll fix us some drinks?” Eren suggested after a few seconds of silence had passed.

Levi nodded his agreement. “Sure thing.”

And thus it was decided; the powers of teamwork to the rescue!

Eren busied himself with heating up milk in separate mugs, adding a good amount of chocolate powder to both cups and stirring them well before adding a spoonful of sugar to each. Hot chocolate was something that the brunette made often and had done since he was just a kid. He, Mikasa and Armin used to drink the stuff all the time with late midnight snacks when they had visited each other and it had always been Eren’s job to make the drinks.

So, in a way, sharing something like this with Levi was like involving the man in the tradition. Eren liked the warm feeling that thought stirred in him.

Behind him, Levi was busy spreading jam onto four slices of bread which the raven then cut. Each slice was cut in half and then in half again to make four squares.

“Going to cut the crusts off as well, mom?” The brunette teased, peering over the raven’s shoulder with a grin.

It earned him an elbow to the ribs and Eren retreated with an overly-dramatic complaint, clutching at his side and pouting.

“Brat.” Levi muttered over his shoulder at the kid. “You’ll get one of these in the face if you’re not careful.”

Shrugging, the brunette twisted idly on the spot.

“Not bothered. I’d still eat it and you’d just have a messy brat to deal with.”

A scoff sounded. “Nothing new there.”

“Hey-” Eren began but was cut off by one of the little squares of bread being shoved into his mouth.

Levi smirked over his shoulder as he turned back to the plates. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

The brunette might have glared, but he chose to instead focus on not chewing with his mouth open.

The twelve squares were arranged on the two plates and the dark-haired man then carried their food to the little dining table. Eren sat down and went to reach for the food only to have his hand slapped away by Levi, who then proceeded to pick up one of the bread squares and hold it out for the boy to bite.

“You’re honestly going to feed me?”

“I thought I’d give it a go.”

Eren tried not to blush as he was fed little bread squares, sipping on his hot chocolate in between mouthfuls, and Levi seemed to take great pleasure in wiping away every little smear of jam that the brat got on his face with a napkin. Once again the brunette was struck with an urge to lean over and kiss the raven, but maybe their first kiss shouldn’t be the sticky, strawberry-flavoured kind? So he pushed back the urge and finished his drink.

Levi insisted on washing the dishes once the food and milk was gone, so the boy trotted off to go brush his teeth and hunt around for his pyjamas before he remembered that they were in the hamper. Not clean.

It was too late to start a load and wait for the clothes to wash and then dry, but Eren also knew that he was not about to sleep in nothing at all with Levi staying over. The boy squirmed out of his jeans, pacing around his room in his jumper and boxers for a moment before he sat on the bed to think. He hadn’t meant to lie back but when he did his eyes slipped shut and it was just so nice and when had his bed ever been so comfortable before?

The brunette was asleep within minutes.

Levi found Eren like that, half-dressed and out for the count. The boy was lying back on his bed with his legs hanging over the end of the mattress and the raven found himself almost smiling at the sight.

“Jesus, Levi…what the fuck are you getting yourself into?” The dark-haired man muttered to himself, but he strode into the room anyway.

The man scooped up the brat, tucking him properly into the sheets before he discarded some of his own clothes. Levi hadn’t thought to bring any nightwear with him, but he threw caution to the wind and followed Eren’s lead, slipping into bed beside the brat in his briefs and shirt. At least then they were on equal ground. Kind of.

Chewing at his lip for a moment, Levi considered just going to sleep as he was. But then Eren mumbled something in his sleep and the raven felt his chest get this warm, stupidly fuzzy feeling and that was it. He scooted closer to the brunette, tossing an arm over the boy’s middle, and shut his eyes.

“Goodnight, brat.”

“Mn…g’night…Levi…” the boy mumbled, the words barely loud enough to be heard.

But Levi did hear them. And he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...young love. Dork!Levi in the house, though. You're welcome. Once again, sorry if the gaming bit was a little heavy on the references. I promise that it's all funny :p  
> Thanks to those who dropped some suggestions for this chapter, you helped me to stick with my first idea of having the boys mess around with some video games :) and then I couldn't resist the Twister XD Priceless! Talk about bonding time.  
> So tomorrow is my last day at home before session two of UNI starts, so I might not be able to post a new chapter for this fic until late Sunday. If then. I'll try to keep up with my fics, though :)  
> A big thank you to everyone who has stopped by to read, comment and kudos! You're all awesome! *hugs for everyone*


	18. Chapter Content Planner part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, I know. Don’t get too excited, but I do have a little announcement for anyone still waiting around for this work to be updated.
> 
> So it’s already been established that I won’t be returning to finish this work, sadly I don’t feel the same motivations for this piece as I did when I started it. This fic was rushed into, and I’m sorry to have to leave it but I don’t hold any inspiration to finish it.
> 
> HOWEVER I did have a whole plot and chapter planner for this story, and instead of just deleting all that or leaving this work completely abandoned, I am going to get all those resources together and upload the plot details, scenes and chapter segments that I’d worked on to give you guys even a choppy, not fully edited and basic idea of where this fic was going. There’s a lot to get through, even in this simpler manner. So I’ll probably have several uploads to make, but it’ll be content at least and at least this way you guys will get to have an ending, instead of just never knowing where this world might have led.
> 
> I am very, very sorry that this work was abandoned. But I hope to be able to curb some frustration with the planned updates.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading and following along with this world. I hope you are somewhat satisfied with this workaround.

**CHPT 18:**

  * Morning, Eren deals with the embarrassment of realising that his new murder boyfriend did, in fact, spend the night in his apartment. In his bed, in fact.
  * Cue awkwardness and teasing.



_(Scenes)_

Eren rolled over onto his stomach and stretched out with a yawn, but as he did so he frowned a little.

The area of mattress that he had moved onto should have been cold, but instead it held traces of warmth as if someone had been lying there. Eyes blowing wide, Eren half pushed up onto his elbows to stare towards his door.

Had Levi spent the night…in his room? In his bed? At the same time as him? Had they slept together?

Eren flushed in seconds at his own wording, shaking his head at nothing. Of course they hadn’t _slept_ _together_ …but had they slept… _together_? Side by side? In the same bed?

 

The man stood, innocuous, in his bedroom doorway - a picture of innocence, like he had no idea of Eren's internal freaking out session. What had the man been doing out there?

“L-Levi..?” Eren couldn't help the stammering, but he cleared his throat in the hopes that it wouldn't happen again.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy's tone. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh? N-Nothing, why?”

“You’re stuttering and you wound worried. It's only natural to assume that something is bothering you?”

“No, it’s not…it’s just…” Eren scrunched his eyes shut with a frustrated hiss, pushing out his question in a rush before he could lose the nerve to speak entirely, “did you sleep in here last night?”

If Levi was surprised at the babbling, he didn't show it.

“I did.” The raven answered simply.

Eren blinked, caught off guard by the admission.

“…oh.”

“Is that not acceptable?”

“N-No, I mean it’s fine, I just wasn’t sure i-if…never mind.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable I can sleep on the sofa next time?”

“No, it didn’t bother me, I just didn’t expect it and-” Eren paused, blinking as he looked back up at Levi.

“What?”

“You said ‘next time’.” Eren informed the raven.

The corner of Levi’s mouth quirked up, lending him a sly but playful look as he leaned his hip against the doorframe. Eren waited for him to say something, expecting a dry comment or even some kind of teasing…but the raven-haired man only stared at him in silence. Whatever Levi was thinking, he chose not to share it. The lack of conversation seemed to make every tiny shuffling of the bedsheets seem startlingly loud and after a moment Eren had to bury himself beneath the covers again just to escape that piercing gaze.

“Could you stop staring at me please?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m pretty sure I’m blushing all the way to my shoulders.”

“Well in your case the beetroot look kind of works. Another benefit of being an adorable little shit, I suppose.”

Eren could feel his face burning hotter. He wasn’t even sure what to class that last statement, a backhanded compliment maybe? Or was Levi just teasing him? Waiting for Eren to spontaneously combust under the effects of sly flirting, no doubt.

If there had been any doubt in Eren’s mind that Levi was his (somewhat unconventional) boyfriend, then those doubts flew out of the window rapidly now.

The only remaining dilemma was this: what the actual hell did one do with an assassin for a boyfriend?

 

Eren watched with an unamused look on his face as Levi promptly strode over to the hat stand and looped the whip over one arm of the wooden stand.

“Levi, no.”

“Hey, you asked for it. This is going to stay here as a reminder that just because you're cute doesn't mean that you're exempt from justice. Misbehave and I will not hesitate to tie you to a chair and teach you a lesson. And this whip will feature quite prominently in the lesson. And your pants won’t.”

The brunet folded his arms over his chest, staring somewhat moodily at the floor as he felt his cheeks flush at the image Levi's words had put in his brain.

“And if someone comes over and sees it?” The boy muttered, his eyes flicking up to meet the raven's stoic grey orbs. “How do you suggest I explain a whip just casually lying around in my house?”

“Oh no, I'm not giving you any help there. That's all you.”

“That's not fair!” Eren whined. “What am I supposed to say? I just started cow-wrangling?”

“Just tell them your boyfriend left it here?”

“ _That's even worse!_ ”

Levi chuckled. “Tough luck, it's staying there.”

“It is not. I'm taking it down.”

“No. You're not.”

“Try and stop me.”

“Brat. If you can get to the whip, then you can take it down.”

 

The brunet looked up, his eyes already wide in panic as he stared at the door.

“That's Mikasa!” Eren hissed as quietly as he could manage, clambering off of the raven beneath him to hover by the door.

Levi couldn't be here, but there was nowhere for him to go. Eren's flat wasn't exactly close to the ground so jumping for it was out.

“Levi, she's here. You can't be here. What do we-” the boy's whispered words were cut off by Levi covering the kid's mouth with a hand.

“Calm down. It's going to be fine.”

Eren blurted out a string of sounds that were muffled by the raven's palm, but Levi understood the basic questioning tone.

Waiting for the brunet to fall silent again, the dark-haired man spoke in a low tone. “Do you know if your downstairs neighbours are home?”

“Mmph?” The brunet made a confused sound behind the raven's hand.

“The people who live directly below your flat,” Levi repeated, making sure to be specific, “are they home?”

Eren had no idea what the raven was planning to do, but he wracked his brain for the answer to Levi's question. The people beneath his flat were...that elderly couple with the golden retriever, right? Yes, that sounded right.

Prying Levi's hand from his face, the brunet spoke.

“They're pretty much always home. It's an older couple, Mr and Mrs Schneider I think.”

“Foreigners?”

“Yeah. They're very friendly people, though. Wait, why the heck is this important?” Eren hissed suddenly, casting a fearful glance towards the door. “In case you forgot, there's a bigger issue to deal with.”

“I understand that, which is why under no circumstances are you to panic in the next thirty seconds.”

“What?” The brunet turned around with a questioning look on his face, noticing the raven-haired man making his way towards the little balcony that jutted out from Eren's flat.

There was a glass sliding door that kept the outdoor space sealed off and Levi opened this carefully, stepping out onto the balcony and closing the door behind him. Confused, the brunet stepped over towards the raven, holding his hands out by his sides in a befuddled gesture. The raven held up a hand in salute, hopping up onto the railing of the balcony to cast a glance at the drop below. Turning to give a vaguely cheeky wink at the fretting boy, Levi gripped the bottom rail...and swung himself down under the balcony.

It took everything that the brunet had in him not to shout and rush out to check on the raven. He bit his balled fist instead, holding in the sudden panic rushing through his body, and turned for the front door.

Mikasa had knocked three times now, probably thinking that her brother was asleep. He hurried to his room to find his phone, discovering five messages and a missed call all from his sister.

→ _I bring gifts of vegetables. That's right, real green food. You're welcome._

→ _You gonna answer the door any time soon or..?_

→ _FFS Eren. Wake up already._

→ _I understand that princesses need their beauty sleep but come on already. Do I have to kick this door down?_

→ _Please don't be dead in there. I know there's appeal in the whole, 'die young, leave behind a good-looking corpse' thing, but it's a stupid idea._

Eren typed out a message, deleting and re-typing it three times before he settled for something that sounded vaguely like his usual self.

→ _Alright, alright, I'm up. Gimme a sec._

There, that seemed like the usual Jaeger vocab. A little attitude plus some bad grammar equals Eren Jaeger just after waking. Hopefully Mikasa wouldn't be able to guess that something was up. Or in this case down.

Where the hell had Levi gone? Who just jumped off railings like that?

Assassins, apparently.

While the brunet was panicking, he fired off a few quick texts to the raven.

→ _Where the actual fuck are you? Are you dead?_

→ _Levi, I'm serious._

→ _Please don't be dead._

Eren knew that he needed to answer the door; Mikasa was still waiting out there for him to let her in, but he had to know that Levi was alright. Obviously he had a better chance than most at being okay after swinging off a railing, but the boy couldn't stop himself from fretting.

That was, until, his phone buzzed in his hands. Eren jumped a little, somehow not expecting his mobile to go off even though he had been hoping against hope that it would. The message, thank God, was from Levi.

→ _I'm not dead. Relax._

The relief that coursed through Eren's body was so great that the brunet sagged a little on his feet, letting himself collapse backwards onto his bed with a huff.

Lifting his phone up above his face to type, the boy tapped out another message to convey his relief to the raven-haired man.

→ _Oh thank God. Where the hell did you go? Are you under my balcony right now?_

Eren had half a mind to run out and check for himself, but the buzzing of his phone stopped him from doing so.

→ _I'm downstairs._

What? The words didn't make sense right away, until the brunet began to connect the dots.

Another message came through.

→ _Your neighbours are lovely people._

Eren blinked at the message before him. What? He texted as much in response.

→ _What?_

From what the brunet was getting from the vague messages, Levi had made it down to the balcony of the flat below Eren's and...they must have let him in? His unsuspecting downstairs neighbours must have been barking mad to accept a visitor that had literally _dropped_ in.

Another thought occurred to Eren. If Levi knew about his neighbours enough to comment on their character, then he must be inside by now.

Oh God, they really _had_ let him in.

Eren dragged a hand over his face, mentally berating himself for accidentally landing an actual, honest to God assassin in his neighbour’s home.

The boy's phone vibrated twice in quick succession.

→ _Their dog is more of a sweetheart than a guard dog._

→ _You should let your sister in._

“Oh fuck.” The brunet hissed under his breath, dropping his phone back onto his bed and dashing through the flat.

He all but slammed into the front door, fiddling with the locks and yanking it open. Sure as day, there stood Mikasa. She had a fleet of shopping bags around her feet, presumably the peace offering of food, and the ravenette's arms were folded over her chest.

“Late night?”

“Uh...something like that, yeah.” Eren nodded, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Come in.”

Mikasa brought in every last bag she had brought, refusing to let the brunet help her at all.

“Knowing you, you'd fall over and ruin the food before it even got to the fridge.”

“I'm not that clumsy. Everyone trips over at some point in their lives.”

“Yes, but you always trip at what I like to think of as opportune moments. You never fail at anything unless it's funny for the rest of us. Let's face it, you're the comic relief of the universe, Eren.”

“Man. You think it could give me a break every once in a while.”

“What about that guy you were chatting up?”

“It's nothing like that.”

“Oh? So _he_ was chatting _you_ up?”

Eren huffed. “Yeah, I guess it was something exactly like that.” The brunet muttered under his breath.

“It's okay for you to date people, Eren.” Mikasa called, her voice carrying out from the kitchen. “I'm not your mother and I know that. Besides, I'd prefer that you were going steady with one person over you sleeping around with several.”

“Geez, do we have to talk about this?”

“Just putting it out there.”

“Thanks but at the same time, no. Just no. One day when I'm more awake we might have this conversation.”

“Fair enough. Well I'm not staying long; I’m only here to dump the next week’s supply of actual vegetables. Maybe one day you could do some actual shopping yourself?”

“It does happen, you know?”

“I’ll believe it when I see it. Photographic proof will do the trick, which shouldn’t be any problem for you, right? Mr Professional Photographer. Anyway I’ve got to split, I agreed to help out Armin with a study session.”

“Eh? What's he need you to do?”

“Oh, probably just read out questions for him to answer, or words for him to define. There's some test coming up in one of his classes and you know how he is, always wanting to be ready for anything.”

“You should bring him over here afterwards. It'd be nice to hang out, and if he says no then refer him to me.”

“Right, so you can give him the speech about how important it is to take breaks between study?”

“Exactly.”

“But you know that a break every five minutes isn't studying. That's called procrastination.”

“I wouldn't know about that.”

“Please, I've seen you procrastinate procrastinating before. It was some intense shit right there.”

“And yet I still made it through school.”

“Ha! Barely. You didn't fail, though. Good for you.” The ravenette smiled wryly as she strode out from the kitchen, making her way over to her brother to envelope him in a hug. “Righteo, I'm off then. I'll pass on your suggestion to Armin. If you get a call from either of us today, it'll probably be about that.”

“Sweet.” The brunet nodded, returning his sister's embrace before the two separated. “Don't let him work too hard.”

“I won't. I'm picking up doughnuts on the way over; he'll eat them even if I have to hold his books out of reach and threaten him.”

Eren laughed at that, walking with Mikasa to the door. “I'd pay to see that happen.”

“Maybe I'll film it if I've got a free hand when the drama goes down.”

“Make sure to get a good shot of Armin actually eating. I want proof that he's consumed something unhealthy at least once in his life.”

“Deal.”

Mikasa left and Eren waited with his ear to the door to make sure she did, in fact, leave and not pull some sisterly stunt like wait on the other side of the door mirroring his very position in the hopes of hearing his potential mystery partner. It wouldn’t have been beyond the ravenette to assume that Eren had stashed his new beau in a closet somewhere to hide him from Mikasa’s inescapable interrogation.

But her footsteps faded naturally and Eren let out a relieved breath.

He practically bolted for his bedroom, diving for his phone.

_→ Okay, Mikasa has left the building._

_→ Well probably not the building, but she's not in the flat anymore._

Eren rolled onto his back on the mattress, waiting. He waited longer than was comforting, a gnawing worry rising in his gut at the thought of where Levi might have gotten to. Had he left? Was he still lingering in the flat below?

Terrorising the neighbours, perhaps?

Eren chewed at his lip in concern and fired off another few messages.

_→ Levi?_

_→ Come on, now, don't go all horror movie on me._

_→ I squeal at jumpscares, this isn't funny._

The passing time that stretched on between his messages were almost purposeful, like Levi was trying to make the brunet anxious.

And goddamn it was working.

Eren sat up, taking a suspicious glance about his room. He pushed off of the bed and crept to the door, peering cautiously out and into the rest of the flat.

Nothing. The brunet squinted in suspicion but returned to his bed, flopping down onto it and curling into a loose ball. Just in case Levi had decided to play extra dirty and hide under his bed, planning to make a grab for the boy’s ankles and scare the living daylights out of him.

If it happened, Eren had already decided that he would make no apologies if he ended up kicking the man in the face in his fright.

Eren scowled at his phone, unsettled.

_→ Okay, I swear to God if you leap out from somewhere right now I will whip you._

_→ With your own whip._

_→ AND THUS THE IRONY TURNS ON YOU!_

Eren actually stiffened when his phone finally buzzed in his hands at last. He watched the new message appear.

_→ Relax, Eren. I'm not going to jumpscare you._

The brunet let go of a relieved exhale, thumbing out a reply.

_→ Thank Christ for that._

Levi’s own replies came more frequently at last and Eren was almost pacified by that, until he read the words he’d been sent.

_→ Thanks for the info, though. I'll remember that._

That cheeky bastard. Eren pouted, suspecting that he would be suffering from those little admissions sooner rather than later.

_→ Meany._

Levi bypassed the insult.

_→ I’m coming up. Feel free to answer the door in about five seconds._

Eren dropped his phone, wondering how many times he’d scrambled back and forth throughout his flat that day.

Too many times. At least life with Levi in it wasn’t boring.

Far from it.

There was a single knock just as Eren yanked the door open, finding Levi paused with his hand closed in a loose fist, hovering where he’d been in the middle of announcing his presence.

The raven offered an almost sheepish smile. There was a tin tucked under his arm.

“I come bearing gifts of crumbly delight.” Said Levi, quite out of character with his usual, more stoic self. He laughed at Eren’s blank expression and held out the tin in offering. “From downstairs.”

“Levi, did you steal from my neighbours?”

“What? No, you twit. It was a gift, from them, and I am simply playing the unexpected, if charming, delivery man.”

“Oh. Well…that’s good then.” Eren accepted the tin, guessing at its contents. “Thank you.”

Levi watched on in amusement as the brunet broke into the offered container, sniffing at the biscuits to be found within.

Eren looked back up at him with a little frown, as though recalling something. “That was only four seconds, by the way.” He said.

Levi scoffed. “Only if you were doing that Mississippi bullshit.”

“Actually I was going 'one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousa-h-hey!” Eren eeped as he was scooped up in a sudden motion and tossed over the raven-haired man's shoulder.

He scrambled to keep his hold on the tin.

“I get the idea, twerp.” Levi said, shutting the door with his free hand before carrying the brunet through the apartment to the living room. “How was your sister?”

“She came by to make sure I was still alive, as per usual. Oh, and we have a shit tonne of food now.”

“Thank God someone looks after you.”

“Hey, I can look after myself.”

“Of course you can.” The raven muttered, amusement curling his tone as he patted the brunet's rump twice.

Eren jerked a little at the touch, feeling his face heat up.

“Um. Are you going to put me down now?”

“Hmm...” Levi hummed, drawing out the sound as if he were honestly considering his options. He spun them in a slow circle, chuckling, “no, I think I'll keep you here for a bit.”

“Why?”

“Because you're cute when you're flustered.”

  * Levi gets called away, leaving a somewhat disappointed Eren to go about his day and pack away the groceries that Mikasa brought in.
  * Later, Eren gets a call. Levi is heading out on another mission, but he has time before he’ll get there. Several hours. They discuss what it will mean for them to be together, and begin to talk about scheduling and how to make things work. Eren has his job to deal with, but Levi doesn’t want him out in the spotlight with all the danger lurking now that certain organisations have gotten wind of the pesky photojournalist. Levi pleads for Eren to keep his head down, stay away from dangerous stories. Eren complains, and so they strike a kind of deal – Levi will provide Eren with leads and interesting stories that won’t get him into direct trouble if Eren will promise to keep away from anything Titan-related. Eren negotiates contact means, asking when it’s safe to call Levi. Levi tells Eren he’ll always be sure to let him know if it is going to be unsafe to contact him at any time. Levi informs Eren that he’ll be away for a few days now, but he’ll contact Eren when he’s returning.



**CHPT 19:**

  * Eren goes about his week, gets back into his work and starts off with some safe stories. He heads out with reporter Hitch, who only ever seems to be involved in jobs with minimal effort. It makes his job easier, he figures, even if it’s a little boring going to constant shop openings or announcements of improved mall security, school fetes and park playgrounds being built. But he still gets paid for it, and that’s always been a goal. Remain employed. Don’t be a burden on Mikasa, or a disappointment on his family.
  * Eren cleans up his apartment in anticipation of Levi’s arrival after receiving a message that the raven’s latest job is completed. He’ll be heading back, will be briefed on the trip via phone call, and will be over to check on Eren after he’s cleaned up at his place.
  * Levi stays the night, after flustering the life out of Eren and they attempt cuddling.



( _Scenes_ )

Eren shimmied over, caught between staring Levi down and avoiding his gaze altogether. The raven rolled his eyes at Eren’s slow progress, snaking out an arm without so much as a word of warning, and he reeled the brat in.

“It’s not rocket science, twerp.” Levi said, voice low as if he thought Eren might spook.

“Maybe not for you.” Eren shot back, his brows pulling together as he took in their proximity. “I’ve never thought about snuggling with a hitman before.”

“And how’s the reality of that scenario turning out for you?”

“It’s…alright.” Eren admitted, closing his eyes. “Warm.”

“Turns out we hitmen are still human beings underneath, huh?”

“Well I wouldn’t know about that.” Eren said. “I’ve only really met one.”

Levi watched Eren fuss, teal eyes almost stern as the brunet tried to find places for his arms to go. With a huff, Eren stuffed one arm beneath Levi’s side, at last tossing his wariness to the wind, and let the other arm drape over Levi’s shoulders. The raven closed his eyes at the feeling of fingers pushing a tentative path up the back of his head. A careful exploration. Fingertips grazed through the fuzz of Levi’s undercut, trailing upwards and into the longer strands.

Warmth pressed against Levi’s collar and he smiled, feeling Eren tuck himself into a comfortable spot.

Levi readjusted his grip, seeking a better hold, and by chance found out that Eren’s sides were a tickle zone. He opened his eyes to find a stern scowl aimed up at him.

“Don’t you even think about it.” Eren said, but his pleading tone rather diminished the firm look on his face.

But Levi had already thought about it and committed to the idea, and Eren knew from the glint in grey eyes that he was doomed.

They didn’t get to sleep for some time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably post about 2 chapters of the planner content per update, just because there are a whole bunch of scenes and snippets, along with the planned dot points. I was very sporadic with this fic, never writing things in order.
> 
> So basically from now until I reach the end of the chapter planner doc. you guys can look forward to these weird updates each week :)
> 
> Sorry again, but I do hope you like where this story would have gone.


	19. Chapter Content Planner part 2

**CHPT 20:**

  * As Eren and Levi get to know each other, they fall into a strange but manageable pattern. Levi usually visits on weekends, as most of his missions take place during weekdays when potential hit victims will be presumably busied with work. Most of Levi’s targets are the stuffy, stern kind who work from home and order about their companies from there. Not all, though. Sometimes it’s just information that Levi needs, a piece of evidence, an incriminating file. The non-violent missions are infinitely more difficult to plan, in Levi’s opinion, as he isn’t supposed to be detected whatsoever in those cases. A shadow, stealing into a home, an apartment, a warehouse. Unnoticed and untraceable. It makes it harder to think out, how to avoid all security and detection, what to do should someone manage to catch sight of him.
  * Eren is intrigued at the complexity of the life of Levi the hitman, putting so much effort into his work where Eren had previously thought Levi had just arrived at a venue to shoot a couple of people and leave. But no, Levi had to go onto properties, sneak into homes, into lives that were full of intricacies. Levi had a team, of course. He told Eren as much. He had people to delve into the lives of his targets, to pull up all the details from hobbies to passions, from relatives to pets to levels of potential paranoia. Sometimes the targets knew what was coming for them. It didn’t happen often…although lately there had been a few.
  * A trail of similar victims…none of them were ever in direct contact with each other and Levi wasn’t sure how they were connected. His boss was certain that there was something unseen that tied them together, that connected their odd behaviour and innate knowledge that they would be hunted down.
  * They were working on something.



( _Scenes_ )

Levi huffed an exhale, leaning back against the arm of the sofa.

“It’s a times like these when I wish I could work along with you nosy reporter types.” The raven admitted, sighing while Eren readjusted himself in Levi’s arms. “Just spread out all the info we have on a table, files, photos, the lot of it, and see what you could come up with.” He clicked his tongue. “It’s completely off limits, of course. But sometimes I like to imagine that things could work out that way.”

“Public vigilantes? Working alongside the press?” Eren chuckled. “That would be cool…but the law would never stand for it.”

“True.”

“You’d get along well with my sister. Mikasa, you’ve seen her before.”

“Right, the murderous looking one?”

“Probably. She’d probably kill to get her hands on the kind of information you and your people would have on some of the big corporations. It would be the story of a lifetime.”

Levi hummed low in his throat, squeezing around Eren’s middle. “Well just remember to keep your pretty mouth from blabbing about your connections, _sweetheart_.”

“Are you kidding me?” Eren scoffed out a laugh. “There’s no way I could make myself tell her. Can you imagine the look on her face if I just came out and announced ‘oh hey there, Mikasa, did I mention that my boyfriend is a killer for hire?’ Yeah, no thank you. I’m not an idiot.”

“So then what are you going to tell her?” Levi challenged, his teeth finding the soft skin of Eren’s earlobe. “Do I get some whacked, fake backstory or am I destined to play the non-existent boyfriend who hides in the cupboard every time your sister or friends come knocking for an unexpected visit?”

Eren huffed, although from petulance or under the effect of Levi nipping at his neck it was hard to tell.

“You wouldn’t even fit in my cupboards.” Eren valiantly stayed vaguely on-topic.

“If I took out the shelves, I might.”

“Please don’t dismantle my kitchen, Levi.”

“How about I just dismantle you?” The raven said against Eren’s ear, frowning as soon as the words left his mouth. He gave a single laugh. “That sounded like it would be a lot sexier in my head.”

Eren gave a loud snort of amusement, shaking briefly with poorly concealed laughter.

“That was fantastic.” The brunet sighed, wiping at his eyes for dramatic effect. He smirked at Levi over his shoulder. “I thought you were supposed to be some sort of wordsmith? A charmer?”

Levi shrugged and kissed him, long and slow, until he felt the mirth slip from Eren’s face when the boy surrendered and kissed him back.

“I’m not always good with words.” The raven confessed against Eren’s mouth.

Eren smiled again. “You don’t have to be.”

 

It wasn’t as though either of them planned to sully the sofa for their first attempt at love-making. Things had kind of escalated…rather slowly, in fact.

Eren could have sworn they’d been kissing alone for at least half an hour. His mouth was surely swollen, it had to be. The skin there was wet, very sensitive to Levi’s languid affection, the gentle bite or tug of teeth. If Eren was being honest with himself, he had expected things to get a lot wilder. But at any given time, the attention being given or received was enough…and delightful. They couldn’t seem to move on.

Maybe Levi was used to the more aggressive partners, Eren thought. Maybe this was as new to Levi as it felt to Eren. It certainly changed Eren’s opinion of what they were gradually making their way through from sex to love-making. Something so warm and so gentle, this lazy passion, deserved the more intimate label.

Eren had his eyes closed, sight forgone in favour of listening to the pleased little sounds Levi would make when Eren yielded his mouth to the older man, or threaded a hand through Levi’s hair. A little, gentle use of nail against the scalp every so often. Breaking away from a kiss to explore new paths up the raven’s jaw while Levi turned his attention to Eren’s exposed neck. Eren wasn’t sure what it was exactly about being kissed there. It felt good, less sensitive than other areas but still so good in its own way. Perhaps it was the intimacy, some old, leftover protectiveness of a weak and vulnerable area? Sometimes Levi’s tongue would find a spot that reacted a little better than the surrounding skin, sure spots that Eren could acknowledge were responsive thanks to his arousal.

And acknowledging that brought him a new awareness. He’d been hard for a while, but paying attention to that fact made the throbbing more noticeable. Eren was almost afraid to move, unsure if Levi would be okay with that. They were both there and into the situation, that much was clear to the brunet, but he still felt awkward about just humping the man with no word of warning, like some beyond-horny youth.

“Levi, u-um…” Eren trailed off when he had the man’s attention.

Levi looked up at him, the dilation of his pupils noticeable, and Eren felt at least a little comforted by that sign that he was not the only one effected.

Eren stared, swallowing as he took in Levi’s face, the slight flush in him. There was a pleasant weight looped around Eren’s lower back, strong arms holding him firm but not constricting. And, now that he noticed, there was an answering hardness pressing into Eren’s thigh.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Too fast?”

Eren shook his head. “No, just…can we maybe, not, y-you know…all the way?”

He received a surprisingly tender smile in response and Levi leaned up to kiss his brow.

“Whatever you want.” The raven murmured between kisses.

They lost their shirts in a kind of lazy tumble, Eren almost toppling off the sofa in an effort to pull the cotton over his head. He gave an aborted shout, relieved when warm hands held him steady and stopped him from keeling over sideways. Laughter sounded by his ear and Levi hooked an arm around his back. His free hand helpfully snagged a handful of Eren’s shirt. One good tug later and Eren emerged, free of the cotton prison and blinking in a daze.

The brunet gave a sheepish murmur of thanks, pouting when Levi continued to chuckle at him.

Levi’s shirt was already gone, folded and set down on the coffee table. He looked good in the muted gloom of the apartment – the overcast sky blotted out the sun and the lights in the flat were off, leaving both figures vaguely silhouetted against the drawn blinds. Levi looked softer in the dark, less like he could kill a man. Maybe that had something to do with how particular he was being, even in this process. The raven was busy folding Eren’s shirt, too. It barely seemed to interrupt Levi’s pace, in fact he smirked over at a squirming Eren as he folded. Set the garment aside. Got dragged back in for a kiss the moment his hands were free, Eren tugging him up by his shoulders.

There were murmurs against Eren’s mouth, a mumbled request to touch him, and Eren nodded his assent. Breathed out an enthusiastic plea by Levi’s ear.

There had been a time when Eren had wondered what it might be like to become intimate with a hitman.

Not so different from becoming intimate with anybody else, really.

All the good things were still there; the warmth, the closeness. Eren realised that it didn’t matter in this moment what either of them did for a living. They were still human beings with human needs. Human desires. And thank God that Levi had those same desires, or else Eren would have really felt like some overeager teenager.

He felt the shift in Levi’s arms, hands smoothing down his back and following over the curve of Eren’s backside. When Levi squeezed down on the tender spot at the back of Eren’s thighs, right under the curve of his ass, the brunet gasped and gave a helpless buck of his hips. He almost apologised. Levi seemed to appreciate the motion, though, sneaking his hands under the waistband of Eren’s sweatpants. Mischievous fingers roamed over his ass, kneading the globes without mercy until Eren got the message and rocked his hips against the encouraging rhythm Levi had begun to provide.

One of Levi’s hands sought to worm down the front of Eren’s pants. The brunet was so focused on fighting off lingering embarrassment that he actually squeaked at the feeling of long fingers curling around his shaft.

And there was that embarrassment that he’d worked hard to hold back rushing to flood his face with colour.

Levi smirked against him, and Eren was certain he heard the word “cute” mumbled somewhere against his neck. The raven squeezed the length in his grasp and tugged. It was slow going just to get a sound out of Eren that wasn’t half choked by the boy’s attempts not to moan.

No time was given to teasing Eren specifically, for Levi was very aware of how easy it could be to reach orgasm when you were young and needy and with someone you wanted who wanted you back.

So Levi freed his own cock from his slacks and better aligned himself with Eren’s body so that he could grasp them both. It took a minute for Eren to even notice. The poor kid was caught between panting and moaning tentative little sounds by Levi’s ear. Unused to the wandering hands and relentless mouthing that came along with sex, with a partner in intimacy, Eren found himself floundering a little at how good he felt. Maybe a little too warm, but that was nit-picking. Everywhere that Levi touched him, even if the touch didn’t light a blazing trail of pure pleasure, felt good. Pleasant. It was nice just to be able to hold someone for this long without it being weird. That was one of the best things about sex. It allowed for this kind of proximity. Sharing personal space without it being uncomfortable. The closeness of it all was probably Eren’s favourite thing, aside from the pleasure that had his toes curling from where Levi stroked him. No, stroked them both, now. Wow, when had that happened?

He leaned back a little to take in the view, appreciating the sight of the toned form below him. Levi was bare down to just below the hips. There the raven’s pants had been shoved down enough to allow the current contact between their respective lengths.

Eren appreciated, too, the sight of Levi’s cock alongside his. There were differences, like the way Eren’s length was a little more slender, or how Levi’s cockhead was more pronounced. It was odd to think how such a similar feature of anatomy could turn out so different. And Eren supposed it wasn’t something to be embarrassed about, even if his face did heat up a little watching the lewd display of their mutual rutting. There was a comfort in the fact that Levi took pleasure in this too. That, despite the fact that Levi thought Eren could be troublesome and occasionally idiotic, he could also desire him in this way.

And with that self-satisfying thought, Eren tumbled over the edge of his pleasure threshold and into climax. His gut burned, a heat rushing through him, and a mortifying sound escaped his throat.

Levi didn’t seem to care. He just watched Eren with a little smile, the little furrow of his brows betraying his own pleasure. Levi stroked Eren through his release, smirking a little when the brunet started to get a little too sensitive for friction and yelped a little. But the raven let him go, huffing a laugh at Eren’s relieved mewl.

And Eren got the privilege of watching Levi find his own release, undistracted by building pleasure. In the aftermath of his orgasm, Eren watched Levi stroke himself to completion, right up to the first low moan when it became too much and Eren had to kiss the man.

Swallowing Levi’s groan of climax, Eren relished the break in the raven’s composure. The older man downright shuddered his way through release, one hand buried in Eren’s hair and his mouth newly pliant for Eren to explore.

Eren decided that he liked post-coital Levi very much.

**CHPT 21:**

  * Eren gets hurt making them lunch, accidentally slicing his finger. It heals rapidly and Levi finds it too weird to be coincidence. He phones his contact again, Hanji, and takes Eren to see her.
  * A car is sent for them.
  * They are driven to Hanji’s lab where the boy undergoes a few injections to get blood samples and Levi talks to Hanji about what the boy should do from there.
  * They discuss him living from a motel but the raven doesn’t want to have to put a security detail on him. Eventually Hanji suggests that the boy bunk at Levi’s place.



( _Scenes_ )

“I don’t get what all the fuss is about.” Eren pouted from his place on the bench, waiting for Hanji to make the injection. “I heal fast. It’s just something that has developed over the years.”

“You heal like the _devil_.” Levi said, glowering at the back of his friend’s head.

Hanji was busy swabbing at Eren’s arm, cleaning the skin there for the withdrawal to come. So far she hadn’t said a word, and that was perhaps the most worrying thing about the entire situation.

“What are you thinking, goggles?” Levi had to ask.

There was no way that Hanji wasn’t having a thousand and one different thoughts right about then. Even without data, the woman was always making theories.

“I’m thinking that Eren’s bloodwork is going to be very _interesting_.” Hanji said.

She sounded serious, which was quite odd for her.

Levi was used to the louder, more enthusiastic version of Hanji who screamed more than she talked. But this was a different kind of enthusiasm. The raven knew that his friend was not taking this matter lightly. She knew that Levi was dating this boy that he had brought to her, had been informed by the man himself, but that wasn’t why she was being so stern, Levi realised.

It was because after all of the fruitless ventures and missions that brought back tiring evidence for her to trawl through, this was something fresh. Something entirely new to the woman. Levi very rarely brought back personal projects…in fact he didn’t think he’d ever done so before. And now he had landed something potentially huge in her lap and, knowing Hanji, she was probably over the moon. He was probably her favourite person on the planet right about then. Levi didn’t suspect anything sinister from Eren’s accelerated rate of healing; if anything it would be extremely useful if they could isolate what it was that caused Eren’s body to repair itself so quickly. If Levi could imagine the benefits, then Hanji was likely already planning how to apply the effects.

Levi let go of a sigh, feeling a minor twinge of regret for turning his boyfriend into a new pet project for the scientist.

They were all fairly quiet throughout the process of withdrawing the blood. Eren remained silent and sullen, as if sensing that he was somehow in trouble for being able to heal at a faster rate than anybody else in the room. Hanji focused on her work, extracting several vials of blood to examine. And Levi wished in silence that for once the odd things in his life could just be chalked up as coincidences. If this could turn out to be nothing, he would praise whatever gods were out there.

Hanji disappeared off towards the back of her lab to begin whatever process she would go through next.

Levi looked to Eren, the boy still sitting atop one of the lab benches, swinging his feet idly while he stared glumly at a little cotton ball that had been taped over where the needle had punctured his skin.

“Do you think she’ll find something wrong with me?” Eren asked in a small voice.

“That’s what we’re here to find out.” Levi said, since there was hardly a point in lying. “I hope it’s nothing, I really do. But people don’t just let off a little steam, _literally_ , and walk away from an injury like you did today.”

 

 

“I won’t know anything immediately.” Hanji informed him. “But I would like for you to keep Eren under observation until I know more. If this is something…I doubt we’ll be the first to know about it.”

“You suspect some sort of influence?”

“If it’s hereditary, then the family would know for sure. They would have to.” Hanji frowned. “Why they wouldn’t _tell him_ about it, however, is what makes me wonder…”

“Wonder if it isn’t hereditary?”

The bespectacled woman gave a solemn nod. “It could also be some sort of perfectly natural phenomenon.” She admitted with a sigh. “I just don’t know at this point. I’ll let you know when I know.”

“Thank you.”

“Until then, is there somewhere besides his home that Eren can stay?”

“You really want him on some kind of house arrest?”

“No.” Hanji shook her head. “I want him away from his usual haunts. Don’t let him go home, to work, anywhere like that…not until we know more. Not until I can tell him what’s going on.”

“You don’t think he might already know?”

“No. No I don’t think he has any idea.”

Levi let go of a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “Good. That’s good.”

“He’s a good kid, Levi. You don’t need to worry about that. Just worry about keeping him safe and tucked away somewhere until I can figure all this out.”

“Could he stay with a friend?”

“I don’t know who he knows who can be trusted. They might all know…or maybe nobody knows what’s going on with him.”

“Well fuck, Hanji. You’re kind of shooting down all our options here.”

“Could he stay in some motel? Somewhere out of the way?”

“You really think Smith will let me pull a whole security detail away from regular missions to play guard dog for some kid they don’t know? You really think I want to get Smith involved?”

“Fair enough…but you should be prepared for it.”

“For what?”

“For bringing Eren into this. If it turns out to be something, you’ll likely need help. Resources.”

“I know. Let’s just hope it’s nothing for now.”

“Alright. But he still needs somewhere to stay. What about your place?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What? It’s safe, well away from where he would normally be. Nobody who knows Eren would think to look for him there, right?”

“Fuck. You’re really going to land me with babysitting duty?”

“It’s not babysitting if he’s your boyfriend. Just think of it as a new trial period for your relationship. Use it as bonding time, I don’t know. Just keep him safe and distracted for a few days while I work through this.”

Levi huffed. It was, in point of fact, a very good idea.

 

“Get some things together, pack a bag, whatever.” Levi encouraged.

Eren was surprisingly eager to be getting out and away from the apartment. At the mention of seeing Levi’s house, of being _invited_ over there seemingly out of the blue, it had probably gotten the kid’s blood rushing.

To Eren, this was a big step. Levi was inviting him over to _his_ home. They would be on _his_ turf.

If Eren was going to be this excited about things, then keeping him distracted for two or three days hopefully wouldn’t present much of a challenge. Between good food and, if Eren was comfortable with it, good sex they would have a delightful time together.

Maybe this whole thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
